Phoboss Harem
by takara410
Summary: I just though why should Elyon have a battling group so bam! Phobos has one.Do keep in mind though that it is a harem.If you have ever wanted W.I.T.C.H to have a run for their money this is the story.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own anything

First thing you should know is that I am not sure if I will continue this srory it`s just been inmy head for awahle I just need one review to tell me if I should `s all not much alright just tell me what you truly think alright you can look at my other stories I am used to it but improving.

Also Elyon found out she is not from Earth thanks to Cedric but the girls convinced her to fight with kep that in mind alright

On with the story:

Phobos was in his throne room pacing thinking on how he would destroy the guardians and take his found sisters only other person in the room was Cedric watching his prince walking back and forth with a clipboard in hand "Cedric tell me again what you found.! Phobos orded staring at his informer.

Cedric sighed but turned some papers none the less until he got to he page he needed."Elyon has five best friends Will,Irma,Taranne,Cornleia and HayLin,the one she is close to is the earth guardian seems that they all do not like this one particualr group of girls who are known to be rather rowdy."

Phobos stopped pacing to look at Cedric with an evil grin on his face "What?"

As tempted as he was Cedric did not roll his eyes just repeated what he said "Their is a group of girls that frighten the guardians and Elyon."

Phobos smiled at this "I think I should meet these girl sdo you know where they would be?" Phobos asked looking at Cedric waiting for an answer.

"They seem to either hang out at the leaders house,my book store and the coffee shop across from it." Cedric said proudly wondering what his prince was planning.

Phobos smiled and looked into the fire place before looking at Cedric "You may leave now."

Cedric bowed and left taking one last look at his prince before leaving ,closing the doors behind him.


	2. OR &BE Oceana and Blaze

I do not own anything

Cedric was on Earth putting away books, making himself look busy while really he was looking for those girls he mentioned to his prince.

He was about to give up hope and close early for the day until ….one girl with black hair, wearing a dark blue loli looking dress, came into the shop.

She was out of breath, but smiled when looking at him she pointed at him "I knew it, I was right just stay right their okay?"

Cedric did not know what to say so he stood still wondering why she was the only one. They usually came in a pack. Before he could even speak, she took out a phone, dialing a number and started speaking.

"Hey Blaze it's Oceana I found the guy, the one you drew.

Yep I told you it was the bookstore guy. Okay I'll stay here just get your butts here and now!"

Cedric raised an eyebrow as she hung up and looked to him. She smiled rubbing the back of her head "Don't worry it'll all be explained soon…in the mean time I'm Oceana Ricardo." She took a bow and did a cute wink. "And you are?"

He though a minute before answering "I am Cedric, welcome to my bookstore." He said studying her. Oceana smiled but on the inside was wondering what his last name was.

Oceana looked around "So how did you get all these rocking books?"

Cedric raised an eyebrow at rockin, but shook it off as another teen human earth thing. "I got these as you called rockin books from around the world."

Oceana giggled since she thought it seemed strange that he would say that. Cedric looked at her leaning onto the desk "Was it a game to find me?"

Oceana nodded her head "In a way,you see one of my best friends has visions and they are always good and well she had one about you and that`s all I can they called me when I was sleeping,so I am still a little dazed but she sent me apicture of you except it wasn't you."

Cedric looked at her "How could it be me and yet not be me?"

She shrugged "I don`t know really she just sent me a picture and we all had deja ever found who it was first got a treat."

Cedric nodded his head only understanding a little "May I see the picture?"

Oceana laughed uneasily and started playing with her hands "Um well I can`t she kind of gave me the picture in my head."

Cedric mentally smiled knowing that,she would help along with her friends with beating the guardians.

Oceana took his quiteness as a sense of doubting her,she pouted "It`s true I`m not lying." She said mad

Cedric blinked listening to her "I actually believe you it`s just you remind me of someone is all mostly a specific a girl named Tarany."

"Tarany! You also had the misfortune of meeting her and her friends." She said bitterly

Cedric rasied an eyebrow "I take it you do not like her?"

Oceana scoffed "It`s not just her I dont like it`s their own little group.I swear something is up with her , her friends ,along with the new student Caleb as well."

Cedric was about to speak but his door opened a girl stepped in with hair black as well with red was a black shirt with British Flag and a long skirt that was black with red boots.

Oceana greeted her by hugging her tightly "Blaze you made it! Where are the others?"

Blaze first got her friend off of her "Jezz you seem mad who were you talkign about?"

Oceana "We were talking about Tarany and her whole goody two shoes group of friends."

Blaze hugged her"You poor thing,don`t worry we`ll soon get them, the others are comign once Harmony is done with her show."

Blaze noticed the man and smiled "You did find him!"

Cedric looked at her "I did not know I was lost."

Blaze laughed sarcastically she opened her purse and unfolded a pice of paper,walking to Cedric.

"This is the picture she sent me in my mind." Oceana said happily.

Cedric grabbed the paper from her,he was schocked it was him and the prince in the throne was in exact detail not only of their clothes but of the throne room itself.

He looked at the two "How long will the others be?"

Blaze shook her shoulders "I dont know maybe about thirty minutes why?"

Cedric looked at them "We have much to discuss."

Blaze sat in one of the chairs,couching away the dust "Dude ever heard of the word clean?""

Cedric rolled his eyes at her as she put her feet on the table"I have not had the tme.I sadly did not catch your name you are?"

Blaze got up,walked to him puting her hand ou t"I`m Blaze Ecardia and you are?"

He shook it,schocked it was a firm one and not imformal like the other one."I am Cedric."

Blaze let go of his hand "That`s it no last name?"

Cedric shook his head"No I do not have one?"

Oceana smiled "Your just like Sydney."

Cedric raised another eyebrow "Sydney? She is?"

Blaze smiled at him "You`ll know her soon."

Thats All I got for this Chapter


	3. HA &OM Harmony and Onxy

I do not own anything

Two girls were walking out of a theater's back way entrance. One girl wearing a black corset tied in the back; she was wearing black pants as well. Hair was black, but had different colors in it, wearing a silver necklace that had a skull in the center.

The other girl was a dark blonde, she was wearing a necklace that was also in silver but had a musical note as its charm. Her outfit consisted of a dress that was baby blue with white frills at the ends. She was also wearing gloves with it as well. To finish the outfit was blue high heels.

"Harmony did you really have to give three encores?"

Onxy said looking at her friend Harmony gasped "Of course I did, I not only owe it to myself but to my fans, Doll."

Onxy rolled her eyes at her friend "Please, they have to stop hiring you, all that "fame" is going to your head."

Harmony hit her friend on the arm "Please you're just jealous that you don't have a beautiful voice like me." Harmony said while pointing to herself.

Onxy rolled her eyes "Oh please ,a beautiful voice yeah it has nothing to do with-"

Harmony covered her friends mouth "Don't insult me; Honey my family lineage has nothing to do with it."

Onxy rolled her eyes "Yeah right babe, it is true that you come from a group of singers but there is a reason why you're all so…. special." On the word special she put up air quotes on it.

Harmony faked an appalled look "How dare you insult me,I`ll get you for this." Harmony put her hands up ,a mist starting to form in them. Onxy looked at her and put her hands up her hands pointing to the a rumble came up,the ground splitting soon a skeleton hand started to come out but ,slowly.

In the bookstore

Cedric was sitting at the desk with Oceana on his right and Blaze on his left they are all sipping some tea that Oceana had made for the three of them. "This is delicious,you should hand me the recipe it`s helping my throat tremendously." Cedric said truthfully

Oceana smiled while "Thank you I just have a way with things especially when it comes to water." Blaze kicked her "unnoticeable" underneath the smiled she reminded him of a little kid, which was very strange since she was in high-school.

Oceana rubbed her leg where she got kicked at she was about to say something until she noticed her bracelet on her left wrist that was made of silver and had a water drop was flashing,only slightly.

Blaze looked at her strangely ,until she noticed on her right arm where her wolf charm was glowing,she covered it slightly. She got up looking out side noticing the atmosphere and knew something was wrong.

"Oceana." Blaze said looking to her friend,Oceana nodded her face emotionless. Cedric looked up at them "What is wrong?"

The two had went to the door,the two clueless on what to soon started to hold her head,nodding and whispering to herself for a few and Blaze just stood their,one not knowing what to do,the other knew what was going on.

Oceana returned to her normal self looking at Cedric "Come on I think you need to see this." She said in a serious voice instead of her child like one.

Cedric nodded his head,running after the two thought at first that it was some trick when the girls stopped in an alleyway.

Blaze grabbed Oceana`s hand,while they both grabbed his as curious as he was,he knew when to keep was schocked to find himself teleported from one dark dismal place to a place that was strangely bright and had strange feeling of powers.

He covered his eye`s looking through them shocked to see two girls the same age as them and dressed the same way as well,having so much raw power.

He smiled Prince Phobos will be very pleased with him,very watched as Oceana had moved her hands looking like she was doing the two girls who looked as if they were about to fight,went down to the ground in pain,is what it looks like.

Oceana looked at the two shaking her head in dismay "Sydney,wont be happy about this." The two girls looked down to the ground,thinking about the girl.

Blaze touched her friends Onxy closing the ground,and letting her go quickly. Cedric looked at her amazed "You can steal powers?"

Blaze shook her head "I can only do this because we are a I do it to others ,if they have powers then I can take some powers ,but I feel exhausted if I real power is healing,anything no matter what it you still have a heart beat while dying then I can save you." She said proudly

Oceana jumped in front of him "Can you guess my power! Can you? Can you?"

Blaze,Onxy,and Harmony shook their heads at their friend who seemed like a little kid then a high school girl.

Cedric looked at her with an "are you serious look?" that she ignored. "Um water i`m guessing?"

She nodded while jumping up and down "Yes that`s my power!" She said jumping up and down.

He nodded his head slowly,he looked to Blaze "Who are these two?"

Blaze looked at Oceana "Ocean let them go."

Oceana nodded her head,moving her hands and the girls slowly got up. Harmony and Onxy cleaned themselves up, before walking to Cedric.

Harmony looked at him "Who`s the hottie?"

Cedric looked at her "The hotties name as you put it,is Cedric."

Harmony smiled "Cedric I like it and it`s one name ,so it`s easy to remeber." She said thinking it over "So Cedric,do you have a girlfriend? A brother?"

Cedric looked at her "I do not I am busy with work, and no I am an only I must talk with you girls is this all of you?"

They all shook their heads no. "No but that`s becuase Sydney is with her adopted family and Phoenix is sick." Harmony took cursied very royal like Harmony Tolbert at your service."

He nodded looking to the other girl, sh elooked at him "Onxy Mentalia." After that she went talking to Blaze in a whispered voice.


	4. Questions

I do not own anything

Onxy looked at Blaze mad "What the hell were you thinking bringing him here?" Blaze opened her mouth, but Onxy interrupted her "No you weren't thinking! Damn it Sydney will kill us once she's back, you know we should have discussed this with her before introducing him to our powers!" Onxy said getting madder, bats started to come near her.

Blaze looked at what Onxy was causing a bit scared knowing what they would do "Look I had visions about this dude, I told Sydney she said find this guy, we did there is something he is hiding, I know it look we show him something he tells us something." Blaze said happily, crossing her arms proud at herself for proving her rolled her eyes "How do we know for sure he'll talk huh" Blaze rolled her eyes "Easy since the time we have met him he's been wanting to talk so lets let him talk and if its bull we'll just well figure that part out later." Blaze said happy that she got her true point across and won against Onxy

Onxy rolled her eyes at her friends if you could call it point, she calmed herself before speaking "Fine we'll do it your way, but if this goes bad you're so telling Sydney got that." Onxy said pointing a finger at Blaze's chest to get her point across. Blaze looked around, happy that the bats were gone; she smiled and nodded before taking her leave, towards the others.

Onxy looked at the man "What is it you would like to talk to us about?" She said tiredly though she was hiding the curiosity that she had.

Cedric looked at her "What about the others you all were talking about?" He said while looking at her.

Onxy looked to the others who were behind her, Harmony spoke up after looking at her phone "Bird says to go and check it out; Sydney says have fun and don't do anything she wouldn't." Onxy turned back to Cedric "Happy now?"Cedric looked at her "Ecstatic, now follow me." The girls were giggling, no outsider would match her sarcasm, and Onxy just rolled her eyes at them, following the blonde with long hair.

It took a long time to make it back to his bookshop, the worst part was that Oceana was singing songs like bananaphone, barbiegirl, superstar,and best in awhile one of them yelled shut up ,but all she did was sing louder. When they finally came to the bookstore they were happy that she had stopped singing the minute her foot entered through the doorway.

Cedric watched as Oceana sat back in her seat, as well did Blaze, Harmony sat on one side of the table where the cold tea was while Onxy did the same but sat walked in front of the desk where the cash register was and leaned onto it. "You have all said something was strange with that group of girls that Elyon has hangs out with correct?" He watched as two shook their heads yes while other agreed "Well what if their was a way to have you get back at them and use your powers?" As he spoke, he noticed they were smiling at this thought, he continued speaking. "What if their was a prince who would-"

"A prince!" They all shouted, they soon ran to him asking questions of him "Is he hot?" "Is he tall?" "Is he rich?" "Is he cruel?" "Is he our age?" "Is he older?" "Is he younger?" "What does his blood taste like?" "What is his favorite song?" "What does he like to do?"

Cedric could not take it so he yelled "Enough!" The girls jumped up after hearing him and feeling his power come out of no where. Blaze came out of the shock first "How- How did you do that?"

Cedric smiled, walking to the back of his bookstore, opening something soon the girls heard noises.


	5. Show offs

I do not own

The girls looked at Meridian in true bliss and awe, "It's beautiful." Onxy said breathless, "Magnificent." Blaze said, "Brava!" Harmony said with a hand on her heart, "It's so beautiful I just... so beautiful." Oceana said hopping up and down.

Cedric looked at the girls with an eyebrow raised, he looked at Meridian to him it looked just like it always did people still sad and poor, smoke all around the area, disgusting creatures walking all around. He then looked back at the girls, they looked awe struck even Oceana who he thought would have trouble with but she looked so happy at the site of Meridian.

He knew that at this Prince Phobos shall be very happy at this; he looked at the girls "Can you all fly by any chance?"

"All of us except, Oceana." Onxy said with pride in her voice, folding her arms in front of her chest.

Cedric looked at her "Why not Oceana?"

Oceana pouted, crossing her arms and turning her back a little away from them "So what it's expected, I`m the youngest."

The girls laughed at her while, Cedric let a smile grace his face "Fly to the castle there is a perch where you can outlook Meridian rest their. If any one shows up say you came with me and are waiting for Prince Phobos."

Cedric had grabbed Oceana by her waist and left with out another word, the girls all looked at Onxy who was the third in command, when Sydney and Phoenix are both gone.

She started to rise "You heard the man, lets go!" She followed the instructions the man said, the girls following right behind her. They found the perch, Onxy landing first, second Harmony, and third Blaze, she looked at them, leaning onto one of the gated sides "So who is Prince Phobos?"

Harmony looked at the others "Uhhh… I don't know Cedric did not say."

Phobos who was on his throne had heard voices and looked to his perch to see three girls talking; he smirked and got up walking down his many stairs. As he opened the doors he heard one girl ask who he was.

He opened it seeing three beautiful women, who are all wearing strange attire but yet looked wonderful on them. "I am Prince Phobos, who are you all?" He said wanting to know how they shall present themselves.

The one in front of him wearing a silver necklace with a skull, she approached him "I am Onxy Goddess of death." She snapped and two skeletons came by her side they soon started forming veins, then skin they resembled zombies once they were done. She walked to him appearing by his side, her hand out.

He smirked at this, he grabbed her hand putting it to his lips and kissing it, he then looked to his left. She smiled walking closer to him, she curtsied "I'm Harmony…. my king." When she said my king she, winked at him, Phobos knew he would like these girls not only as his fighters but** willing** bed mates when the time comes.

He kissed her hand, "Now what is your power?" Harmony smiled, she turned her back to him to face Meridian, and then started to sing

Come on, come on  
Ohh, whow

I feel like I've been locked up tight  
For a century of lonely nights  
Waiting for someone to release me

You're lickin' your lips  
And blowing kisses my way  
But that don't mean I'm gonna give it away  
Baby, baby, baby (Baby baby baby...)

Ooohhh, my body's sayin' let's go  
Ooohhh, but my heart is sayin' no

If you wanna be with me  
Baby there's a price to pay  
I'm a genie in a bottle  
You gotta rub me the right way

If you wanna be with me  
I can make your wish come true  
You gotta make a big impression (Oh yeah)  
Gotta like what you do

(I'm a genie in a bottle baby  
Gotta rub me the right way honey  
I'm a genie in a bottle baby  
Come come, come on and let me out)

Phobos notices that all the men are coming near them, Harmony turns to him "It works on lesbians and bi as well."

Phobos remembered what that meant when he was on Earth, she would help greatly, and when Harmony walked to his side he noticed that the men were still their. "How long will they be like that?" He asked turning to Harmony, she shrugged her shoulders "It depends on the people and their relationship problems."

Phobos could deal with that, he then looked at the last girl "And what pray tell can you do?"

Blaze smiled, she went to the same spot Harmony, was turning around, she moved her arms around and soon all that were caught in Harmony song were on the ground screaming in agony begging for it to stop.

Phobos smiled "Very good, now tell me your name."

"Blaze" She said smiling at the hot prince, when she held out her hand she used her power to give him an image.

_Phobos on top of her, thrusting in and out of her while they both get closer to climax. Faster! Faster! Oh please faster my prince! Blaze shouted_

_Phobos for once complied with some one else and did just that, nearing himself to climax._

Phobos smiled at the vixen, he turned to the others "I thought their were more of you?"

"Two are far away, while one is with Cedric because she can't fly like the rest of us."

Song I did not make at all.


	6. Sorry real chapter

I DO NOT own

Oceana clung to Cedric, eyes closed shut Oceana was terrified of heights. She was very upset that she couldn't go to the castle with the others. She soon felt happier when her feet touched the ground. "You can let go now." Cedric said uncomfortable to the touch, Oceana blushed and let go of hi. Cedric rolled his eyes at the girl she really did act young.

Oceana looked at him pouting "Why can't I go to the castle?" The way Oceana looked at him he actually thought, dare he say cute. He took the thought out of his head and focused on his task.

"You are here because as the youngest you can not fly so I shall teach you." Cedric said in an affirmative tone which Oceana giggled at this, Cedric raised an eyebrow "Do you think this is funny?" Oceana stopped laughing to look at Cedric "I'm sorry to laugh but yes; I dare laugh because the others have all tried to teach me and it went to them all trying to kill me."

Cedric looked at her "I won't kill you just be….stern with you now let's get you in the air."

Oceana looked at him scared at how he would get her in the air.

Castle

The girls looked in awe at the throne room; Phobos looked at the girls "Would you all like to train first?"

The girls looked at one another, Phobos knew they were talking to one another in their heads, he felt the blocks and let them have their conversation; he got to do something he barely did and ogle these girls who were quite beautiful.

"Ok!" Was what snapped the prince out of his thoughts; he looked to the girls "So what is your decision?"

Blaze smiled at him "Our decision is that we will say a true nice hello to the Guardians." Phobos smirked he knew that he would like these girl's and he still has to meet three more.

Give me some ideas on how they should say hello to the girls


	7. Thank Lexvan

I do not Own

"I say we attack them right now." Blaze said

"But they will know it is us, can we not be secret like than boom show who we are once they go crazy?" Harmony said in a child like manner

Onxy looked at her "You had an Oceana moment right their."

Harmony rolled her eyes, she walked to Phobos "Please help me explain I mean if we just show our faces the game is over, but if we do it right then they shall never know it was us. They would think it's another group so please convince them." Harmony said pouting towards Phobos.

"It does seem like a smart idea? Scare the girls, mess with their senses it seems right up at your alley." He said while looking at Onxy

She smiled "It does, but we can't do big stuff with out Sydney."

Phobos raised an eyebrow "Why not, how important is she?"

Blaze looked at him "She's the only way we can unlock all of our powers."

Phobos walked closer to the girls "All of them?"

"Some of us can do only one thing like myself, while others can do a lot more when Sydney is here." Harmony said explaining the situation

Phobos looked at the girls "I shall give you a new look until she comes back and we shall talk."

Just then the doors opened with a worn out Cedric, and a skipping Oceana right behind him.

"Cedric!" The girls said rushing to the man, wondering what happened. Phobos approached the bubbly girl "And your name is?"

Oceana smiled at him "It's Oceana; now I have a question for you can you guess my power?"

Phobos was taken back by the girl "Water, now tell me what happened to Cedric."

Oceana jumped up, taking a sucker out of her bra "He taught me how to fly see."

She then started to get higher into the air, then slowly come back looked at Cedric "Take a day off." Cedric bowed "Thank you my lord." He then left towards his room.

"Poor Cedric." Harmony said "He did something none of us could."Onxy added "And he kept his sanity while doing so." Blaze said proud of the man.

Phobos looked at her with an eyebrow raised; Oceana just went side to side "I'm hard to teach."

"Hard to teach! Hard to teach! You just can't stay focused at all; you instead eat candy like your doing now!" Blaze yelled, while approaching Oceana.

Oceana wrapped the sucker, putting it back in her bra, she ran towards Phobos, hiding behind him.

"Can we please stay focused?" Phobos said amused at the girl's antics. "What were we talking about?" Oceana asked while taking out the sucker, unwrapping it and putting it in her mouth.

Phobos got her to let go of him first "We were talking about how we were to approach the Guardians."

Oceana took the sucker out of her mouth making a pop sound, "Why don't we first do it in hiding then, while we are at school we attack them head on. So they won't catch us we will have to let our Prince do some attacks or do something like it, while at school we will get them in trouble make them go psycho." Oceana said putting her tongue all around the sucker.

Phobos smiled she may act young but when it came to planning she was her age and quite good at plans, better than his own subordinates.

Phobos did the plan in his head "And how do we pray tell, make them crack?"

Just as Oceana opened her mouth Onxy started talking "Easy Harmony will go after Cornelia through Caleb, she`s madly in love with him plus she's jealous that he hangs around Elyon."

Phobos snapped his fingers, a royal looking chair appeared behind him, and sofas for each of the girls to lie on. "I like it so far, continue." After he said that he poured him self some wine and began to elegantly drink it, listening to the girls plan things out.

Harmony sat on the sofa while the others laid on it "While I'm doing that Ocean could become friends with Hay-Lin the peacemaker of the group. It shall take time but the good parts are that not many of her friends are in the arts like her so that can be an advantage. Soon you will slowly take her away from the group and once you do so leave her in mud." As Harmony explained her thoughts, Phobos could not help but watch as Oceana started to close her eyes, her chest going up and down faster and faster, her eyes closed in pure ecstasy. He really liked these girls and knew they would be of use.

Blaze smiled "Onxy and I shall get the leader and the fire girl until Sydney and Blaize come back, leaving you our prince to deal with Elyon all by your self."

The girls smiled at themselves glad of their plan, they looked at Phobos waiting for his thoughts. Phobos poured himself another drink, swallowing it, and savoring it before looking at the girls. "I like it now, go and say hello, I shall be watching." With that he opened a portal for the girls and they left.

Onxy and Blaze soon found themselves in front of the Chinese restaurant, the girls walked across the street, into the grabbed the two menus and said they have some friends already here; Blaze nudged her and moved her head over towards one of the booths near the table. "Their they are." She said with, Blaze following after her.

"Will look who it is." Taranne said a scared at the two approaching girls, Will looked up from her menu, taken back as They came over, and sat down.

Onxy sat down first, scooching over "Well look who it is our good friends Taranne and Will, Blaze."

"Ah yes our good friend's how have you been?" Blaze said smiling at the girls,who were put off by it.

"F-F- Fine and yourselves?" Taranne said, Onxy looked at Taranne in disgust "How can you be a wielder of fire if your not confidant with yourself? It's a shame that those powers are wasted on you." Onxy said towards the girl in disgust.

"How do you know about our powers?" Will said a little scared.

They both laughed at this, "We know a lot of things, that you don't." Onxy said.

"So how's the princess?" Blaze asked in a non caring way.

The two girls instantly straightened up "What princess?" Will said

"You know Elyon, the lost princess of Meridian." Onxy said in a slow way.

"She is fine and safe." Will said surely,Onxy smiled "That`s nice well if if you exscuse us we should get going." With that they both got out of the booth,and headed for the door.


	8. Thank the wonderful Lexvan

I do not own

Harmony stepped in the portal; she was transported to their city's ice rink, in the bathroom specifically. Harmony first checked her self , before leaving, once walking out of the hall where the bathrooms are she found herself with tons of people, half were relaxing ,talking with friends, the other half were on the ice.

She walked closer to the rink scanning her eyes for two blondes, and a brunette with a nice body. She saw a lot of blondes, not the people she wanted though. She soon spotted Cornelia when she saw her run to the middle of the rink and do a little spin, which she rolled her eyes at. Harmony looked around and was shocked to find that the princess was not there, she turned to look at the food stands, trying to spot the little girl. While searching Harmony had been bumped into, she caught herself but she heard the other person fall down.

Harmony turned to see who had pushed her; she smiled when she saw that it was Elyon. Elyon got up, dusted herself off, and her eyes grew in fear, at seeing who she had bumped into. Harmony knew she could not show her real true feelings with all these people here, so she did the next best thing. "Oh no Elyon I am so sorry are you all right?"

Elyon had prepared herself as best as she can for what was about to happen, she was shocked though at what Harmony said. "Yes I am fine thank you for asking."

Cornelia and Caleb

After Cornelia finished her big spin in the middle, she went over to one of the side rails were Caleb was always waiting for her, with a smile. "That was wonderful Cornelia." Caleb said, which made her blush, she stopped once she noticed that he was holding Elyon`s jacket while hers was just thrown about. "Why are you holding Elyon`s jacket?" She asked icily. Caleb swallowed, and then rubbed his head "We'll you see she asked me to hold it, and so I am." He said truthfully

Cornelia raised an eyebrow at him "So tell me where my jacket is?" Cornelia said eyeing him, and getting angrier by the moment. Caleb did not notice and stepped aside "See there's your coat-hey where's Elyon?"

Cornelia looked at him mad, but realized the question; she started looking around "Their she is talking to Harmony crap get her away from Harmony." Cornelia said her voice going from anger to terrified. Caleb noticed this and went for Elyon, he said bye to the girl named Harmony, and grabbed Elyon.

Harmony , pouted and skipped, following them, Cornelia hugged Elyon once the two came back. "Are you okay?" Elyon nodded her head "Yeah I'm fine, the strange part was that she was nice to me.. today." Caleb looked at her shocked "Today! This happens all the time?" The girl nodded their heads; Caleb looked at them "How come you don't just use your powers on them?"

Elyon looked at him "They don't have powers, so if we used ours it would be unfair, plus what if they got really hurt." Caleb shook his head at his princess, rembering how different she was, compared to her brother. Harmony finally caught up to them, she stopped right in front of them all "Honey you left before I could give you the good news." Cornelia and Caleb look at her warily, Elyon stepped back a little "What good news?" Harmony was staring at Caleb, the whole time; she could feel Cornelia's anger, which she just smiled was in front of Caleb so she walked in front of Harmony "What news?" She said upset that she had to repeat herself, and was getting ignored; Harmony stepped closer towards Caleb, which made Cornelia grind her teeth. "I'm going to sing." Harmony said proudly, Cornelia made a snorting sound; Elyon shrugged her shoulders

"So you always have major parts in plays." Harmony slowly moved her eyes off of Caleb and onto Elyon. "Not at the theatre, here." "Why here?" Cornelia asked slash growled out. Harmony stared at Elyon as she answered the question. Harmony shrugged "I don't know, they asked, I said yes, simple as that." Harmony kissed Caleb on the cheek saying later, and whispered into Elyon`s ear "Later Princess."

With that she left towards the control room, as she walked up the stairs she could feel eyes on her, but did not care. She didn't care to knock "Hey Mike I need a favor." Mike the controller of the effects looked at her, "What type of favor?" He said suspiciously, Harmony shrugged her shoulder "A tiny one." Mike sighed "What is it?"

Harmony jumped up and down "I need you to let me sing a song." Mike shrugged his shoulder "Sure, what night?" Harmony looked at him, smiling, while rubbing the back of her head "Tonight, like right now." Mike looked at her, then at the clock, "Why not I am getting off in ten song?" Harmony smiled "PokerFace, thanks, give me a warning when you're ready." He nodded his head, setting the machine up. Harmony went down the steps, running to where you can rent shoes "Hey Josh, I need my shoes!" Josh nodded his head and gave her special pair of colored skates. They looked like boots, and were awesome.

As Harmony put on the boots she noticed, Mike telling people to get off the ice and they shall have a surprise for them tonight. Harmony then started to hear the music and she went on to the ice, while doing moves she then started singing

Mum mum mum mah  
Mum mum mum mah

I wanna hold em' like they do in Texas Plays  
Fold em' let em' hit me raise it baby stay with me  
(I love it)  
Love game intuition play the cards with Spades to start  
And after he's been hooked I'll play the one that's on his heart

Oh, oh oh oh oh, o-o-o-o-o-oh  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got  
Oh, oh oh oh oh, o-o-o-o-o-oh  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got

Can't read my,  
Can't read my  
No he can't read-a my poker face  
(she's got me like nobody)  
Can't read my  
Can't read my  
No he can't read-a my poker face  
(she's got me like nobody)

P-p-p-poker face, p-p-Fuck Her face  
(Mum mum mum mah)  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-Fuck Her face  
(Mum mum mum mah)

I wanna roll with him a hard pair we will be  
A little gambling is fun when you're with me  
(I love it)  
Russian Roulette is not the same without a gun  
And baby when it's love if its not rough it isn't fun, fun

Oh, oh oh oh oh, o-o-o-o-o-oh  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got  
Oh, oh oh oh oh, o-o-o-o-o-oh  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got

Can't read my,  
Can't read my  
No he can't read-a my poker face  
(she's got me like nobody)  
Can't read my,  
Can't read my  
No he can't read-a my poker face  
(she's got me like nobody)

P-p-p-Poker face, p-p-Fuck Her face  
(Mum mum mum mah)  
P-p-p-Poker face, p-p-Fuck Her face  
(Mum mum mum mah)

I won't tell you that I love you  
Kiss or hug you  
Cause I'm bluffin' with my muffin  
I'm not lying I'm just stunnin' with my love-glue-gunning  
Just like a chick in the casino  
Take your bank before I pay you out  
I promise this, promise this  
Check this hand cause I'm marvelous

Can't read my,  
Can't read my  
No he can't read-a my poker face  
(she's got me like nobody)  
Can't read my,  
Can't read my  
No he can't read-a my poker face  
(she's got me like nobody)

Can't read my,  
Can't read my  
No he can't read-a my poker face  
(she's got me like nobody)  
Can't read my  
Can't read my  
No he can't read-a my poker face  
(she's got me like nobody)

Can't read my,  
Can't read my  
No he can't read-a my poker face  
(she's got me like nobody)  
Can't read my  
Can't read my  
No he can't read-a my poker face  
(she's got to love nobody)

P-p-p-poker face, p-p-Fuck Her face  
(Mum mum mum mah)  
P-p-p-poker her face, p-p-Fuck Her face  
(Mum mum mum mah)

P-p-p-poker face, p-p-Fuck Her face  
(Mum mum mum mah)  
P-p-p-poker her face, p-p-Fuck Her face  
(Mum mum mum mah)

P-p-p-poker face, p-p-Fuck her face  
(Mum mum mum mah)  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-Fuck Her face  
(Mum mum mum mah)

Once the song finished she,bowed,and lef the rink taking off her skates,putting on her regular retuned her shoes,but not before winking at the three Corniela was red "I hate her." Caleb smiled "That`s funny because I think I love her."

Pokerface is by LadyGaGa


	9. Is this my best?

I do not own

Oceana got teleported to the public art studio; she walked to where HayLin was usually at. She smiled "Hey HayLin!"

HayLin put down her brush, took off her goggles and looked at who was calling her shocked "Oceana right?"

Oceana smiled, nodding her head "Yep that's me!" She said pointing towards her self "And you're HayLin!" She said pointing to HayLin.

"What is it that you wanted? HayLin said looking at Oceana skeptically, Oceana looked around, before grabbing HayLin`s arm and showing her to the bathroom. Oceana let go of her, putting her hands into her face, her hair in the front as well.

HayLin looked at Oceana "Why did you bring me here?"

Oceana's shoulders started to shake, HayLin turned Oceana to face her, she was about to ask again, until she noticed that tears coming down the girls face.

HayLin went closer to her "Oceana please tell me what's wrong?"

Oceana mentally smiled at this, she moved her hands slowly from her face, so her eyeliner, will go down like black, dark tears.

She looked up "HayLin I'm sorry, it's just I see you helping other people, and I know our other friends don't like one another, but I need an outside shoulder to cry on, if that makes any sense."

She then started to make crying noices, putting her head down, having more tears come. She soon heard shushing noises, and HayLin`s arms over her. "No it does make sence; please tell me what's wrong I want to help you." HayLin said reassuring the girl.

Oceana looked up at her, "Well see I have many problems, one of them is how I act, especially with my art."

HayLin looked at her "Nothing is wrong with your art."

Oceana nodded her head "I like it but see my friends, the big hypocrites they are starting to drop hit's that "my art" won't bring in any money. That "my art" is not as wonderful as others, it`s not as flowing as singing, not in sync as dancing, not as dark as "Poe".

"Poe?" HayLin asked

"Edgar Allen Poe?" Oceana said, mentally rolling her eyes at the dumb girl. She then sat down on the counter

HayLin sat with the girl "Who cares what they think, and your right, they are hypocrites, alright,drawing,is a lot better then any other form of art, second is fashion.

Oceana nodded, she got up, and then looked to the mirror not shocked that she looked like crap, Harmony would be very proud of her, and so should Phobos.

"Shit look at me, if any one other than you saw me, fuck." She then went into one of the stalls, got some tissue, and started cleaning her face. She looked to HayLin "After I look presentable you want to draw together?" She asked while re-applying makeup.

"How would we do that?" HayLin said, watching as the girl put on make up.

Oceana shrugged her shoulders "I don't know how about we put a list of what we excel at, and at what we bomb at, then see what we can do?"

HayLin nodded her head "Okay, sounds good, we should try it."

Oceana finished her make up, threw away the stuff, she opened the door, "After you."

HayLin smiled, skipping out of the doorway, Oceana followed, wondering how the hell she was going to pull it off. While walking back she could not help but see, some boys from school, she smiled, thinking of a plan.

"Hey HayLin!" She yelled getting everyone's attention, which wasn't many.

One of the boys's looked at her, "Hey HayLin, my friend." As he said that he walked closer to her, about to pull on her hair.

Oceana stopped him, grabbing his hand the way Onxy taught her, "Don't touch my friend!" After she said that she pushed him away, he held his hand, that was turning red "You're the other girl's friend. Not her!" He said sounding like a child

"Well now she's my bestfriend, so if I see you go near her, then you're in trouble!" Oceana said with venom in her voice.

He backed away, leaving her smiled "Thank you, I`m used to him, hurting my hair though."

Oceana put an arm around her shoulder, "Then he'll get used to hospital rooms." With that she looked at her watch, gave her a hug, and left the area.

Once Onceana got teleported she soon found everyone waiting for her,on their couches laid was infrotn of them clapping "That was quite a performance,Oceana."

She blushed at this,and bowed "Thank you my prince."

"Our prince is right,and I`m really proud of you since you learned to use real tears." Harmony said while eating grapes from a vine.

Just then the door opened,having everyone look to them, "Sire did you call?" A girl who looked th eheight of Elyon ask

Phobos waled to her "Yes Mirnada I did,I need you to make sure that their are four night clothes for women in my bed chamber and four extra places at the dinner table as well."

Miranda looked at him,then to the girls "May I ask one of the maids for the sleepwear." Mirnada said looking at the whores.

The girls looked at her,mad and ready to kick her ass.

"No!" Phobos yelled his power coming off in waves "Nothing but silk what colors girls?""

"Blue" From Oceana,Redfrom Blaze,Purple,from Onxy and Black from Onxy

Phobos looked to Miranda "You heard what they wanted,now go!"

Miranda hated being belitted in frotn o fchildren "How long shall they be staying?" She asked hopinf his answer is a night and morning.

"Until they want to leave." Phobo said shrugging his shoulders.

Miranda bowed, but not before Phobos stopped her "I would show these girls respect seeing as how they did something none of you could have done,in only four hours." Phobos said.

Sorry if it is not my best, I have been feeling foggy all week. Tell me what you think on this, I am just really unsure, about this chapter.


	10. The Harems want you to vote for Phobos

Announcement

If this important note is posted on a story then that it means it can be that I mean that I have selected some stories that ppl love,and because of this I shall write and only add chapters to that story until it is finished.I will add chapters to other but not as much for the top story.

So show your love tell you friends,pm me if you think I should have added another greatly reviewed story,or if you just want to chat.


	11. Another chapter

Chapter11 I do not own anything

Miranda walked out of the hall, mad that not only did they disrespect her in front of the prince, but he did nothing to stop them, he actually seemed amused by them, just because they had apparently took the guardians down a peg, big whoop, they did that when they were with Narissa,she told a passing maid what the girls wanted to wear, then headed off to Cedric`s bedroom.

She knocked on the door, she soon heard grumbling, then shuffling, before the door finally opened, Cedric`s hair was uncombed, the opposite of what it usually is, what concerned her was that he was paler, than usual.

"What happened?" She asked staring at him

"Training." He said, leaning onto his doorway

"Today isn't your training day." Miranda said now quite curious, as to what he's been up to.

He shook his head "Not mine, Oceana`s.

She rose an eyebrow towards him "Who's Oceana?"

Cedric resisted sighing "The bubbly one, who can control water, and do blood bending."

Miranda looked at him, with jealousy in her eyes "How old is she?"

He shrugged his shoulders, the girl took a lot out of him, and he wanted to return to what he was doing "a year or month younger than her friends and guardians why?"

He asked not putting anything together, she just smiled, leaving with an "Oh nothing", walking away towards the kitchen area.

Before Miranda "Woke him"

He was sleeping, but he soon woke up, he was sleeping in only his boxers, rembering his dream, as if it truly happened. His lower region wanting the young girl, though in his head he kept repeating "I'm with Miranda" over and over, while doing that he soon started pleasuring himself, imagining that instead of his hand, it was Oceana's mouth, pleasuring him with her tongue. Soon a knock had interrupted him, while hurrying to put on clothes; he analyzed the knock, hurrying not wanting to keep her waiting.

With Phobos & The Harems

Blaze was on her couch, a bottle of root beer in her hand, she was giggling, which made the others look at her.

"Something amusing you?" Onxy asked curious as to what her friend found so funny, especially since they were discussing on how Phobos should have a vacation house on Earth.

Everyone else looked at her as, she smiled at being the center of attention, and she shrugged her shoulder's "Just thinking of Cedric." She said, sipping some of her soda.

Harmony stood up from her couch, going to Onxy`s couch "Why cant we stay here? It's so beautiful."

Onxy looked at her "If we stay here, then we will soon learn the ins and outs of the castle, so it shall stop being enjoyable."

Phobos looked at her ,from his chair, putting down his wine, walking towards her, touching her cheek, tenderly, she leaned into his touch, his hands soon slid down her shirt, playing with her breasts, one at a time.

Onxy closed her eyes, enjoying her princes touch "Is this not amusing, my princess of the knight?" He asked, she licked his neck in response; he slipped his hand out of her shirt, satisfied with her answer.

Going back to his seat, Harmony huffed, upset at not having the prince's attention, Phobos notified her attitude, and went to her.

Harmony was laid out on her couch, head laying on a pillow, legs spread out,,Phobos walked to her, going over to her, first playing with her legs, putting light kisses on them, he soon reached to her clit,he lifted her skirt up,using two fingers, and started thrusting into her, first going slow, then picking up speed.


	12. New chapter voting done

I do not own

The voting poll is done lets see what got picked

Cedric got dressed, after taking a cold shower ,and headed for the dining room area, hoping that Miranda would not be their.

Phobos & Harems

A knock had interrupted Phobos from going further; Harmony looked at the door with hate "What!"

The others were also upset at the interruption; a timid maid had opened the door "Prince Phobos dinner is ready." The maid said bowing, then leaving.

Phobos got out of Harmony, licking his fingers, looked to his girls "While I bathe you can get ready." Everyone but Harmony got up and headed for the door, the girls look to their friend, strangely, Phobos told them where his room was, and they slowly left, giving Harmony a worried glance before leaving.

Phobos looked to his Prima donna, who was sitting Indiana style, arms crossed, walked to her "Harmony look at me." He said sitting down, next to her, she looked the opposite way.

"Harmony, come on Kitten, you have to share me with the others." He said touching her chin, forcing her to look at him.

She looked at him "I'm okay sharing you with my sisters, it`s just when it comes to others, especially when they are interrupting us."

Phobos found out what got her riled up, "You and your sisters are the only ones for me now we will finish this." He French kissed her in two minutes before breaking away "Later."

Harmony blushes "Can Onxy join? She loves threesomes."

Phobos nodded "I would not mind."

"What if the others want to join in?" She asked hoping she would like the answer.

Phobos shrugged his shoulders "If they want."

"Yes!" He heard outside, he looked to the door, "Girls are you their?"

"No were mice." He heard outside his door, he Oceana say in a squeaky voice, he soon heard a smacking sound, with Oceana saying a meek ouch. Which he chuckled at, he got up, taking Harmony's hand, helping her up.

They walked to the doorway, heading to the bedroom; he opened the door seeing the girls dressed.

Oceana in a blue Lolita dress, Blaze in a red long dres, with slits near the end, Onxy in a black Lolita dress a white flower in her looked at all three of them "How beautiful you three are." He kissed Harmony's cheek "I'll leave you with your sisters." He said going to his bathroom

He went into his bathroom, stripping his clothes off, stepping into the water, he kept the door ajar, so he could hear his girls.

Oceana did Harmony's hair, Blaze her makeup, and Onxy picked her clothes.

Phobos relaxed into the water, cleaning his body, he soon hear Oceana's voice "Blaze is being a girl version of a peeping tom."

"Everyone has gotten our prince but me." Blaze said

He chuckled getting out of the water, silently, he went to the door, ignoring the chill on his member, he put his arms around her waist "Have I been ignoring you Kitten?"

Blaze nodded her head, trying to ignore his wandering hands, trying to ignore his wandering hands that knew what they were doing. Her breathing hitched, as he played with her breasts. But he soon stopped.

Blaze looked at him in question "I don't want to get your dress wet anymore." Phobos said going to his closet.

"I'm already wet." Blaze said pouting, while crossing her smirked at this, while putting on fresh clothes, the others laughed.

They soon hear Phantom of the Opera,Onxy takes her phone out of her bra,  
"Hello?" She is soon quite, Phobos watches as she makes some yes's and hangs up

"What is it?" He questioned

Onxy smiles "They are back!" She shouts, they all start jumping on Phobos bed "Yay!" Oceana says

Phobos smiles "Once they come here, how about you all give the guardians a true welcome?" He suggested

The girls stop jumping, thinking of what he said, they then looked at one another, smiling "Let's do it!" Blaze yelled


	13. Harem 13

I do not own Harem 13

Sydney jumped out of the car, went to the trunk, banging onto it, until her father, popped it. She grabbed her two suitcases and walked up their stairs, she closed her eyes, and the locks made a click noise, she smiled, kicked the door and walked to her room, throwing her bags on her bed, unlocking her closet, and moving some things, taking out "the Heart of darkness."

She put it on, putting it in her shirt, and leaving her room, locking it and pushing her brother out of her way "Watch it freak." Her brother snarled

She flipped him off, and walked outside, walking to her friend's house direction "Young lady we are not finished with our conversation." Her adopted mother said

Sydney turned around "Oh but we are." She looked in the woman's eye`s, her mom nodded her head "Your right." She then began to grab bags, out of the car.

Sydney walked away smiling, she took a back alley, so she can get to Phoenix's place. The alleyway is long and dark, even during the day, not a place one should go alone, while Sydney was walking a mist, surrounded her.

Sydney smiled knowing what it meant; a young Narissa soon appeared out of the mist, "Mom!"Sydneysaid hugging the woman.

Narissa gladly returned it, she looked around the area, wrinkinling her nose at the disgusting place, "Where are you sisters?"

Sydneyknew she could not say Meridian just yet "At a bookstore." She said hoping her mother would take it.

Narissa raised an eyebrow "Even Oceana?"

"They have picture books."Sydneysaid, Narissa took the answer, kissed her on the forehead "Well I have to go, I love you and watch out for your sisters." She left, the way she came.

Sydneysighed a sense of relief, if their mother knew about this; they won't have to just worry about the guardians. She walked toPhoenix's house, knocking on the door. It soon opened "Hello Syd!"Phoenix's little sister said Raye said, as she opened the door. She smiled as she ruffled the little girls black hair, "How did you get your black hair?"Sydneyasked in amazement

"We really don't know."Phoenix's mother said smiling, with her long red hair, falling down her back.

Phoenixsoon walked into the room, smiling when she saw her friends. "Hey sis the others aren't here." She said confused as to what her friend/leader was doing here.

"I know, but you said that your better right?"Sydney questioned looking between her friend and mom.

"Yeah I am, just let me get my phone."Phoenixsaid, going to her room.

Phoenixcame down, leaving with her leader, waving to her mother and sister, before closing the door; they waited till they were out of the building before speaking.

"So what has been happening?"Sydneyasked

"Well we all got sent a mental picture from Blaze and-"

"I know, I know skip to the part about the prince."Sydneysaid hating being left out

"Oh well turns out Will and her friends are protectors of the planet that mom is from."

Sydneyrolled her eyes "I know that."

"Oh well, tell me what you know, because I'm tired of being interrupted!"Phoenixshouted

"Where are they now?"Sydneyquestioned

"From the last text I got, they were getting dressed for dinner at the castle."Phoenixsaid, going into the inbox of her phone and showing her leader.

She nodded her head after she read it,Phoenixput it back in her bra, "You know I have never been to a castle have you?" She said, smiling while looking to her friend.

Sydneysmiled "You know neither have I, let's go to the castle."

As soon as she said that, a portal opened and Phobos stepped out, the girls smirked and went in.


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own

The two were shocked to see the others, dressed beautifully and extravagantly.

"What's happening?"Phoenixquestioned

"Were going to dinner so get dressed!" Oceana said smiling

"I'll wait for you two to get dressed." Phobos said, leaving the room.

Harmony opened the walk in closet, hobos had for them, she saw a red dress that had a black belt, around the waist, she walked further into the closet, then she had to find something for her leader. She found a black Lolita style dres, with white gloves, she carefully took it out of the closet, giving it to Onxy.

Once they were all dressed, Oceana and Blaze opened the doors,Sydneywalked out, then Onxy with Harmony by her side, thenPhoenixby herself, Oceana and Blaze are last, Phobos could feel his robes, getting tighter around a certain section.

"Shall we?" He then held out his hand, towards Sydney, who smirks at him "We shall." She says, smiling, taking his hand.

The girls, smile at their leader, liking their prince, they all walk to the dining area, a maid opens the door for them, you see Miranda and both stand, at seeing their prince, Miranda stares with hate, at seeing the girls, especially her prince, holding a new girl's hand.

They all sat down, after Phobos though he seats Sydney first, Oceana sits in front of Cedric,Onxy sits in front of Miranda, Harmony sit's on Miranda's left, Phoenix is in front of her, and Blaze is in front of her.

When the food came, everyone but Oceana began eating, she took a sucker out and started licking and sucking on who only looked up when he heard, popping noises, he went back to his food, though he slightly moved every time their was a "pop".

"Oceana maybe you should put the sucker away." Harmony said, Oceana knew that meant, "Quit making the noise or else I'll take your candy." Oceana sadly wrapped her sucker back in its wrapper, putting it away.

"Oceana we will have so many sweets, after dinner,I`m sure the staff will not mind making sweets."Phobos said

"You have to eat dinner first, though." Onxy said taking a bite, out of a roll.

Oceana sighed, but began putting food on her plate, eating it slowly, and glumly.

Harmony swallowed her food, wiping her mouth, "You should live on Earth, not only would you be closer to the guardians, but closer to us."

"Like a family." Onxy said

"My Lord, you`ll be safer, here within the castle." Miranda said

All the girls, looked at her with hate in their eyes, Miranda cowered slightly in her chair.

Onxy moved her hand under the table, soon out came a snake from her skin, it slithered out, brought her hands up, she used both her hands to cover her face, once she closed her eyes, she saw what the snake saw. She saw Miranda's green dress, the snake slithered towards her ankle and bit.

"Owww!" Miranda yelled jumping up from her table.

The snake hastily slithered back to its master, once it entered her skin, Onxy opened her eyes, Phobos raised an eyebrow, he got up, walking to the shrieking Miranda. "What happened?"

Miranda was holding her bleeding ankle, "I don't know, something with sharp teeth bit me!" She said, she soon started breathing, faster and faster, before falling to the floor, Cedric tried to catch her, but was a minute late.

The harem's all got up and watched as Miranda's veins soon started showing thought out her skin, but they were purple, she soon started foaming at the mouth.

"My King, you should not stay here, it could be a disease or something." Harmony said grabbing onto his arm.

"She is right my king, you do not want to catch it." Cedric said, looking at Miranda with concern, he lowered to touch her, but Oceana and Onxy stopped him.

"You don't want to catch what ever it is."Onxy said, Oceana nodded her head.

"While they find what ever caused Miranda to turn like this, Cedric and myself shall stay on Earth."

The girls all stated jumping up and down, they all looked at Onxy,Sydneyeven winked at her, they all waited for guards to take Miranda's comatose body into her room.

Onxy sat on the table "So what type of house do you want?"

"Forget that they have to become our teachers at school first." Onxy said

"Why?" Cedric questioned a bit dazed

"Just like every teen and kid our freedom depends on our grades, especially with Turenne remember when she got an A- she got sick for two days." Harmony said

"How…. interesting." Phobos said

"Plus you can assign detentions as well, and pick their punishment."Sydney said.

Phobos snapped his finger and he soon got a white shirt, with black pant's he did the same with Cedric, he had a black suit on. He looked to the girls.


	15. Chapter 15

I do not own thank Lexvan because it would only be 2 and a half pages and also for the awesome character Angelo, if you want me to add a character you made up tell me, so!

Earth

Angelo was walking into the purple dragon, he opened the door, and started searching for his friends, not shocked, he found them in their regular booth. He walked over to the ggroup, noticng that he'll have to pull up a chair, like Caleb.

"How could you say that, you know how much I hate her?" Cornelia said, looking at Caleb, mad.

Caleb looked at her, uneasily, "I'm sorry it just slipped out."

Cornelia slammed the table, ignoring the looks of the customers,"I`m your girlfriend, it took you a year, to even say you like me, but for Harmony, you just fuckin yell out your love for her!"

Caleb saw the hurt in her eyes, he looked to the ground, upset at himself that he caused her pain "Your right,I`m sorry."

Angelo felt the tension, so he decided to make his person known "What's up, guys?"

They all look at him, Will smiles at him "Hey Angelo, how have you been?"

He shrugs his shoulders, while grabbing a chair, "I've been good, although you all don't seem to be."

"It was that group of girls, they all attacked us." Elyon said playing with her hair, to cheer herself up.

"Not all of us." HayLin said weakly

"What are you talking about, you said you met Oceana at the art building." Irma said, confused.

"Yes, but she didn't actually hurt me or anything, actually she scared off Rodney, and confided in me that she wasn't like the others." HayLin said, playing with a strand of her hair.

"That doesn't sound like Oceana."Taranne said sipping tea, to calm her nerves.

"She could have been lying to you." Elyon said

HayLin shook her head "No she actually cried, when we were talking, I have tear stains on my shirt." She showed them part of her shirt, where Oceana cried on.

"What if she isn't like them." Will said ,as soon as she said that, all eyes were on her "Hypothetically speaking, of course."

"She's alright when ever were in class together, hell if it wasn't for, then I would have never passed." Angelo said

"She may have some people fooled, but if a person hangs around Harmony Tolbert, then they will be corrupted." Cornelia said

"Why don't you guys just let HayLin watch her, and besides I'm on good terms with Oceana, I could talk to her and her friends. "Angelo said

They all smiled at this, "You're the best Angelo!" Will said hugging him and smiling.

"I know it's about time you realized it." Angelo said smiling at her.

Next day at school –Principal office

"I'm glad we found you two, and your resumes are sound, welcome to Sheffield High school, Mr. Axel and Mr. Sebastian." The principal said, shaking both of their hands.

"No thank you for the job, on such short notice." Anthony said

"My brother is right, we greatly appreciate this." Sebastian said

The principal got out of her seat, "Let me show you two gentlemen, your classrooms." She said going to the door, both gentle men followed her, they walked a few halls, they stopped at, and she opened a door "Class this is your new History teacher, Mr. Sebastian."

The girls were all giggling at him, while the boys looked at the teacher with jealousy. The principal left, closing the door, walking some more halls, before opening a classroom door "Class I would like for you to welcome Mr. Axe-"

"Please Mr. Axel is so formal and makes me fell older than I am, just call me Axel."

The principal blushed a little "Class this is Axel your new English teacher." With a quick look over of him, she left, giggling to herself.

Onxy, Oceana *With Sebastian*Taranee, Haylin

Onxy was sitting in the back, looking over the prince, quite proud of herself. They had him dress in a Goth like fashion; she looked at Irma and Taranne who were drooling, just like the other girls. She soon felt something hit her in the head, she unrolled the paper "Our prince lookes hot in Goth nice choice-Oceana" Onxy smiled, putting a smiley on the paper, then balled it up, and throwing it to her.

"Hello Class, I'm Mr. Sebastian Michaels, your principal did not tell me what your last teacher worked on, so would anyone care to tell me what you all did?"Sebastain asked

All the girls raised their hands, Sebastian looked around, picking Onxy "Your name ,and could you stand up, please?"

Onxy stood up, "Onxy Mentalia, we were talking about The Black Plague." She sat down, at the same time Taranne stood up.

"Taranne Cook, we were actually finishing up, The Black Plague, we were going into the history of assassinations."

Sebastian nodded his head "I like you enthusiasm Ms. Taranee, but please do not correct another student, do I make myself clear?"

Taranne nodded her head, slowly sitting back in her seat; Haylin gave her friend a sympathetic look. Oceana, Onxy, and Sebastian all shared a look, before Sebastian started teaching.

Harmony,Sydney*With Axel*Will, Cornelia

Axel wrote his name "Axel Michaels" on the board "Your principal failed to tell me, what your last teacher worked on, can someone tell me?"

Every girl raised their hand, except Will Vandom, who didn't have a clue; Harmony and Sydneywere sitting side by side, smiling at one another.

Cornelia was looking at herself, in her hand held mirror, catching a look at the hot teacher.

"How about you, girl with the red hair." Axel said

Will looked up, feeling the eyes of jealousy on her, she opened her mouth.

"Please stand up, and say your name." Axel said

Will swallowed, hard;,she stood up "Will Vandom ,I think we are on the writings of poetry."

Harmony stood up "Accurately we are working, on the works of Edgar Allen Poe."

Cornelia rolled her eyes, at Harmony

"Thank you Mrs.?"

"Harmony Tolbert I just have a liking to Edgar Allen Poe, Axel." Harmony said sitting down.

Sydneywatched as Will had sat down slowly, into her seat, she smiled looking over the human Cedric took out her cell phone, and texted Oceana "Onxy did one hell of a job."

",Sydney is texting. "One girl said, pointing at her

Sydney rolled her eyes, looking to Axel

"Seeing as how we are not doing work, and are just getting to know one another, I shall let it pass." Axel said, going in front of the teacher's desk.

Sydney winked at the fuming girl, sharing a look with Cedric.

"Harmony, me and my brother, saw your performance at the ice rink, well done," Axel said.

Cornelia rolled her eyes, she moved a little to the left, closer to Will "I feel sick."

"Young lady, talking when I am, is a negative, you, you only have two chances with me, that is strike one. Now who can tell me about Mr. Edgar Allen Poe?"

"Edgar Allen Poe's masterpiece "The Raven" was sold for 15 cents."Sydney said

"After his death, on his gravestone, a rose is left, mysteriously." Harmony said

A bell rings, and both classes end

With Sebastian

At the bell, all the girls groaned, while the boys rejoiced. Onxy and Oceana stayed beind, once the door closed, Oceana hugged him, "You did a hell of a job, my prince."

He kissed her on the cheek "Thank you Oceana."

Onxy kissed him lightly on the lips, "You were amazing" He kissed her back "Thank You."

He looked at the clock and then the schedule paper, "You two should get going, remember we still have to buy, things for the house, so don't get a detention."

The girls smiled at this, and headed for class.

With Axel

At the bell, the same situation with the girls and boys, along with the Harems, Harmony got on top of his desk, and kissed him on both cheeks.

"Magnificent! I can't wait for the second act."

Sydneywalked to him, smiling "Well done, I didn't think you'd pull it off."

"You're a natural I wish we could stay in here all day." Harmony said, sitting on the desk, criss cross.

"Alas we can not, so let's go."Sydney said, holding out Harmony's bag.

Harmony got off the table, took her bag, and headed for the door; she opened it for her leader and waited for her to walk first.

Angelo walked to Oceana's locker, leaning onto it, not shocked that she was with Onxy,it`s either Oceana and Blaze or Oceana and Onxy,Oceana smiled at seeing Angelo, she ran to him "Hey angel of the night." She said hugging him

He hugged her back "Hello Goddess of water."

He watched as Onxy did Oceana's locker combination, taking out books and some chips "Let's go."

Oceana nodded her head, waving, bye to Angelo and following after her sister.

"Wait Oceana! I have to talk to you!" Angelo yelled, though the two were already gone, heading to their next class.

Lunch Time

Will, Taranne, Cornelia,Haylin, were sitting at their table, eating little pieces of their food, Irma looked at her friends worried "What happened?"

"Our new teachers." They all said

"Their new, how could you be on their bad side already?" Irma questioned, taking a bite out of her cookie.

Caleb sat down, he noticed the mood, and looked to Irma "What's wrong?"

"New teacher, horrible first impressions." Irma explained, rubbing Taranne back.

The Harems walked into the cafeteria, they smiled at seeing how awful the four were. Oceana giggled at seeing this, taking out some starbursts, from her bag.

Harmony elbowed her "Stay in character." She said looking towards the guardians.

Oceana started moaning, and stomping her feet, "I don't want to go over their, I want to stay over here." She said pointing to the guardians and to their spot, leaning onto Blaze.

"Oceana."Sydney warned

Oceana sighed, and started walking over to the guardians.

"Heads up, Oceana is coming." Taranne said, sipping some milk.

HayLin look at Oceana, waving at her "Hey Oceana."

Oceana smiled, skipping to their table, she dragged a chair over to HayLin`s side. "Hey art buddy, whats with the long face?" Oceana asked putting on a look of concern

Cornelia made a noise, while rolling her eyes "As if you didn't know."

Oceana made a hurt expression, "I don't" She then stayed silent, for two minutes then she jumped up "Oh Mr. Sebastian, he does seem a bit... rough."

With Harem's

The girls were sitting at their table now, keeping an eye on Oceana, just in case.

Axel sat down at their table "Where's Oceana?"

They all pointed to the guardians table, "Go and get her the Prince wants to eat out."

The girls smiled, they all went towards Oceana.

Elyon looked at Mr. Axel, and , thinking they were cute.

"Oceana come on, were eating outside." Harmony said

Oceana nodded her head, hugged HayLin, leaving some candy for them, and walking to her friends.

Before they left,Sydney hid behind a wall, she moved her hands and she soon had the guardian's clothes in her hands. She soon heard female screams, whisting, and wolf calls, as she walked she threw them, when ever she wanted.

They all walked outside, seeing Sebastian and Axel, leaning onto their new cars, the students that were outside, was shocked by the cool cars they had.

"So where do you want to eat?" Sebastian questioned

"We can just drive around." Onxy suggested

"Sure why not." Axel said going into his car.

"Shotgun!" Oceana and Harmony yelled Oceana with Axel, and Harmony with went with Harmony as well as and Blaze went with Axel.

They drove through downtown, talking through Harmony andPhoenix's phones.

"Chinese food?" Oceana suggested as they passed by a china buffet.

"No." They said

"Fat food?"Phoenixsaid looking at McDonalds

"No!" The harems yelled

"What about Mexican?" Blaze said

"That sounds nice" Phobos said

"Qudoba!" The girls said

That is the end of Chapter 15, I want to say I`m sorry to LexVan and thank you once again,for Angelo,and I just now thought of something hmm,more to write,wonder if it`ll be just as long,or longer?


	16. Written by Lexvan

I do not own

I did not write this chapter LEXVAn did so thank him as well

Moments earlier, a minute or two after the Harems left the Lunch  
Hall...

Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, Hay Lin, and Elyon were not looking to happy as  
they sat at their table in the Lunch Hall. Well, four of them weren't looking  
to happy. Turns out Will, Taranee, Cornelia and Hay Lin had met the two new  
teachers, Axel and Sebastian. What they didn't know was that Axel was really  
Phobos and Sebastian was really Cedric. The Harems, with some tricks of their  
own, convinced the prince and his general to go to Earth and pose as teachers  
in their school to give the girlss some trouble. And so far, they were doing  
a good job of it. Now as the girls were sitting at their table, Caleb and  
Angelo came walking up to them with their trays of food. Seeing them made  
Cornelia and Will a bit happy seeing their boyfriends.

"Hey, you!", Angelo said as he sat next to Will smiling. "How you doing?"

"I'm okay.", Will said with a smile.

"Funny you and the other girls weren't a minute ago.", Irma said with a smirk.  
"Were they, Elyon?"

"Nope.", Elyon said with a grin.

"What happened?", Caleb asked Cornelia as he was sitting next to here.

"It's nothing.", Cornelia said. "We just have these new teachers and we made  
a bad first impression with them."

"A very bad first impressions.", Taranee said.

"Well tomorrow is a new day.", Caleb said. "So, don't sweat it."

"I guess you're right.", Cornelia said as she smiled at Caleb.

"So, you okay?", Angelo asked Will.

"I'll be alright.", Will said.

"You know if you need anything, I'm here for you.", Angelo said with a smile.

"I know.", Will said before kissed each other. "And thanks."

"No problem.", Angelo said.

"I wouldn't worry guys.", Irma said. "I mean, what else could possibly go  
wrong?"

"Don't say that!", Elyon said.

"Yeah!", Hay Lin said. "Whenever someone says that, something bad may  
happen!"

"And in our line of work, anything can happen!", Taranee said.

"Like what?", Irma questioned as she drank some of her juice.

Suddenly, there a was a quick flash of light, at the table. It was so quick  
that only the ones at the table plus a select few in the Lunch Hall saw it.  
After the flash of light, there sat the W.I.T.C.H. girls in their birthday  
suits! At first, the girls sat there in shock at what just happened. Even  
Elyon, Caleb, and Angelo were shocked to see the girls in the buff! But soon,  
they heard the screams of the girls, along with the whistling, and wolf calls  
of the boys in the Lunch Hall. Now at this moment, the girls were glad for  
three things.

1) They were sitting next to the doors of the Lunch Hall.

2) There were bathrooms right outside those doors.

3) With all they've been through, as Guardians, they've learned to act  
quickly.

"Run for it!", Will shouted as she jumped up from her chair.

Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, and Hay Lin followed behind Will, as the five of them  
covered their privates parts as best they could, while running out of the  
Lunch Hall, with Elyon right behind them as the boys were still letting  
whistles, and wolf calls, along with the girls who were laughing at the girls.  
Once in the bathrooms, Elyon closed the door and turned the switch locking  
the door from the inside. Elyon turned to see the girl's faces were bright  
red. And in Taranee's case, that was something. They no longer were covering  
themselves, but they were still freaked out. Elyon just waited until they  
calmed down before saying anything. But that didn't stop her from thinking  
one thing.

'What the heck is going on here?'

Meanwhile in the Lunch Hall, Angelo and Caleb were still sitting at the table  
wondering what just happened.

"Um... Claeb?"

"Yeah, Angelo?"

"You saw all that right?", Angelo asked still finding it hard to believe what  
he saw.

"You mean the girl's clothes vanishing and then them running out of here  
naked?", Caleb asked. "Yeah. I saw it."

"Good.", Angelo said. "Glad I'm not going crazy."

"Me too.", Caleb said before snapping to his senses.

'Could Phobos be behind this?', Caleb thought to himself as he saw Angelo  
stand up.

"What are you doing?", Caleb asked as he stood up.

"Going to my locker to get my coat for Will.", Angelo said as he headed out of  
another exit.

"I think I'll do the same for Cornelia.", Caleb said as he followed behind  
Angelo. "But what about the other girls?"

"Well, I'm also getting a pencil and paper so I can get Hay, Lin, Taranee, and  
Irma's locker combonation.", Angelo said. "We can then go to their lockers  
and get their coats."

"Works for me.", Caleb said as they turned a corner.

Once around the corner, they saw something that made them stop in their  
tracks.

"Then again, we may not have to that.", Caleb said as he and Angelo looked  
down at the floor.

"Guess not.", Angelo said as he was confused at what he saw on the floor.

Back in the bathroom, the W.I.T.C.H. girls had calmed down a bit and their  
blush was gone.

"So, are you guys okay?", Elyon asked with consern.

"Are we okay?", Irma snapped. "Hello! The five of us are standing in a  
bathroom BUTT NAKED! We're far from okay!"

"Calm down Irma!", Taranee said. "There's no need yelling at Elyon! She's  
just being concerned."

"Sorry.", Irma said to Elyon.

"It's okay.", Elyon said with a kind smile. "If it were me, I'd prabably be  
the same way."

"I can't believe Caleb saw me naked!", Cornelia said as a blush came to her  
face again.

"I can't believe Angelo saw me naked!", Will said as a blush came to her face  
again.

"Need I remind you that both of your boyfriends saw us naked too!", Irma  
replied. "Plus half of the school!"

"That was so embarassing!", Hay Lin said as she hugged herself. "What will  
our parents think?"

"I don't want to even think abou that!", Taranee said. "My mom is going to  
freak!"

"Calm down girls!", Elyon said getting their attention. "We have to figure  
out what caused this! And I think I know what it was. Or should I say, who  
is was."

"Phobos!", the girls said at the same time.

"I knew he was twisted, but this is just sick!", Cornelia said.

"Down right perverted if you ask me!", Will said.

"Well, right now I just want something to wear.", Taranee said.

"And where are we going to get something to where?", Cornelia asked. "The  
only place close enough with clothes for us is the girl's locker room, where  
our gym clothes are."

"And that's across the school grounds!", Hay Lin said.

"Well, that's a bust.", Irma said as she leaned against the bathroom wall only  
to jump from it's cold surface. "Whoa! Cold wall! Cold wall!"

"Could of told you that.", Will said with a small smile.

Just then a hard knock came at the door surprising the six girls.

"Sorry, but it's occupied in here!", Elyon said.

"So, go away!", Hay Lin shouted feeling a bit scared.

"If we go away, then you won't get your clothes!", came a familiar voice.

"Angelo?", Will questioned as she walked up to the door.

"Yes it's me.", Angelo said. "You all won't believe what happened."

"Try us.", Irma said.

"Okay. But first, maybe we should give you your clothes.", Caleb said.

"Okay.", Elyon said as she unlocked the door. "But maybe I should come uot  
there and get the girl's clothes."

"Works for us.", Angelo said as he and Caleb stepped back from the door.

"Be right back.", Elyon said.

The girls nodded to her before Elyon went outside the bathroom. A few seconds  
later, she came back into the bathroom. Once inside, Hay Lin quickly closed  
the dor and locked it. The girls saw Elyon with an armfull of the girl's  
clothes. The girls were very happy to see their clothes as they quickly put  
them on.

"I can't believe they saw my underware!", Irma said as she put her pants on.

"Just be glad that they found your clothes!", Cornelia said as she put her  
long skirt on.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah.", Irma said as she put her socks and shoes on.

"By the way Irma, thanks a lot!", Taranee said.

"What's that supposed to mean?", Irma questioned.

"Let's see.", Will said as she walked towarda Irma. "Does "What else could  
possibly go wrong?" ring any bells?"

"Oh that's right! Blame it on me!", Irma said as she was dressed and ready to  
go.

"If you say so.", Cornelia sais with a grin.

"Not funny!", irma said as the girls laughed.

After five minutes, the girls were fully clothed and ready to walk out of the  
bathroom, where Caleb and Angelo were waiting for them. Will and Corbelia  
quickly ran up to them and huged their boyfriends.

"Thank you so much!", Will said as she hugged Angelo.

"I'm just glad you're okay.", Aneglo said.

"Same here.", Caleb said as he and Cornelia were hugging each other.

"That's all well and good, but let's get get down to business!", Irma said as  
the two couples ended their hug. "How much did you two see?"

"Irma!", the girls yelled felling embaressed.

"I'm only asking what you all are thinking!", Irma said.

"I'll say this, Irma.", Angelo said before he and Caleb loked at each other  
and them looked back at he girls. "We saw more than what we needed to see."

"And hope it doesn't happen again.", Caleb said with a smile.

"Well, I don't think it could get any worse.", Irma said confidently.

"CHILDREN!", came a familiar and very angry voice.

"Oh boy!", Taranee said as Princelpal Knickerbocker was standing behind Irma  
with her hands on her hips, looking very mad.

"You all have some explaining to do!", Knickerbocker said. "To the office,  
NOW!"

A/N: Well this is a fine mess! After being humoliatied the way they were,  
Knickerbocker cames and has them all going to the office. What else could go  
wrong? Who knows.

Please review. 


	17. Chapter 17

I do not own

I wrote this

Axel and Sebastian parked their cars; everyone was getting out and heading to the restaurant. As soon as Axel put his hand on the handle "It's so easy when you're evil" He let go of the handle, reaching into his pocket, and answering his phone "Hello?"

While Axel said some yes's and nodded his head, everyone else was just looking at one another. Axel hanged up, looking to the Harems "It seems the guardians went streaking. Would you happen to know anything?" The Harems shook their heads no, Phoenix squeezed Sydney's hand, as a thanks.

"Why do they need you guys?" Oceana asked as they walked back to the cars.

"They want all the teachers, as well as the parents of the guardians to come." Axel explained Oceana pouted as they walked back to the cars.

At school

The guardians had made it to a bathroom, where they could hide at. Caleb and Angelo followed right behind them, with the girls clothes in their hands. They gave them their clothes, keeping their eyes closed, once they all got dressed, they shyly stepped out the bathroom.

"Will the streakers come to the principal's office?" The principal said over the intercom followed by some howls and whistles. Lyon walked beside Will "I have been replaying it over and over and I still don't get how that happened." Elyon whispered as hey all walked to the principal's office.

Caleb nodded his head "This has Phobos written all over it."

Cornelia shook her head "No I think this has Sydney and the others doing."

They all looked at her "You're kidding right? Irma asked

Cornelia shook her head "No I'm serious; I think they have something to do with it."

"We may all hate one another but there is no way they could do that, they do not have powers like us." Taranee said factually.

Cornelia made a groaning noise "Think what ever you want, but I know this is their doing."

"How so? Where's your proof at?" Elyon asked in a queen matter.

Cornelia rolled her eyes "I may not have proof but I just have a gut feeling and that's all I need." She said walking ahead of all of them, upset.

While they were walking to the principal's office they passed by a group of guys "Hey Will Cornelia you two were smoking! Next time tell me you'll be running the naked mile!"

Caleb and Angelo were soon beating the guy and his other two friends, looking at the other guys "Does any one else want to say anything?" Caleb asked while growling

The males just shook their head, either stepping back or leaving the hallway.


	18. Chapter 18

I do not own

Years ago when Oceana was six and Angelo was seven, they were playing at the beach.

"Hand me that." Oceana said pointing to a bucket; her new mother had gotten her along with a cute swim suit with white little strawberries.

Angelo nodded his head, giving her the bucket "So how do you like you step mom?" Oceana shaped the sand, pausing when it did not stay up. "She's not my step mom, she`s just my new mom." Oceana explained getting up, taking the bucket with her, she let it fill bringing it back to the sand pile.

She sat down, pouring some water on it, and building a castle with Angelo's help.

"Your new one?" Angelo questioned looking at Oceana`s mother, who was in a very revealing swimsuit, sitting with his mother.

"Yes, my new mom." Oceana said happy that her castle was done. She looked around for some pretty shells, until a shadow casted over her tiny form. She turned around to see an older kid, standing their, with his arms crossed and looking at her. "You make this?"

Oceana nodded her head, wondering what he was doing; the kid raised his foot and stomped on one of the walls, Oceana eyes started to water "Stop it! Stop it please!"

Angelo who was a bit farther from Oceana looked at the scene, he stood ready to help his friend, but was schocked when Oceana`s eyes had turned read, and soon the boy was on the ground in pain. Angelo had touched Oceana`s shoulder in concern, Oceana blinked, looking to the boy in concern. She approached him to apologise, but he got up and ran off, crying to his mother.

Later on at night

"Goodnight Oceana" Her nanny said kissing her on the cheek, Oceana hugged her looking to see her mother in the doorway, watching with a blank stare in her aqua colored eyes.

The door closed leaving Oceana in the dark; she snuggled into the covers, holding onto a pillow. Her windows opened, a woman who looked like a dark princess "How do you like your enhanced powers?" The women asked holding Oceana tenderly.

"I like them, it`s just I hurt that boy." Oceana said, while sitting on her lap.

The princess, had made Oceana look at her "He hurt you first, it`s only natural, we should have you practice, but once you meet your other sister's.

Oceana smiled "I have other sisters!" She yelled happy that she won't be alone

The princess nodded her head "Yes, but you will not see them, not yet, until you do try to keep your temper ok precious."

Oceana nodded her head, kissing her new mother on the cheek; the princess tucked her in, kissing her goodnight, and giving her a bracelet that had a charm that looked like a water drop. She then left; Oceana went to sleep with a smile on her face.


	19. A look into the past  part 2

I do not own

When Harmony was 6 and three months older than Oceana,when her family lived in New York.  
Harmony was sitting front row,watching her parents,as they played as and Sweeney `s one of her favorite plays,they were right now singing one of her fave songs "Priest".Johhny Depp and Helena Bohan are nothing compared to them.  
"I love this song." Harmony whispered to her sister,Syrena ,who could only nod her head.  
The play went on when her father and mother were dancing,the final could not stand this scene,she closed her eyes going to her right,where her brother Dante was put his hand around her head,shielding her eyes,while Harmony covered her the end of the applause,Harmony and her siblings went backstage,Harmony jumped in her mothers arms,crying.  
Serena looked at her older children, "What happened?"  
"The death scene." They both replied  
"Serena whats wrong?" Jake said stepping out of his dressing room,he was in normal clothes but still had makeup on.  
"Harmony she still freaks over the death scene." Serena explained,while rubbing her back.  
Jake grabbed Harmony "I`ll talk to her, while you get changed." Serena nodded her head,kissing Harmony on the forehead,before followed after her mother "I`ll help her with the makeup."  
"How about we show you, that their is nothing that can or will go wrong." Jake said looking to slowly nodded her head,while playing with loose strands of his hair.  
Dante nodded his head,going to the stairs of where the sound affects were,with followed after his son,who was so happy to see the special effects.  
Dante made it first,smiling at the special effects team,who smiled or high-fived him Dante searched for his mentor Keith,who was still over seeing things "Hey Keith!"  
Keith who was sitting in a chair,with his back to him turned,"Hey Dante what are you doing up here?" Keith asked getting up and shaking hands with the young man.  
"Harmony is freaking out again" Dante said laughing  
Keith ruffled his hair "Don`t laugh at your sister,last I remember you freaked out about costumes."  
Dante rolled his eyes, "I remember those times as well."Jake said,finally showing up.  
Keith nodded his head, "So how is the college thing going?"  
Dante smiled "Thanks to you and the rest of the team and of course my score I passed I am one of the top ten people they have seen in the last twenty years."  
Jake beamed with joy "We can talk later,but can you explain to her that her mother is not hurt,and shall never get hurt?" Jake asked while prying his daughters fingers off of him.  
Keith smiled,while sipping from his water bottle "Sure at least I won`t have to tell her that the costumes aren't alive at 3am." Keith said laughing while explaining to Harmony how things worked,once again.  
Dante just rolled his eyes, while seeing an important figure,and started to leave, "Hey dad I have college stuff,be back." Jake just nodded his head,while watching his daughter.

Serena and Syrena had stepped out of the dressing room,talking about Harmony. "So how long till she gets over her fear?" Syrena asked

Serena shook her shoulders "Not sure,but don`t be to hard on her I remember when you were her age you were for some strange reason afraid of the props." She said laughing

Syrena rolled he eyes "I have a valuable reason,when you are a child especially six,everything is bigger than you,and when you see the props of the Lion King in action,it`s terrifying."

Serena just rolled her eyes, "Whatever you say daughter,now lets find everybody and get back to the hotel,I`m starving." Before Syrena could reply,her stomach did to which the woman laughed as they made it to their destination.

"And that is how everything works." Keith said tired,and wanting to get another water bottle.

"So mommy and daddy will be okay?" Harmony asked twirling strands of her hair.

Keith jumped up "Yes! You got it!" He high fived Jake,who was also happy.

Just as they high fived Serena,Syrena and Dante had walked in "What`s all the cheering about,it would seem as if your watching a game?"

Keith smiled at her "I got through to Harmony,she is no longer afraid."

Serena smiled,picking her up "That is something to cheer about."

"Now that Harmony is over her fear,can we now go back home and eat." Syrena asked leaning on the doorway

"I`m with sis on this one." Dante said ,leaning on the other side of the doorway.

"Pizza!" Harmony shouted

Jake smiled "Alright let`s go we`ll go to the hotels restaurant were Harmony can have pizza." The family started leaving the room

"Bye Keith!" Harmony yelled in the hall

"Bye Harmony!" He yelled back,getting on his phone and ordering take out.

The family had dinner,and Jake was carrying A dozing Harmony ,while Dante unlocked the suite. The males let the ladies enter first,then went into Harmony room,that was littered with toys,posters and anything else a child her age shall ever dream put her gently down,as Syrena entered the room "Dad, Harvey and Joe kur are on the phone."

He nodded his head, "Put your sister in her night cloths for me will you." She nodded her head,undressing her and putting her in a night gown that had Disney Princesses on it.

Syrena walked out of the room,but not before opening the window,deciding it was to hot,and putting on The little Mermaid soundtrack on,closing the door.

A mist had opened the door wider,making sure a woman who looked like Bellatrix Lestrange come through,she put a spell on the door before softly waking the child.

Harmony opened one sleepy eye,smiling "Mommy !"

Harmony hugged the woman,who hugged her back "I can not stay for long,I wanted to give you this." She held out a silver necklace that had one charm of a musical note. "One day you shall not only sing like your ancestors but you shall have sisters as well."

Harmony carefully took the bracelet from her second mother,lookign at her confused "I already have a sister and a brother."

"Shh little one." She said putting her hand on her lips "You shall soon know what I am speakign of,for now yuo need your sleep." She tuck Harmony in,receiving another hug,before she left her daughter.

End chapter 19

I thought of the name Keith form Voltron,which I am really into first the old one now the new one check it out.


	20. Chapter 20

I do not own

Miranda woke up in her bed with maids surrounding her. "What happened?" She asked wearily,while trying to rise.  
"You were mysteriously bitten by a snake, you have been out for a few days." A maid said scared of her reaction.  
"Where`s Cedric at?" She yelled while getting out of bed.  
The maids stopped moving,looking to the ground ,until one bravely walked up "He left with the prince ,who went with the others girls back to Earth."  
Miranda lost all her strength to get out of bed,she collapsed,staring blankly at the maid who told her,the recent news noticed tears rolling down her angrily wiped them away "Pack my things,I`m going to Earth."  
As the maids packed her things,she got out of bed,going to the throne rooms,she glared at the went to the fireplace,where the sand was,she grabbed some throwing it,and watched as it formed a circle. "Show me Cedric."  
The sand showed Cedric,his eyes closed,in bed with Oceana and blaze,whose eyes were also closed,they seemed relaxed.  
Miranda dropped to the stone hard floor,ignoring the pain and cried,till their were no more tears to she was done,she cleaned herself up,as best as she could without a mirror .In anger she trashed the throne room,and Cedric room,as mad as she was, she was afraid to go in the the Princes had left for the Earth portal,when a maid had stopped her " Your bads,milady?" Miranda pushed past her "I`ll return for them."  
Earth Harems house  
They had gotten a bug mansion like house with 5 bedrooms with a bathroom in each room,work out room,library living room,plus swimming were all furnished  
Phobos,Onxy, and Sydney were in the living room,the girls were showing their Prince what Anime was with Ouran high host club.  
"Why is that girl,dressed like all the guys in her school?" Phobos questioned  
Onxy who was on his lap,just smiled "You have to watch and see." she said slyly.  
Phobos looked to his left shoulder "Are you going to tell me?"  
Sydney just shook her head, while smiling "Just enjoy the show."  
Kitchen  
Phoenix was looking at what they have in their fridge,and pantry, "Spaghetti with bread sticks."  
TV room  
Once the first episode ended,they all got up to stretch.  
"Remember I get to lay on his lap next." Sydney said to her friend  
Onxy nodded her head,while yawning  
Phobos looked to their other couch that was vacant "Where is Blaze,Oceana ,and Cedric?" He asked looking to his girls.  
They shrugged their shoulders,though they knew where they were at.  
In Cedric`s bedroom  
All three were lying down ,eyes closed,in a relaxed opened opened his eyes ,rising up,shocked that Oceana Blaze were so close to him.,  
"Girls you can open your eyes now." As he said this,he was getting off the bed.  
Oceana who was on his left ,opened her yes ,smiling "I do feel... relaxed."  
Blaze who was on his right,smiled while opening her eyes "As do I ,I feel as if I have even more control over myself."  
Cedric leaning on the wall,enjoying the compliments "Well we better get back to the others."  
As he went out the door,he heard the springs of the bed,as the girls were getting they walked down the stairs "Shall we be able to do this again?" Oceana asked

Cedric nodded his head "Yes,we shall be able to meditate again."

Blaze smiled,they all went to the where the others were,sitting other three were watching episode two "Where were you three?" Onxy asked with curoisy in her voice

"In Cedric's bedroom." Oceana replied, jumping onto the vacant couch.

"Really?" Phobos asked with an eyebrow raised lookign at his top man.

Cedric understood what that meant "What she means is I was showing them meditating process,nothign more nothing less." He said sitting on the couch

Oceana looked to Blaze who was playign with her hair "What else would we be doing?" She asked with a innocent,sweet voice and blinked like an anime characters.

Everyone just laughed,at this.


	21. A look into the past  Onxy part 1

Sorry I have not updated but I was getting ready for Gen Con, if you don't know what it is look it up its awesome.

When she was six Onxy was in Texas, staying with her grandmother and uncles, she was sleeping in her Aunt Baby's room. Her aunt acted more like her age, then an adult which was fine since she did get , her mother and father were visiting since it was Halloween and they treated Halloween like Christmas.

"Gypsi can we wake her now?" Baby pleaded with her sister in law as they walked up the stairs.

"No! The child stayed up late to excited to sleep." Her mother said firmly as they entered the feigned sleep, wanting to hear more, and not get in trouble.

"Come on please me and Rj wanted to play with her." Baby pleaded

"No! Now don't ask again, or ill tell momma you want to wake her granddaughter." Her mother yelled, having the windows shake. She heard Baby stomp her feet, she walked out muttering "bad" words Onxy felt the bed sink. Soon she heard a soft tune, as her mother played with her hair, she fell asleep again. She woke up smelling cinnamon that could only mean one thing pancakes; as she got out of bed she wiped the sleep from her eyes. When Onxy made it downstairs she saw that everybody was in the living room except for grandma who was singing in the kitchen. Her mom and aunt were sitting on the couch, while her dad and uncle Rj were in wanted to practice her sneak attacks, so she slowly walked behind the couch, pouncing onto her aunt, who caught her in the air and started hugging her.

"Morning sleepy head." Baby said her blond hair getting in her face, Baby smiled putting her on the couch and tickling her.

Onxy kept laughing, until she couldn't breath yelling uncle, soon mamma firefly yelled got off the couch heading to the kitchen until her Uncle Rj picked her up like she was a newborn. He was careful as he sat down, Otis and Gypsi watched as he handled their daughter. Otis sat at one of the head tables, Baby was on his right, then RJ with the other side was Momma firefly and Gypsi, along with great grandfather, Cutter or grandpa cutter was at the other head table. Baby got Onyx's plate and started putting pancakes, eggs, sausage and bacon on it, she put it in front of her niece, but not before cutting them for her. Everyone got their plates ready, but did not eat until Cutter and Otis began eating.

"Tonight's a special night for my baby." Mamma firefly said with joy and pried looking at Onxy, who had syrup all on her face.

"Yep she gets to meet the doctor!" Baby said taking a sip of her coffee.

"I still remember when you were a newborn, so tiny and cut." Gypsi said wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Am I not cute any more?" Onxy said though she knew what her mother meant

"You get cuter every minute."Gypsi said getting out of her seat and taking Onxy into her arms.

"You'll be getting some last minute training." Otis said getting up and kissing her on the cheek.

"Will there still be time to get a costume?" Onxy asked scarred that she won't get to dress up.

Baby stood up "Don't worry just so their will be enough time we will go after breakfast."

Gypsi nodded her head agreeing "Yes your aunt's right, but you have to finish your breakfast, brush your teeth and get dressed."

Gypsi nodded her head "Okay put me down I want to eat, I want to go shopping."


	22. Chapter 21

Sorry I have not updated but I was getting ready for GenCon, if you don't know what it is look it up its awesome.

They all had a nice delicious dinner, once it the clock stroke eight, phones soon started going looked at her phone "Dang got to go family ." As she got up, Phoenix who was sitting on Phobos left side was soon pouting.

Phobos put down his wine glass, touching her knee affectionate "Onxy won't be able to have any of my special deserts."

"Will it be better if I have two pieces?" Phoenix smiled hugging Phobos "Yes! Yay thank you!" Phobos kissed Phoenix on the lips; Onxy was eating quickly finishing her food with a rootbeer. "Birdy can you bring me a piece for lunch tomorrow?" Onxy asked while hugging her sisters. Phoenix nodded her head, she went into the kitchen, already doing so, cutting a nice size for her and putting it in the fridge. To make sure Oceana wouldn't eat it she got a note card and put "Carrot cake."

Phoenix returned to the room, giving Onxy a hug, Cedric got up as well "I'm meeting Onxy, Oceana and Blaze's parents. While the prince will meet yours, Sydney and Harmony's parents. "Phoenix nodded her head understanding "I'll be back in time for dessert." He said assuring Phoenix who smiled at him.

As the two drove to Onxy`s house, she took out her notebook ready to give details about her family. "Mom is the type of parent where her child has to be in the top 2 spot. Father is a sports guy as long as you talk sports and incorporate it into anything your on good terms with him. My brother is into hockey talk that and your in." Onxy said reading her notes of her notebook, before they went to the door step Cedric let Onxy check him over.

As Onxy opened the door she was met with a mad looking mom and upset dad, "Where have you been?" Her mother yelled having the two winced.

Cedric stepped in "I `m sorry I kept Onxy so late but she is such an exceptional student. When we were finally done going over work that if I showed in class it would go over their heads, it was time for basketball so I had her do some TA things. She had no trouble doing the work, once I explained what to do she got right to work, I would love for her to do some more intern like things." Cedric said all in one breathe, Onxy mentally high fived him at how awesome he was being.

Onxy parent went from mad to joyful at hearing about their daughter. "Please come in so we can discuss more about Onxy`s success." Her mother said walking into the living room.

"So you're a sports guy, wouldn't have figured you as one you nerds are all alike." Onxy father says patting him on the back, Onxy kicked the door close.

"He's good." Onxy says not noticing her brother on the stairwell

"Who's good?" Onxy moved her eyes too him

"My teacher Mr. Axel." Onxy brother gave her a weird look "The new teacher at our school." Onxy nods her head going to the kitchen. She started preparing tea and coffee, and getting sweets putting them on a tray very nicely. While she prepared the drinks her brother had reached for a cookie, until Onxy smacked his hand away.

"I'm making the tea and biscuits." Onxy said to her mother who was walking in, she smiled squeezing her shoulder. Her mother waited for the food to be done before she walked back into the room, she announced their presence "Look at what Onxy did." She said with a smile. The evening went like that until it was time to go,Cedric had charmed his way into Onxy`s family, as she walked him out, she pecked him on the cheek "See ya tomorrow teach." With that she closed the door winking at him, as she walked into the kitchen to get a glass of water her mother was still smiling. "It's so nice that he knows your brilliance unlike that other teacher. It's also kind of him to pick you up, but then again it is on his way.

I know its short but I have two more chapters to write for more stories tell me what you think


	23. Curfew

I do not own anything

Once Onxy and Cedric left, Sydney looked at her phone, getting up. "Gotta go too curfew." Phoenix went to save another piece, but not before giving her leader a hug. Phobos finished his food, leaving his wine untouched as Sydney went to collect her looked at Harmony, Oceana and Phoenix "You three are staying over correct?" Phobos asked as he made himself presentable

"Yep!" The three said with joy. "So unfair." Sydney groaned as she put her bag over her shoulder.

"Don't worry you'll be staying over soon." Phobos said kissing her on the lips.

Sydney blushed, licking her lips "We'd better go if we want a good first impression, better not be late."

Phobos nodded his head agreeing with her, he then remembered that he would have to get a bed, big enough for all of them. The bed they had now would only fit only three of them; he would have to look at the "Hugh Hefner" guy.

The two drove to Sydney's house, Sydney giving him everything he'd need to make a good impression. Sydney crossed her fingers as she made it up the stairs, unlocking her yelling "I'm home with an excuse!" "It's about time young lady!" A feminine voice yelled, coming out of the dark hallway. She stopped walking when she saw the newcomer, she held out her hand "Hello imp Rose and you are?"Phobos shook her hand" The new teacher at the school. I had Sydney in my class and she along with other students had high marks in a little test I had. With your permission I would like to have her as my personal Teacher Assistant." Phobos explained

Rose smiled at this "I knew she was smart, you said there were other people who else?"

"Other students that are in different periods of my class, I will have them meet together every Monday beginning of the month and last of the month Friday." Phobos looked to his watch "I think I kept her long enough so please get some sleep. Also Rose I shall pick her for school, then I can give you decent information." Phobos nodded his head to Sydney, giving Rose a handshake and leaving. Sydney liked the look on her adoptive mothers face, she headed for her bedrooms with a nigh, heading to bed.

Back at the House

The girls had gotten ready for bed; Oceana had sky blue shorts on and a white tank top. Phoenix was wearing a night dress red, with a horned female character that had a devilish tale, on the back it said inferno. Harmony had put her hair in a loose braid; she was wearing a nightgown as well it had musical notes on them. They went to Phobos`s room Oceana started jumping on the bed.

"It's nice and comfortable." Oceana said giggling

Harmony joined her on the bed "Wow it is nice and comfortable."

Phoenix crawled onto the bed, liking the softness of the bed, the girls got comfortable with Harmony in the middle, Phoenix on her right and Oceana on the left. "Can you sing us a song?" Oceana asked Harmony resting her head on her chest. Harmony petted her head, playing with some strands on hair "Sure any particular song? Harmony asked looking at the two girls?

"Nope" They both replied as Harmony started to play with both of their hair. Harmony cleared her throat

Every night I rush to my bed  
with hopes that maybe I'll get a chance to see you when  
I close my eyes, I'm going` out of my head  
Lost in a fairytale  
Can you hold my hand and be my guide  
Clouds filled with stars cover your skies  
And I hope it rains  
You're the perfect lullaby  
What kind of dream is this?

It Can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
either way I  
Don`t wanna wake up from you  
Sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Somebody pinch me  
Your love's too good to be true.

My guilty pleasure I ain`t goin` nowhere  
Baby,long as you're here  
I`ll be floating on air  
Cause you`re my ( sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare )  
either way I  
Don`t wanna wake up from you

I mention you when I say my prayers  
I wrap you around all of my thoughts  
Boy you are my temporary high  
I wish when I wake up you're there  
So wrap your arms around me for real  
And tell me you'll stay by my side  
Clouds filled with stars cover your skies  
And I hope it rains  
You`re the perfect lullaby  
What kind of dream is this?  
[Beautiful Nightmare on .com ]  
It Can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
either way I  
Don`t wanna wake up from you.  
Sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare.  
Somebody pinch me.  
You`re love's too good to be true.

My guilty pleasure I ain`t goin` nowhere  
Baby,long as you're here  
I`ll be floating on air  
Cause you`re my ( sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare )  
either way I  
Don`t wanna wake up from you

Tattoo your name across my heart  
So it will remain  
Not even death can make us part  
What kind of dream is this?

It Can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
either way I  
Don`t wanna wake up from you  
Sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Somebody pinch me  
Your love's too good to be true.

It Can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare.

Phobos and Cedric arrived home at the same time "I hope it went well for you." Cedric said as he unlocked the door, letting Phobos go first. "It went quite well, I hope the same was for you." Phobos replied as walked inside "Yes, I shall see you in the morning my prince." Cedric said as he went to his retired to his room as well, he was not surprised to see the girls in his bed. It was a beautiful sight, that Phobos hated to interrupt, he undressed putting on silk pajamas moved past Phoenix, getting in the middle with Phoenix, the girls subconsciously went closer to the heat source, except for Oceana.

Oceana slowly slid out of the bed, running to Cedric`s bedroom. Cedric, who had fallen asleep instantly, noticed that Oceana was crawling into his bed. He did not mind since the bed seemed to warm up quicker.


	24. a brief talk

I do not own

At the park

Will was running home, not even sure how she would explain the streaking to her mother. While running through the park she remembered what happened in the office.

The principal was madder than ever, she looked at the now dressed group of young girls. "Never in all my collected years of being have a teacher and a principle had something like this ever happen. You girls have been acting strange ever since you became friends! I am not sure of what will be all of your punishment, but this is a start: your parents will be getting a call; your schedules shall be changed as best as we can, you'll be escorted by either teachers or teacher assistants. Your parents and I, along with some teachers shall talk more on this subject"

The girls were devastated and were replaying the scene in their heads. The principal called all the teachers, even Mr. Axel and back from lunch. The girls were asked to go into a classroom, having an intern watch them. Will was in the first row, Taranee in the second row in the middle seat. Irma in third row, first chair, Cornelia in the fourth row in the back seat, Haylin was sitting at the teachers desk, the intern was sitting at the Door, looking trough a magazine.

The teachers, who were out of the loop, were shocked by the news. One teacher was shocked entirely "This does not seem like something the girls would do, it's more like Sydney and her friend would do." The teacher s nodded their heads, agreeing with her. The principal had gotten the video from the cafeteria, playing it .All the agreeing teachers soon disagreed with her. A knock pounded on the door, the principal yelled a "Come in!"

In stepped the two new teachers, "I am sorry we are late, we went out to eat downtown." Sebastian explained as they walked in, closing the door. "It is alright, something like this has never happened." The principal said with sadness

"Though there was one incident that could be related to it." One male teacher said, as he made himself some coffee. All the teachers agreed with him, knowing what he was talking about.

"We do not know what incident you are talking about, please go in detail." Axel said

The chemistry teacher sighed "Sydney and her friend though it would be a good idea to wear indecent clothing, during Halloween."

The two brothers looked at the principal, for her to go into further detail. "They wore corsets, leggings, and little knick knacks calling it "cosplay", either way they got in school suspension."

The two looked at one another, the look saying "That's our girls." Axel walked in the middle of the room "It seems they toned down after some months." The art teacher scoffed "That's only because you two fir their personas." The other teacher's agreed with her "Is it so bad though?" Axel asks looking at the teachers faces; he started walking across the room, towards the coffee. "Think about it, it seems that these two group of girls who have known one another for a very long time are competing .Now compared to where me and my brother are from this is a small town, because it is ,their is a set of unspoken rules. Sydney and her friends decided to be adventurous, and step outside the norm showing people what they like." Axel said as he finished making his coffee, and started drinking it. He took a donut and sat down in one of the chairs, next to his brother.

Sebastian got up "My brother is right, tell me have you even tried to understand Oceana's art? Or do you automatically look at HayLin`s? Sebastian asked looking to the art teacher, waiting for her answer.

The art teacher looked at him, with out thinking about it her face turned guilty. "No her art was very morbid, it would be what I asked but it was transformed in a way." The art teacher explained "So what your saying is that she did what you asked, but did it in a new light." Sebastian said tying her in, the art teacher nodded her head "Yes she would change it, so that you would have to think about it." The art teacher said

"If im not mistaken an upcoming art gallery is coming up, they gave us two spots. I see that HayLin both of them, you are clearly not having Oceana `s art show and blossom." Axel said thoughtfully

The art teacher nodded "You are right it's about time this town see s a beautiful nightmare."

"Why should she only have one? I`ll give her both spots, it would be bad to let HayLin even have one." The principal said as she wrote it down

Outside the door

Caleb and Angelo were putting their ears to the door. "Can you hear anything?" Angelo asked as he strained his ears to hear.

Caleb shook his head "No! I only hear a syllable of a word every now and then." Caleb groaned.

"What if we had a cup or something?" Angelo suggested "That's brilliant!" Caleb yelled a little too loud

"Shh!" Angelo said putting his hands over Caleb's mouth .The two waited for the door to open, only for the voices to continue. Angelo left to get cups, while Caleb tried to listen in on the conversation.

Inside the room

Axel liked the way things were going, as the teachers and principal talked about the Harem. "Everything is going well my lord." Cedric whispered "So it may seem. " Phobos said as he cleared his throat "Please may we discuss what you brought us all together for, and not my girls?"

"Your girls!" The principal asked suspiciously, wondering what he meant.

"Yes they see me as their father, and I see them as my daughters." Phobos said

"Daughters that you fuck." Cedric said whispering to himself while chuckling

Phobos eyed him suspiciously before containing to speak "I have seen their talents and they are hidden away. I want the girls to embrace their talents, plus since they see me as an adult figure they respect, they should be good. Now I believe we were talking about Will Vandom and her friends." Axel said.

The principal nodded her head "Quite right, now we can't change their schedule without parent permission, but we shall have escorts. Their escorts will either be interns or students we trust." The principal said thinking out loud.

"What about Angelo and Caleb, those two are not only their friends but they are highly respected." The gym teacher said

"That would be a splendid idea, if my brother and I had not seen two boys beaten up by them." Sebastian said

"What are you talking about?" The gym teacher said

"What my brother means is that, two boys were making jokes about the girls and the two had beaten them." Axel said

"Well those two are out, we can not have them fighting who ever, especially since this is high school, where rumors are all around." The principal said sitting in her chair.

"How about this we will all pick two students we think can handle the job, and we will pair them up with a schedule." Sebastian said as he stared at the principal with lust in his eyes.

"Splendid!" The principal said as her face grew warm, "Now I have to call the parents you may return to your schedules." All the teachers left, Caleb and Angelo were almost caught.

Will had stopped flashing back only to collapse onto a got up first ,helping the girl up "Sorry.

"Who cares." Miranda said siting on the edge of the fountains looked at the girl ,this is the first time she`s seen her sad. Will walked slowly towards the girl ,looking around waiting for her enemies to jump her. "Don`t bother i`m alone...again." Miranda said looking at her reflection in the water,before hitting it with her hand.

"Where are they if they aren't here?" Will asked sitting a good distance away from the girl. "Don`t know all I saw was Cedric in bed with Oceana and Blaize." Miranda said wiping away the tears before they had a chance to roll down her looked at the girl,feeling sorry for her "What if you could help us fight against him and the others?"

She looked at Will,skeptically "What do you mean?" Will opened her mouth ,only for her phone to start put up a finger,while answering it "Yes mom?" Will asked scared of what her mother was going to say. "Where the hell are you! You have explaining to do,what were you thinking ? Streaking! You have twelve videos on youtube of you and your friends. Come home now,no i`ll pick you up. where are you?" Will knew their was no way out of this so she sighed and said "Park" before her mother angrily hanged up.


	25. Writtne by Lexvan

Thank Lexvan because he made this chapter so give him some feedback

Chapter 25: Angry Parents

After her mother hung up her phone, Will knew that she had a god amount of  
time before Susan was at the park to pick her up and then chew her out one the  
way home, due to the after school traffic. So, she had time to work out some  
kind of deal with Miranda. At least she hoped she did.

"Miranda, right?", Will questioned getting a nod from the Shape-shifter as  
they looked at each other. "What do you mean that you saw Cedric sleeping  
with Oceana and Blaze? They're teenage girls and he's a grown man! And from  
the look on your face, you and him are an item."

"Were.", Miranda said. "We were an item! Until those girls came into the  
picture!"

"You mean Oceana and Blaze?", Will questioned still surprised to find that  
out.

"Oh it's not just them!", Miranda said as she shook her head. "It's them as  
well as Onxy, Phoenix, Harmony, and their leader, Sydney! They have power  
like you and your Guardian friends! Only they're a lot darker!"

"Are you kidding me?", Will questioned in disbelief.

"See this?", Miranda asked as she pulled up her dress enough to show Will the  
bite mark she got, on her ankle, from Onxy's snake. "I was bitten by  
something that had a venom that took me out for a few days! As a  
Shape-shifter, I now have the antibodies to fight the venom. But I'm willing  
to bet that it was one of those girls that did this to me!"

"Wait! They were in Meridian? On Metamoor?", Will asked in surprise.

"Yes.", Miranda said. "You could say that they are Phobos' very own  
Guardians. As well as his Harem! And the ones known as Onxy and Oceana have  
probably sunk their claws into Cedric! So, I say they can have him! I can do  
better that that two-timer!"

At that moment, Will saw that Miranda was like any other girl looking for  
love. And right now, she was hurting from a broken heart. And she deserved  
to have some kind of closure. As well as a second chance. Then an idea came  
to her.

"Okay, here's the deal. You help us deal with Phobos and your ex-boyfriend  
and the Harems, and I'll talk to Elyon about not putting you in prison when  
she claims her throne."

"Why would you do this for me?", Miranda asked with a raised eyebrow. "I'm  
your enemy."

"Yeah! Well, right now you are a woman scorned.", Will said. "As as they  
say, 'Heck have no fury than a woman scorned!'."

A smile came to Miranda's face after hearing what Will said. Not only was one  
of the Guardians being nice to her, but wanted her help in taking down her  
ex-boyfriend and those six witches. She then turned to Will smiling.

"I accept your offer.", Miranda said as they shook hands.

"Great!", Will said. "Now I just have to get the message to the others."

"Why don't you just go tell them?", Miranda asked.

"Well..."

Will then told Miranda what happened to her and the girls earlier.

"I think this is the work of the Harem.", Miranda said. "From what they told  
Phobos and Cedric about you all, when they were on Metamoor, they really don't  
like you girls."

'So, Corny was right!', Will thought to herself.

"Can you turn into any animal?", Will asked as she reached into her backpack  
and pulled out a notebook and pen.

"Yes.", Miranda said. "Why?"

"I need you to get this note to Yan Lin, at the Silver Dragon restaurant.  
She's the grandmother of Hay Lin, the Air Guardian.", Will said as she wrote  
down something on the piece of paper and folded it a few times. "Make sure  
she get's this! I'm counting on you, Miranda."

Miranda nodded as Will handed her the note. Just then, Susan Vandom came  
walking up them. And she wasn't happy!

"Let's go, Will!", Susan said to her daughter. "Now!"

"Yes, mom.", Will said as she got up and walked away with her mother, knowing  
that she was in for it.

After watching them walked off, Miranda looked down at the folded piece of  
paper in her hand. She then held it tight as she got up and went in search of  
the Silver Dragon.

"I won't fail you, Guardian.", Miranda said as she took off running. "And  
thanks to my advanced sense of smell, I can track the Air Guardian scent and  
find the one known as Yan Lin."

Miranda then left the park and began to track down the Air Guardian to find  
Yan Lin. She ran down an ally and transformed into a raven and flew through  
the air making her search a bit easier.

'I only hope they believe me.', she thought as she flew through the air with  
the note in her beak.

Meanwhile, Susan was driving home with Will in the passenger's seat. At first  
no one was talking as they both didn't know what to say at first. So, Will  
decided to take a chance and say something.

"Mom, I..."

"Not a word.", Susan said calmly as she could, cutting Will off. "What were  
you thinking Will? Streaking in high school? If it were years later, in  
college, then yeah! I'd understand. But in high school? Why would you do  
such a thing? Do you know that there are twelve videos of you and your  
friends on YouTube? It was so humiliating seeing that at my job!"

"Your job?", Will questioned.

"Yes! My job!", Susan said. "Today was 'Bring your son to work day!' and  
those who had sons brought them to work. During our Lunch Break I was heading  
back from getting a bite to eat when I heard some teenage boys hooting and  
yelling. I decided to check out what was going on. I saw them on a computer  
and thought that they were watching some kind of video or something. I then  
see a video of you and your four friends running naked through the the Lunch  
Hall of your school! I then find out that there were eleven other videos of  
you all! Later I get a phone call from Mrs. Knickerbocker telling me what  
happened. She wants to have a meeting with me, the parents of your friends,  
and your teachers tonight! How could you do such a thing, Will?"

"It's not what you think, Mom!", Will said to her mother.

"Oh really?", Susan said as she drove up to the parking lot of their apartment  
building. "Let's see. You and your friends go streaking, I get a phone call,  
and now have to go to your school to discuss what to do about you and your  
friends. I know you've been acting strange since you became friend with  
those girls, but this is the last straw, Will Vandom! What happened to the  
daughter that I used to know? The daughter that wouldn't even think about  
doing what you did today?"

"I'm still that girl, Mom?", Will said as Susan parked the car. "Please  
believe me!"

"I'm sorry, Will.", Susan said as she turned the car off. "But right now, I  
just don't know what to think."

Hearing that hurt Will big time. And seeing her mother's eyes water made her  
eyes water as well. Susan then got out of the car without saying a word.  
Will got out so her mother could locked the doors and followed her mother to  
the elevator the went up to the floor where their home was. Once their, Susan  
sent Will to her room until she was finished cooking dinner. As Susan began  
to make dinner she stood in front of the kitchen sink and looked at her  
reflection in the window.

"Where did I go wrong?", Susan asked herself as she  
looked sadly at herself as some tears began to flow.

Once in her room, Will tossed her backpack in the chair in the corner and  
kicked off her shoes and tossed her jacket on the same chair her backpack was  
on. She then flopped down on her bed face first and began to cry. She then  
turned on her side and curled up while holding a stuffed frog her mom bought  
her when she was a little girl.

"Why is this happening to us?", Will cried as she held the stuffed frog close.  
"This isn't fair! How can we Guardians unite when we're going to be  
separated?"

Meanwhile, Irma had just gotten home to see her parents sitting on the couch  
not looking to happy.

"Hi, Mom. Hi, Dad.", Irma said hoping her parents would hear her out.

No such luck there.

"What were you thinking, Irma?", Anna asked her  
daughter. "Streaking in school? I thought you knew better!"

"I know we raised you better.", Tom said. "So, question is, what made you do  
this?"

"Just listen to me!", Irma yelled.

"No! You listen, young lady!", Tom snapped as he jumped up from the couch  
making Irma jump back. "You are to go up to your room right now and get start  
on any homework you have to do! Cause you will be busy watching your brother  
later on tonight while your mother and I go to your school for a meeting with  
Mrs. Knickerbocker as well as the parents of your fellow streakers and your  
teachers! Now get going!"

"But, Dad..."

"You heard your father, Irma!", Anna said. "Go to your room!"

Irma then saw the hurt looks on both of her parents faces and her eyes began  
to water as she headed upstairs and to her room. Once upstairs, she heard the  
front door open and close.

"Mom! Dad! Guess what?", her little brother, Chris yelled as he came into  
the Living Room of the Lair home. When I got off the bus and was heading  
home, I heard some older kids say something about Irma and her friends running  
butt naked through her school!"

"Go to the Dining Room table and do your homework,  
Chris!", Tom Lair said in a calm yet stern voice.

"But I don't have any homework today.", Chris said

happily.

"Then go to your room and play with your toys or video games.", Anna said.

"Aw, man!", Chris said as he walked up the stairs. "Why do I have to go to my  
room? I'm not the one who ran around naked in school!"

"Chris! Room! Now!", Tom said to his son.

Not wanting to make his dad madder, than what he was, Chris headed upstairs.  
Once upstairs, Chris headed for his room. But not before passing by Irma's  
bedroom door.

"Nah!", Chris said. "She's in enough trouble."

Chris then headed for his room and closed the door. As for Irma, she was in  
her room standing with her back against the door. She then slid down into a  
sitting position with her knees to her chest. Irma then held her knees to her  
chest and rested her head on her knees and began to cry.

"This is one of the worse days of my life!", Irma cried as she thought back to  
the looks on her parents faces. "They'll never trust me again!"

At the Cook residence, Taranee was getting chewed out by her parents!

"What were you thinking, Taranee?", Theresa asked her daughter as she was  
pacing back and forth in front of the fireplace. "Streaking in school?  
Humiliating not only yourself, but your family as well! When we got the phone  
call from Mrs. Knickerbocker about what you did, we were shocked and upset!"

"And then your brother comes home and tells us about seeing a video of you and  
your friends streaking online from a friend's laptop!", Lione said as he stood  
in front of Taranee as she was sitting in a chair. "You've been acting real  
strange since you became friends with those girls, Taranee! I'm not trying to  
judge them, but I'm starting to think that they might be a bad influence on  
you!"

"What?", Taranee questioned in surprise. "They're not a bad influence!  
They're the best thing to happen to me in a long time!"

"Oh! So you're saying that all we've done for you was nothing?", Lione  
questioned with a bit of hurt in his voice.

"That's what it sounds like to me!", Theresa said with some hurt in her  
voice.

"That's not what I meant!", Taranee said. "I meant friend wise, they're the  
best thing that happened to me!"

"Well, I don't think you'll be spending time with them anytime soon!", Lione  
said. "You are to go to your room and get started on your homework until  
dinner is ready!"

"And later on tonight, your brother will be watching you, while me and your  
father will be at school for a meeting about what to do about all of this!",  
Theresa said.

"What?", Peter said coming out from the kitchen. "But I have a date  
tonight!"

"Well, you can thank your sister and her friends for this.", Lione said. "Now  
up to your room, Taranee! Now!"

"Thanks a lot, Sis.", Peter said as he headed up to his room to call his date  
a cancel their date.

Once in her room, Taranee laid on her bed and cried feeling upset about all  
that has happened.

"First, I get humiliated in school, and then this happens!", she cries. "Why  
is this happening?"

Elsewhere, at the Hale's apartment home, Cornelia was getting it just as bad  
as the other girls.

"Well, I hope you're proud of yourself, young lady!", Elizabeth said to her  
daughter. "You've gone and humiliated yourself and your family! Do you know  
that I've gotten phone calls from some of the parents of your fellow students?  
All saying how they caught their sons watching online videos of you and your  
friends streaking through the school!"

"Online videos?", Cornelia questioned in shock knowing that now they're going  
to be seen around the world butt naked.

"Yes! Online videos!", Harold said. "I don't know what was running through  
that head of your, Cornelia Hale, but if you wanted some attention, well  
you've gotten what you wanted! I give it a week before this goes world  
wide!"

"Go to your room and get started on your homework!", Elizabeth ordered her  
daughter. "Dinner will be ready within the hour!"

"Yes, Ma'am.", Cornelia said as she got up from the couch she was on and  
headed up the stair.

"And tonight, you will be watching your sister while your mother and I go to  
your school for a meeting with your principal, your teachers, and your friends  
parents.", Harold said. "Do I make myself clear, young lady?"

"Yes, Sir.", Cornelia said as she headed upstairs and into her room.

"Maybe part of this is our fault for spoiling her the way we did.", Harold  
said as he sat in his recliner chair.

"I believe you're right.", Elizabeth said sadly. "And if Cornelia does this  
at this age because of us, who knows what Lillian might do when she's  
Cornelia's age?"

"Well, that's not going to happen!", Harold said. "From now on, we're going  
to be better parents to them both! A bit more stricter on them when they do  
something wrong."

"And Cornelia's punishment?", Elizabeth asked.

"I'm not sure yet.", Harold said. "I have some ideas, but I want to go to  
this meeting first, and hear what they have to say."

"I agree", Elizabeth said. "To think that our daughter would do something  
like this! Disgraceful!"

"It's already done, dear.", Harold said as got up and looked out the window.  
"The question is, what will we do about it."

Upstairs, in her room, Cornelia overheard what her parents just said as she  
sat at her window. Tears were running down her face.

"What am I going to do now?", Cornelia questioned. "How can we fight Phobos  
and his goons when we're going to be separated not only in school, but outside  
of school as well? Who's going to help Elyon, Caleb, and the rebels? I don't  
want to lose them! I don't want to lose my friends!"

Cornelia then began to cry, fearing the lose of her friends. Meanwhile, in  
the Lin home, Hay Lin was being chewed out by her parents!

"This is unbelievable, Hay Lin!", Chen said as he looked down at his daughter  
as she sat in one of the chairs of the Living Room.

"Disgraceful!", Joan said. "What were you thinking? Streaking through  
school? Humiliating yourself like that? How could you do such a thing?"

"I'm sorry!", Hay Lin said. "But it's not what you think! Me and the  
girls..."

"If I were you, Hay Lin, I'd be more worried about yourself right now!", Joan  
said. "Your friends are in enough trouble with their own parents! And as for  
you, well, we haven't thought of a proper punishment yet! But we will! Trust  
me when I say that, young lady!"

"Yes, Ma'am.", Hay Lin said in a soft and sad voice as she had her head held  
down.

"Know you are to go to your room and do your  
homework.", Chen said. "I will bring you your dinner when it's done. And  
later tonight, your grandmother will be watching you while your mother and I  
will be going to a meeting at your school tonight to talk about what do to  
with you and your friends!"

"Yes, Sir.", Hay Lin said sadly as she headed for her room.

Watching the whole thing was Yan Lin, who felt for all three of them. Chen  
and Joan saw the look on her face and softened a little.

"Do you think we were to ** her?", Joan asked her mother-in-law.

"You are her parents.", Yan Lin said with a kind smile. "You can't be soft on  
her all the time. There are times when you have to bring the hammer down."

"Thank you, mother.", Chen said. "We'd better get back down to the  
resturant."

Joan nodded her head as they headed back down to the Silver Dragon to take  
care of things before they had to leave for their daughter's school. As for  
Yan Lin, she made her way to Hay Lin's room to find out the truth about what  
happeed. Once ther she saw Hay Lin laying on her bed crying. Seeing this,  
Yan Lin went up to the bed and sat down on the side of it. Hay Lin looked at  
her grandmother and hugged her as she cried. Yan Lin held her grand-daughter  
as she cried.

"Oh, Grandma!", Hay Lin cried. "It wasn't our fault! One minute we were were  
clothed! The next poof! We're siting their in our birthday suits!"

"I believe you dear.", Yan Lin said. "But to everyone else, it looks  
like... Well... You know."

"What are we going to do?", Hay Lin asked. "W.I.T.C.H. needs to be close so  
we can fight the bad guys!"

"You just leave that to old Yan Lin.", Yan Lin said. "I may have an idea.  
But to do this, I'll have to call on an old friend."

"What old friend?", Hay Lin asked.

"You shall see.", Yan Lin said with a smile.

Just then a raven flew in through Hay Lin's window  
surprising her and Yan Lin. The bird landed gently on Yan Lin's shoulder and  
dropped the note in her hand.

"That's weird.", Hay Lin said.

"Indeed.", Yan Lin said as she opened the note and read it.

Dear Ms. Lin,

I know this sounds weird, but the animal that brought you this note is  
Miranda, the shape-shifter. Trust me when I say that she's on our side. And  
she has her reasons. Please listen to what she has to say. And tell Hay Lin,  
W.I.T.C.H. Forever! She'll know what it means.

Sign,

Will

"I see.", Yan Lin said as she looked at the raven on her shoulder. "It's  
okay, Miranda. You can change back to normal."

"Miranda?", Hay Lin questioned in shock as the raven jumped off of Yan Lin's  
shoulder and transformed back to normal. "Get back, Grandma!"

"Clam yourself, Hay Lin.", Yan Lin said as she handed her the note Will wrote.  
"Read this."

Hay Lin read the note carefully, word for word. Then her eyes went wide as  
she saw the last two sentences!

"That's the code we decided to use in any notes we send to each other in case  
something like this happens.", Hay Lin said as she looked at Miranda. "When  
did you run into Will?"

"Well, actually, she ran into me.", Miranda said quietly so no one else would  
hear her. "Afterwards, we talked and after she offered me the chance to get  
even with Cedric and those girls, I decided to join forces with you all."

"Okay.", Hay Lin said. "Tell us what you know."

"Very well.", Miranda said as she sat in a chair. "Some of it may surprise  
you. As well as scare you."

So, Miranda told Hay and Yan Lin all that she knew. From Oceana, Blaze, Onxy,  
Phoenix, Harmony, and Sydney  
being Phobos' very own Guardians, to Phobos and Cedric being on Earth! After  
hearing all of this, they had one thing to say.

"We're in trouble!", Hay Lin said.

"Not good. Not good at all.", Yan Lin said.

A/N: Well, the girls got chewed out by their parents and are hurting from it  
all. But two of the girls and Yan Lin know about Phobos' Harems and about  
Phobos and Cedric being on Earth. That's a good and bad thing. They know  
where they are, but they're in their hometown! Who knows what happens next!

Takara- Don't you just want to read more? I know I do ,and I did and its amazing! Once again I did not type the chapter LexVan did. So give him the praise he deserves either put it on here or email him personally.


	26. Written by Lexvan part 2

This is the second chapter written by Lexvan

Sitting in Hay Lin's bedroom were Hay Lin, Yan Lin, and Miranda. Miranda had just told the two Lin women all they she knew about Phobos and Cedric being on Earth and about Oceana, Blaze, Onxy, Phoenix, Harmony, and Sydney being Phobos' very own Guardians. Which meant that they really knew about W.I.T.C.H.!

"What are we going to do, Grandma?", Hay Lin asked Yan Lin. "With Sydney and her friends knowing about us, not to mention us being separated in school, things won't be easy for us!"

"Maybe so, Hay Lin, but don't forget that you have allies.", Yan Lin said. "You have Elyon, Caleb, and now Miranda on your side."

"But that's only three people.", Hay Lin said. "No offense, Miranda."

"None taken.", Miranda said with a wave of her hand.

"We're going to need more than that!", Hay Lin said.

"On that, you are correct.", Yan Lin said. "I think it's time to call on a old friend."

"An old friend?", Hay Lin questioned. "Who?"

"You shall see.", Yan Lin said as she stood up and headed for the door. "Miranda, I need you to change into a raven and go out the window and meet me outside the front of the restaurant."

"Sure.", Miranda said as she walked towards the window and changed into a raven and flew out the window.

"Where are you going, Grandma?", Hay Lin asked her grandmother.

"To call up an old friend.", Yan Lin said as she opened the door to Hay Lin's room. "I shall return. As for you, I'd better get started on your homework. I will see you later."

"Almost forgot about that.", Hay Lin said in a dull tone as she sat at her desk and began her homework. "I hope your plan works, Grandma."

Once outside the Silver Dragon, Yan Lin began to walk across the street. As she was walking, Miranda flew down towards her and landed on her shoulder. Once across the street, Yan Lin stood in front of a five story apartment building. On the first floor was a martial arts school. Yan Lin walked in to see an elderly African-American man, around her age, with brown eyes and black and grey hair dressed in a pair of sweatpants and a white t-shirt and brown sandals. Once he turned to see Yan Lin standing at the entrance a smile grew on his face.

"Yannie!", the man said as he walked towards her. "Good to see you?"

"And it's good to see you, too, Joe.", Yan Lin said as the two friends hugged.

"What brings you and your feathered friend here.", Joe asked as he looked at the raven.

"I need your help with something.", Yan Lin said.

"Well, come upstairs where we can talk in private.", Joe said as he headed for the stairs that led to the second floor of the apartment building.

The second floor was made to look like a regular home, with a Living Room, Dinning Room, Kitchen, Den, Lounge, Gym, and two bathrooms. Each room was a bit bigger than it normally would be seeing as it was a whole floor of an apartment building.

"Take a seat, while I get us something to drink.", Joe said as he headed for the Kitchen.

"Thank you, my friend.", Yan Lin said as she sat in a comfortable chair. "So, how is Kadma doing?"

"Oh, she's doing fine.", Joe said as he came back into the living room with three glasses of lemonade that struck Miranda as strange. "She's ruling Zambala well, as always. I plan on going back there this weekend."

"I'm happy that your marriage is still strong.", Yan Lin said with a smile.

"Thank you.", Joe said as he sat in another chair. "Now, why doesn't your fine feathered friend reveal her true self."

Miranda looked at Joe in surprise!

'How does he know?', she thought to herself.

"It's okay, Miranda.", Yan Lin said. "Joe is an old friend of mind who knows about the Guardians. Both previous and present."

With a nod Miranda jumped off of Yan Lin's shoulder and landed on the couch. She then changed back to normal sitting on the couch.

"Hello, Sir.", Miranda said as she bowed her head. "I am, Miranda."

"Hello, Miranda.", Joe said with a smile. "I am, Joe Vanders. Now what's going on here, Yan Lin?"

"We have a problem.", Yan Lin said. "One that is putting the Guardians in danger."

"When aren't the Guardians in danger?", Joe said with a grin. "But, by the look on your face, this is serious."

"Indeed.", Yan Lin said.

"So, what's going on?", Joe asked.

"Well, it's like this...", Yan Lin began to explain.

For the next few minutes, Yan Lin, with some help from Miranda, told Joe what was going on.

"Well, looks like the girls are in a real jam!", Joe said. "It also explains why my son had to go to school for Angelo. Well, you got my help. What do you need?"

"I need to contact Halinor.", Yan Lin said as she reached into the pocket of her robe and pulled out a softball size crystal ball. "Her skills as a psychiatrist just may come in handy. I'd of done this at home, but I don't need my son or daughter-in-law walking in on me doing this."

"Smart thinking.", Joe said as he looked at the crystal ball.

"If I may ask, what is that?", Miranda asked.

"Something used to talk to an old friend.", Joe said as Yan Lin sat the crystal ball on the coffee table in the Living Room.

"Can you hear me, Halinor?", Yan Lin asked as the crystal ball glowed.

Suddenly the face of an elderly blond haired woman with blue eyes appeared.

"Yan Lin! Joe! It's good to see as well as hear from you!", the woman said.

"Same here!", Joe said. "How are things in Kandrakar?"

"They are well.", Halinor said. "Now why are you two contacting me?"

"The Guardians of this generation are in need of your help.", Yan Lin said.

"I see.", Halinor said. "We, of the council, saw all that has happened to them. They are in danger of being separated. But how can I help?"

"We need your skills as a psychiatrist.", Yan Lin said. "I'll explain my plan when you get here."

"Very well.", Halinor said with a smile. "Give me a minute."

The image faded in the crystal ball. Yan Lin them grabbed it and put it in her pocket and waited. Suddenly, a purple portal opened in the Living Room surprising only Miranda as Yan Lin and Joe calmly stood up. From out of the portal walked Halinor who's blond hair went down to the small of her back. She was dressed in a white robe with white shoes. Once through it, the portal closed behind Halinor as she stood before Joe and Yan Lin.

"Hello, my friends.", Halinor said with a smile. "It's been a while."

"Indeed it has.", Yan Lin said with a smile as the two friends hugged. "Good to see you, old friend!"

"Good to see you, as well, old friend!", Halinor said returning the hug.

"How's it going, Fire Mama?", Joe said with a laugh as the two friends shared a hug.

"Always the joker!", Halinor said with a laugh as they hugged. "You'll never change, Joe!"

"You darn right I won't!", Joe said as they pulled away from each other.

"And you are the Shape-shifter, Miranda.", Halinor said as she extended her hand to her. "It is good to finally meet you. I do see the potential of good in you. You just need to embrace it."

"Thank you.", Miranda said as they shook hands. "I will try."

"That's all I ask.", Halinor said as they finished shaking hands. "Now I just need a change of clothes so I can do what I came here to do."

"We have some clothes from your last visit here on Earth.", Joe said. "It's in the storage room we have here."

"Thank you.", Halinor said as she followed behind Joe to the room.

Two minute later, Joe came back downstairs and sat in his chair.

"Well, now we have Halinor here to help.", Joe said. "I don't know what you have planned, Yannie, but I hope it works."

"As do I, Joe.", Yan Lin said. "As do I."

Just then, Angelo and his Uncle John came upstairs. John, who was Angelo's uncle and Joe's son, had brown eyes and black hair that was in long dreads.

"Hey, Pop. Hello, Ms. Lin.", John said. as he and Angelo walked into the Living Room and noticed Miranda. "And who is this young lady?"

"This, John, is Miranda.", Joe said. "And she'll be staying with us for a while."

"Hello, Sir.", Miranda said as she shook John's hand.

"Hello, Miranda.", John said. "Welcome to our home."

"And this young man is my grandson, Angelo.", Joe said introducing Angelo.

"Hi.", Angelo said as they shook hands.

"Hello.", Miranda said .

'He has the red-headed Guardian's scent on him!', Miranda thought to hersefl as she sat back down. 'They must be a couple.'

"So, what happened at school?", Joe asked John.

"Well, it seems that Will and four of her friends went streaking through the school.", John said. "But Angelo, along with Elyon and Caleb say different."

"Dang straight we do!", Angelo said. "I know what I saw! And I'm not changing my story, Uncle John!"

"Well, if what you say is true then stick with it.", John said. "You just have to find proof."

"Trust me I will.", Angelo said as he headed upstairs to the third floor that, like the fourth and fifth floors, had all apartments.

"So, what happened?", Joe asked.

"Um... What about, Miranda?", John asked.

"Don't worry, son.", Joe said. "She's a 'special' one."

"Really now?", John questioned with a kind smile. "Well, if that's the case..."

John then began to tell what happened earlier. As for Angelo, he went to his apartment and headed for his bedroom and laid on his bed. As he was laying on his bed, he was staring up at the ceiling thinking about what happened in school since Lunch.

'I still can't believe what happened today!', Angelo thought to himself as he looked up at the ceiling. 'I mean, I saw my girlfriend naked for crying out loud! And not just her, but the other girls as well! It's going to be a while before thode images fade.'

Angelo then let out a deep sigh while thinking about what happened.

'And then there's what happened in Knickerbocker's office!', Angelo thought as he shivered. 'That so didn't go well!'

Angelo then began to think about what happened, only a few hours ago.

_Flashback_

There Angelo was sitting outside of Principal Knickerbocker's office. As he was sitting there, his mind was wondering what was going on in there.

'I wonder what's going on in there.', Angelo thought to himself as he sat outside the room. 'First, it was me, Elyon, and Caleb out here. Then Elyon was called in, and a few minutes later, Caleb. When will they call me in?'

Just then, the door opened to show Knickerbocker walking out.

"Will you please come in, Mr. Vanders?", Knickerbocker asked.

"Yes, Ma'am.", Angelo said as he got up and walked inside the room.

Once in the room, Angelo saw his Uncle John along with Elyoon's parents, Thomas and Eleanor Brown, who had taken Caleb in to their home as well. Sitting with them were Caleb and Elyon.

"Please have a seat, Mr. Vanders.", Knickerbocker said as she sat behind the desk.

Angelo said nothing as he sat in the seat, in front of the desk.

'I know where this is going.', Angelo thought to himself as he looked at Caleb and Elyon out of the corner of his eye.

"As you know, Mr. Vanders, five of your fellow students exposed themselves to you and other students during Lunch.", Knickerbocker said. "Can you please explain to me what happened?"

"Um... Sure, Mrs. K.", Angelo said before taking a deep breath. "Okay, here's what happened. And believe me when I say I have no clue how it happened but it happened."

"If you'd please, Mr. Vanders.", Knickerbocker said.

"Yes, Ma'am.", Angelo said. "Well there me and Caleb were, walking to the table the girls were sitting at. Caleb sat next Cornelia, his girlfriend. And I sat next to Will, my girlfriend. Now while we were sitting there, Will, Taranee, Hay Lin, and Cornelia were talking about how they made a bad first impression with their new teachers. I believe their names were Axel and Sebastian."

"Go on.", Knickerbocker said.

"Well, as we were talking, there was a very quick flash of light.", Angelo said thinking back to what happened.

"And then what happened, Angelo.", Knickerbocker asked.

"Do I have to finish this?", Angelo asked, hoping Knickerbocker would show some mercy.

No such luck!

"Yes.", Mrs. Knickerbocker said. "I need to know what happened."

Angelo then took a deep breath and...

"Well after the quick flash of light, there were the girls.", Angelo explained. "Without... clothing."

"And which girls were without clothes, Mr. Vanders?", Knickerbocker asked.

"Will Vandom, Irma Lair, Taranee Cook, Cornelia Hale, and Hay Lin.", Angelo said. "Then, after a few seconds, the girls scream in shock after what happened as the female students were laughing at them and the male students were whistling and letting out wolf calls. Will then lead the girls, with Elyon right behind them, out of the Lunch Hall and into the closest bathroom."

"Is there more?", Knickerbocker asked.

"Yes there is.", Angelo said. "After getting over what happened, me and Caleb got up and headed for our lockers."

"May I ask why?", Knickerbocker asked.

"Well, I was going to get my coat for Will to cover up with, while Caleb was getting his for Cornelia.", Angelo explained. "But when we turned the corner, where our lockers were, me and Caleb found the girls clothes scattered all over the floor. How they got there, I may never know. Anyway, me and Caleb picked the clothes up and went to the bathroom where the girls were in. After letting the girls know it was us, Elyon came out and took the clothes and went back inside the bathroom. A few minutes later, Elyon came out with the girls, who were fully clothed. Then you came up to us and... well... you know the rest, Mrs. Knickerbocker."

"I must say that is some story.", Knickerbocker said.

"And it's the truth.", Angelo said.

"And the same story Ms. Brown and Mr. Hart told me.", Knickerbocker said talking about Elyon and Caleb. "Plus, it goes along with what the girls told me, earlier today."

"Which should show that we're not lying.", Angelo said.

"That or you all rehearsed all of this.", Knickbocker said.

"Well, let's say if we did.", Angelo said getting a gasp out of the Elyon and Caleb. "How do you explain Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, and Hay Lin's clothes vanishing the way they did?"

"You raise a good point, Mr. Vanders.", Knickbocker replied. "A few of your fellow students say that they too saw a flash of light before seeing those girls nude."

Angelo along with Caleb and Elyon let out a sigh of relief.

"But then again, a lot of other students, which I must say have a bit more credibility than you all right now, say they only saw the girls streaking through the Lunch Hall!", Knickerbocker said. "But, I already gave them their punishment for what they did. Now as for you and Caleb, there's still the matter of you two fighting three other students. Do you two deny it?"

"No, Ma'am.", Caleb and Angelo said.

"And why did you do it?", Knickerbocker asked.

"Well, they were insulting not only our girlfriends but three of our female friends about what happened.", Caleb said.

"It was wrong of us, but we were tense at the time.", Angelo said. "We are sorry about what happen."

"You maybe sorry, and I do believe that you are, but I still have do something about it.", Knickerbocker said. "So, like those boys you fought, as well as the girls, you two are suspended for the rest of the week."

'Figures.', Angelo thought to himself.

'Figures.', Caleb thought to himself.

"Now, with this all taken care of, I must get ready for the meeting I have set for tonight with a few of the teachers and the parents of the five girls.", Knickerbocker said. "I bid you all good day."

"Good day to you as well, Mrs. Knickerbocker.", John said as they all were about to leave the office.

"Oh! By the way, Mr. Vanders.", Knickerbocker said. "I was wondering if you along with Mr. and Mrs. Brown would like to come to the meeting this evening. I have a special request of you all."

"Sure.", John said.

"Of course.", Thomas said with a nod.

"Anything to help.", Eleanor said with a smile.

"I thank you all.", Knickerbocker said as she opened the door for them.

Once they left the office and the school, both families headed for their homes.

"You may of gotten suspended, Angelo, but at least it was for a good reason.", John said as he was driving to their home.

"Really?", Angelo questioned. "I figured that you'd be mad at me for fighting."

"I'm not mad about it.", John said as he turned a corner. "I wish you didn't do it, but at least you were defending the honor of your friends."

"Thanks, Uncle John.", Angelo said with a smile.

"And now I have to go to this meeting tonight.", John said. "I wonder what Knickerbocker is up to."

"Well from what Will told me, Knickerbocker does plan on talking the girl's parents into allowing her to put the girls in separate classes.", Angelo said.

"Ouch!", John said. "She's not playing around."

"Nope.", Angelo said.

"Well, knowing Susan, she'll probably be bringing Will over to our place so either Pop or me can keep an eye on her.", John said. "Maybe I can talk the other parents of the girls to bring them over so they can be together for one last night before they get the mother of all groundings."

"I think the girls would like that, Uncle J.", Angelo said.

"I'll see if Ms. Lin can help me with that.", John said thinking of Yan Lin.

"I'm sure she'll help.", Angelo said as John parked the car in front of their apartment building.

"I believe so.", John said as they got out of the car. "But right now, I need to get something to eat."

"You and me both.", Angelo said as they headed inside.

_End Flashback_

"Well, let's hope Knickerbocker doesn't go overboard with whatever she has planned for the girls.", Angelo said as he went into the Kitchen of his apartment to get a bite to eat.

Meanwhile, downstairs, John had just told Joe, Yan Lin, and Miranda what happened. And Miranda told John what she knew as well.

"I think I can convince the girls parents to bring their children here.", Yan Lin said. "But why do I have this feeling that you are up to something?"

"Well, Ms. Lin, you remember what my mother told you about what my brother and his wife said about Angelo knowing about the Guardians right?", John asked.

"Of course.", Yan Lin said. "Oh! I see."

"Clever move, boy.", Joe said with a grin.

"I hope so.", John said. "Cause after what Miranda just told me, I think it's time he knew. If only for his own protection."

"So, Angelo doesn't know about the Guardians?", Miranda asked.

"Yes and know.", Joe said. "He knows about the last team of Guardians. It's the current team he doesn't know about."

"His late parents didn't want him to know unless the current Guardians tell him themselves.", John explained. "And we've honored their wishes."

"I see.", Miranda said.

"But now I think it's time he knew.", John said. "I just hope they'll tell him."

"Whatever happens, it shall be their decision.", Yan Lin said. "I only hope it'll be the right one."

"You and me both, Yannie.", Joe said. "You and me both."

"Hope can be a powerful thing, Joe.", Halinor said as she walked down the stairs dressed in a pair of blue slacks with a white blouse with white shoes. "But I do believe that the Guardians shall do the right thing."

"Ms. Halinor? When did you get here?", John asked as he gave her a hug.

"A while ago.", Halinor said returning the hug. "I take it you know why I'm here?"

"Not a clue.", John said.

"Well, listen up.", Yan Lin said. "Cause Halinor's skills as a psychiatrist just may help the girls out a bit.

And so Yan Lin went and explained her plan to them, hoping that it would work.

**A/N: Well, it looks like two of the Vanders men know about the girls. But will the girls tell Angelo about themselves. And will Yan Lin's plan work as well. One can only hope.**

**Takara- Lets see I have already bragged about him in the first all I can say is review tell him your you really liked chapters he had stories of his own,so go read them.I would totally be okay losing some of my fans to him.**

** All I can say is review ,and another chapter will be coming up by him and another by me.  
**


	27. Chapter 27

I do not own thank Lexvan

As planned Yan Lin was able to talk the girls' parents into bringing them to the Vanders' home along with Lillain and Chris. After giving their daughters the "Don't try anything!" speech, they headed for the school to attend the meeting to decided what to do with the girls. Watching the teens were Yan Lin and Joe Vanders. Once in the Living Romm of the Vanders' home, Taranee, Irma, Cornelia, Elyon, and Caleb were more than surprised to see Miranda sitting there. But couldn't do anything with Angelo, Joe, Chris, and Lillian there. Seeing this, Will handed Taranee a note explaining what was going on. She along with the others read it together. After reading it, they looked at Will and Hay Lin, who only nodded.

"How would you two like to watch some cartoons?", Joe asked Lillian and Chris.

"Okay!", Lillian and Chris said with smiles on their faces.

"Okay then.", Joe said as he took the remote control and changed the TV to a cartoon channel fot the two children to watch.

Joe then gave them some juice and chips to have while watching TV.

"Why don't the rest of you go into the Den and relax.", Joe said. "Cause from what I heard, from John, you all need it."

"You can say that again.", Cornelia said.

"You know where it is, Will.", Angelo said. "You can take them there, while I check on the stuff I fixed for us."

"Come on, guys.", Will said. "We have a lot to talk about."

Once in the Den, all eyes were on Miranda. And who could blame them.

"Okay, Miranda. What's your deal?", Elyon quetioned as Will closed the door of the Den. "Cause if this is some kind of trick..."

"Easy, Elyon.", Will said. "This is no trick. You have to hear what she has to say."

"What do you mean?", Taranee asked.

"Go ahead, Miranda.", Hay Lin said.

"Hold it.", Yan Lin said. "Before Miranda tells this again, there's something else the rest of you have to do."

"What's that, Grandma?", Hay Lin asked.

"It concerns, Angelo.", Yan Lin said.

"Speaking of Angelo, what do we do about him?", Taranee questioned.

"He is going to ask questions.", Will said. "When ever he was curious about something, he always tried to find out about it. He either asked a bunch of questions and tried to read up on it."

"That's the Vanders for you.", Yan Lin said with a grin. "I remember when his grandfather found out about us when I was a Guardian. Now that was quite a day."

"Wait! Grandpa Joe knows about the Guardians?", Will questioned.

"Yes.", Yan Lin said with a smile. "He even married my good friend Kadma, who was the last Earth Guardian."

"Wow!", Will said. "Wait! I never met Angelo's grandmother."

"That's because she is busy ruling over the world of Zambala.", Yan Lin said. "There are times she and Joe come and visit together while there are times it's just Joe. But one thign is for sure. They love their family very much. And in the end, that is what truly counts."

"If that's the case, then maybe Angelo already knows about the Guardians and stuff!", Irma said.

"Yes and no.", Yan Lin said.

"What do you mean?", Cornelia asked.

"He knows about the last Guardians, from stories Kadma and Joe told him.", Yan Lin explained. "But he doesn't know about you all."

"Why not?", Hay Lin said.

"Well, before they died, his parents, Jacob and Tanya, only wanted him to know if the need arose, or if he knew the current Guardians and they wanted to tell him.", Yan Lin explained. "Show Kadma, Joe, and John honored their wishes and told Angelo nothing about you all when you became Guardians."

"So, it's up to us.", Will said.

"Indeed it is.", Yan Lin said.

"So, John Vanders knows about us being Guardians because of the fact that Kadma is his mother?", Cornelia asked.

"That and the fact that I told him and Joe.", Yan Lin said. "I may not be around when you need my advice sometimes. And I'm not getting any younger. So, that's what John and Joe are for. They have just as much knowledge about things that can help you."

"That makes sense.", Caleb said.

"But do we tell Angelo about all of this?", Irma said.

"I'm not sure.", Will said. "I don't know how he'll react to all of this."

"I'm sure you'll make the right choice.", Yan Lin said as the door to the room opened.

Everyone looked to see Angelo with a thing of pizza rolls, onion rings, and twelve pack of soda.

"Eat up!", Angelo said as he sat the food on the coffee table that was in the room. "This may be your last meal together."

"If that was meant to be funny, it didn't work.", Cornelia said as she grabbed a pizza roll.

"Yeah, well, I'm worried that Aunt Susan may not let you out for a long time.", Angelo said as he sat next to Will and held her hand. "I mean we've been together for three months now. And I know she isn't going to allow me to come over as long as you're grounded! This sucks!"

"I know!", Will said as she rested her head on his shoulder. "But at least we'll be able to spend some time together in school."

"Yeah, yeah.", Angelo said. "But what I don't get is how most of the student are going to say one thing, when we saw different! Maybe it was mass hypnosis and we saw something different."

The girls looked at each other not knowing what to say. Should they tell Angelo the truth about themselves or keep it to themselves and let him find out on his own.

"Can I ask you all something?", Angelo asked. "And this is going to be a weird question."

"Well, ask away.", Irma said.

"Well, do you believe in magic?", Angelo asked surprising them all.

Meanwhile, at Sheffield, the parents had arrived and were in the Assembly Hall of the school where Knickerbocker, along with Axel and Sebastian, who were really Phobos and Cedric. Also there was Mr. Collins with a few other teachers.

"Now, we all know why we are here.", Knickerbocker said getting the attention of everyone. "Today, during one of the Lunch periods, Will, Vandon, Irma Lair, Taranee Cook, Cornelia Hale, and Hay Lin went streaking through the Lunch Hall. Now we are all here to decide what to do about this."

"Well, what do you suggest, Mrs. Knickerbocker?", Susan asked.

"Well first off, Ms. Vandom, with your, and the permission of the other girl's parents, we would like to change the girl's schedule so that they are in seprate classes.", Knickerbocker said.

"I think that is a wise decidsion.", Theresa said with a nod.

Phobos and Cedric looked at each other smiling, liking how things were going so far. If they played their cards right, they would have the Guardians seperated from each other.

"What say the rest of you?", Knickerbocker asked.

"Maybe this is for the best.", Chen said.

"We do want what's best for our dughter.", Joan said.

"Same with us.", Elizabeth said. "Right, Harold?"

"If it were the beginning of the year, I'd say yes.", Harold said. "But seeing as this is the middle of the school year, I'd have to disagree."

"Harold?", Elizabeth questioned.

"Harold is right.", Tom said. "It's the middle of the school year. To up and change their class schedule now would make things a bit difficult for them. I say let them keep their schedules they are now."

"I agree.", Anna said.

"As do I.", Susan said.

"Same here.", Lione said. "You have to admit, Theresa. Harold and Tom have a good point."

"Yes, they do.", Theresa said as the other parents nodded in agreement.

"Maybe so.", Axel/Phobos said as he got to his feet. "But, no offence, we teachers have to deal with your daughters and other students five days a week. Do you not think that it is best that we decided what to do with them while they are here in school?"

"You raise a good point there, Mr. Axel.", Knickerbocker said.

"Perhaps, but if I'm right, you need the permission of the parents to change the schedules of these girls."

Everyone looked to see Halinor standing up from her seat.

"Excuse me. Who are you?", Axel/Phobos asked.

"I am Halinor Clarkson.", Halinor said introducing herself as she walked up to Mrs. Knickerbocker. "I'm a psychiatrist, that was called in by a friend of mine."

"And who may I ask is that?", Axel/Phobos asked.

"That would be one Yan Lin.", Halinor said surprising Chen and Joan. "She told me about what happened and asked me to come give my expertise. So, I came out of retirement to come here and help in any way I can."

"Thank you, Ms. Clarkson, but I don't think we need a psychiatrist to help us handle this.", Axel/Phobos said.

"Hold on now.", Knickerbocker said. "I'm open to any and all advice on this matter. The last thing I want to do is do something to make matters worse."

"Thank you, Mrs. Knickerbocker.", Halinor said with a kind smile.

'This doesn't look good.', Sebastian/Cedric thought to himself as Axel/Phobos sat back down, not looking to happy.

"Now what do you suggest, Ms. Clarkson?", Mr. Collians asked.

"Well, I'm not saying let them off easy. What they did was wrong and the suspension they are serving is a good start.", Halinor said knowing what really happened but had to play along. "But we have to think about their well being as well."

"So, you're saying that we shouldn't change their class schedules?", the gym teacher questioned.

"That's right.", Halinor said with a nod. "From what I've been told, by Yan Lin, these five girls are good friends. To try and split them up the way you want to, may do more harm than good."

"I see.", Theresa said.

"They may start to lash out at other students or even teachers.", Halinor said. "I have seen it in many cases, when it comes to children and teenagers with prpblams. Mark my words. Seperate them and things will get worse."

"If only.", Sebastian/Cedric whispered to Axel/Phobos getting a grin out of the prince.

"Then what do you suggest?", one of the art teachers asked.

"I say take any of the class they may have together and seperate them from each other in them.", Halinor said. "If two of them are in the same class, then have them sit on different sides of the room or one can sit up front while the other sits in the back. If three, then have one the middle while the other two sit on different sides of the room or one can sit up front while the other sits in the back. If four, then you can have them sit in the four corners of the class or have two side on different sides of the room and have one can sit up front while the other sits in the back. And if all five are in a class together, then have one the middle and two of them sit on different sides of the room while one can sit up front while the other sits in the back. Doing this will show them that they're still together but they are still being punished for what they did."

"I can work with that.", Anna said.

"Us, too.", Joan said.

"I like it!", Elizabeth said. "They keep their classes, yet are still being punished. But not to harshly."

"Correct.", Halinor said. "Remember, you are trying to discipline the girls, while in school for what they've done. The only ones who should deal out their punishment should be their parents."

The other parents as well as the teachers and Mrs. Knickerbocker also agreed with what Halinor said. Well, not all agreed with her idea. Sebastian/Cedric and Axel/Phobos weren't to happy about how things were going.

"Things aren't going in our favor, the way we want them, my prince.", Sebastian/Cedric whispered to Axel/Phobos.

"For now, no.", Axel/Phobos whispered to Sebastian/Cedric. "But this meeting is far from over."

"I thank you for your advice, Ms. Clarkson.", Mr. Collians said. "Maybe you can help us on another matter."

"I shall try.", Halinor said. "Tell me what you need help with."

"Well, the teaching staff has agreed with Mrs. Knickerbocker about the girls having escorts that will be walking with the girls to their next classes.", Dean Collins. "We just need to pick which students to do this task."

"Now we have our fun.", Sebastian/Cedric said as he was about to stand up and make his suggestion.

"If I may.", John said getting the attention of everyone. "May I suggest my nephew, Angelo Vanders, and his friend, Caleb Hart. Both boys are in relationships with two of the giirls and are close friends with the other three. So, why not let them be escorts for the girls?"

"That was the idea.", the gym teacher said. "But..."

"But after the fight they had with three fellow students, we have decided that it would be best if they weren't their escorts.", Sebastian/Cedric said cutting the gym teacher off. "We were hoping to pick other students that may do just as good of a job."

"You do raise a good point there, Mr. ..."

"Sebastian.", Sebastian/Cedric said.

"Ah, yes. You do raise a good point there, Mr. Sebastian.", Halinior said.

Sebastian/Cedric smiled think that this woman was finally on the side of him and Phobos.

"But if I'm correct, haven't the two boys in question recived their punishment?", Halinor asked Mrs. Knickerbocker.

"Yes.", Knickerbocker said. "They along with the three boys they fought are suspened for the rest of the week."

"Then in my opinion, they are paying for the fighting.", Halinor said. "I believe that having young Caleb and Angelo as two of the girls escorts is a good idea."

"I have a few other students in mind to be their escorts as well.", Mr. Collins said.

"And who might those students be?", Axel/Phobos asked.

"Alchemy Ethel, Elyon Brown, and Martin Tubbs.", Mr. Collins said. "If they agree to this, they also will be escorts for the girls."

"I'm sure that our daughter will do this.", Mr. Brown said. "I believe that the other two friends will be happy to do ths as well."

"Well, we have some suggestions of our own.", Axel/Phobos said as he stood up.

"And they are, Mr. Axel?", Knickerbocker asked.

"Sydney, Blaze, Onxy, Phoenix, Harmony, and Oceana.", Axel/Phobos said surprising the teachers and Knickerbocker.

"You're joking right?", the gym teacher asked.

"No I am not.", Axel/Phobos said with a serious look on his face.

"But both groups of girls don't get along well.", the art teacher said.

"And this would give them a chance to try and get along.", Sebastian/Cedric said. "Both group of girls are rivals for some reason. Have them together like this just may put an end to this rivalry."

'Not to mention keep the Guardians out of my way.', Phobos thought to himself.

"I do not think that would end the way you think it would, Mr. Sebastian.", Halinor said.

"Do you know, Ms. Clarkson?", Sebastian/Cedric questioned.

"No, I don't.", Halinor said with a kind smile. "Your heart is in the right place, but I believe that it be best that the first five students named be their escorts."

"And why is that?", Susan asked. "Not that I'm complaining about it. I just want to hear your expert opinion."

"I think we all do.", Theresa said getting a nod out of the other parents.

"Well, you all know the saying, kids can be cruel.", Halinor said. "Right?"

"Know it? I've seen it!", Elizabeth said.

"You're not the only one!", Chen said.

"Same here!", Susan said as she thougth back to how Angelo was one of her daughter's true friends back in Fadden Hills.

"Well, the same can be said about teenagers.", Halinor said. "Now deep down, we all know that those girls will be picked on, teased, and made fun of when they go back to school on Manday. This is why I believe that they should have friends by their side as they move around the halls of this fine school."

"I agree.", Elizabeth said.

"As do I.", Harold said. "When it come to our daughter, Mrs. Knickerbocker, we would like for either Caleb, Elyon, Alchemy, Angelo, or Martin to be her escort. Depending on which of them is in her next class at the time or the closest to her class."

"Does this go for the rest of the girls?", Knickerbocker asked the other girl's parents.

The Lairs, Cooks, Lins nodded along with Susan. Seeing this didn't make Phobos and Cedrid happy. Things were not going their way at all.

"What wiil we do now, Sire?", Sebastian/Cedric whispered to Axel/Phobos.

"Do not threat, Cedric.", Axel/Phobos said. "We can still get something close to a victory."

"Now as for their Lunch period, I first wanted to have them sitting in different parts of the Lunch Hall.", Knickerbocker said. "But after talking about it, with Mr. Collins, I've decided to let them sit together. As long as at least two of their escorts sit with them as well, in a spot where they can be watched by the hall monitors that watch over the students there."

The parents agreed with that seeing as it made sense.

"Well, other than that, I do believe that this meeting is over.", Mrs. Knickerbocker said. "I thank you for taking time out of your schedules and coming here. And I'd like to personally thank you, Ms. Clarkson. Your expertise was most useful."

"It was my pleaseure, Mrs. Knickerbocker.", Halinor said as they shook hands.

Soon, everyone left out of the Assambly Hall and out of the school. The girls parents then headed for their cars and got ready to head for the Vanders home.

"Hold on everyone!", John said getting the parents attention. "Before you all do anything drastic, when it comes to the girls' punishment, may I suggest that you all sleep on it. That way, you'll have a clear head when you think of a proper punishment."

After a few seconds, the parents of the girls looked at each other and nodded.

"Okay, John.", Susan said. "You make a good point there. We'll wait."

"That's all I ask.", John said.

"I have to ask, John.", Elizabeth said. "Why are you concerned about our daughters"

"Two reasons.", John said. "One, I've know Will since she and Angelo were children. Those two are the best of friends. And now they're a couple."

"No surprise there.", Susna said with a small laugh.

"No kidding.", John said. "And when me and Angelo moved here a few months ago, I was happy to see that she made great friends in your daughters. She didn't really have it so great in Fadden Hills."

"Like you said, Ms. Clarkson, kids can be cruel.", Susan said.

"I see.", Halinor said.

"So, when Angelo told me about what happened, plus, Mrs. Knickerbocker asking me to come here tonight, I decided to stand up for the girls as best I can.", John said.

"I see.", Elizabeth said.

"Well, I thank you for doing that.", Harold said.

"Don't mention it.", John said.

"And the second reason you stood up for our daughters?", Anna asked.

John and Susan looked at each other and began to snicker which turned into laughter. Seeing this caused the others to look at them strangly.

"What's so funny", Theresa asked.

"Well, when Will and Angelo's parents, as well as I, were in college, we did a little streaking of our own Freshman year.", John said with a small smile. "We were young and figured that we'd make a name for ourselves."

"But we were in our underwear when we did it.", Susan said. "We didn't go Full Monty."

"Well, I have to admit I never went streaking.", Tom said. "But I've done my fair share of skinnydipping once or twice."

"Those were fun times.", Anna said as she smiled.

"I've done my fair share of skinnydipping.", John said.

"Streaking for us.", Harold ans Elizabeth said smiling.

"Skinnydipping for us.", Chen and Joan said smiling.

"I remember, Yan Lin talking me and our three other friends into doing some skinnydipping back in our youth.", Halinor said with a grin.

"That sounds like my mother.", Chen said with a laugh.

"Streaking for me.", Lione said with a grin. "What me and my friends were thinking I don't know."

"Both for me.", Theresa said surprising everyone there. "What? I've have my wild side. But, I was older than our daughters were when I did those things."

"We all can agree on that.", Tom said. "Which is why we have to make sure the punishment we give them is a just one."

"It would be different if they did this in college.", Joan said. "But in high school?"

"Then why don't we get together tomorrow and decide what to do?", Harold suggested.

"Fair enough.", Susan said in agreement. "Where shall we meet?"

"How about my place around Noon?", John suggested. "I have the room."

"Works for me.", Lione said. "Now let's go pick up our children and head home. It may be March, but it's still cold!"

"Here! Here!", Harold said as he unlocked the doors of his car.

Everyone got into their cars and drove off to the Vnaders' home. Watching them drive off was Axel and Sebastian. Also known as Phobos and Cedric.

"If that psychiatrist wasn't here, we could of made the Guardians' lives much worse for them in school!", Sebastian/Cedric said while grtting his teeth.

"Calm yourself, Cedric.", Axel/Phobos said. "Even though things haven't gone our way, we still have the advantage."

"How so?", Sebastian/Cedric asked as they walked towards their car.

"We may not have who we want watching them and they may not be as seperated as we wanted them as well. But, they're still going to be watched carefully. And they wouldn't dare try anything foolish!", Axel/Phobos said with a smirk. "So, if we cause a little trouble, back on Metamoor, they won't be able to foil any of our plans to capture the rebel as well as lure my dear sister into a trap!"

"I see.", Sebastian/Cedric said with a smirk of his own. "Things are looking up!"

"Yes they are, Cedric.", Axel/Phobos said as the got in their car and drove off. "Yes they are."

The two villians drove off to their mansion thinking victory was theirs. Both not knowing that the Guardians had allies that were helping them in more ways than one.

**A/N: Well, thanks to Halinor, the girls won't be as seperated as they fear they will be. And they still have friends that are on their side. But will the girls tell Angelo about them being Guardians as well as other things? And if they do, how will Angelo react to finding out that Oceana is one of the badguys? And what was up with his question to them? Read on to find out!**


	28. Chapter 28

I do not own

Back at the Vanders home, everyone in the Den was looking at Angelo after he asked his question.

"Say what now?", Irma asked.

"Do you believe in magic?", Angelo asked.

"Why are you asking?", Will asked knowing where her boyfriend was going with his question.

"Well, I have a theory about what happened to you girls today.", Angelo said. "But, I don't know if I should tell you. I sort of promised my grandmother I'd tell no one about this. Unless she or one of her other 'friends' say I can tell."

"So, that's Kadma's game.", Yan Lin said with a grin. "It's okay, Will. You can tell him."

"Grandma!", Hay Lin said in surprise.

"Hush now!", Yan Lin said with a smile. "It's best he find out from Will then by anyone else."

"Find out what?", Angelo asked as Will stood up.

"Come with me.", Will said as she grabbed Angelo's hand and left the room with him.

"Now that's going to be one heck of a talk.", Cornelia said.

"Think he'll take it well?", Hay Lin asked.

"If he's anything like Joe, he and Will shall be okay.", Yan Lin said as Joe came into the Den.

"I saw the look on Will's face as she and Angelo headed upstairs.", Joe said.

"Brought back memories?", Yan Lin said with a grin.

"And then some.", Joe said with a small laugh. "I remember when Rissa told me about you all back in our day."

"You took it all pretty well.", Yan Lin said.

"Rissa's my best friend.", Joe said. "And I was with Kadma. Plus, the rest of you were my friends. Nothing was going to change that."

"So, did you go on any adventures with my Grandma and the other Guardians, Mr. Vanders?", Hay Lin asked Joe.

"First off, call me Grandpa Joe.", Joe said with a smile. "And yes I did."

"Joe was our Caleb, in a way.", Yan Lin said. "There were times where he saved out hinds when we needed it."

"It pays to have that extra help, every now and then.", Joe said.

"I hate to admit it, but Rebel Boy has saved our butts when the chips were down.", Irma said.

"Thatnks. I think.", Caleb said.

"Trust me when I say, that's the best you'll get from Irma.", Cornelia said as she held Caleb's hand nd smiled at him.

Caleb returned the smile before they shared a kiss.

"Get a room, you two!", Irma said before pretending to vomit getting a grin out of Joe.

"She reminds me so much of Cassidy.", Joe whispered to Yan Lin making her giggle a bit.

"I'd like to apologize for any problems my little sister might be giving you, Grandpa Joe", Cornelia said to Joe.

"Same goes for my little brother.", Irma said.

"Don't sweat it.", Joe said. "Those two are watching TV as we speak. Give then chips, juice, and a show they like to watch and those little ones are quiet."

"I wonder what will happen to us when we go back to school Manday.", Taranee said with worry. "I know it won't be good!"

"Don't worry, Taranee.", Elyon said. "No matter what happenes, you'll have your friends with you."

"She's right.", Yan Lin said. "Even if they seperate you, you'll still have your friends in heart."

"Plus, if I know Halinor, she'll be using her skills as a psychiatrist to make sure you all will be together one way or another.", Joe said. "So, don't worry Taranee. Everything will work out in the end."

"Thanks, Grandpa Joe.", Taranee said giving him a smile that he returned.

"I wonder what Will is telling Angelo.", Caleb said thnking about what the couple was talking about.

"I wonder if he'll accept all of what she tells him.", Elyon said.

"Only time will tell.", Joe said hoping for the best.

Elsewhere, Will had led Angelo to his apartment and went inside with Angelo right behind her. They then sat on the couch that was in the Living Room of his apartment. Will and Angelo didn't do anything at first as they didn't know what to do or say.

'Do I tell him, or wait a little bit longer.', Will thought to herself. 'Oh, who are you kidding, Will? You're here to tell Angelo about everyting and you know it! Why else did you come up here to his apartment? So, go on and get to it!'

'Why are we up here?', Angelo thought to himself. 'I was going to tell Will about the Guardians before she brought me up here. I have to tell her!'

"Listen, I...", they both said at the same time.

Once they realised that they talked at the same time, they let out a giggle only to look at each other smiling.

"I have something to tell you, Angelo.", Will said. "Something important."

"Okay.", Angelo said as he and Will looked into each others eyes.

"What I have to show you may surprise you, yet not surprise you to much.", Will said as she pulled the Heart of Kandrakar out from under her shirt and showed it to Angelo. "This is the..."

"Heart of Kandrakar!", Angelo said in surprise. "No way!"

"Yeah.", Will said with a nervous grin.

"I've only seen pictures of it in a book my Grandma has.", Angelo said as he looked at the Heart before looking at Will. "B-But how? When?"

"It all started a few weeks after I moved here.", Will began to explain. "Hay Lin invited me along with Taranee, Irma, and Cornelia to her place for some tea and cookie. While there, her grandmother, Yan Lin, told us about the Heart and about us being the new Guardians."

Will then went and told Angelo about the adventures she and the rest of W.I.T.C.H. had. From meeting Caleb to finding out about Elyon. Once done, she looked at Angelo, waiting for him to say something as he sat there letting everything soak in.

"Wow!", Angelo said softly as he was looking down at the floor. "At least that explains all those times you had to do something important."

"I wanted to tell you about all of this. I really did.", Will said. "But part of me was afraid of what you would think of me if you found out."

"Will..."

"And even after Yan Lin told me about your grandmother telling you about her days as a Guardian, I was still scared to tell you about all of this.", Will said.

"And how long have we known each other?", Angelo questioned with a grin getting Will's attention. "You're one of my best frineds, Will. And my girlfriend. Don't you know that you could of talked to me about all of this a long time ago?"

"I'm sorry.", Will said as she hung her head down sadly.

Angelo placed his finger under her chin, and raised her head up to face him.

"Don't be. You were only be careful. But know this.", Angelo said. "No matter what happens, I'll do my best to be there for you, Will Vandom."

"Angelo, I...", Will said as her eyes watered a little.

Angelo the leaned forward and kissed her! She was surprised at first but soon found herself returning the kiss as she closed her eyes along with Angelo and wrapped her arms around his neck as she went down with him as he laid back on the couch. They both knew how they felt about each other at that moment. But soon the need for air came as they slowly parted lips. They both then opened their eyes and smiled at each other.

"Wow.", Angelo said calmly.

"Yeah. Wow.", Will said as well.

For a moment they both just stared at each other enjoying the calm and quiet of the room. But they both knew that they had to go back down to the others before they got worried.

"Maybe we should go back down to the others.", Will said with a small smile as they were still in their laying position. "Though I'd rather stay up here."

"Same here.", Angelo said as he had his arms wrapped around her. "But knowing them, they might start getting worried."

"Plus, I don't need my mom finding us up here alone.", Will said. "And in this position."

"Dear Lord, in Heaven, no!", Angelo said as they both got up off the couch. "That's the last thing we need!"

"So, what was that theory of yours?", Will asked as they left Angelo's apartment holding hands and headed downstairs.

"Well, I think someone, with powers, used them to teleport your clothes off of you five and into the hallway where me and Caleb found them.", Angelo said as they got downstairs.

"You have no idea how right you are.", Will said as they were at the door of the Den.

"What do you mean?", Angelo asked as they entered the Den, where the others were waiting.

"I think it's best that you hear it from Miranda.", Will said getting the attention of the others.

"I take it you know everything?", Joe asked his grandson.

"Pretty much.", Angelo said grin.

"And he still with Will?", Irma questioned in mock surprise. "I'm shocked!"

"And you're still immature.", Angelo said with a smirk getting a laugh out of the other teens.

"Hey!", Irma said.

"So, how much do you know?", Elyon asked.

"I know enough.", Angelo said. "Your Majesty.", he said with a grin and a bow.

"Oh brother.", Elyon said as she rolled her eyes smiling.

"Well, I think I'll go and keep an eye on the little ones.", Joe said as he headed back towards the Living Room, where Lillian and Chris were watching TV.

"I think I'll come with you.", Yan Lin said as she got to her feet and followed behind Joe. "You kids play nice."

"We will!", Hay Lin said as Will and Angelo sat back on the couch.

"Okay. Now that we're all here and Angelo is in the loop, I think it's time we were told what Miranda told Hay Lin and Will.", Taranee said.

"Okay, Miranda.", Will said. "The floor is all your's."

"Very well.", Miranda said as she stood before them.

And so, Miranda told, those that didn't know, what she knew. From Oceana, Blaze, Onxy, Phoenix, Harmony, and Sydney being Phobos' very own Guardians and Harem, to Phobos and Cedric being on Earth! After hearing all of this, Taranee was the first to speak.

"That would explain a lot!", Taranee said. "I was wondering how Onxy and Blaze knew about us and Elyon. Phobos told them!"

"I told you guys that it was Sydney and her friends that did that to us!", Cornelia said. "I just knew it!"

"But, how?", Hay Lin questioned. "When and where did they get powers?"

"Maybe they have something like the Heart of Kandrakar.", Taranee suggested.

"Or they could of been born with their powers like Elyon.", Will suggested.

"I just thought of something.", Elyon said. "Remember when Harmony sung at the ice skating rink, Cornelia?"

"You mean when a certian somebody said that he loved her?", Cornelia questioned as she looked at Caleb out of the corner of her eye. "Wait! You think that she was using her powers on Caleb when she was singing?"

"Her name is Harmony.", Elyon said. "Maybe her power is through singing."

"That does make sense.", Angelo said.

Cornelia then looked at Caleb with a look of guilt.

"Sorry for yelling at you that day.", she said with a small smile.

Caleb then gave her a kiss, letting Cornelia know that he forgave her. Which made her smile.

"I still find it hard to believe that those girls are working with Phobos.", Irma said.

"After all we've been through so far, I think anything is possible.", Will said.

Hay Lin looked at Angelo and saw that he had a worried look on his face.

"Um... Angelo? You okay?", Hay Lin asked.

"Uh? Yeah! Sure!", Angelo said. "I'm fine. It's just that I can't believe that Oceana's one of your enemies. I've known her since I was a kid!"

"Really?", the others questioned.

"How?", Will asked.

"Remember when me and my parents left Fadden Hills, every other weekend?", Angelo asked Will who nodded. "Well, on those weekends we'd spend time with my Uncle John and some other family, who had a daughter that was a year younger than me."

"Let me gurss.", Caleb said. "Oceana."

"Yep.", Angelo said. "We became fast friends. Turns out that she lived here in Heatherfield. So, a few days after I first moved here I ran into her. It was a good reunion between us. I just can't believe she's turned bad."

"Well, she has.", Hay Lin said. "I can't believe she had me fooled pretending to be my friend!"

"I guess she's not as bubble-headed as I thought.", Cornelia said.

"You going to be okay?", Will asked Angelo as she held his hand.

"Yeah.", Angelo said as he gentle squeezed her hand with a smile. "I'll just have to be on my toes when ever I'm around her."

"So, what are we going to do about Sydney and her friends?", Taranee asked.

"I say we play dumb about knowing they're working with Phobos and Cedric.", Caleb said. "They may know about all of us, but they don't know that we know about them."

"And that can play to our advantage.", Will said. "We just have to find a way to keep an eye on them."

"Or maybe one of them.", Hay Lin said. "If Oceana wants to play friends, then I can play that game, too!"

"And I'm on good terms with her.", Angelo said. "So, that's a bonus."

"Maybe.", Will said. "Are you sure yu want to do this?"

"Will. Oceana made her choice.", Angelo said. "She's working with your enemy. I wish she wasn't. And deep down, I hope she can change her ways. But for now, they have to be stopped. And as the saying goes, there's strenght in numbers."

"And we've got some pretty good numbers.", Irma joked.

Just then the door opened and Yan Lin walked in.

"Time to go.", Yan Lin said with a smile. "Your parents are here."

"Oh joy.", Irma said dully as they all got up and walked out of the Den.

Once out of the Den, the girls saw their parents waiting for them.

"So, what's happen at the meeting.", Yan Lin asked wanting to know what happened.

"I'll explian when we all get home.", Chen said. "Come along, Hay Lin."

"Yes Sir.", Hay Lin said fearing the worse.

Yan Lin patted her grand-daughter on the shoulder as they walked out of the Vanders' home giving her some comfort.

"Let's go, Irma.", Anna said as Tom picked up a sleeping Chris.

Irma said nothing as she followed behind her family.

"Taranee. Let's go.", Theresa said.

"Yes, Ma'am.", Taranee said as she left with her parents.

"Let's go Cornelia.", Harold said as he picked up a sleeping Lillian. "We have much to talk about."

"Coming.", Cornelia said before she turn to Caleb and gave him a quick kiss. "See ya later."

"Uh-huh.", Caleb said with a smile which made her smile as she left with her parents.

"Let's go, Will.", Susan said wanting to get home.

"Okay, mom.", Will said letting out a sigh. "See ya, Angelo."

"Seeing ya.", Angelo said before they shared a hug and a quick kiss.

They then pressed their foreheads together and smiled at each other for a breif moment before Will left with her mother.

"See you guys.", Elyon said as she left with her parents and Caleb.

"See ya.", Angelo said. "Hey, Caleb! About what we talked about earlier today. You still up for it?"

"Yeah, sure.", Caleb said. "Besides, I need to work on my fighting skills."

"Cool!", Angelo said. "So, I'll see you tomorrow then."

"See ya.", Caleb said as he left with the Browns.

"What was that about?", Joe asked as John walked the Browns and Caleb out.

"Oh! Well, before I found out about the girls, as well as Elyon, her parents, Caleb, and Miranda, not to mention Oceana and her friends, me and Caleb talked about doing some sparring.", Angelo explained. "And seeing as we're suspened until next week, we figured that we might as well do something to pass the time."

"That makes sense.", Joe said as John walked into the Living Room.

"What makes sense?", John asked as he sat in one of the chairs.

"Me and Caleb are going to do some sparring tomorrow.", Angelo replied as he sat on one of the couches with Miranda.

"Well, that's good.", John said as Halinor sat next to Joe on the other couches.

"So, what happened at the school meeting?", Angelo asked.

"Well, thanks to Halinor, the girls won't be so seperated.", John said. "And you, Caleb, Elyon, Alchemy, and Martin will be escorts for the girls as they go in between classes."

"Escorts?", Angelo questioned in surprise. "Wow! Knickerbocker isn't playing around!"

"No she isn't.", John said. "But you want to hear something funny? Two of the teachers wanted a certian group of girls to be the escorts of Will and the others."

"Let me guess.", Angelo said. "Oceana, Blaze, Onxy, Phoenix, Harmony, and Sydney. And the two teachers that made the suggestion were, Axel and Sebastian."

"Yeah!", John said. "How did you know?"

"Well, after whole 'streaking' thing happened, the girls were put in a room with a teacher to watch them while Knickerbocker had a meeting with all the other teachers the girls had.", Angelo began to explain. "While that meeting was going on, me and Caleb were listening at the door."

"Your grandson takes after you, Joe.", Halinor said with a grin.

"What can I say?", Joe said with a smirk. "We Vanders are cunning. Go on, Angelo."

"Well, during that meeting, Axel and Sebastian were making Oceana and her friends look like they were victims more than anything.", Angelo explained. "And they were doing all they could to make things difficult for Will and the girls. It was like they wanted them to really suffer."

"It was the same tonight, at the meeting as well.", Halinor said. "But, things went different."

"Had you not been their, Halnor, I think they would of gotten their way.", John said. "And believe me when I say the girls will be happy when they find out they won't be seperated as bad as they think they'll be."

"Happy to be of help.", Halinor said. "But somethng tells me this isn't over."

"I believe your right.", John said. "Which means that we have to think of a way to help the girls."

"Why not have them work here?", Halinor suggested. "I'm sure you can find something for them to do."

"Not to mention give them a few lessons.", Joe said. "They need to learn to fight better. It'll make them stranger than they are now."

"And I think I'll stick around for a while.", Halinor said. "Being a psychiatrist, I can offer my service to the school to keep a closer eye on these girl that are giving the Guard-"

Halinor stopped when she looked at Angelo remembering that he didn't know about the Guardians. Angelo saw Halinor's look and laughed a little.

"It's okay, Ms. Clarkson.", Angelo said. "I know everything."

"Really?", John questioned.

"Yep.", Angelo said with a nod. "Will told me. And Miranda told me about... Oceana and her friends."

"I'm sorry, Angelo.", John said as he saw the look on his nephew's face. "I know how far back you and Oceana go. But she's not the same girl you knew back then."

"I know.", Angelo said. "I still can't believe she's working with this Phobos guy! Not to mention being one of his harem!"

"Well, she is.", Joe said sadly. "So, what are you going to do about it?"

"What else can I do?", Angelo said. "I have to help stop them from getting Elyon's power. Or else, we're all in trouble."

"That's my boy!", John said as he smiled at Angelo. "What about you, Miranda? Miranda?"

Everyone looked to see that Miranda was sound asleep.

"Poor kid.", Joe said. "After all that's happened to her, she finally fell asleep."

"Will told me she had a pretty bad day.", Angelo said. "I guess she tired herself out."

"I'll take her to her room.", John said as he scoope her up in his arms. "I think I'll leave her a note just in case if she wakes up not knowing where she is."

"I guess you'll be needed a apartment, too?", Joe questioned to Halinor with a smirk.

"It would be nice.", Halinor said with a smile.

"Come on.", Joe said with a grin as he lead Halinor up the stairs.

Angelo was soon in his apartment and dressed for bed. As he laid in his bed, he let everything that happened soak in.

'Man! What a day!', he thought to himself. 'From seeing the girls in the buff, to finding out that Will and the girls are the new Guardians. Not to mention Elyon being a queen, and other things. And then there's Oceana. What made her the person she is today? Was it, that Phobos guy? Or maybe it was Sydney and her friends? All I know is, she's with the badguys. And Will is going to need all the support she can get. And I'll give it to her.'

Angelo then drifted off to sleep promising himself that he'd be their for Will as best he can.

**A/N: Well, Angelo now knows about everythimg and will do what he can for Will. But how will the girls be punished by their parents? And will Phobos, Cedric, and the Harem still try and give the gilrs problems? Or will they turn their attention towards Meridian? And if they do, how will the girls be able to get there in time to stop them?**


	29. Chapter 29

I do not ow

Next Morning Harems

Next Morning Harems

Phobos was sitting at the head sipping coffee enjoying French toast. Cedric was sipping tea having a breakfast like Harmony; Oceana was sitting across from her eating a sugary cereal called Cookie Krispies. When they were shopping for food her and other children were begging their parents. While some said no others said yes, one of the parents who said yes looked at him "Kids."

Oceana looked at Phoenix's plate "Can I have a bite?" Harmony licked her lips, tasting the citrus of the orange "Why do you never ask for any of my breakfast kitten?" Oceana stuck her tongue out "Your breakfasts are gross but your dinners are yummy." Harmony frowned at this she got a piece of pineapple ,getting headed for Oceana ,who jumped out of her seat "Get away from me with that thing!"Oceana yelled pointing a finger at her.

The boys watched the two with interest, Cedric got up ,grabbing Oceana. "Just try it Oceana ,if you dont like it, we wont bother you about it." Cedric said with honesty

Oceana looked at him then to Harmony ,opening her mouth and sliding the fruit off the fork slowly. While doing this she stared at Cedric keeping her eyes on him .Phobos watched this,he didn't have the heart to tell her he was with knows they could be a grandfather clock chimed, Phobos got up "Lets get dressed and ready to go." They all agreed showering and getting dressed Harmony dressed the two in a Victorian era had to go separate ways to get the others but agreed to meet in one of the classrooms. They were early and were in Phobos`s room "So when are we going to escort them?" Sydney asked smiling at the two

"You wont,some therapist came to the meeting thanks to some Yan Lin." Cedric said

"Hay Lins grandmother." Oceana said as she colored on the chalkboard

The two nodded their heads "She contacted her and now the therapist will work here." Cedric said looking at the girls,wondering how they will take it.

Phoenix pouted "Their goes our plan."

"I though that as well ..until the prince came up with something." Cedric said looking at Phobos who was enjoying a coffee from Starbucks.

They looked at him "Why did you have to give him that?" Sydney asked looking to Onxy

Onxy sipped her own cup "Its so dang delicious,how can you resist?"

"Back to the topic people." Oceana said with a serous expression

Everyone looked at her "Oceana are you okay?" Phobos asked,not eve using a pet name for her.

Oceana nodded her head "Yes,I just really want to get back at them."

Everyone agreed with her, "Like Oceana said back to the topic at hand I thought the same as you did Phoenix,until the prince came up with something." Cedric said looking at Phobos.

"Really what ?" Blaze asked playing with a strand of hair.

"You can transform and use Metamoor as a practice ground." Phobos said upset that his coffee was gone.

"When! When!" Harmony,Onxy and Phoenix asked with excitement.

"Tonight which will be good since you`ll be able to see Miranda." Phobos said looking at Cedric

Cedric nodded his head " Yes your right ,hopefully she is better now."

"Yeah we can even bring her gifts." Oceana said with a smile,though her hand had a slight twitch.

Onxy was the only one to notice ,she hugged her little sister"It would be nice to know what attacked he rthough wouldnt it ?"

Cedric nodded his head "Yes,hopefully the doctor will have figured out what bit her."

The door opened,student od first period piling in,they stopped when they saw the Harems.

"Ok so as yuo can tell that`s all the time we have,we will meet at the end of the month." Head to class I would hate for you to be late." Phobos said ,speaking like a teacher,and preparing his girls left,cleaning up the area,they did have to make it look like they were doing smiled at Angelo ,who gave her the cold felt sad the whole day.


	30. Chapter 30

I do not own

Sorry I have not typed anything up but the month of November was novel month. My goal was 20 thousand,I made it, but sadly I had to ignore my other writing.I have fresh ideas and I AM READY TO WRITE !

Phobos listened to the sounds of terror and his girls laughing outside of Meridian. He jumped ,also most spilling his wine as Cedric burst in. "Shes gone!" Cedric yelled out. Phobos looked at him mad " Who`s gone?"

"Miranda shes missing , the maids said she took off .She had her clothes and everything going off to Earth." Phobos reclined noticing sand on the floor. "Did you use my mystic sand?"

"My lord why would I use it?" Phobos nodded his head ,getting up ,putting sand onto his hand and tossing it."Show me the past." It showed what Miranda saw "Cedric I do believe I know why she`s gone ,my comrade."

At school

Oceana was very sad Angelo ignored her the whole day at told Onxy who immediately went to his locker,waiting for him to show rolled her eyes as Will and he showed up,kissing one another. She pushed Will out of the way "What did you do to Oceana?"

Angelo greeted her the same way she greeted him. "Out of my way Onxy, we have to make it to the dojo."

"So move it teachers pet!" Will said putting her voice in

"Onxy growled slightly at Will,which made her back looked at Angelo who was getting books and putting them in his bag. "You really hurt her,you guys were friends what the hell happened?"

"Move it Harem ,thanks to you my girlfriend is in trouble." Angelo said growling back at her

Onxy smacked him "You have been her friend through everything, just because of this bitch your leaving her!When you need a friend she was their for you but now,she needs you and your an ass. What a typical man." She walked off

Will inspected Angelo`s face it had Onxy`s hand and her rings imprinted hard.


	31. Chapter 31

I do not own

Will sweeped the floors "We need to get back at them."

"Yeah we do!" Irma yelled as she sweeped the other side of the dojo.

"But how?" Cornelia and HayLin asked as they cleaned the big mirror together

"What about their families?" Caleb asked as he and Angelo wiped the windows.

"That`s it! We can get them into trouble!" Elyon said snapping her fingers "We can even get to Oceana by using Angelo."

"No!" Will said stopping her thoughts "The smack mark is finally gone, I don't want to see their powers."

"It`s better to know what your up against though." Miranda said sitting in a chair sipping tea.

"Still I want to be truly ready,they seem to have their powers down no slip ups unlike us." Will said truthfully

"I think we can take them." Taranee said from the cash register counting the money for the past two weeks.

"I`m still unsure but we can transform and give them a little scare." Will said putting away the broom.

"Like they did earlier in the month?" Cornelia asked dropping the rag and bottle.

"Exactly you can transform and show them what your made of." Angelo said high fiving them all.

"We can go to Meridian and find info on them." Caleb said looking to Angelo who agreed with him.

Next chap Cornelia vs Harmony


	32. Attack!

I do not own

Harmony was walking through the park,it was late and only couples were around this stared at them as she passed them,taking out her locket looking at a picture of Jason and was taken a week before he left for his tour in London, he should be back and will enroll this winter.

She was so enraptured with it she did not notice the branch that was slowly following she was alone the branch wrapped itself around her ankles tight. She screamed since the branch had thorns.

"Try to dance now !" Cornelia shouted while flying in the air,her face covered up

Harmony growled at her,while trying to unwrap herself ,the outcome was her hands getting cut,she soon gave up and started screaming at Cornelia. "You will regret doing this I guarantee it!"

Cornelia folded her arms "Oh really? Your powerless what can you do?"

Harmony smirked which made Cornelia shiver,Harmony looked to their audience and started to sing

Its about to be a girl fight  
She really know  
Brook Valentine  
Uh huh uh huh  
Big boi  
A lil Jon!  
Its about to be a what!  
Girl fight !

We bout to throw dem bows  
We bout to swang dem thangs

There's about to be a what? Girlfight!

_[Chapter I]_

There she go talkin' her mess  
All around town makin' me stress  
I need to get this off my chest  
And if her friend want some then she'll be next  
It really ain't that complicated  
Y'all walking round looking all frustrated  
Want some plex come on let's make it  
Ya acting real hard but I know ya fakin'

Know you really don't wanna step to dis  
Really don't know why you talkin' shit  
You 'bout to catch one right in the lip  
It's about to be a what? Girlfight!

We bout to throw dem bows  
We bout to swang dem thangs

It's about to be a what? Girlfight!

Soon all the females started coming towards Cornelia ,some even throwing rocks and their purses at woman threw a heavy purse at Cornelia`s head which made her fall into a tree.

Harmony kept singing ,snapping her fingers and having the boys help her out of the the time she got free Cornelia was inspected the tree and noticed a small blood stain on some of the leaves. She smiled "I just kicked mother natures ass and won!" She ran off as best as she could thanks to her ankles to the mansion

Oceana vs Hay Lin

Oceana was walking home thinking of what her two paintings she wants to put up in the towns a strange strong wind showed up out of this warm weather having her fall to the floor. "Hello best friend." Hay Lin said with a dark tone as best as she could summon.

Oceana got up,dropping her stuff and wiped the dirt free from herself. "Hello my dear,how are you?" She asked in a darker tone that made Hay Lin feel less confident in her own she asked this she moved her hand to the ground forcing Hay Lin to fall onto the concrete. "Thats right bow down to me." Oceana said ,smiling she walked slowly to the Lin was freaking out she could not move her body it was stuck in the bowing position she knew she made a mistake.

Oceana smiled as she saw tears start to fall from the girls eyes "Aww whats wrong Hay Lin, did you think I was pathetic and weak like you!" She laughed darkly "No I am just a great actor, I suggest you stay away from me or else you will feel pain the next time." Hay Lin nodded her head feeling the effects of body slamming the concrete silently crying,what she didn't see was Oceana looking at the sky at the moon particular before she left.

Oceana walked fast until she made it to the safe house "Dang that was close." She walked into the house laughing as she saw the prince grading a stack of papers. Phobos ignored her "Just close the door so you wont let the cool air out.I wish we had something like this back home." He admitted as he followed the girl into the kitchen. "Well you`ll have Hay Lin she`ll be your cooler." She said as she grabbed a water bottle out of the fridge,closing the door and opening the water.

"What makes you bring up the air guardian?"Phobos asked as he started to make coffee

"Oh I saw her today,I just could not pass up saying hello to her.' Oceana said calmly

Phobos nodded his head,walking back to his mountain of papers,waiting to hear the coffee finish.

Back to Haylin

Cornelia fled the scene,the purse was filled with rocks so she was now was walking and she could have sworn she head didn't recognize it but she could not help the person,the person soon came into focus as she came closer. "Hay Lin! Oh my gosh Hay Lin what happened?" She turned the girl over,holding a gasp the girl`s stomach was bleeding and so was her lip and her head but it looked like a scratch.

Cornelia didn't care how she felt she grabbed her friend and flew to somewhere landed int he dojo Miranda ,Elyon Hay Lins grandmother rushed to them. The grandmother cried instantly when she saw her grandmother,Miranda consoled her,leading her away. Elyon started to heal her she looked at Cornelia "Which one of them could do this?" "I don`t know I came after the fish was over." Cornelia said,hating to admit it.

Next chap Will vs Sydney


	33. Leader vs Leader

I do not own

Sydney was at her house, alone watching a she was eating popcorn, the TV just shut reached for the remote, only for it to shock her. "Ouch what the heck !" Sydney yelled

"Thats what you get for tossing me!" The remote yelled in a new york accent

Sydney dropped the remote that now talked ,all electronic things started talking and going on and she was alone,she was wearing the Heart of was glowing a strange color, that she had never seen before.

Sydney POV

I was scared of what was going on everything was on and was heart turned to a strange color , I ran outside to see Will in a strange outfit and electric wave hit me,having me slam into into the living room wall.

I did not let her get the best of me so I transformed

My hair changed from brunette to blond,my clothes were gone instead i was wearing a bandana type shirt that was black and a tight skirt that was wings were bigger than Will`s and were sharper as well.

I shot back at her only to miss ,I flew and crashed into her having her back slam into a houses roof.I smiled as she groaned in pain.I let electricity flow from my body to hers switching it to fire. "Your prince is still going down." She said as she got the strength to deflect it and knee`s me into the flew back "You bitch!" She yelled as she held her stomach

"No that`s what you are." Sydney growled at her,she looked around her having the trees got held down onto the pavement,her hands forced was above her to finish her off...until a bird attacked her.

The bird was a raven on closer bird was attacking her messing up her hair and scratching her released an attack on the bird and flew away,holding her bleeding transformed into another creature destroying the walked away with some bruises. " Thank you Miranda."


	34. Merry Christmas possibly a real chapter

I do not own

This is a Christmas special chapter enjoy

The girls were excited since they told the Prince and Cedric what Christmas was and they were also doing their old tradition of letting bygones be bygones for one day.

They invited the guardians along with their families Phoenix had gotten up early to wanted to help but she kept eating the food so she got kicked out.

They were all watching A Christmas story while hearing Phoenix cook with the locked kitchen looked to the door with a pout ,she kept a long stare of it until her mother Victoria reprimanded her "Oceana stop you cant see what she`s cooking,your only making yourself hungrier." After she said that everyone heard Ocean`s stomach growl.

Phobos shook his head chuckling at her "Eat another candy cane."

Oceana smiled looking past her mother,towards her leader who nodded her the same time her mother shook her head,so Oceana jumped up and ran over to the pine cone smelling picked a blueberry flavored were the original candy canes, candy flavored along with the limited addition kind. Leonardo had a sweet tooth like his daughter,so he bought at the store and online.

"Are you going to help Phoenix,Angel?" Jordan, Blaze`s father asked looking at the woman

Angel shook her head "No , we all no my daughter likes to cook alone, not even her assistant is helping her."

"I even brought my apron and everything." Raye said showing everybody.

"Well maybe Birdy wants to prove her cooking abilities I mean we are having guests over." Nick,Onxy`s father said

"I am so proud of you girls inviting that other group of girls to the party,especially since they are going through a tough time." Serena ,Onxy`s mom said with pride looking at all of them.

"It must have been you two`s doing ,." Victoria said with pride as she finished her eggnog.

Phobos smiled "I assure you that it was a complete surprise to my brother and myself that the girls would do something like me refill all your glasses Oceana come help me."

All the adults and Raye were shocked that Oceana listened to her teacher "Your brother and yourself are such a good influence on our little girl" Leonardo said as his daughter did something without being told a million times or bribed with candy.

Cedric laughed "You just have to find the right approach to how to deal with her that`s all." He said as he thought of her punishments no candy for a day or a week and her rewards sleeping in the same bed with Phobos or Cedric.

With Phobos and Oceana

He refilled Victoria`s glass with half eggnog and the other half alcohol "How is your mother not sick yet this is her fourth glass?She is a tiny woman."

Oceana shrugged her shoulder`s "Ever since I was little they have called my mother a lush. What`s a lush?" She asked looking at him with her innocent blue eyes.

Phobos was about to tell her until they heard the doorbell ring Oceana smiled "I got it!" She gave her mother the drink and ran to the out the wrinkles on her red dress with a green tie. She opened the door ,smiling "Welcome please come in " She said with politeness that shocked the Guardians.

The guardians entered first,Will having the heart in her hands ready for them to transform if need ran through them seeing Raye "Hi Raye,what cha watching?" Raye got up smiling at Chris who was starting to blush red.

Immediately it seemed to be strange while the Harems were dressed up , everyone but Cornelia was dressed down. "Told you ,you should have dressed fancy" Cornelia whispered to her friends. Harmony smiled at seeing Cornelia ,she went to the tree grabbing a present and shoving it into her hands "Merry Christmas Cornelia!"

Cornelia hesitantly opened it,noticing that it was an expensive pair of new skates in her favorite color green. They were even was shocked at what Harmony gave her "Th- Thank you so much Harmony." Harmony smiled "It`s Christmas why wouldn't I give you something?" She asked

"Wow Corny those where what you wanted for a long time." Irma said whistling at the skates.

"My turn!" Oceana yelled leaving the group to go to the grabbed a present ,making sure she grabbed the right one and giving it to Irma. Irma opened it it was bathing things and smell goods from one of the expensive stores. Irma smiled ,hugging the fellow water goddess

"Thank you so much."Phobos walked in ,holding back a groan "Girls girls let them come in you dont want our guests to freeze do you?"

"Your right please come in." Harmony said as Oceana closed the door. "Let me introduce you to my family this is my mother Serena and my father older brother Dante and my older sister Syrena."

Sydney got up and knocked on the door "Our company is here."

"All ready!" Phoenix shouted dropping something hard. "All right i`ll be out, but watch the door for Oceana."

"Will do." Sydney said as she heard the locks and stepped back as the chef stepped out.

She cleaned herself up and grabbed Taranee`s present and presented it to her in private "It was an ipod touch so now you can read and listen to all ready loaded classical stuff." Phoenix said with happiness. Taranee smiled hugging her "Thank you."

When Phoenix was gone Oceana had smelled the food and saw the door was walked into the kitchen only to run into Sydney`s chest. Oceana touched her nose "Ouch that hurt!"

"Too bad now move it."Sydney said uncaring

Oceana thought quickly "I`m thirsty."

"We have three juices and children eggnog." Sydney said walking forward ,having Oceana walk back.

"I want water." Oceana said without thinking

"We have kool aid out their." Sydney said as Oceana made it out the door

"I want regular water." Oceana said slowly

"Really your going to drink bland water?" Raye said behind them

Oceana turned to her "Yes I am!"

Raye giggled "No you wont,it`s not sugary."

Oceana shrugged her shoulders "So i`ll still drink it."

Raye folded her amrs "No you wont."She said with a challenge

Oceana scoffed "Oh yes I will. Watch me."

Sydney came back with a full glass of cold water ,giving it to Oceana. Who gladly accepted it,she just looked at it.

"See wont drink it." Raye said skipping past her and going into the kitchen.

Oceana looked at the little girl as she passed her"Phoenix your someone is in the kitchen!"

Phoenix who was visually challenged yelled back "Is it you?"

Oceana looked at her position before replying back "No!"

Taranee laughed since it took her a minute to reply back, Phoenix laughed with her "Its ok then."

Time skip

Everyone was at the dinner table,the two brother at the head table guardians on one side ,Harems on the everyone ate the guardians could not "What if theirs a drug." Taranee mentally asked "They would be affected then." Cornelia said talking about the Harems family members.

Will swallowed and took a bit of everything that was on her plate replying that she felt fine.

Time skip

Everyone ate and felt full. "That was delicious Phoenix." Will said sleepy

Sydney smiled and grabbed Will,having them run upstairs she gives her a small box to open. Will does and is shocked to find two tickets to the science ball that's coming here. Will soon frowned "I can`t go I dont have a fancy dress."

"Yes you do." Sydney said opening the closet Harmony and herself shared "Pick one." Will looked through them "They all seem a little dark have anything lighter?"

Sydney smiled "Follow me." She took her to Oceana,Blaze and Onxy`s room she opened Oceana`s closet "Is this suited to your liking?" Will nodded noticing the dresses seemed expensive "I can`t."

Sydney nodded her head "It`s part of your Christmas present i`ll be insulted if you dont take one."

Will sighed and chose one that went good with her hair,Sydney put it into a bag "Merry Christmas!"

"Will it`s time to go!" She heard her friends and mom yell, she took the dress and carefully walked down the were all shocked to see what she was carrying "Let her unveil it at her home." Her mother said putting on her coat.

They were about to leave until Raye jumped up "Onxy remeber your present?" Onxy stopped sipping her eggnog to smile "Thank little buddy." She took out a large square box giving it to ripped it open like an animal "Oh cool a bb gun."

"Yes, but you have to promise to use it at the training grounds and only go their when your parents take you or ill give you a barbie doll understand?" Chris shook his head ,jumping up and down. "I can be just like dad now.

AN:

Merry Christmas im not sure if this should be a regular chapter or not tell me your thoughts. So glad I got it out before xmas ended


	35. Chapter 35

I do not own

Phobos was lying on the couch enjoying a glass of rum, while figuring out why Cedric and himself had to spend money on the Guardians."Sydney explain to me why I spent good money on the Guardians." Oceana giggled while crawling onto him "We are catching them off guard." She sniffed his glass and held her nose "Smelly."

Phoenix was watching the interaction "What will we do about Elyon?" All eyes were on Phobos he thought about it for a minute "Just leave it to Cedric and myself." The girls nodded their heads, and retired to bed ,Phobos went up was last up ,she was watching Cedric as he read in the walked over to him with a smile on her face .

Cedric noticed Oceana was starring at him "Yes?" "Mistletoe!" She kissed him on his cheek and ran up the stairs giggling all the put his hand on the cheek she kissed him "I love Miranda...dont I?" His lower regions did not seem to think that though.

Oceana walked into their room ,smiling triumphantly "I did it!" Blaze stared at her ,as she slipped in to her night clothes. "What about Miranda?" Oceana had sat down in front of Onxy ,who was on the bed. "What about Miranda?" They both replied as Onxy began to take down her hair. "Careful girls if theres one thing I know it`s hell has no fury like a woman scorned." Harmony said as she sat at her vanity taking off her light make-up.

Sydney came out of the bathroom ,wrapped in a towel "What rare we talking about?" Harmony walked to their closet "Lolita has found a new Humbert."She found her clothes and started died off and began putting lotion on herself "She's right little sis ,you have to eliminate Miranda first." Oceana nodded her head as Onxy was done with her hair and they switched places. "Don`t worry she`s still in Meridian." She said confidentlyand with a smile on her face. Onxy shook her head " I`m sure shes healed by now ,my snakes aren't that potent especially since she`s not human." Oceana took in her sisters information,the others watched Oceana just smiled "Great."


	36. Chapter 36

I do not own

Oceana was on the left side of the bed while Onyx was on the right could not sleep at all, she had let her sisters think it did not bother her, but truthfully it really did. She liked Cedric maybe even more than her prince. Miranda is ruining things! If there is one thing her birth mother taught, it`s to take whatever you wanted. She wanted Cedric! Being the Lolita of the group she was used to getting whatever she wanted, even her sisters knew not to get in her way.

Oceana got out of bed, careful of her sister, she looked to the other bed, that held Harmony`s and Blaze`s sleeping forms. Oceana slipped out of the room and downstairs to the living room. She went to their back yard, not caring that it was lightly snowing, she bended the snow out of the chair. She sat in the snow, moving her hands to let it fall around her gracefully.

She looked at the dark sky, wondering about all that has happened to her sisters especially the fight between both leaders. Sydney had said she was attacked by a bird ,most interesting thing is why would a bird attack her out of nowhere, especially since they were fighting, Sydney said it was "like the bird had it in for me". "Why would the bird have it in for her?" Oceana questioned out loud, Oceana thought about it for a while. "It was Miranda!"

Oceana ran back into the house, running into her shared bedroom "Get up! Get up!" Once they were up yelling at her, she ran into the conjoined room where the others were at. She hopped on Phoenix`s bed "Get up!" She started shaking her, once Phoenix hit her she moved on to her leader. "Sydney wake up! Come on, wake up!"

Sydney took off her sleeping mask "Oceana, I do not want two am cookies!" Sydney looked at her, but saw the back of her head, as she ran out of the room into the hall. She looked at the others "What is her new two AM thing?" she asked groaning.

They all gave their own "I don't knows" or shrugged their shoulder. Sydney sighed and got out of bed, following the others, hearing Oceana wake up the males.

Oceana barged into Cedric`s room "Get up! Get up!" She jumped onto his bed, and kept hopping up and down. After making sure he was getting up, she ran out just as fast as she came in. He was rubbing the sleep out of his eyes; he put on his pants and asked the girls if they knew what was going on, they all shook their heads, following the commotion of Phobos and Oceana.

Oceana jumped up into Phobos`s bed who woke up instantly "Oceana what in blue blazes are you doing?" Oceana detangled herself from the covers, "It`s Miranda!" She yelled holding his face "The bird that attacked Sydney, it was Miranda she`s healed and switched sides."

Cedric shook his head, after processing the information "No! She hasn`t switched sides." He then left towards his bedroom.


	37. Chapter 37

I do not own

Oceana looked at everyone waiting for their reactions. "No she couldn't be she`s at home resting." Cedric said coming back in.

Blaze sat on the bed "She would not betray you my prince,that would be suicidal." Phoenix nodded her head "Yes, she is right I mean she has been with you for how long now?" Onyx was leaning on the wall "We can discuss if she`s a spy or a traitor until we are blue in the we want proof, we know what we have to do."

They all nodded their tilted her head to the side,shaking her head no."We will catch her in the act ,sweetie."Sydney said heading back to her room. "We shall leave for the castle during lunch tomorrow,now like Sydney is doing back to bed."  
They all left,Oceana followed after Cedric only for the bed sheets to wrap around her ankles. "Kitten why dont you sleep with me tonight,Cedric does not seem up for it." She looked back at the man`s retreating back, going back to the climbed in,lying on his chest falling asleep slowly as he petted her head. Once shes asleep Phobos slowly snick out of bed ,heading for Cedric's room.

He knocked on his door "I'm not int he mood Oceana." Phobos opened the door "You must be to use her full name." Phobos joked,Cedric looked at him with sincerity "She is true to your cause, she would not betray you my lord." Phobos shook his head "You mean she would not betray you,me im a packaged deal." Cedric opened his mouth ,only for for Cedric to put his hand up. "Don`t know it is true."


	38. Chapter 38

I do not own

They all went to school the Harem`s were on the left with the boys on the right was WITCH with the therapist. "Gentleman." She said ,the men nodding their heads "My Lady." Phobos nudged Sydney "Will" She said with a clear,strong voice. "Sydney" Will said but not with confidence likeSydney.

The Harems walked into the school,Oceana looked around forAngelo. Sadly she had not found him,when she entered the class they took together she asked her teacher and said he dropped the nodded her head and slowly walked to Cedric`s class thinking how he took that class only because she was in it.

Cedric was erasing the board ,wondering what will he teach and get the was shocked that Oceana came in early, walked in instead of skipping and walked to the back instead of sitting on his desk or in her seat.

The students filed in and were shocked that Oceana was not in her regular seat,eating candy.A guardian walked in,rolling her eyes at Oceana being in her gaurdian approached her chair "Oceana get out of my seat." Oceana who`s head was down ,shook her head. " Oceana is in my assigned seat!" Will said knowing how much she sounded like a third grader.

"I`m fully aware of that, ." Cedirc said as he walked towards the back. "Oceana get out of Ms Vandom`s seat." She shook her head again. "If you do not,then you will be having detention with me tonight." Will watched the interaction. Was it all an act? Or for once in her life is the water fairy upset?

Cedric did the best he could ,but he could not go easy on her."Oceana you have a detention for disorderly behavior we shall talk after class. Will, you will have to sit up front thanks to her behavior." Will nodded her head,walking to the front of the class,her eyes on Oceana.

Oceana drowned put Cedric`s voice ,thinkihg about her and Angelo through the wanted to cry,plus her stomach felt she should not have ate three cokkies and ate the rest of the raw batter. She lifted her head,raising her head. "Yes, ?" Cedric said "I feel like i`m about to vomit." Oceana said in a light weak voice opposite of her light,airy cheery one.

"Oceana you are not getting out of-" Oceana droppped to the floor and vomited her breakfast and starngley cookie dough.

Cedric rushed to her side "Class dismissed ,no homework , go get her sisters ,my brother na dthe ever does gets an automatic A on the next test andor but Will ran to go find them,Cedric noticed this."You can leave now.!"

When he yelled this is human form left to show his eyes and snake tongue.


	39. Chapter 39

I do not own

Onyx and Phobos

Three students busted into Phobos`s classroom. "Oceana is throwing up; Mr. Axel wants you and Onyx." Onyx had already run past them, when they had mentioned her sister was ill. Phobos set up the projector, putting on The Bride of Chucky. "Anyone, who leaves the class for any reason and I will give you all homework that will last for two hours, however if you are good then the only homework will be to bring in a movie and snacks for yourselves."

Sydney and others were all racing to Cedric`s classroom,Onyx was holding Oceana's hair and saying soothing words. The nurse was tending to her. "What are you girls doing here?" She looked at them mad.

"I asked for them." Cedric said while looking at the dry heaving Oceana.

"Do you know what she has?" Phobos asked looking at his youngest in concern.

The nurse nodded her head "Yes, she has the flu. I'll go call her parents to come get her."

She headed for the classroom phone, but Cedric stopped her. "That won't be necessary her parents are at a funeral out of town and brother is staying with friends. We are currently taking care of her."

She looked at him, shocked by this. "I will need proof." Cedric nodded his head, taking off his jacket to wrap around her. "It's at the house along with the other girls."

"I have the copies, Blaze go and get them from my classroom they are in my briefcase." Phobos threw her his keys. She shortly came back giving the nurse all the papers.

"Sydney, Blaze you two will stay with me and my brother to get things sorted out with the nurse and principal. While Phoenix, Harmony and Onyx will stay with Oceana until the car comes. We will see you back at the house during lunch." Phobos said in a clear, strong tone.

Cedric had gotten off his phone; he looked to the nurse "You don't mind if the girls' stays in your room, until the limo arrives do you?"

The nurse looked at him flabbergasted "Limo!? Your not going to take them home yourself, they are your girls, after all."

"No! She would be more comfortable, with her empty stomach, plus it won't be a cramped as a cab." Cedric said opening his briefcase and taking out another jacket.

Phobos took out a creditcard, giving it to Harmony "Keep it away from Phoenix; I don't want more boxes from eBay."

Phobos headed back to his class, not shocked that they were quite. "Very good students." He stopped the movie, only hearing some grumbles. "You kept your part of the deal, now it's my turn. Now what do you all like?"

A student rose their hand "Sir, what do you mean?"

Phobos looked at them "Oceana if she wasn't sick would be eating cookies at odd hours of the night along with sugary soda. While Sydney enjoys pizza, Onyx likes chips and appetizers. Those types of things, tell me and I will buy them so you don't have to share what you bring for yourselves. Soon they started to yell, and they had a list."

Phoenix was on the left, Harmony on the right, and Onyx was at the foot of the bed. Oceana had topped vomiting and was rinsing her mouth out, with a grim expression on her face. "I`m hungry." They all laughed "Not surprised, nurse says you emptied your stomach. I thought Blaze told you not to eat cookies at two am." Phoenix said while Harmony put a cold rag on her forehead.

The principal looked at Blaze and Sydney "So your parents signed you guys away." She said slowly.

"When you say it like that, you make it seem as if they didn't care. It is just that they put them as our second guardians if anything were to happen." Blaze said in a calm voice.

"For instance right now our sisters Harmony, Phoenix and Onyx are with a flu ridden Oceana."

"Is this true?" Knickerbocker asked looking to the nurse for conformation.

The nurse nodded her head "The poor girl just emptied her stomach, Axel and Sebastian are staying here but are leaving for lunch."

The principal nodded her head coming to a decision "Well, the paperwork is sound so until the girls are back in their parents care. You two will be called in if anything bad, happens to the girls."

They nodded their heads, Cedric looked at the girls "Get to class, it's passing period now, so you won't need a pass."

They groaned, but got up anyway heading to their class. They headed for their prospective classes as well.

The limo had arrived and they were heading for the pharmacy. Phoenix looked at Harmony "Please, just let me borrow the card for one buy." Harmony looked at her "No! Somehow we let you do one buy, and when they come you have like six boxes at the door."

Phoenix huffed and crossed her arms, looking out the window. They stopped at a pharmacy and Onyx was in and out.

* * *

**Sorry I have not updated but my depression has been Horrible.**

**Since it`s horrible no updating,but I did not want you all to suffer so Happy Holidays to all!**


	40. Chapter 40

I do not own

The day went by fast without the rivalry of the girls, right when Sydney was leaving did she get stopped by some lady. Sydney followed the woman into her office.

"I hope I won`t have you miss the bus,but I could not get you any faster." Halinor said as she sat down.

Sydney put down her bag, as she sat down "I get picked up by someone,though I don`t know who you are."She admitted looking at the decor.

"I apologiste I am ,the schools new therapist." She shook Sydney`s hand schocked it was firm and strong.

Sydney looked at her mad "I don`t need therapy, and if Will and her little friends suggested it,then they are just attacking me!" Sydney got up,grabbed her bag and left the office slamming,and cracking the door. Halinor was schocked by how much power she felt in the girl,just from gettign her irked.

Sydney ran all the way to the car,Phobos was schocked that she greeted him with a pissed off the other girls were in the cars,Phobos got in the driver seat and headed off. "What happened? Another boy try to mess with you?"

Sydney stopped leaning on the window and looked at him "Have you heard of some hag called Halinor?"

Phobos nodded his head"Yes,hes the reason why you girls aren`t paired with the Gaurdians? Why,what has she done?"

"She got me in her office and tried to talk to me,I know it was Will and her little friends. God, I want to hit something!"

Phobos parked the car in the garage "Why don`t we go to the castle ,and you get out your frustration on the prisoners?" He suggested with a smile.

Sydney smiled and they headed into the house, she ran up to her shared room and tossed her bag onto Onyx who was drawing. She heard acomplaint,from her dark sister before closing the door. She followed Phobos into the fake cloest, transporting them straight to the throne room.

Onyx threw her sisters bag onto the floor and continued drawing her doodle of Oceana with bunny smiled as Phoenix came in with dry crackers and some herbal tea.

"Any modern medicicne?" Phoenix nodded her head "Yep,two pills for the upset stomach."

Onyx dropped her her head, her hair fallign into her face "Joy." They both walked into the other bedroom where a bedridden Oceana was. "Aww I hate to wake her." Onyx said lookign at the paler girl.

"So do I ,but we have to." Phoenix said as she sat the tray on the bedside table. "Oceana sweety,wake up."She said a she nudged her sister. Oceana opened her eyes after the seacond shake. "Yes?"

Phoenix sat on the edge of the bed "Time for medicine,can you sit up for me please?" Oceana nodded as Onyx helped her gave her the pill,and juice to wash it down with.

"I still don`t see how you got sick in the first place." Onyx admitted as Oceana ate a shrugged her shoulders,"Who knows." Phoenix looked at her,a she cleaned up "You did puke up cookie dough ,you could have gotten sick from eating that RAW cookie dough."

Oceana looked at them with a puppy pout. "Oh don`t give us that look, once your better you are so being punished." Cedric sadi at the doorway.


	41. Chapter 41

I do not own

Oceana was better in two days and was back in school, she was not allowed to watch tv the whole time she was sick though.

They were in gym class; she was running along side Phoenix who was listening to music. Blaize and Harmony were ahead of them by two people, while Sydney and Onyx were doing warm ups on the mats.

"So what do we do about the shifter?" Onyx asked as she tossed the weight ball to Sydney. "Honestly, I am not sure though we will need another person to make it even again." Sydney answered tossing it back. "We need someone on the inside." Onyx said catching the ball, Sydney agreed.

The coach blew the whistle, they headed to the showers. They talked, as they walked to their next classes. Sydney told the others what they thought. "What about the therapist chick?" Oceana suggested while eating a sucker. "I'll go in offering tea, and after our talk she'll be under our control."

Blaize shook her head "Cedric wants us to stay away from her, plus if it were tea we would have to make sure she kept drinking the tea. She would soon notice."

Sydney took her advice "Blaize since you're excellent at potion making, find the best one. We'll make a copy of you so she'll go to your class while you get the spell books." She said with a smile.

Blaize looked at her with curiosity "what do you have in mind?' She asked thinking of all the potions. They all looked at her with curiosity as well. Sydney looked at them before she left for her class "Hay Lin`s grandmother."

They all looked at her shocked "Hay Lins grandmother!"

"What is so special about her?" Onyx asked wondering about her reasoning. Sydney smiled "Easy she's extremely close to her, plus I'm positive the shifter is living with them above the shop."

"We will have to do it soon, while the guardians are here at school." Harmony said leaning on a wall.

"Lunch would be the most opportune time." Onyx said as she headed for a different hallway.

Sydney nodded her head, as she made a quick copy of Blaize and let her transform. They left for their classes and met up with one another for lunch. They needed to hurry since they would soon be meeting with the guys.

Oceana was a look out for them , while Harmony held one book and Onyx was holding another. "Find anything useful yet?" Sydney asked with urgency in her voice

She nodded her head "I am stuck on using two potions one is from moms book while another is from Cedric`s book."

"How did you manage to get them?" Harmony asked

"Not hard, Cedric didn't even lock the shop, and I got mom's book from one of the old dusty rooms. On the plus side, she was sleeping." She said while reading the book and mumbling under her breath.

"Ka-Ka! Tweet! Tweet! Moo! Moo! The British are coming!" Oceana yelled which had some students look at her. She only blew them kisses.

"Times up we will stall time, go get the ingredients Harmony go with her. We will need your help to get the ingredients and quick." Sydney said stuffing the book Blaize gave her.

1234567890-954333212345654334565

Should the new member be a boy, classmate or an oc ? Make your own and tell me the story of how they know the harems


	42. Chapter 42

I do not own

They looked at Oceana "What are you doing?" Cedric asked while looking at her who was looking to the ground and eating starbursts.

Oceana jut shook her head stuffing her mouth so she wouldn't talk. Sydney showed up "Hey, the others will meet us at the restaurant; they need to talk to a teacher real quick." They nodded their head Cedric nodded his head "Where are we going to eat at?"

Sydney looked at them "Chinese food trust us its good." They headed for the parking lot though a student had stopped Cedric from entering his car. He got the directions and decided to help the student since other teachers were looking.

They decided to take the long route so the girls would have time. They made sure that parking was hard to find. They finally got into the restaurant and smiled at Haylin`s grandmother. They decided to get a three course meal, so they first had soup and tea.

They thanked her and drank egg drop soup. They talked about random things but noticed that Cedric had stopped listening to them. He didn't say anything as he got out of the booth.

"It seems Miranda found a new place to live." Oceana said stirring her spoon while staring where Cedric sat.

"From a castle to a place above a restaurant, now that's a downgrade." Onyx said as she drank her green tea.

Phoenix ate some of the egg "Yum it's scrambled."

The others looked at her with interest, eating some of the egg instead of just the broth.

"If we have her under our control we can have all the Chinese food we want." Oceana said putting her hand up for a second bowl.

"She does seem the best choice, but we just have to make sure they won't notice any odd behavior out of her." Onyx said finishing her egg drop soup.

"What if we have another spy, some one unnoticeable if I am correct?" Phoenix said looking at Sydney.

Oceana took a sip of her second bowl. "What about Martin Tubbs?"

They all looked at her "Who?"

"Martin that dude who follows Irma around, she ignores him all the time. Think about it in plays they always have the weak character play a major part of backstabbing." Oceana says looking at the menu to see what she would want for main course.

"It sounds about right; he won't be noticed he'll always be in the background." Onyx said picking up her menu.

"Alright sounds like a plan tell Blaize to make two potions please." Sydney said picking up her menu.

"You got it boss." Phoenix said being the first to tell the server her order.

Cedric and Miranda

Cedric was listening to what the girls had to say, engrossed by their school life and how they are doing against the guardians. He admits it was difficult with just him, Miranda and a few guard but now they have the power.

His thoughts were interrupted since he caught a whiff of perfume that only one person can make. He followed the scent upstairs; he opened a door to see Miranda. She smiled as he came to scoop her up in his arms "Miranda I missed you." He kissed her on the lips though it seemed odd to him.

"Cedric I missed you, I am glad you're with me." He felt her tears run down his shirt.

"You're the one that left not me." He said untangling her arms to look her in the face. Her sad expression changed to one of envy. "You smell like her." She pushed herself away from him going as far as she could.

"Please come back with us, we have a stronger army." Miranda, who turned her back to look outside, looked at him with hate "Come back to your harem, and watch a girl do things she shouldn't at her age!"

Cedric raised an eyebrow "You mean Oceana, what has she done?"

"You must be kidding me that you do not see what she is doing?!" She screeched at me

I stood up "Oceana is like a daughter to me, not of anything that you think. All we do is kiss and heavy petting."

Miranda rolled her eyes "You know what it was a mistake." She said leaning on a wall, pulling her hair.

"No it wasn't, we thought we could be together once again, but without communication it did not go smoothly." Cedric said

Miranda nodded her head 'Yeah, where did you come up with that?"

"Onyx suggested the book Eat Pray Love and it has helped a lot. I think if we were to sit down and –" He ducked from a lamp being tossed.

"You told them about our relationship! Why would you do that?" She shrieked jumping at him ready to choke him.

He held her down "I just wanted to get some help, I mean they are girls and in a way close to your age."

She looked to him; tears in his eyes "Just get out. Get out now!"

He did what she said and went back to the restaurant. He smiled when he noticed that everyone was here.

Everyone smiled at him, though they noticed that his suit looked a little tattered


	43. Chapter 43

I do not own

While they ate their food they noticed Yan Lin drank from a cup of water a she waited for customers. Sydney did not want the men to notice what they were doing just incase they failed. They do have a reputation to uphold. She texted Harmony to cause a distraction. Harmony waited a few minutes before excusing her self and going to the bathroom. While she walked to the bathroom she had sang lightly. She smiled when a man froze and followed her, completely under her control.

After a few minutes, we heard a female scream and Harmony yell "Get him off me." Cedric ran toward her since he was on the outside of the booth. Oceana then had a walking server trip and they dropped food onto Phobos. Phoenix and Onyx cleaned him off, Cedric and Hay Lins father were holding onto the man while Blaize held a shaking Harmony. Sydney slipped the entire potion into the tea cup and wrote on a piece of paper to go to their house, writing the address and telling her to burn it.

She sat back down watching as Hay Lin`s mother paid compensation for Phobos`s suit. They all left after cops arrested the man and took Harmony's statement. Onyx was in the shower with Phobos washing his hair while Phoenix helped clean his body. Harmony was laughing telling Blaize and Sydney how she made the man follow her and how she was the one to smash the mirror. "Your getting stronger." She nodded her head.

Oceana was with Cedric hugging him. "I know what its like ,a knife is twisting you in your heart every time you breath." He nodded his head, he looked less than himself. Once Phobos was done with his bath, him and the girls went to the TV room. Onyx put in a movie called avatar while Phoenix turned on the popcorn maker. Phobos called the school saying something tragic almost happened to Harmony. They were all staying home, when he went to the TV room he saw everyone but Cedric and Oceana.

They watched Avatar along with Crouching Tiger Hidden Dragon. They then put on Lord of the watched all of them in his reclining chair. He turned off the TV and saw Onyx asleep on one side of the couch and Blaize was on the other. Harmony, Sydney and Phoenix were sleeping in Cedric`s chair. He walked towards Harmony "Harmony, Harmony wake up!" Phobos said shaking her lightly .He picked her up, putting her in his lap as he sat down. "Are you okay?" He checked her over, he saw a scratch but it did not seem like any blood was drawn. Harmony released what he was taking about "No he was about to punch me but I dodged it and he hit the glass." Phobos nodded letting her sleep with him.

Oceana held a distraught Cedric. "You have to show her you're over her, that you're stronger than this little break up." Cedric laughed sarcastically "Oh please she knows I'm not over her."

Oceana's eyes darkened slightly but she kept a smile on her face. She had Cedric look at her "You need to calm yourself." She got some water out of his bottle. She went behind him putting the water over her hands like gloves. "Just calm down." She placed her hands on his head letting the water soothe him. He fell asleep after an hour of this. She had the water go down the sink and went down the stairs. She noticed that Yan Lin was outside staring at her, the woman did not care that it was snowing and she wasn't wearing a coat.

She headed to the TV room and woke up Sydney and the others except for Harmony. They all walked outside. "Yan Lin we need you to spy on the guardians. You will report to us every two days unless noted otherwise. Do I make myself clear?" Sydney said Yan Lin nodded her head

"You will also tell us about the woman named Miranda's every move. You will also have her get spell books for you. You will make hand copies of spells that can hurt or damage our powers. Do I make myself clear?" Blaize said. Yan Lin nodded her head.

"You will also slip potions into Miranda's drink that will have her turn ugly, or smell really rank. You will also have her start to hate Cedric, have any conversation she has doubt herself having it be her fault. Do you understand?" Oceana asked Yan Lin nodded her head.

"You will also have the Angelo and Will break up, I don't care how, but your crafty when you want to be." Onyx said looking at her little sister. "Do you understand?" Yan Lin nodded her head. They all looked to Phoenix "I don't have anything, I want. Well …no wait. Every time you come to us you bring Chinese food." Yan Lin nodded her head

"Well you heard your commands, you may go." Sydney said and they watched the woman leave the snow covering her tracks.

They all went back to where they were falling asleep instantly.


	44. Chapter 44

I do not own

Miranda noticed that Yan Lin had arrived late " where did you go?" She questioned her as she walked up the stairs.

Yan looked at her "Young lady this is my house you are a guest, you may have been raised in a castle but your manners come from a barn." The woman walked towards her room.

Miranda stood their shocked at what the old woman said. She was just worried where she went since the harem girls were dangerous. She noticed that her footsteps had snow covering them. Had she been outside?

She walked back to Hay Lin`s room going to her pallet on the floor. In the morning she woke up to see Yan Lin was already cleaning the tables along with Hay Lin`s family. She smiled at them as she herself got a rag and started to clean her own tables.

"So mom what happened yesterday?" Hay Lin asked while eating breakfast.

"You know that angel of a voice Harmony well she was almost assaulted yesterday during lunch time." Her mother said with a sad tone, drinking tea.

Hay Lin slammed onto the table "What oh my gosh is she okay?!" Her mother nodded her head "Yes the girl is fine your father and your teacher had apprehended him.

Hay Lin sat down "The Harem's where here?"

"Hay Lin how dare you call those sweet girls whores! You should be ashamed of yourself especially since your father and I have been lenient with your punishment for the past couple of weeks! Do I make myself clear?" Her mother said slamming down her tea cup.

Hay Lin nodded her head and got ready for school, she smiled when she saw her friends waiting for her. "Bye Grandma!" She was shocked when she didn't say anything but she had to leave.

Miranda watched the old woman shocked that she had not said anything to her granddaughter. She continued to watch the woman as the day progressed. She had to admit that she did not mind working at the restaurant as she thought. The work was hard but it was also rewarding. She liked Hay Lin`s family plus she was happy to actually receive word of praise other than harsh words. When she had her break, she decided to go out. She was shopping for clothes and was shocked to find clothes that actually fit her that weren't for little kids. She was paying for it when she had bumped into a guy. They both apologized and they soon began talking over coffee. "So how about tomorrow we go see a movie?" She hesitated thinking about Cedric, but then thought about the damn girl. She smiled and nodded her head. "Yeah I will totally see you there, what time?" "At eight." He then looked to his watch "I'm sorry but I have to go." She nodded her head he wrote down his phone number and name.

She ran back to the restaurant, she knew she was a little late. Yan Lin looked at her mad, she had her go to the back. "What is wrong with you?! We are very busy during this time and you decide to come late. You will take over Hay Lin`s shift this week and next week." Yan Lin then left back to the restaurant.

Miranda did not talk back she just nodded her head and put her new clothes in Hay Lin`s room. Going back to school.

With Hay Lin

She walked with her friends to school, they went to classes and they were happy that the new teachers where gone.

They all smiled at one another when it was lunch time "I had such a great class!" Irma said sitting down.

Cornelia nodded her head "Does any one else notice that The Harems aren't here?"

Irma looked at her "You specifically mean Harmony don't you?" She asked pointing a spoon at her.

Cornelia rolled her eyes "Harmony, Harem it doesn't matter our life is much easier now that they aren't here."

"She was assaulted, which is why she isn't here." Hay Lin said looking at the soup.

"What!" They all said shocked

"Yeah it's what my mom told me this morning." Hay Lin said eating some soup.

"Oh my god that's terrible." Irma said

"Wow I mean she's horrible but no girl deserves that." Cornelia said not touching her food.

"Wow I just thought they were playing hooky." Taranee said.

"I thought they were in Meridian or something." Will said leaning on Angelo.

"Well we will have to keep Elyon safe." Caleb said looking at her.

"Can we attack them, I mean think about it this would be the greatest time." Taranee said

"This would seem opportune." Will said

"We don't know where they live, though they know that we hang out at the restaurant."

"What about the book shop, I mean that's where Elyon found the necklace right?" Taranee asked looking at Elyon.

"Yeah, your right, they could hang out their." Irma said "Though I can't picture Oceana picking up a book." She admitted

"Yeah I can't imagine you picking up a book either." Cornelia said having the others laugh.

After school they headed for the book shop Caleb tried the door, they were shocked it was unlocked. They apprehensively walked into the shop. It looked as of no one had been there for weeks. It was dirty and dusty "This isn't the same shop." Irma said blowing at the desk.

"Yes it is, it's just not in use." Elyon said picking up a book and was shocked that it had no words.

Angelo's phone started to ring "Hello Uncle yes we are on our way, we are sorry for the delay." He put his phone back in his pocket "Guys we have to leave."

They all nodded their head "Alright let's go." They headed out taking one last look at the dirty shop.

Harems

Harmony woke up to see her prince's sleeping face. She sniffed the air and smelled breakfast. It was her turn to wake him lightly. "My prince it is time to wake up." She realized that he was not waking ,he did not even stir. She smirked at this. She started to kiss him on the lips, she knew he was awake when she felt his hold on her tighten and his mouth opened.

Oceana ran in and was about to yell breakfast was ready until she took in the scene. She slowly walked out going back to the eating room. "Where are Harmony and Prince Phobos?" Cedric asked trying some of Oceana's cereal. He couldn't even swallow it, it was to sugary. Oceana noticed his face "You don't like it do you?" He shook his head. She shrugged "It's ok ,you at least tried it.'"

Harmony and Phobos kept kissing and she could feel his hands go underneath her shirt. She started to rub her hands over his abs. He picked her up and carried her to the couch, he laid her down gently. They started to deepen their kissing and were taking off their shirts. Right when he was taking off his pants his phone started to ring. He ignored it but as Harmony licked his chest, he couldn't.

He picked up his phone and answered it, while unzipping her skirt. "Hello who is this?"

"This is Amanda from the art studio, we were wondering when it would be a great time to come to your house and pick up Ms. Oceana's art work?"

He stopped kissing Harmony, to tell her the good news. "The art show is calling us about Oceana's art work. Go get her for me please." Harmony was glad for her sister but was mad that they got interrupted. She zipped up her skirt and put on her shirt.

She headed for the stairs but not before taking one last look at him. He was talking in his business tone. She walked up the stairs slowly, going to dining room. "Oceana the art gallery is on Phobos`s phone asking for you." Oceana jumped up and ran down the stairs screaming.

Harmony grabbed an apple and headed upstairs. "I'm going to bed no one disturb me please." They all noticed her tone she was in a down mood. They wondered what had happened between her and the prince.

Oceana ran down the stairs smiling at Phobos "Here she is." He handed the phone to her, kissing her on her forehead. He walked upstairs and could tell by their faces that she had passed them. "Where is she?" "She went to her bedroom." Sydney said looking at his abs.

He walked up the stairs going to her shared bedroom. He didn't knock as he entered the room. He saw her crying form. He quietly walked towards her "Shhh my little song bird. I'm here." He kissed her shoulder as he slowly pulled down the sleeve." Why are you crying, tell me my angel of music." She looked at him "We were finally having our moment and then they interrupted us." She said putting her head back in the pillow. He turned her over so she was on her back. "My little angel I am here. Do not fret." He wiped away her tears and kissed her forehead, both her cheeks then her lips. She held onto his head so they could stay like this. They went back to where they were clothes coming off faster.

Oceana hung up the phone screaming while running up stairs. "Help a person is coming in two hours to see my art!" She said freaking out.

Sydney got up "Its ok Onyx will help you with your make up once we pick out your dress. Phoenix and Blaze will help cook with food. Cedric and me will clean up a room." Oceana nodded running upstairs but stopped.

"What about Harmony and Phobos?" They all ran out the room. Cedric wasn't quick enough. She blinked at him "Where are they?"

He smiled uneasily at her "They are up in the bedroom."

Oceana nodded her head "Oh so they are meditating." She ran up the stairs. Cedric wanted to correct her but thought against it.


	45. Chapter 45

I do not own

At the Martial Arts School/Gym, John gave everyone there jobs for the day.

"Will, Taranee, and Cornelia will go to the mall and hand out flyer for the dojo and gym.", John said as he handed the three girls flyers to hand out to people. "While Elyon, Irma, and Hay Lin will go around town and put up flyers.", he said as he gave them some flyers and a staple gun each. "And you all are doing that, Angelo and Caleb will be helping me around here. Now get going."

"This is perfect!", Will said to the girls as they left the dojo/gym.

"How?", Irma asked.

"Well, if we can do our job and get rid of all of these flyers, we can search for a portal and check out things in Meridian.", Will said as they walked towards the bus stop to catch the city bus.

"And see if Phobos has returned to Meridian.", Elyon replied.

"Good idea.", Cornelia said. "But what if our parents call our cell phones?"

"Good point.", Taranee said. "Even if we use Astral Drops, Sydney and her friends may attack the Drops and take them out seeing as they'll have no powers."

"How about I stay here and keep an eye on the Drops.", Elyon suggested. "I've learned a lot from Ms. Lin and Ms. Clarkson when it comes to my powers. If any of the Drops are in danger, I can teleport to them and protect them."

"Good idea.", Hay Lin said.

"Then let's do our jobs and then get to Meridian.", Will said as the city bus was pulling up.

Back at John's Dojo/Gym, Angelo was stacking towels on the self while Caleb was refilling the gym's vending machine with health drinks and water. John had left to take care of some other business while Yan Lin was sitting in a chair keeping an eye on things.

"Just think, man. Only three more weeks until the girls punishment is over with.", Angelo said as he put some towels away.

"You're telling me.", Caleb said as he put some drinks in the vending machine. "The first thing Cornelia wants to do is do some shopping with the wages she's earned from working here."

"Will wants to do some shopping, too.", Angelo said with a grin. "Followed by going on a few dates."

"I plan on taking Cornelia on some dates, too.", Caleb replied. "After all that's happened, I figure she could use some cheering up."

"I have to say, the life they live is dangerous.", Angelo said.

Hearing that, gave Yan Lin an idea on how to break up Will and Angelo. And maybe Cornelia and Caleb.

"The life of a Guardian is quite dangerous.", Yan Lin said. "The girls never know when an enemy will attack."

"I remember Grandma K telling me the same thing.", Angelo said. "Even Grandpa Joe was scared for her."

"To be honest me and the girls have had our share of break-ups when it came to boys.", Yan Lin said.

"But in the end, you found someone that loved you.", Caleb replied with a smile.

"Same with my grandmother.", Angelo added.

"True.", Yan Lin said with a sad smile. "But there were the Guardians that came before us. Male or female, a lot of them lost the loves of their lives because they couldn't handle their Guardian lives. It was only after they weren't Guardians anymore when they were able to live their lives and find true love. And for some generations of Guardians, that didn't happen until they reached their late twenties."

"Whoa!", Caleb and Angelo said.

"Now that's a long time.", Caleb said. "Imagine not being able to live your own life for that long just because you have to go save some other world."

"Having to leave you family not knowing if you're going to return alive and well.", Angelo said. "Getting into argument with your significant other because they want you to stop being a Guardian and help raise the family you both started."

"Being a Guardian does call a lot of those chosen to weild the power.", Yan Lin. "It sort of has you asking yourselves if you're willing put up with all of that knowing that your girlfriends will always be going out to fight who knows what.", she said as she turned to leave the gym. "Well, look at the time. I have to head back to the restaurant and help out with a few things. You boys keep up the good work.", she said leaving Caleb and Angelo to think about their relationships with their Guardian girlfriends.

"Yeah sure, Ms. Lin.", Angelo said not knowing what to think. "Later."

"Yeah. Later.", Caleb said feeling the same way.

"Wow.", Angelo said. "Can you picture that? You and Cornelia in your mid-twenties. Married and happy with a kid or two. Relaxing at your home."

"And then one of the other girls comes and says there's an emergency on another world.", Caleb continued. "She says she has to go and gives our kids a kiss on their foreheads and then give me a kiss before leaving. I want to go but I have to stay with the kids."

"You both worry if you'll ever see your wives again."

Both boys turn and see Joe Vanders walking up to them with a kind smile on his face for know what the boys are think. For he's been there.

"You're afraid that one of the other girls will be coming to tell you that your girlfriends died in battle.", Joe said. "Trust me boys. I've been there."

"How do you handle it, Grampa?", Angelo asked.

"Yes, Mr. Vanders.", Caleb said. "I mean not knowing if you'll ever see your wife again because she's off fighting some threat to some world."

"You take it one day at a time, Son.", Joe said to Caleb. "Trust me when I say that the love you so them gives them the strength to fight on and come back to you and their family and friends. Not to mention that with you guys, your girlfriends have someone other than their fellow Guardians to talk to. It was the same with Kadma. And our love has remained strong."

"You have a point there, Grandpa.", Angelo said. "Will and I have been through way to much growing up together. So, why would I go and let her Guardian life mess with our relationship?"

"What about you, my boy?", Joe asked Caleb.

"Well, I care for Cornelia. I really do. And I'd like for our relationship to grow.", Caleb replied. "But... it's always me, me, ME with her. Before they got grounded, I would want to go to one place yet she wanted to go somewhere else and would complain until she got her way."

"Now that' not a relationship, young man.", Joe said.

"So what do I do?", Caleb asked Joe.

"You know what you have to do.", Joe said with a kind smile.

"I have to tell Cornelia that there has to be a change in our relationship or we really don't have one.", Caleb said knowing what had to be said.

"Now you just have to tell her that.", Angelo said.

"That'll be fun.", Caleb said.

"Don't sweat it, kid.", Joe said as he placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "If she truly cares for you like you do for her, then, things will work out."

"And if she doesn't?", Caleb questioned.

"Yeah. There are plenty of fish in the sea, my boy!", Joe said with a hearty laugh making Caleb smile a bit.

"There's always Taranee and Hay Lin.", Angelo joke.

"What about Irma?", Caleb questioned.

"Think about that one.", Angelo replied.

Caleb then shivered a bit after think about how Irma acts sometimes.

"I see your point.", Caleb said with a grin before both boys began to laugh.

"To be young again.", Joe sad with a grin. "I'll catch you boys later!"

"See ya, Grandpa!", Angelo said.

"And thank you, Sir.", Caleb said before he and Angelo went back to work.

Joe just gave them a wave before leaving the gym and heading upstairs to relax. About an hour and a half later, Will, Taranee, and Cornelia had finished handing out flyers to people while Irma, Hay Lin, and Elyon had finished putting up flyers around town. Now all six girls were in the junkyard where, thanks to Elyon, they were able to find a portal.

"You guys ready to do thie?", Will asked her fellow Guardians who nodded. "Okay. Remember to focus on what you want your Drops to do.", she said as she held up the Heart and spoke the words to make their Astral Drops. "Spord Lartsa.", she said making the Heart of Kandrakar glow a bit.

Once that happened, a copy of each of the Guardians was made. Once they were formed. Will looked at them and...

"Do you all know what to do?", she asked them.

"We return to the dojo/gym and do whatever job Mr. Vanders has us do.", Astral Irma said.

"We don't let any one know that we're Astral Drops just in case if one of your enemies are around.", Astral Hay Lin added.

"We keep an eye out for you when you return so no one sees us and you in the same place at the same time.", Astral Taranee added.

"And if you don't get back in time, we go home with your parents in your place.", Astral Cornelia said.

"And we keep an eye out for you to return home.", Astral Will finished.

"Good.", Will said glad that they got it right this time with making their Astral Drops.

"I still find this weird.", Elyon said.

"Oh wait!", Cornelia said. "And when it comes to Caleb and Angelo?"

"We act like you would with them.", Astral Cornelia said.

"And we don't tell them that we're Drops unless the need comes.", Astral Will said.

"Wow! We did a good job when it comes to making these Drops.", Will said. "Now let's go to Meridian and do a quick look around and return back here.", Will said as she and the girls headed though the portal leaving Elyon with the Astral Guardians.

"Okay, girls. Let's head back to the dojo/gym.", Elyon said leading the way back.

As for the girls, once through the portal, Will held up the Heart ready to transform herself and the girls.

"Guardians, Unite!", Will said causing the Heart to begin their transformation.

"Water!", Irma called out as she transformed into her Guardian form.

"Fire!", Taranee called out as she transformed into her Guardian form.

"Earth!", Cornelia called out as she transformed into her Guardian form.

"Air!", Hay Lin called out as she transformed into her Guardian form.

"The Heart!", Will called out as she transformed into her Guardian form.

Once transformed, the girl took to the sky to do a quick look around to see if there were any changes and to help if they were needed


	46. Chapter 46

I do not own

The guardians flew over Meridian "Look at them, its seems like what little hope they had is gone." Taranee said as they flew over the city." They didn't have much hope but it was still their." Irma said as they flew down. They met up with a woman that Caleb started talking about. She smiled at them though it did not meet her eyes. "I did not think you would come back. Ever since those other girls came-"

"You mean the Harem?" Cornelia asked interrupting her.

The woman looked at them "I thought those six girls were his new army not his sexual partners." She said repulsed.

"That's how we feel." Hay Lin said

The woman took them inside her house "What can you tell us so far?" Will asked looking outside the window staring at the castle.

"I cater to the youngest one, she never told me her name though. She has a temper though; when they were her, others and I were fitting her for a dress. Cedric was sitting in a chair watching our every move, made us even more nervous. Since she was barely dressed a maid remarked how Lady Miranda would never allow him to see her so indecent. She had not whispered it so silently. The girl raised her hand and the maid, Angela flew into the air. With her, other hand she had water from a vase flow out. She held Angela against a wall, forging the water into spikes. She did not have to old Angela up by magic since she impaled her on the wall. The last one was in her heart, and it went in slowly twirling into her chest. I watched as Angela's eyes went wide and a painful scream before her head dropped down. The worst thing is that when she looked to Cedric she had looked like an innocent child instead of the murderer of my sister. "The woman bean to cry lightly, Hay Lin comforted her. Will looked at her with eyes of sorrow.

"Is their more?" The woman dried her eyes "As me and my group finished we walked out the door where my sister's body was dripping blood. The young girl ran pat us shouting Onyx I killed a maid faster than you." The woman looked at them mad "My sister died for a game! I had to come home dripping in her blood telling my niece her mother wont be coming back because of a game."

The woman went and got a jug and started drinking it. "That is cruel; I told you the people Harmony hangs out with were horrible people!" Cornelia said looking at the castle in hate.

"I didn't even think she could do that , she is the youngest and has so much power." Taranee said.

"What about the others? What can you tell us about them? Will said walking to her.

She took another swig "Nothing I was assigned to the youngest, go find Vanessa or John." She got up fixing herself up. "Please leave, my niece is coming; I do not want her to get her hopes up once you fail." The girls walked out but Hay Lin looked at the broken woman "The true heir shall rise." She closed the door, joining the others.

"So who wants to go find who?" Irma asked with optimism

Will shook her head "No we stay together, we aren't sure if they are here or not." They agreed with her and started to ask where James and Vanessa where. People reluctantly told them where James was and that his job was a personal guard for Sydney.

They found him in a nice house close to the castle which made them uneasy. Will knocked on the door a cheerful woman opened the door but once she saw them she said one thing. "Please leave we have a wonderful way of life." She slammed the door so hard that some of the town people stared at them. "That was unexpected. " Irma said looking to Will. "Now what?" Will didn't have to even think about it "Let's go find Vanessa." They asked again and this time people shied away from them. They found her in a nicer home, Will knocked again. This time a little girl answered the door, she smiled at them. "Momma it's the guardians, they are real!"

The little girl shouted loudly, her mother grabbed her having them come in. "Thank goodness you are here?" The woman said "Miss Vanessa-"

"I am not Vanessa that is my daughter. I am her mother Rachel."

"Rachel we need information, what does your daughter do in the castle?" Will asked getting to the point.

"My daughter from what she says works for a dark queen." Rachel said sitting down putting her daughter on her lap. "She was scared the first few days but grew to love it, days she would spend their along with the others."

"Others?" Taranee asked "The others who were picked to work with her, you mean?"

Rachel shook her head "More like under her, not only has my daughter changed but the others as well."

Will could not tell if she was talking about Sydney or Onyx, she needed more information. "Can you give us a name?" She asked

Rachel though about it "It starts with an O, I think its Opal." She shook her head no that can't be it. It's something dark like a gem."

"Onyx!" They all shouted.

Rachel nodded her head "Yes that's it. I'm sorry I can not remember her name but my daughter says is "My Mistress" or "My dark queen". I made the mistake of saying what a horrible influence she had on her. My own daughter smacked me so hard I fell to the floor. Her mark was on my cheek for days. I did not dare go outside." Rachel said with tears.

"Seems she got another thing from her lady." Cornelia said

"This is a nice home; your husband must have worked really hard for it." Hay Lin said trying to lighten the mood.

Rachel shook her head "He died shortly after this one came to this world. It's thanks to her mistress we have it. Her lady favors her greatly."

The door opened "Mom I'm home from practice, make me a bath and a light snack." The girl was wearing a black long skirt and a white corset that seemed it should be worn underneath clothes.

"Vanessa put some clothes on we have company." Vanessa rolled her eyes dropping a big bag to the floor.

"Now mother we have company, you aren't being disrespectful to the head of house; are you?" Vanessa said while reaching into a smaller bag. Rachel shook her head "No I will get the water, please watch your sister." She excused herself.

Vanessa picked up her baby sister "How are you sweetie, have you been good?"

She nodded her head,"Yes, do you have those things called candies?"

Vanessa nodded her head "Yes, I can only give you one piece since I am running low." She set her sister down and looked to the Guardians. "Hello I am Vanessa now if you excuse me I must go."

They watched as she entered a room and slammed the door. "She is really becoming like Onyx." Hay Lin said scared

Vanessa went into her old room ,she took a knife out of her smaller bag and started to draw a raven on her hand.

**Meus atrum regina EGO postulo youknow vestri hostilis es hic**

The guardians heard screaming and ran to the Windows,they saw the sky turn darker and saw electricity."This is bad." Hay Lin said holding herself.

They looked out the window to see Onyx and Sydney and a few other kids coming to their aide.

"Get ready to fight." Will said as Vanessa ran out the room her arm bleeding as she grabbed her little sister. She ran out the door "My Lady they are in here!"

End chapter

english translation My queen I need you know, your enemies are here


	47. Chapter 47

I do not own

Sydney and Cedric decided to use the library room. Phoenix was making finger food and Onyx was helping Oceana in a corset styled dress, while Blaze used light make up to highlight her eyes and lips. She walked down the stairs with grace Harmony taught her. Cedric stared wondering what happened to the girl who ate sweets and had a childish air to her.

She giggled as she noticed that he stared at her in awe. She kissed him on the cheek, lightly." It's still me Cedric." She walked to the library taking one last look at him before leaving. Cedric looked at the clock, not enough time for a cold shower. The bell interrupted his thoughts he headed straight for the chatted the woman up as they walked to the library.

Oceana did one lat check on herself before she stood in front of her best works. Her sister's were dressed nice but not elegant to outshine her. Oceana stared at the door hoping her prince will come or not. It is an important night ,though it's not like the meditation room has a clock.

Phobos stared at Harmony's sleeping form she was out of headed for the shower but not before wrapping his songbird in his silk sheets. He forgot how long it takes for his hair to dry when Oceana and Phoenix aren't here. He put on an outfit ,he really enjoyed as he finished putting his hair in a braid and teleported to the first floor. He saw Cedric talking to some woman ,he could tell by the voice it was the woman on the phone.

He walked up to them "Brother who Iis this beautiful women ?" She said shaking his hand "Ah yes, thought you sounded familiar .I am Sebastian. And this is my brother Axel. Welcome to our home." They both opened the doors to the library room. He noticed Oceana's eyes were brighter.

"Oceana this glorious lady is the represintive, show her your beautiful work.' Oceana nodded her head and started to talk professionally like Cedric and Phobos had taught her. Phobos felt his phone vibrate through the presentation. He left without notice, Phobos looked at his phone mad that it was the principal. He ignored it and went back to the showing took two Anne had taken three paintings one she had kept for herself. She paid two hundred dollars. Oceana could not hold her composure, he hugged the woman. The woman was chocked to see this side of her.

Oceana walked her out as Cedric put the paintings in her car. As Onyx closed the door she could not help see the neighbors cat hoped the neighbors dog would not be getting at celebrated once Oceana came running down the stairs in a sailor outfit. "Can we order pizza ?"Sydney asked phone in hand.

"Pizza ?" The males asked trying the word out.

"What's that?" They asked looking at her.

"What's pizza !" Oceana shrieked "It's so delicious , we have to order it now. They can not miss out on the gloriousness of pizza." She whined.

"She is right." Onyx said looking up Papa John's. "You can't be an American without having pizza." Phoenix said sitting in a chair.

"Fine we will have pizza, what wine goes best with it?" Phobos said giving in and looking to his mini wine case.

The girl's laughed "You can't have wine and pizza. Beer and pizza yes, but not wine." Oceana said

The makes rolled their eyes "Alright fine buy the pizza."

The girls all stared as Phobos and Cedric took their first did not mind while Cedric could not even swallow made a note that the castle will make pizza. They all ate their pizza while Cedric had steak. Once the clock struck nine Phobos said bedtimeThey all looked at him. "We aren't tired." Oceana whined

Phobos got up, picking her up "You had an exciting day." The girl agreed with him and headed to bed saying goodnight to Cedric put away the wine he heard a cat, he really hated the neighbors pets.

Onyx was sleeping soundly until her arm started to hurt, she looked at her arm. It was her number one follower Vanessa. She was about to tell her to stop until the message came in full view. She jumped out of bed and waked Sydney. While Sydney made a portal appear, Onyx wrote to her followers; telling them to meet her at Vanessa's house.

Sydney transformed them before they left. Sydney hair changed from brunette to blonde, sleeping clothes changed to bandana type shirt that was black along with a tight skirt with large wings.

Onyx hair grew longer, and purple streaks in the back with red strings strung around her hair. She wore a black tight corset that pushed up her chest. She wore red stockings and a black ruffled shoes were boots that ran up to her legs.

Sydney looked at her "Let's go." She nodded her head "Where will we be landing?" Onyx asked

"We shall be flying from the skies; we will make sure that everyone knows we are here." Sydney said going into the portal.

Onyx followed her in having the sky darken as they flied though the air. She made it so dark that even she could not see but she smiled as he heard the people scream. She followed the purple light emitting off the Heart Of Darkness.

She gently went to the floor as Vanessa ran outside, holding her little sister. She saw her followers come up , holding weapons.

"Come on out guardians, your surrounded!" Sydney said with a smile on her face, she said looking to Onyx.

Onyx nodded her head "Vanessa."

'Yes, my lady?" She said stepping by her side. "How do you feel about your mother?"

She did not hesitate to answer "I feel no love for her, however my little sister I love as much as you."

Onyx turned to look at the sisters, she held her hands out; Vanessa gave her little sister to her lady watching her every move. "I will not harm the child , I promise." Onyx said putting the girl on her hip. "And what is your name dear child?" She did not hesitate " Grace." Onyx nodded her head "Grace what a wonderful name , for a beautiful child." She moved the girls hair out of her face.

"Do you have any sweets?" The girl asked quickly

"Grace!" Vanessa yelled upset.

Onyx laughed "No, it's okay."

"Onyx !" Sydney yelled getting her attention.

Onyx looked back at her leader "Ah yes, we are in a bit of a pickle." She looked to the little girl. "These girls are bad what do you think should happen. If you say the right thing then I will bring you the sweetest cake with you ever had chocolate before?"

Grace shook her head ,Onyx frowned and she looked to Vanessa. "Do you have any left?"

Vanessa nodded her head digging into her bag and taking out a chocolate ball covered in gold aluminum. Onyx took it unwrapping and gave it to the little girl. She smiled as the child's face exploded with emotion. "Do you want that cake more now?" Onyx asked she nodded her head,while licking her lips.

"Play pretend ,you shall be Prince Phobos and tell me and this nice lady what we should girl thought until she saw her mother's face in the window. Onyx noticed this "Grace." She said in a harsh tone "Let's play."Grace nodded her head "We could board the house ,and light it on fire." She said while staring at her mother.

Sydney shook her head "It's been done."

"Well we could have the house break." She said.

Onyx nodded her head "Good start, continue."

"I don't want my mommy hurt." She said ready to cry.

Onyx shushed her "Your mother if she truly loved you would have grabbed you, not your sister. she is still inside with the bad people. Your father may have left you, and now you mother but your sister is here. And look at all these people they are your family. Now let's think shall we."

Grace looked to her mom mad, while Onyx looked to her leader with a grin and a nod that she returned.

"I can't think of anything else." She said sad "I won't get chocolate." Onyx said she would and gave her to Vanessa. "She is only a child."Onyx said wiping herself off.

Sydney shrugged she used her powers to have lightning strike around the said some words and skeletons of the dead showed up bowing to her before walking to the house.

In the house five minutes earlier.

"What should we do?" Hay Lin asked scared looking to Will.

"I don't know, we can fight." Irma said going to the door,but the doorknob shocked her. It emitted purple they all looked outside.

"Sydney isn't even looking like she's doing anything." Will said scared

"She has my baby ! That witch has my baby !" Rachel yelled running to the door only for her hands to burn. The girls had to pull her off the door.

"Guys we have evil maniacal trouble." Taranee said

They all looked out the window skeletons and zombie like creatures were coming out the ground and lighting was hitting parts of the house.


	48. Chapter 48

Sydney and Onyx watched as the creatures tore apart the house. Grace got out of her sister's arm running to Sydney, getting her attention. She looked at the little girl.

"Yes?"

"Did I do well?"

Sydney nodded her head, picking her up "You did wonderful?" She gave her to Onyx.

Onyx looked at her "What's your name?"

She smiled "Hope."

Onyx said the name three times each time different. "Vanessa"

She stepped up so close Onyx could feel her breath on the back of her neck. "Show your sister, her new room; until I say so you shall be sharing your bed, it is more than enough room."

"Yes, my lady." The girl bowed, though Onyx did not see it. She took her sister and headed to the castle.

"Has anyone else broken the law by talking to The Guardians?"

"No my Lady." They all said in unison.

She smiled she looked back at the house as lightning hit the roof of the house. She had to make sure that debris did not come her way. The guardians flew out , one of them was holding the mother but they could not tell who.

"Onyx." Sydney said in a tired tone.

Onyx nodded her head and flew up, she had bats and smoke fly around them blocking their vision. Onyx whistled and two skeleton birds flew by her side. Sydney took her eyes off the fight to notice what little townspeople there were, run into homes. Everyone except Onyx's followers, they stayed with no fear. She looked to the abandoned house, Onyx skeletons had disappeared. They were just piles of bones on the floor. She turned to them, looking how many were there.

"Girl."

A girl with a scar on her face, came up to her, kneeling on the floor. "My Lady?"

"Get the child's things." The girl nodded running into the house. She looked at the rest of them "Once she's done burn it to the ground."

She looked at the fight it was getting farther. She was about to fly off until she heard someone talk about the valuables.

"Which one of you said that?"

A boy with two different colored eyes ,raised his hand slowly. She flew over to him mad.

"Valuables! Valuables? We are having you live in a fucking palace, you don't have to wonder where your next meal comes, and a roof over your head. You ask for valuables, do you know what happens to greedy people? They die the most painful of way and then another greedy person shows up steals their shit and the cycle repeats. I will not tolerate people getting killed for greed, if you ask such a stupid question again I will let Oceana deal with you!" Do I make myself clear?"

The boy nodded, he's seen what Oceana could do. At first he though as her guard he would have to protects her , instead he had to hold her from ripping a maid who insulted her ,eyes out with a spoon. She had some strength for a girl who skips and eats candy.

Sydney liked his scared reaction and left towards the battle, she watched as Onyx had the guardians separated. She smiled as Onyx had grabbed Hay Lin dragging her into the ground. She saw the glint of a knife and watched as she was cutting the wing off the girls back. From her spot, she noticed it looked like a butterfly's wing. She was shocked by how much blood was spilling from the girl. Hay Lin's scream had gotten everyone to evade their enemies and come towards her. Onyx was enjoying herself to much to realize this and she got hit with a full blast of water.

She had gotten a few feet away from the beaten girl, Will flew to Hay Lin. She saw her open chance and flew to Cornelia who let her guard down. She snatched the mother from her and flew up to the castle, she flew to one of the spikes and impaled her onto it. Watching the woman's eyes as they went to the back of her head.

Onyx was holding her own against the guardians though her wet hair was getting in her face, she barely dodged a fire attack. She smiled she had clipped Hay Lin's wing and they still weren't trying to kill her, just subdue her. She had the wing in her hand, holding her trophy tightly. They truly had a Batman complex. She smiled as she saw Sydney and Cornelia fly off. She had skeletons come around and flew off with darkness surrounding them. As they were blind by the smoke she flew to Sydney who quickly opened a portal home.

They went to their rooms, showered though almost falling asleep. They went to sleep, as their sister's warmth hugged them in a warm embrace. Half an hour passed until alarms sounded around the house. Oceana jumped out of bed, having Onyx fall onto the floor.

"Morning, Morning !" She hopped out of bed, jumping over onyx, who climbed into bed going back to sleep. Harmony had entered the room singing some Disney song Onyx could not recognize. She watched as she was wrapped in Phobos's sheets as she looked for something to wear. Onyx groaned wanting to sleep.

"Harmony ! Harmony !"

Still she ignored her, god she hated it when her sister got like this. When she got her fist role in a Broadway show, she sang the song so much everyone knew it, and could sing just the way she did. She threw a pillow pet of Ocean's at her head.

Harmony turned to her, taking out headphones "What?"

'What's… with… the…singing?"

Harmony smiled "I slept well, didn't you?"

Onyx shook her head, which onyx realized was wet. "I was with the guardians all night." She let her head fall into a pillow, but got off. She smiled and Harmony liked the smile she was giving. When Onyx smiled good news happened.

"What happened?" She asked jumping into the bed, climbing onto her sister, giggling.

Onyx smiled, putting herself on her elbows, looking around. She found her trophy, getting out of bed. She picked it up and smiled, showing Harmony.

Harmony was speechless, looking at the wing slowly getting out of bed. "Oh Please tell me that this is Cornelia's, I will do your homework and chores for a month."

Onyx smiled laughing "We don't have chores."

"You know what I mean, please who does this belong to?"

Onyx waved a finger "UH…UH…UH I shall tell at breakfast."

Harmony pouted and began to use her puppy eyes, Onyx quickly went behind her covering them.

"Nice try."

She then walked to get her clothes for the day. Sydney was glad she slept with the non-morning people, as she heard Oceana say good Moring to morning.

"At least she stopped saying good night to night." Phoenix said.

She nodded and they got dressed slowly and they walked to the dining room. Phobos was smiling and in a good mood, and Cedric just smirked at him. They heard the girls whispering as they came down the stairs and taking their seats .Onyx had a bag she wasn't even hiding, she sat down and ate her breakfast having the bag, right in front of her.

Sydney waited for the maids to leave and had the girls lock the door, and had Phobos use a spell so they could not overhear them.

"What news do you have?" Phobos asked pouring himself coffee, they really need to get him off his caffeine addiction.

"We have been keeping a secret from the both of you."

The males shared a look, they wondered what it was. They weren't siding with the guardians with all that they did.

"We have been secretly fighting them; we did this so if we failed we would not be counted as failures. Though last night, Onyx and I had been contacted by one of her followers. They were in Meridian and so we went and attacked. We proved victorious." She nodded towards Onyx, who opened the bag and put the wing with a little bit of fried blood in the middle of the table.

Everyone looked at the wing, Phobos was shocked beyond words. He truly found the right girls. Cedric was shocked they could do this.

"Who does it belong to?" Phobos , Cedric, and Harmony asked bouncing out of her seat.

"It belongs to Hay Lin."

Oceana jumped up "Oh I wish I could have been there, to hear her scream so loud. Tell me what was it like? Did you sever her spine, break her back?" She was holding Onyx for answers.

Cedric smiled getting up, prying her hands off her sister's arms. "Let her answer "

Oceana nodded jumping up and down.


	49. Chapter 49

I do not own

While Onyx described to them in glee what she did the Guardians were carrying Hay Lin to the dojo. They grabbed Yan Lin and Miranda .The males saw a pale, knocked out Hay Lin being carried by the girls. Caleb and Angelo were scared when they saw a girl, thinking it was one of their girlfriends. They were a little relieved when they saw it wasn't they waited outside the door, John getting Halinor. Elyon looked at Hay Lin's back in horror; there was still some wing, on the skin. Onyx had cut into the back, to get the wing. Irma was cleaning the wound, she flinched whenever Hay Lin groaned or jumped in pain.

"How could she do this?" Elyon asked

"With a smile on her face." Will said looking at the group.

"I would not even go this was mad when I tried to kill you but no this is acceptable. He truly is not fit to be ruler." She put a hand on Elyon. "I shall help you assume power my queen."

Elyon thanked her.

"I cannot tell if any sever damage has been done though." Yan Lin said coming back after washing her hands of the blood. She walked towards the door, keep a watch over her.

"Is she serious?" Cornelia asked as the woman closed the door.

" Corny-" Irma started

"No! How can she just be so calm about her granddaughter having her wing be ripped out of her. She didn't take another look at her as she left, why not!" She hit the wall with her fists , tears streaming down her face.

"Cornelia that is enough!" Halinor said, she had Caleb and Angelo come in.

"Something you girls and boys need to know is that before Yan Lin generation and you started fighting that's how it was. Some days the girls would return and others would have died in battle. Sometimes they could not bring themselves to bring the mangled corpse to Earth and sometimes they would have nothing to return to Earth. A male guardian had been captured and sold to a princess far away. When they finally found his location he had died only days before. Another had been captured and tortured; when he got out he was missing an arm and cared for no one. When he returned to Earth he could not live so he took his own life. One time regrettably a girl was captured, by Elyon's and Phobos's third great grandfather she was in his harem. When he was killed by his own brother, he saw her as used so he let her go. She thanked him, but not before killing the child in her womb and killing her children in front of her. He had the guards drop her in the park, before he left her for good he put a spell on her so she could never have children."

She looked at their horrified expressions and continued to stop telling them war stories.

"My family has done all of this?" Elyon said shaking.

She nodded her head "Phobos as much as I hate to say it is better than any of the crueler rulers. Though no one can beat your parents ruling, they used their magic to help people, opened their doors to those who needed it. They fought for their people and gained their love and respect it was a shame that they were killed."

Elyon was crying now, Cornelia and Miranda were hugging her.

Caleb and Angelo excused themselves they talked outside. Angelo kicked a soda can.

"I can't believe I used to hang out with them! Oceana was so great and nice she's just a bitch."

Caleb watched him "I did not know you hung out with them."

"Yeah Oceana and I used to go out to the beach anytime we can. Which was anytime I was free, she hated going by herself she would wait at my doorstep, brining two bags with her. One to keep her occupied and the other were snacks and towels. We would do that for so long, hang out and play even when she got those new friends she calls sisters. I must be crazy or stupid but I wish that we could go back to those days where we'd play on the beach and she'd talk about her "new mommy"." He hit a wall in frustration

Caleb shook his head "No it's not crazy at all. When it was just me I thought back to those days of me and my dad are when I could forget about the evil prince and be a kid. It's why I spend so much time at the park, I look at envy at how the kids can play so freely. How they only have to worry about scraping their knee , not wondering if their friend lived through the night. It's also why I fight so that I won't be running from my enemies in this world , passing through the park that's old , ruined and forgotten."

Angelo nodded his head at this, they just stood in silence, not noticing the figure.

"So rough night huh?" John came in staring at the two.

They nodded "Is it true what Halinor said about the war?"

He sighed, getting a chair to sit in "She told you huh? Afraid so, that's how come I kind of hated having the kids be so young. I f they were older and smarter leaving them would be a piece of cake. Though that's not how things work."

"That sucks." Caleb said

John nodded his head, he shielded his eyes "Suns coming up."

The girls let their astral drops go along with the boys. The Harems were nice to everyone they met and so were the brother teachers. They even stayed for lunch and offered their class pizza out of their own pocket. Phobos had taken them to Starbucks, and Cedric had bought everyone cupcakes from the student council that were also happy about the big money.

Oceana was skipping and twirling to class, wearing a sailor suit outfit along with a frog backpack. She was sucking on a sucker, she spinned and bumped into someone falling to the ground. When she looked at who it was she did not smile.

"Watch where you're going!" Angelo said shoving past her.

Oceana had lost her footing and ran into the lockers. She turned to him mad "Angelo. Angelo!" She said his name a second time and he stopped walking and turned to her with the coldest stare he had.

She did not see that though, what she saw was his face when they were younger and the same face but the eyes were softer before he started laughing. She refused to cry though.

"What's your damage?"

He raised an eyebrow at her "Like you don't know! What you guys did to Hay Lin was out of line."

She rolled her eyes "One: All's fair in love and war and two: your girlfriend must have lied because I wasn't fighting them last night."

He walked up to her, "No they told me everything. How your with Phobos, how your fighting with evil, how your with Cedric everything. You turned from sweet to sour."

She was mad and she smacked him like Onyx taught her. He didn't go as far back as she hoped, she hated him even more.

Angelo lost all control so he smacked her; she hit the lockers and fell to the floor. She got up and looked him in the eye "The way you've hurt me, this is nothing." She shrugged getting her bag and leaving.

He looked at her face, shocked at what he did. He was puzzled by what she said. "What do you mean?"

She ignored him walking to the nurse, until he asked a second time "Like you don't know. Behind the Sakura trees eight o clock, our school trip to Washington." She left walking faster.

Angelo looked at her puzzled until he realized what she was saying.

In six grade they went to Washington. They were close everyone thought they were dating, he asked her to meet him at the biggest Sakura tree. He timed it perfectly, so that when she said yes to be his girlfriend and he kissed her on the lips that the fireworks of the festival would go off. Though that's not what happened instead, Will showed up, and said she liked him and kissed him on the lips, just as the fireworks started. He pushed her off, and yelled he loved Oceana, though she never showed up that night.

He sighed and left heading to his class he was already late for, though he looked the way she went. He thought he should apologize and tell her what really happened. Though he felt a hand on his shoulder and saw Caleb.

Caleb looked at him with a worried expression "You okay?"

Angelo looked at him "I'm not sure…can I tell you something?"

What they didn't know was that Martin had recorded her slapping him and vice ran to one of her favorite teachers and showed the brother.

"Has my brother seen this and anybody else?" Cedric asked

"Nope just you, sir." He said with a smile

"Show him and then go to the principal's office and show her." He left not even caring about his class and headed to the nurses office. He was relieved that she was there, she hugged him and he kissed her on the forehead and quickly on the lips. He was glad that the nurse had finally come back and began to examine her.


	50. Chapter 50

I do not own

Later that day, after school, Angelo had met up with the girls and Caleb and told them what had happened between him and Oceana at school. Needless to say that they were surprised by it all.

"I can't believe she smacked you.", Elyon said.

"I can.", Irma said. "She`s nuts!"

"I can't believe you smacked her!", Taranee said.

"I can.", Cornelia said. "She and the other Harem just make you want to smack them."

"True. But a guy should never hit a girl.", Will said. "Unless it's a life or death situation."

"You're right.", Angelo said feeling bad. "No matter how you cut it, I hit a girl. But the funny thing is, Oceana forgave me when I apologized."

"Well, you did kiss her.", Irma joked.

"It wasn't that kind of kiss.", Angelo said. "It was a quick peck on the lips between friends. I did it with Will back when we were younger."

"It was our way of saying hello and goodbye.", Will replied. "But I never knew you did that with Oceana."

"Well, she was a pretty good friend.", Angelo replied. "And for a moment there, when I apologized, I think I saw a bit of kindness in her eyes. But maybe I was seeing things."

"Maybe not.", Elyon said. "Maybe deep down the good side of Oceana is waiting to come out."

"Maybe.", Will said. "But for now, we have to be on our guard of Oceana and the rest of the Harem."

"Well it gets worse.", Angelo said.

"What do you mean?", Will asked.

"Well...", Angelo said as he began to tell what happened.

Flashback, during school

There Angelo was sitting in Princepal Knickerbocker's office. He knew why he was in there, but how . Oceana able to tell on him when she was in the Nurse's Office. But at least he wasn't in there with Knickerbocker alone. Halinor was there as well seeing as she was the new Student Counselor. As well as his Uncle John. So he didn't feel to worried. But the look Knickerbocker had didn't make him feel to good.

"Mr. Vander! Of all the students here, I never thought that you'd be one to strike a female student!", Knickerbocker replied. "When I was told about it, from one of your fellow students, I was shocked by it all! What do you have to say for yourself, young man!?"

"That it was wrong of me to hit Oceana.", Angelo said. "No matter how mad she made me. It was wrong and I'll accept any punishment you give me."

"Well, normally, I'd give you a suspension. But I also know that young Oceana struck you first.", Knickerbocker said breathing a tiring sigh. "Plus, Ms. Clarkson has made a suggestion that can work out just fine."

"What kind of suggestion?", John questioned.

"I suggest that both Angelo and Oceana spend their Study Hall periods with me to work on any problems they may have with each other.", Halinor explained. "That way something like what happened today can be avoided. I already spoke with Oceana and she has agreed to it."

'Of course she has.', Angelo thought to himself.

"What do you say, Mr. Vanders?", Knickerbocker asked Angelo. "Are you willing to take these sessions with Ms. Clarkson?"

"It does beat suspension.", John said to his nephew.

Angelo looked over at Halinor who nodded to him telling him to agree with it all.

"Sure. Why not?", Angelo said. "I may learn something about myself."

"Very well.", Knickerbocker said. "You and Oceana shall begin these sessions tomorrow."

"Thank you, Mrs. Knickerbocker.", John said as he got up and shook her hand.

"Think nothing of it, Mr. Vanders.", Knickerbocker said. "I only wish this didn't happen."

"You and me both.", John said.

'But then again, you don't know what's really going on.', John thought to himself as he, Angelo, and Halinor left the office.

"Smart thinking with the sessions during Study Hall.", John said to Halinor.

"But why have Oceana there as well?", Angelo asked.

"I believe that I might be able to get through to her and have her change her ways.", Halinor explained. "And maybe you can be the key to that seeing as you and Oceana were once good friends.", she said to Angelo.

"Well, if it'll help beat the Harem, then I'll give it a shot.", Angelo said before he left to get his things from his locker.

"I hope you're right, Ms. Clarkson.", John said to Halinor.

"As do I.", Halinor said hoping for the best as they waited for Angelo.

As for Angelo, he was at his locker fetting his things when Caleb came up to him.

"What happened in Knickerbocker's office?", he asked Angelo.

"I'll tell you later.", Angelo said. "Right now, we have to meet up with Uncle John amd Ms. Clarkson.", he said as he closed his locker door.

"Oh great.", Caleb said as the Harem came walking up to them.

"I'd kill you right now if it wasn't for Oceana!", Onxy snapped. "So count yourself lucky!"

"But if you ever do that to her again, consider that your last day alive!", Sydney snapped as she and the other Harem walked away.

"Now, now, Syd. He just upset about little Hay Lin.", Harmony teased earning a glare from Angelo and Caleb.

"By the way, how is she doing?", Onxy asked with a smirk. "What I did to her was probably my best handy work!", she said with a laugh along with the other Harem.

"Why you...!", Caleb snapped as he was about to jump at Onxy.

"Caleb, stop!", Angelo said as he held the rebel leader back. "Don't let them provoke you!"

"See you boys tomorrow.", Blaze said in a sultry voice as she and he other Harem walked off.

"And I'll definitly be seeing you for our little sessions with Ms. Clarkson tomorrow.", Oceana said with a wink before leaving with her friends.

"This just keeps getting better.", Angelo said as he and Caleb went to meet up with his uncle and Halinor.

End Flashback

"Well, that sucks.", Irma said.

"Tell me about it.", Angelo said.

"But maybe you and Halinor can get through to Oceana.", Taranee replied. "You never know."

"Worth a shot.", Will said. "Just be careful around her. I know she wants to get you all to herself."

"You don't have to worry about that.", Angelo said as he held Will close. "Oceana will have to pull some kind of mind-control for me to leave you for her."

"And then I'd get you back.", Will said with a smile before they shared a kiss.

As they were doing that, Caleb pulled Cornelia aside to talk.

"What is it, Caleb?", Cornelia asked as they were alone.

"Cornelia... We need to take about us.", Caleb said.

"What do you mean?", Cornelia questioned.

"I mean... before you and the girls got grounded three months ago, it was always what you wanted when we did something together.", Caleb began to explain. "I'd like to have a say in what we do. I'd like to have a relationship in which we both enjoy what we do. I really care for you, Cornelia. I truly do. But if we can't make some kind of a change, then I don't know what's going to happen with us.", he finished before walking off to be by himself leaving Cornelia to think about things.


	51. Chapter 51

I do not own

"You did not have to agree, I could have gotten you out of it." Phobos said while they drove home.

"It will be nice to see Angelo again without Will or a hate filled look." She admitted leaning on the window, watching as the cars went by.

Phobos did not like what he heard and looked to the other girls in the rearview mirror, they nodded in agreement and he pulled the car over.

"What`s up?" Oceana asked looking at them in question.

"Sweetie, they are trying to trick you. We did something bad to them, so they do something bad to us. We are close in a way with personalities so we attack their bubbly girl so they get you. It's a trick; we won`t fall for."

Onyx said moving out of her seat and sitting in the middle of the front seat. While she talked, she had cupped Oceana's face in her hands, petting her hair affectionately.

"Understand?"

Oceana swallowed hating how Angelo was using her again "I understand. Though what if they use mind control or a hypnosis spell and they say you won't remember. How will I not go under the spell? I am not as strong minded as Blaze.

"None of us are." Sydney admitted knowing The Heart Of Darkness would keep her safe, but not her sisters.

Onyx snapped her fingers "I know someone who can help, though two things one he's a boy and two he's a run away."

"A runaway?" Phobos asked not sure what that was.

Onyx thought how to phrase it. "That's a person under eighteen who ran away from home because people were mistreating them and no one helped them or they were tired of family life and ran. Or they have nowhere else to go after something bad happened to them."

"And this boy is one."

"Yes Wolfe has a unique gift that others hate him for. He moves through shadows. I met him twice and keep In contact with him, through mail."

"So, that's how come you're always jumping around when the mailman has showed up." Sydney said.

Onyx nodded her head. "I showed him a picture of the house and told him, what times I would be home I hope that's okay?" She said looking at him, while biting her bottom lip.

"Yes, but I am more interested in the moving through shadows part explain."

"Well…It's hard to explain. I played tag with him when I was younger and he would always win, I once had him show me. He just finds a shadow that is bigger than him and just sinks into the ground. He told me it's like when you're in a car and can drive very fast, but instead of seeing things in a blur he sees it just fine. He chooses a place where it is big enough and sinks out. He can also hide in other peoples' shadow, though it's hard if they are smaller than him. If his own personal shadow can fit then he has no problem. Though he hates oceans and deserts during the day, and can't see or hear things as well when he's in the shadows."

Phobos thought about the boy "Let's see if he can come soon, tell him money is no issue." He started the car and they drove home.

"We need a room with no windows, so no sun comes out."

"What about the one room where you have all those jars filled with… Now that I think about it what are in those jars?"

It was a red light so he Phobos looked at her; Onyx looked out the window as if an empty alley was the most interesting in the world. With the way she avoided the question, they didn't want to know. Phobos opened the door glad to be at his second home. He smiled as Harmony jumped Oceana hugging her, he took off his jacket letting it drop on the floor.

She looked at Ocean's face, only a small red spot was in its place. It would be gone by tomorrow.  
"So how did we deal, with Angelo?"

"They will both be in therapy, during study hall."

"Awe so we won't be able to play video games." Phoenix said everyone their favorite drink. When she gave Phobos his start of alcohol of the day she laughed.

"The way you like to try new stuff, I can go to bartender's school and pass the test without taking a class." She joked

Though he had no idea what a bartender was, he knew it had something to do with drinks "Your welcome."

"That's all! No suspension or anything just talking things out?"

Phobos nodded, lifting his drink "You can thank Halinor once again."

Harmony growled which shocked even Phobos, that noise he has only heard out of Onyx and Oceana though hers sounded like a kitten that was mad its master stopped petting it. She grabbed Oceana and pulled her up the stairs.

While they went upstairs Onyx went to her friend and contacted him, using her arm. Harmony had Oceana enter her make up room, pushing her into a comfy seat, she saw a big vanity. Lights were all round it, it seemed fancy. If Cornelia had seen this during Christmas, she would have dropped dead. Harmony found the bag she was looking for, it was surprisingly white, and big, when she sat it on the vanity and opened it a cloud of makeup came up.

She looked to Ocean putting her hair up, and hers as well and told her to close her eyes and don't open them until she said to. Oceana was happy when she could open her eyes; time seemed to slow down, when your eyes aren't open. She wanted to scream at what she saw. Instead of the little make up she needed or wouldn't need depending on the bruise she would go back to being the pretty Lolita. No Harmony had put makeup on her cheek where the hit was. Instead of blush it looked like he punched her. It was a big purple circle on her cheek, totally contrasting her beautiful skin and eyes.

She looked at Harmony "Why did you ruin my pretty face?"

Harmony heart hurt at seeing her little sister ready to cry, she sat back in her chair moving it closer. "No , please don't cry it's to get them back and for your therapy sessions."

Oceana looked at her "Still don't get it, okay think about it how many people know he smacked you?"

"All of us, Principal and Martin."

She nodded "Right, the principal doesn't know any rumors or she ignores them unless you personally go to her office and show proof. Martin all we have to do is give him some popularity and we are good, he'll keep his trap shut. Still with me here?"

Oceana nodded, while lightly touching the makeup.

"Only thing Martin has said was that you hit the lockers, now a dude who takes Martial art and can do that. Plus even though you are with us, you still have everyone's side. You are like Glinda in Wicked. Now use that to get the whole school to hate them."

Oceana smiled "I got it, but I wasn't to get Will and Angelo back for this."

Harmony smiled, hugging her "That's my girl."

"Can you take it off, it's kind of itchy."

She smiled "Sure." She went to get the special cleaner from the bathroom..

"Any other things you want me to do for this traumatic event?"

"Yes, don't be as yourself. Don't be so bubbly and if you see Will or Angelo stop talking and just stare while huddling anyone. Though at times we will plan it so you will have to go to someone else in comfort. People will truly wonder what else happened and rumors will fly."

"That college credit class of high school is really paying off huh?"

Harmony smiled "Yep."

Oceana watched from the vanity mirror and shivered. They walked down stairs, Harmony with her prop in her hand.

They found everyone in what they called the meeting room. They were about to open the door , until they hard an unfamiliar male voice.

"So you want me to stay here?"

"Yes." Onyx said with happiness in her voice.

"With adults, why?" He asked suspicious

"We need your help; the truth is we can all do something magical not just me. He is a prince from another world and he is his right hand man. Prince Phobos has a sister who he sent away. Now she knows she's royalty and will take the crown."

"From the world she is from?"

"Yes, and she has her friends who surprise surprise got powers to. Though they weren't born with them like we were. They have powers that can control fire, water, earth air and-" She looked to the others "What is Will's power?

"She can have electronics talk and thinks of the plans." Sydney said

She nodded her head "Right, we have a leader, who can barely lead and one of the girls is dating the rebel leader."

"I will fight the boys but I don't hit girls."

"Wish we had more teens like you." Cedric said.

"What do you mean?"

"The rebel leader, hit one of the girls earlier today."

"Has he been dealt with?"

"Do you call a therapy session with the girl in the same room dealt with?"

"No."

"Neither do I."

"I want free reign, no hitting girls, and you can't tell me what to do."

"Onyx already told us your dislike of adults though I must tell you that you will learn hand to hand combat and have weapons training. If you want I am sure we can get the proper paperwork done and you can go to the same school as your sisters."

"No I am not letting you control me!" Wolfe yelled

"I am not controlling you, plus if I cannot trust you at something as simple as school, how can I trust you to help your sister's in the castle?"

Wolf scoffed "I will admit this is a big house, but this isn't a castle."

Phobos sighed and had a portal be made to show Meridian, he stepped aside so Wolf could see. He liked what he saw, he could hide anywhere.

"In Meridian you can truly use your gifts and with your training help, with spy work I will give you free reign in that. Do we have a deal?"

Wolfe fake thought about it and nodded his head "What do these people look like?"

"I can get you a picture them, but why doesn't onyx show our prize." Blaze said

Onyx smiled sliding off the couches arm, he watched as she took off a showcase piece, what it was holding was a big butterfly's wing.

"Onyx why do you have a really big butterfly's wing and not the body of it?"

They all laughed "This is no wing of a butterfly, but of one of the girls. She control's air, though she hasn't been seen in days. This was in her back, I cut it out."

She got closer to him, to show her trophy. He did see a little blood, where the base of the wing started.

"Impressive, now where's my room I would like a shower."

Onyx and Phobos nodded and showed him where his room would be. They told him how the maids worked when they weren't home or if they specifically called. How if he wanted anything in the fridge or pantry write it on the list and it would be bought.

"What do you need me for?"

"Oceana the girl who got hit, we need to make sure that during their therapy sessions they don't do a mind trick on her."

He nodded "Anything besides that?"

"Nope." He liked how she opened a room with not even a tiny window, walls were plain but a nice bed that looked expensive. He saw a closet, dresser and a TV stand with a flat screen on top. He saw a remote on his bed, with a little book that said DirecTV and dish.

"We have basic cable and HBO along with a channel just for movies and sports. I don't watch them but Cedric cares for soccer."

They left him to his new room.

He pushed open a cracked door, the bathroom was white as well a separate bath tub and shower stall. He was glad to look at the bottles of soap and shampoo was for guys and nothing girly. He started the shower and peeled off his clothes and stepped in. He washed using the shower and bath several times. When he was done, he wrapped the towel around him, shocked it was warm. He looked at the towel rack it was a heated one. He turned it off, wanting to save the battery.

He took a look at his hair, it was to his hip and he was five foot something. He knew he would be pulling at it and what not he didn't want to deal with that. He looked to the floor confused. He didn't see his clothes anywhere, but what he did see was a black sticky note on the bathroom door. The writing was in silver pen, and looked fancy.

"Your clothes are just being washed, we didn't trash them. We bought a few clothes for you and later we will go shopping either online or mall. Once your done washing and dressing please meet me at the front of the stairs so I can style your hair. I will do it to your liking."- Harmony.

He went to the closet, and found nothing; he went to the dresser and found jeans and shirt. He wasn't shocked to find Onyx waiting for him at the foot of the stairs.

"I wasn't pepping, when I stole your clothes."

He nodded "Do you have-"

She tossed him, his necklace and they walked through the kitchen.

"So who's Harmony?"

"Our song bird , she sings, dances , does hair, and makeup. The arts are in her blood."

"So the place…Meridian I can truly use my powers their?"

"Yep, I myself have followers and my own section of the castle where my followers stay. I reward them with a place to live and things not from their world like candy. They all love chocolate. Just like how Prince Phobos is a Starbucks addict."

"Sounds like a great gig." He admitted as they walked into a room where he saw, two girls. They weren't kidding Oceana was the picture of childhood. She was playing video games, while drinking soda and easting pop rocks. She was even on her stomach having her legs moving.

"You must be Harmony." He held out his hand, though e really did not want to.

She laughed "I will not force you to shake my head , if you don't want to. Though I am sorry if IA break your comfort zone as we do your hair."

"We?" He asked a little scared.

"Yes, Oceana is my assistant."

He looked at her; she waved at him with her lollipop. "What if she bounces up and down and snip, there goes my ear!"

They laughed "The worst thing could happen is that while I'm doing your hair, she is twirling her sucker and cut hairs get on it."

Oceana pouted remembering having Phobos's hair fall on her lollipop, she had to throw away. "I'll finish this in time."


	52. Chapter 52

I do not own

Oceana washed his hair, no candy at all. He was amazed that she could control water, it was so graceful. He watched as Harmony sprayed things into his hair , she got a chair and sat down.

"Thanks, for doing this."

"I should be thanking you; I was on the street after all. So this war is not only happening here but in Meridian as well?"

"Yes, we have been one step ahead of them, soon Phobos will be ruling and so will we."

"What about your family, won't you miss them?"

She sighed "We have grown distant, our family reunion was us doing a show. It was the Lion King and we would only talk to rehears lines. Though that only took two days. We wouldn't even sit together like we used to. When I was younger we would have a table to ourselves not caring how small. Other times we would just eat something at the hotel. Though during that performance mom and dad were in their own little world, brother was surrounded by his fan girls and my sister her fan boys. I had my own group as well but I just could not stand it. You don't relies how alone you are until you're in a big crowd and people give you this cold stare and you see through the painted on smiles."

She felt her eyes watering no matter how much she tried to fight it, she excused herself. Wolfe did not mean to pry. He just knew he recognized her when he was in New York a few years back.

"Not many can get her to open up like that." Oceana admitted who was now sitting in the chair.

"My head is starting to feel hot."

She got up and got some water, he was glad it was cold it really relieved his scalp. Harmony came back when she was done and gave him a picture with everyone.

"The red head?"

"Will, the leader."

"Yes, the blonde is?"

"Cornelia, controls earth."

"The girl with black hair and pig tails?"

"Taranne, controls fire?"

She nodded her had impressed "The brunet?"

"Irma controls water, the short blonde?"

"Is the Lost Princess Elyon. The girl with an X over her face is Hay Lin."

She clapped lightly "Correct, this is Angelo and this is Caleb." She pointed at the boys faces.

He nodded his head, putting the picture in his pocket "I still want my hair long, but cut just the spil ends."

She nodded and did so. He looked at it when she was done; it was still long but just a little past his shoulders. She had put it in a high ponytail.

"I did what I could me and Oceana will have to keep washing your hair with special products, until it's healthy again."

He got up stretching "How long will that be, a few months?"

She shook her head "No we all use a special potion that Phobos himself has created though it's to our natural hair, if we screw up… well in his words we won't be pretty." She helped Oceana put away the bottles and hair supplies.

He combed through his hair, shocked it went through, he jumped when he heard knocking.

Phoenix whistled "You look great brother, now you ready to shop online or do you want to go out to the mall?"

He thought about it, he did need to know where some hiding places would be, no matter what. He agreed. Cedric was the driver and him and Oceana left though Harmony pulled her hood over her head and whispered fiercely in her ear, before letting her go. While they were shopping she had picked a store that only a few people would be in. She remembered what Hay Lin`s grandmother has told them Miranda had a date this Friday at eight. She was wearing a small blue dress, that showed her bust when she asked about movies.

"Sure…Friday…no problem." She smiled he took a few minutes to compose himself and still stuttered.

On the other side of the mall

"So the spending limit is?"

"We don't have one." Sydney said

"Cool, I want some jeans and classic shirt s of TV shows and bands."

The girls liked him more and more "Hot Topic here we come." Blaze said

"We also need three pairs of shoes one for walking around in, another for combat training and another for fancy parties and stuff." Phoenix said reminding them

They had gotten his clothes with ease it were the shoes they could not agree on.

"So what's the training like?"

Onyx shrugged "We never had to do it, because of the whole powers thing."

He nodded shaking his head at a pair Harmony picked out. Sydney thought about what she said.

"Should we learn though?"

"Learn what?" Harmony said as she was trying on a pair of boots, while tossing combat like boots to Wolfe.

"Fighting hand to hand combat, Syd suggested it." Phoenix said smiling when Wolfe liked the fancy shoes.

Harmony scoffed "Please, hand to hand combat makes you sweat, remember when they worked at Angelo's uncles place? The next day Cornelia would be complaining about how sore she was, to do the stuff Angelo and Caleb do she would have to sweat."

"And I don't sweat!" The Harems said mimicking Cornelia's voice as best as they could before laughing.

"So from my assumptions Cornelia is stuck up?"

"Please she acts like a seventy's valley girl." Harmony said not liking the boots after walking in them.

Two girls from their school saw Harmony and ran to her. Wolfe stayed where he was but was ready to sink into the shadows. He doesn't hit girls but he will scare them.

"Harmony we need you back in the theatre, tickets aren't even making their decent mark." The girl whined

"Sara, I don't know, I just don't feel like myself as you can tell Oceana isn't here." She even made a sigh and fell onto the bench un lady like. She looked at their worried expression, knowing she was getting them.

"It is surprising what happened, but I heard she smacked him."

She scoffed , getting up and crossing her legs "Yes, but we've seen her, she is built just like us. Oceana used to try to push him, for fun and he didn't move an inch. I just wish Will wasn't-" She put a hand over her mouth. "No, no you heard nothing from me."

"Wait Will ! As in Wilma Will ! She started this?"

"Yes afraid so, remember how Angelo and Oceana were so close until in six grade the Washington trip? I am sure you noticed how things changed from that trip."

Sara sat down beside her "I remember hearing Xavier talk about Angelo kissing, but I ignored and thought it's about time for those two. Though getting on the bus I remember they were sitting together and Oceana just looked hurt. I offered her a seat, and gave her tissues. She thanked me but for the whole way back she never took her eyes off of them. We even sat together on the plane, Angelo had switched their tickets. Though now I am thinking it wasn't Angelo. I mean Oceana did pay for his trip, he wouldn't do something so cruel and painful. Though a girl would." Sara said.

"You think it would be Oceana who is jealous and petty, not Wilma Will." Kim said

"That's just it, she has moved on. Though it took some painful years, I mean we all go to the same school after all. I mean if she liked to sing she would give Taylor Swift a run for her money." She even started dabbing her eyes. "Will thinks she has ulterior motives whenever Oceana tries to talk to him."

"Oh my god, that's why she wanted to talk to him alone! Just to see if they could be friends again, a broken friendship." She had already gotten out her mini notepad from her purse and written words down.

Harmony put her hand over Kim's note pad "No Kim, I would truly like for this to be off the record."

Kim looked at her "Oceana is my friend, I want the school and world to know the truth about Will and Angelo."

Harmony sighed defeated "I cannot stop freedom of speech. As long as you make it clear Ocean isn't the jealous boyfriend stealing type."

"I promise." She hugged her quickly while looking over her notes.

"One wonders why Angelo would do such a thing though." Phoenix began "I mean he is known for having a good head on his shoulders."

"Yes, I wonder what Will said to set him off."

"Or what she promised him, during high school years you never know what girls do and or promise. Though one wonders where, at her house where her mother will not be home until late or at the dojo where his uncle will be watching classes all day until how long?"

Kim eyes could not have gotten any bigger; Wolfe was shocked that the girls were good at doing this. School may not be so bad after all, though he wanted to have a good impression and he looked bad.

"Do you think she'll be pregnant? I can't believe that good girl Will did this; then again the way Cornelia flaunts her boyfriend who would be shocked. Have you guys seen Hay Lin lately?"

"No, though I must admit that she wouldn't be on her back." Onyx said.

They all shared looks, Sara and Kim didn't catch it. They watched as they picked themselves up.

"Harmony you may not be able to work with us, but will you still help us?" Sara Pleaded

"Sure, just please don't be harsh." Harmony said addressing Kim, ignoring Sara.

"Harsh! Harmony I love you, but I must take the Onyx approach you are being too nice. Oceana got hurt because of a jealous girlfriend.

"She will heal." She started again, though she put up a hand.

"Still you never know."

They left but not before Kim pointed at Wolfe "Don't think I forgot about you Mr. Shy."

They laughed as Wolfe blushed a little they headed home, Harmony interrogated Oceana.

"No! No one saw me!"

Oceana was the first to wake up though not by choice she was a light sleeper. She heard Harmony, Blaze and Sydney's phones go off by texts. She groaned and started kicking them, they responded by kicking her out the bed. She looked at them mad; she unplugged their phones and threw them at their butt or legs.

Harmony was the first; she groaned at the brightness of her phone and looked at the seven messages.

"Is it true?"

"How could Angelo do this?"

"Is Oceana okay?"

"Who's the cute dude I saw yesterday?"

"Is the cute dude that was with you yesterday single?"

"Did she leave a mark when she slapped him?"

"(1/2) what did Will do exactly did she BJ him or pop his cherry? (2/2)Oh my God she isn't a virgin is she?!"

Harmony responded "Tell u at lunch." She then deleted them

Sydney deleted hers without looking at them. Blaze looked at a few that were talking about Cornelia and Will being sluts and who popped their cherries. Harmony went back to sleep until her phone began playing Barbie Girl. She looked at it in hate, and then looked to Onyx who was acting as if she didn't hear it. She knew she did though; she was getting her back for singing that one morning. It turned off, once Onyx turned it off since Phobos complained he knew the whole song.

Wolfe sat next to Oceana shocked to see big bruise on her face. She explained to him the plan.

"Speaking of plans, you need to prove your worth; I want you to conduct a plan of your own. It does not have to be fully done just have something good by four. You can help Harmony and her plan or be solo. Just have something by the time I get back. Let's go girls."

They left but not before Blaze gave him a folder with all their work they have done and plans they thought of. Even Hay Lin's grandmother though it was written to burn after reading.


	53. Chapter 53

I do not own

Will realized that people were staring at them, as they walked into school. The decided to wait in the hall, though no matter how she hid behind Angelo she still felt their hate looks.

"Anyone else feeling negative energy ?" Irma asked

"Yeah it's as if the whole school is staring." Taranne said staring at some of the students.

"Will please tell me you used protection?" Kara asked

Will looked at her "Protection…from what?"

She rolled her eyes "From what ! Pregnancy and STD's."

"What! I didn't have sex!"

She looked at her, moving her head to the side "Oh so you gave him a BJ, still can't believe you told him to hit Oceana though."

"We didn't have sex of any kind!" Will and Angelo said.

"So why did you hit her? She just wanted to be friends again." She said getting into his face.

"She slapped me and I slapped back."

She scoffed "Yeah right. She hit the locker, how can a slap do that. What if she has brain damage or something?"

"Who could tell the difference?" Cornelia joked.

She looked at her "I wouldn't be talking; people say Will learned the stuff from you. Also that your pregnant which is why your bitchier than ever."

"What! No I'm not… I am not pregnant! She said looking to Caleb.

"I'm a virgin and so is Cornelia, its Oceana and her friends who are sluts."

"How dare you say that Will!" Sara said walking over to them. She got a chair and stood on top of it.

"We all know things changed in Washington, we also know he was going to kiss someone that night. Though we all were thinking "it's about time." It wasn't Oceana it was Will. She had her late and when Oceana came she kissed Angelo knowing she would see them. We all know they stared doing the hello and goodbye kisses that were just for her and Angelo!"

"That's not true!" Angelo yelled.

She snorted "Oh please we have seen you all kiss, don't even try to deny it. For your sake we hope you used protection, the both of you." She looked to Cornelia.

"I am not denying the kisses but about the Will kissing me when Oceana was there."

"How could she not. Lets' face it Wilma Will was still the new girl, she barely got the money turned in for the trip. She saw how innocent Oceana was and she knew Oceana would be officially yours so she made out with you in front of her."

She got off the chair and walked over to her. Some students pushed Will in front of her "Isn't that right?"

"I didn't see her it was dark." Will said defending herself

She scoffed again turning to the crowd "We all know Angelo chose a night with fireworks, didn't you?" She asked looking to him.

"Yes, I did."

"Well I don't know about you but Kim and my eyes are open and seeing you two for the whores you really are. Let's just hope your so called friends see through the lies and find better ones."

"See I told you, they would do a perfect job." Harmony said as the Harem's walked past. Though some students turned at hearing them. They put their fingers to their lips and they nodded their head. Though they saw Oceana wearing a black dress. Not a little bit of black but all black. Not only that but she also had one hell of a bruise on her cheek.

Will tried to hold back tears as students started calling her whore and slut and throwing coins at her. She ran passed the harems and into the girls bathroom. The Harem's saw her and smiled as they went to Phobos's room. Though they heard Angelo yells "I didn't do that."

Onyx found Martin and grabbed him telling him they need to talk. She pushed him into Phobos's classroom, she had him sit at a desk.

"Where's the teacher ?"  
"He went out for Starbucks." Phonix said closing the door with her foot, walking behind him.  
"We need you to help us, Martin." Sydney said sitting on the teascher's desk.  
"With what?"  
"We need to know , what you know." She said smiling at him.  
"All I know is that Oceana and Angelo were talking and then she smacked him and he hit the lockers, got up said something and left, then he got jumped by Caleb."  
"Do you know what they were saying?"  
He shook his head "They were whispering or I was to far my indoor allergies my ears get clogged."  
"How did they look? Hiw were they acting ?" Harmony asked sitting beside him on his left.  
He wasn't sure what she meant by that.  
She sighed "Did they look friendly or ... hostile to one another? Did Oceana touch his arm or invade his privacy before slapping him?"  
"No. Not at all ... now that I think about it she looked serious like when she does her art, as if she wanted to tell him something."  
"How did he look?"  
"Mad... for some reason."  
She looked to Sydney who nodded her head. "Did you hear any yelling?"  
"No, and I recorded it that how the teacher knew."  
"You recorded it can we please see it?" Harmony asked grabbing onto his arm.  
"Please?" Onyx said grabbing onto his other arm.  
"Sorry, the principal has it."  
"So you don't have your phone?" Blaze asked  
"No, why?"  
"Well that's dangerous, use mine." She tossed him her phone.  
"Are you sure, what if someone say's I stole it?People already think I am spreading gossip."  
"Dont worry, I will let people know I gave it to you."  
Sydney faked look at the clock "Well let's get ready for school."  
He nodded and left, when she closed the door she looekd at Phoenix "Please tell me you got it."  
She nodded showing a recorder coming out of her bra, the button was off.

Cornelia had ripped off banner that said "It's a girl!" "It's a boy!" along with a picture of her but photo shopped to have a huge stomach. Underneath in pen was written "Twins!" She used to think the worst day was the time she got her hair straightened and it rained hard, just before she went inside the school. Though her running around naked and being considered a whore and pregnant she was missing that day. When Will cleaned up as best as she could she went to her locker, she was shocked condoms fell out. She swallowed the lump in her throat and grabbed her books. The teachers were trying to stop the taunting but they couldn't stop it when it was the whole student body. Strangely they got relief when they were in Phobos's and Cedric's classrooms, though they were smiling and gave no tests. They actually had a little snack bar with a chocolate fountain and pizza. Students were sad when the bell rang.

Sydney, Harmony and Onyx were at the doors of the cafeteria, they smiled at seeing the Guardians so horrible.

"Go." Sydney said tapping them on their shoulders.

"This will be fun." Onyx said walking the table.

"I do love a good girl fight." Harmony admitted putting her hair in a ponytail and taking of the earrings.

Onyx tackled Will and started hitting her in the stomach and face. Angelo and Caleb tried to get her off , though students were pulling them off of her. Harmony pulled Cornelia by her hair pulling her onto the table. She climbed on top of her and started hitting her in the face.

"Fight! Fight!" Sydney yelled smiling as people ran; she fell out of the crowd and watched. People already took out cell phones and were recording it. She noticed none of the teachers could get thru; she didn't have to use her power.

Sydney called the principal "Cornelia and will are fighting Onyx and Harmony in the cafeteria, come quick!"

She ran out of her office, not even closing the door she got some other teachers. Phoenix and Blaze ran in locking the door. Phoenix got the microphone ready and Blaze got the recording ready.

"Here you go." She moved out the way.

"Thank you partner in crime." She winked at her and nudged her with her hip.

She played the recording, everyone in the lunchroom stopped at hearing their voices. People mouthed a "sorry" to Martin. Some teachers ran to the office Sydney saw them running so she texted them "Were All in principal's office."

She capitalized the all part; they went to the school and were shocked to see the Harem's parents. Oceana's mother ran to them, she seemed calm but they could see in her eyes she was mad and scared.

"What happened? Will my baby be okay?" She grabbed onto his arms with such strong force, he knew Oceana inherited it from her.

"Victoria, remember the call I gave you, and how you came to check on her?"

She nodded remembering the bruise on her angel`s cheek.

"Well the girls retaliated, most likely. It is our fault we should have stayed for lunch or even had them leave with us."

"No, it isn't your fault. Remember when those girls were picking on Harmony when she was starting to get big, they messed with them. Those girls were three times older than them as well." Serena said holding onto Victoria.

She nodded her head, in her chest "Yeah, they always have each other's back." She said looking to Serena , who wiped away her tears.

"Well let's hope they get in school suspension, alright." Keith said.

They all nodded, when Cedric noticed Leonardo wasn't here. "Where is your husband?"

She stopped at the stairs "He will be here once he gets his briefcase for school."

"He has a briefcase, just for these?"

She laughed "Yes, like Serena reminded me the girls will fight for what's right to them."

Soon a screeching was heard and a black car was being parked. He saw Leonardo but he also saw someone else.

"Good, he brought his intern and the other cases." He heard her say and walked into the school. Leo nodded his head and followed the others.

When the parents opened the door they were shocked except Oceana's parents to see the bruise.

"My baby." Victoria said running over to her. She picked her up and sat in the chair and put her on her lap.

"Well would you look at that you and Victoria do have something in common after all." Phobos said smirking.

Cedric gave him a look.

Before Knickerbocker could open her mouth Leo did putting a briefcase "Let's just get the easy stuff out of the way. I am suing you for hitting my little girl."

End Chapter

So what should happen ?


	54. Chapter 54

I do not own

"Suing us!?", Knickerbocker questioned.

"Yes! Suing you! Or more importantly, suing this so-called school for allowing such a thing to happen to my daughter!", Leonardo said with a stern look.

"Well, sir, may I remind you that it was your daughter that laid the first blow.", Knickerbocker said. "Granted I still don't think it was right for Mr. Vanders to strike a girl."

"And from what I've heard the boy is still going to this school!", Victoria snapped. "He should be expelled or something!"

"He is seeing one of our school councilors who is a psychiatrist.", Knickerbocker explained. "He and Oceana both are taking sessions with her. And, if I'm correct, Mr. Vanders apologized to your daughter the same day the incident happened. Am I right, Oceana?"

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I feel safe around him.", Oceana said faking fear.

"See! My daughter needs to be safe from a hooligan like him!", Victoria said fearing for her daughter.

"So you have a choice, Mrs. Knickerbocker!", Leonardo said. "Either expel this Angelo Vanders or I will sue this school! I'll give you until tomorrow to make your decision!", he said as he walked out with his wife and daughter.

"Well, this is a fine mess!", Knickerbocker said as she sat in her chair. "Exspel one student to avoid getting sued."

"Isn't the choice obvious, Mrs. Knickerbocker?", Axel/Phobos questioned. "Exspel the boy! He did strike the poor girl."

"Indeed.", Sebastian/Cedric said. "It is the right thing to do."

"Maybe so, but remember the Oceana did strike him first.", Knickerbocker replied.

"Perhaps, yet you said it yourself that it was still wrong for the Vanders boy to strike Oceana.", Sebastian/Cedric said. "And I doubt you want the school to be sued."

"Of course not!", Knickerbocker said.

"Then do the right thing, Ma'am.", Axel/Phobos said faking a kind smile along with Sebastian/Cedric. "Exspel the boy. It may seem wrong, but it's for the benefit of the school."

"I will have to call and explain this to his uncle.", Knickerbocker said sadly as she picked up the phone.

"We'll give you your privacy.", Sebastian/Cedric said as he and Phobos left the office.

"First the Air Guardian and now the lover of the Keeper.", Axel/Phobos said with a smirk as he and Sebastian/Cedric walked down the halls. "And to add insult to injury, most of the school has turned on the Keeper and Earth Guardian."

"Things are indeed going our way.", Sebastian/Cedric said as he walked up to the Harem that were waiting for them.

"Oceana told us what happened in Knickerbocker's office.", Blaze said with a smile. "Looks like Angelo's out of school!"

"Looks like.", Onxy said before she saw the sad look on Oceana's face. "What's wrong, Oceana?"

"Well... I wanted to make Will and her friends lives miserable, but not get Angelo in this much trouble."

"Oh, Sweetie!", Harmony said as she took Oceana in a hug. "It'll be okay. When we defeat the Guardians and their allies, you can have Angelo all to yourself."

"But what if he still wants to be with Will?", Oceana questioned.

"Then we can use a potion or two on him to see that you're the one for him.", Phoenix said with a wink and smile making Oceana smile a bit.

"Now with that settled, let's head back to classes.", Axel/Phobos said leading the way down the hall.

Later that day, Susan and the Hales brought their daughters to the Vanders' apartment building to have a talk with Angelo and Caleb.

"Now I want the truth!", Susan said to Angelo as he and Caleb were sitting on one of the couches there with their girlfriends as Susan, Elizabeth, and Harold were standing with John. "Have you been having unprotected sex with my daughter!?"

"And have you and my daughter been having unprotected sex!?", Harold asked Caleb.

_"NO!",_ Angelo and Caleb said having their fill of getting asked questions like this in school.

"There's no need to yell!", Elizabeth snapped.

"After the day we've had, Ma'am, we're fed up with people asking if we're having sex!", Caleb said. "So I'm going to say this one last time. Cornelia and I haven't had sex. We haven't done anything close to having sex. And she is not pregnant!", he finished before trying to calm down.

"See, Mom and Dad!?", Cornelia said to her parents.

"Same goes for me and Will.", Angelo said to Susan.

"I could have told you that.", John said to Susan.

"And further more, Ms. Vandom, the fact that you would even think that I'd force your daughter to do such a thing hurts me and my character! So if you'd excuse me, I'd rather be somewhere else right now!", he said before getting up and leaving the room.

"Angelo, wait!", Will called out to her boyfriend. "I tried to tell you, Mom! But you wouldn't listen!", she said before she went after Angelo followed by Cornelia and Caleb leaving the four adults alone to talk.

"I have to ask, how did you two even hear about these rumors?", John asked as the three parents took a seat.

"Well, we're friends with some of the students parents.", Susan explained. "And they heard from their children about our kids and what they're doing."

"So you all just decided to come and confront Angelo and Caleb about it all.", John figured. "Only instead of being calm about it, you come here and ask them about it in an accusing tone."

"It's our daughter, John.", Harold said. "We're just being worried about her."

"Same goes for me when it comes to Will!", Susan said.

"And I can respect that.", John said. "Now you have to understand this. Angelo care for Will and Caleb cares for Cornelia. And vice-versa. All of them are smart kids. So if, and I mean "IF" they were to have sex I'm sure they'd use protection.", he said surprising the three parents. "And before you say or do anything drastic, I don't believe they're having sex."

"Well, the girls and Angelo are sixteen.", Elizabeth said. "And Caleb is eighteen. They are at that age."

"True.", John said. "And we have to trust that if and when they decide to have sex, they'll use the proper protection. That's all there is to it, people."

"I guess you're right.", Susan said. "They're growing up."

'In ways you'll never know.', John thought to himself with a smile.

"I just hope they'll make the right choices.", Elizabeth said as he husband wrapped a comforting arm around his wife.

"That's all we can do, Dear.", Harold said making his wife smile.

"Well, I'm glad that's settled.", John said. "Now I have to deal with keeping Angelo in school."

"Is this about what happened between him and that Oceana girl?", Susan questioned.

"Yeah.", John said. "I talked to Lione Cook about the matter seeing as he was once a lawyer and he told me that my best bet was to try and counter sue. But I need something to counter sue them with."

"Well... I have an idea.", Elizabeth said.

Meanwhile, Will and Cornelia were up in the apartment that their boyfriends shared. Both couples were sitting on separate couches to get away from the girls' parents after what just happened downstairs.

"I can't believe my dad went and accused us of having sex.", Cornelia said as she sat with Caleb. "Having fellow students spread the rumor throughout school was bad enough!"

"That and the two of the Harem picking fights with us isn't helping either.", Will said as she moved closer to Angelo who held her close in comfort. It's like Fadden Hills all over again.", she said as a lone tear ran down her face.

"There's a difference between here and Fadden Hills, Will.", Angelo said. "Here you have more than just me on your side."

"He right you know.", Caleb said as he held Cornelia close. "The rest of us are here for you."

"The seven of us against most of the school.", Will said with a grin. "Oh joy.", she said sarcastically.

"Now you're sounding like Irma.", Cornelia joked getting a laugh out of the others. "But seriously, Will, we'll get through this. Somehow."

"The key is the Harem.", Caleb said. "They have to have a weakness."

"But what?", Will questioned. "They're so powerful! Look at just one of them did to Hay Lin!"

"Don't remind me.", Cornelia said with a shiver. "Last I checked with Yan Lin, Hay Lin's healing pretty well. We have to stop the Harem!"

"I just thought of something.", Will said. "What if Elyon were to join in the fight? I mean she is the Heart of Metamoor. That makes her a total powerhouse in the power department."

"Maybe so, but she needs to learn how to use her powers properly.", Angelo replied. "Ms. Clarkson has been helping her learn how to use her powers, but Halinor can only do so much. Elyon needs to get strong in body as well."

"But I thought your uncle was training her in how to fight.", Cornelia said.

"He is.", Angelo said. "But he has other things to take care of as well. Which is why I think Caleb and I should train her as well."

"We do know enough about fighting to pull it off.", Caleb said. "And the stronger she gets the more powerful she'll be when she steps into battle."

"Also, I think you Guardians should start back with your training as well.", Angelo suggested.

"But... I'll get sweaty!", Cornelia said.

"Do you want to end up like Hay Lin?", Caleb asked. "Cause I don't want to see tha happen to you or the other girls.", he said getting to Cornelia.

"Okay fine.", Cornelia said giving in. "When do we start?"

"Tomorrow. After school.", Will said. "We come here, help each other with our homework to get it done quickly and start training. From working out to working on martial arts and even learning to use weapons. We have to be ready for the next encounter with the Harem."

"Plus we have to get some medical supplies to the rebels.", Caleb said. "And some weapons if we can."

"I think I can help with that.", Angelo said. "I'll have to talk with Uncle John first, but I think we can pull it off."

"Whatever we can get the rebel can be of use.", Caleb said.

"Then it's settled.", Will said. "Tomorrow we begin training and getting supplies to the rebels."

"But for now...", Cornelia said before she and Caleb shared a loving kiss that soon turned to making out.

"I think I can go with that.", Will said before she and Angelo did the same thing leaving any and all worries for another time.

The next morning, John and Angelo Vanders had come to school and were now in Knickerbocker's office. All of them were waiting for Oceana's parents to show up to have a little 'chat'. A few minute later, said parents had arrived with Axel/Phobos and Sebastian/Cedric and were a bit surprised to see the Vanders there.

"Why are THEY here.", Victoria snapped.

"I thought we had settled this, Mrs. Knickerbocker!", Axel/Phobos said.

"As have I.", Sebastian/Cedric said. "The boy should be expelled."

"I guess you want the school to be sued.", Leonardo said. "So be it! I'll see you in court!"

"Not so fast, Sir!", Knickerbocker said. "It seems that John Vanders has something to say."

"And what would that be?", Sebastian/Cedric asked eyeing John Vanders.

"First, I'd like to wait for some students to come to the office.", John requested.

"And what students would that be, Sir?", Axel/Phobos asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I've already sent for them.", Knickerbocker said when a knock came at te office door. "Ah! That must be them. Come in!"

The door opened to have Will, Cornelia, Caleb, the Harem, along with Kara and Sara. Oceana stood with her parents while the rest of the Harem stood with Axel/Phobos and Sebastian/Cedric while Will and Cornelia stood with Angelo and Kara and Sara stood alone.

"What is the meaning of this, John!?", Leonardo demanded to know.

"That's what I'd like to know.", Sebastian/Cedric said.

"Simply put, Leo, I want to make a deal.", John said. "Either you don't sue the school or my nephew for what happened between them and Oceana or I'll sue your daughter and her five friends for slander."

_"YOU'LL WHAT!?",_ the Leonardo, Victoria, the Harem, Axel/Phobos, and Sebastian/Cedric questioned in surprise.

"You heard me!", John said. "Slander!"

"What are you talking about!?", Leonardo questioned in a demanding tone. "What slander!?"

"Why don't you ask your daughter and her friends.", John said.

"We don't have to ask them nothing!", Victoria said. "This is just a trick to save your nephew!"

"Oh really?", John said before looking at Sara and Kara. "You two are Kara and Sara. Right?"

"Y-Y-Yes, Sir.", the two girls said.

"Now I want you two girls to be honest.", John said in a calm yet stern voice. "Who told you that my nephew and Will Vandom were having sex?"

"H-H-H-Harmony and O-O-O-Onxy.", Sara answered nervously causing Blaze, Harmony, and Sydney to roll their eyes.

"And who told you that Cornelia was having sex with Caleb and that he got her pregnant?", John asked.

"H-H-H-Harmony and O-O-O-Onxy.", Kara answered nervously causing Phoenix, Onxy, and Oceana to roll their eyes.

"And did the rest of their friends confirm this anytime after you were told?", Knickerbocker asked.

"Yes, Ma'am.", Kara said.

"When?", Leonardo asked fearing the worse.

"Yesterday before school started.", Sara answered.

"There you have it, Leo.", John said to Leonardo. "We can end this before it gets started or we can drag this out for a very long time."

"And let your nephew get away with striking our daughter!?", Victoria questioned while glaring at Angelo. "Fat chance!"

"Oh please!", John said. "I got his punishment already planned. And it starts today after school! And from what I've heard Angelo and Oceana are taking some sessions with one Halinor Clarkson during their Study Hall period."

"True.", Sebastian/Cedric said. "But I don't think Oceana feels safe around your nephew.", he said as Oceana shook her head pretending to be scared.

"I can promise that Oceana will be safe.", Knickerbocker said. "I have arranged for a Hall Monitor to be there during the sessions to make Oceana feel more at ease."

"Fine. Have you little sessions!", Leonardo said. "But so help me, if your nephew hits my daughter in any way, there will be trouble! No matter how far we go back, old friend!", Leonardo said to John before he and his wife left the office with Oceana and the rest of the Harem with Axel/Phobos and Sebastian/Cedric behind them.

"You two may leave as well.", Knickerbocker said to Kara and Sara. "And be sure to undo the damage you've done.", she said giving both girls a stern look.

"Y-Y-Yes, Ma'am!", both girls said before leaving the office.

"Well, that went well.", John said.

"I'm just glad that things got settled.", Knickerbocker said.

"You and I both, Ma'am.", John said.

"NOw the rest of you have classes to get to.", Knickerbocker said to Will, Angelo, Cornelia, and Caleb. "So I suggest that you all get going."

"Yes, Ma'am." the four of them said before leaving the office with John.

"Thank you, Mr. Vanders!", Cornelia said. "Hopefully, that'll keep those girls from giving us trouble for a while."

"I doubt it.", Will said as she noticed the Harem were in the halls still. "Something tells me that this is far from over."

"Well, be careful.", John said. "You still don't know what they're fully capable of."

"We will.", Angelo said as his uncle left the school.

The four of them then headed for their classes. Watching them from a distance were Axel/Phobos and Sebastian/Cedric. Both were not happy with how things turned out.

"It seems that the Guardians and their allies have bested us once again.", Sebastian/Cedric said.

"So it would seem, Cedric.", Axel/Phobos said. "But the war is far from over. I haven't come this far just to lose it all to a bunch of weak little girls. We still have the Harem and that Wolfe boy. So I'm not worried. This war has only just begun."


	55. Chapter 55

I do not own

After school ended they went to the meeting room, waiting for Wolfe to start his presentation.

"God, those Guardians are irritating, why don't they just give up. This isn't a show where the heroes win. They will die if they don't submit!" Sydney yelled throwing a dagger at a picture of Will.

"Now you know what the prince and I go through." Cedric said rubbing his forehead.

Blaze entered the room tossing Advil into his lap; he thanked her and opened it.

"How are you parents feeling about this whole thing?" Onyx asked looking at Oceana who came in sitting on Cedric's lap. He rubbed her back looking at her with interest.

"Well they don't like how things are going you know my parents hate to lose."

"Really?" Phobos asked sitting in his chair.

"Yep, growing up I was always going with my mom to his office. We would have lunch in his office or eat outside near the park. Though the minute he got a call or someone found us he would instantly be in lawyer mode. He would take on cases that no one would consider and he would win."

"Really?" Phobos asked

"Yep the divorce of Talia and Bane it was private they were some important people he got two million representing Talia. Also the celebrities of Selina and Bruce Wayne-"

"Wait Bruce Wayne?" Harmony asked looking at her with wide eyes.

"Yes, they cussed a lot during the trial. Also they were fighting over who got my father for a lawyer. They even bribed me with stuff."

"That's how come your room was stuffed with presents so much that sleep over." Phoenix said.

She nodded her head.

"So your parents won't stop?" Cedric asked looking at her

She shook her head "Nope, they are actually looking at the houses around here. They want to be closer."

"Really, that's interesting." Phobos said

The doors opened and Wolf entered, he went to the middle of the room.

"I have an idea all of my own though I will need Blaze's help."

"Really?" She was sitting on one side of Phobos while Phoenix on the other.

"Yes, as a shadow I can overshadow people and enter dreams though I need help. That is where your potions can come in. I can be in their dreams but not for long, also they will not know it's me since I can change my form in the dreams. Though with your potion, I will be able to stay longer and influencing more."

Phobos thought about it "Which person are you going to overshadow?"

"I am going after…Elyon." He showed a bigger picture of her.

"Why Elyon?" Cedric asked

He scratched the back of his head "Well I followed you to the meeting and shadowed Angelo and you girls were right Cornelia doesn't want to sweat. Also we have a big problem they want to train Elyon to use her powers and the guardians will learn martial arts and how to use weapons."  
"What!" The Harem's yelled getting up

"It seems that you are being useful just being you." Phobos said.

"I am not a tool." He said pointing to him and Phobos rolled his eyes.

"You're right you are a spy." Phobos said getting up "Well I'm hungry let's go out."

They nodded and showered and dressed. As they headed to the cars they saw Harmony's parents.

"Mom…dad what are you doing here?" She asked hugging them.

"Well we were thinking of taking a break and also we wanted to show you what arrived." Her mother waved towards the car.

"Mom… what's going on?" She asked as the door was opening she smiled as Jason stepped out.

"Jason!" She ran hugging him.

He smiled and twirled her around "I thought you weren't coming back until winter was over!"

He shrugged "Well I couldn't stay away plus when your parents told my parents you were here instead of touring. I had an injury and I am here for three months."

She shook her head, punching him in the arm. "Well we are about to go to dinner, can he come?" She asked looking to Cedric and Phobos.

Before any of the two can answer Serena did "Yes of course, text us the restaurant and we shall join you .Axel, Sebastian we will talk about making sure that he will be put in the right classes when we arrive alright?"

Once again before they could respond she thanked them and they left for the car.

"Where are you guy's going?" Harmony asked following him

"We need to meet Victoria and Leonardo to look at houses."

"Wait! Were going to be neighbors?" Oceana asked grabbing Harmony

"Technically we will all be neighbors. You all seem to be doing really well and with the parents of the streakers behaving like that. We need to stay closer."

"So you do not care for them?" Phobos asked with interest.

"No, I am starting to think it's bad parenting on their part which is why those girls did the streaking to begin with. I can't believe I took pity on them and conversed with them this Christmas. We shouldn't invite them again."

"Of course, we were thinking the same thing." Cedric said

"Well we must hurry to meet them." Keith said waving to them as Victoria got in the car, they drove off.

" Let me introduce you to everyone." Harmony said grabbing his arm she pointed to everyone "This is Wolfe, Axel and Sebastian the girl's are-"

"I can tell who they are by the pictures you sent me Sydney, Blaze, Phoenix, Onyx and Oceana." He said pointing them out.

"Yep, that's it."

"Good now since we are all acquainted let's go eat." Phobos said.

Cedric and Phobos walked ahead of them.

"It seems we are losing our girls, to past loves my lord." Cedric whispered

"No we are not, you can tell by the eyes they are just friends. We have nothing to fear except making sure he is on our side as if having one boy wasn't hard enough."

"Though he stays in his room." Cedric said with a happy tone.

"Yes, the other one will have to go to school." Phobos said and they went to their cars.

Though Phobos stopped Harmony from getting in, he whispered something in her ear. She looked from him to Jason and then looked back at him and nodded. He smiled and went into the driver's seat.

When they got to their table Phobos spoke up "I am sure you kids have things you want to talk about so we shall leave you to it. We will be sitting at a different table."

Everyone nodded though Jason thought it was strange. On the left side close to the wall Sydney, Jason, Onyx and Wolfe. On the right close to the wall Phoenix, Harmony Oceana and Blaze. They all ordered an appetizer and decided to talk.

"So what's the school like?" Jason said sipping some sprite.

"Well remember that girl Cornelia?" Harmony started

He nodded "Yeah, she was such a fan girl."

The others were staring at her wondering how she would take this.

"Well she goes to the school and has some friends and they have powers."

He nodded "Powers like us?"

Wolfe raised an eyebrow "What power do you have?"

"The same as Harmony's except with instruments."

He nodded his head "Like Ember from Danny Phantom."

"Yeah except I know when to stop, and don't go power hungry."

"Good, what would you say to join us?" Sydney said as the appetizer was brought.

He slid off an onion ring and bit into it. "Harmony is like my sister, and I hate to lose but tell me what I am sticking my neck out for."

"We can't show you here, but Axel is a prince." Onyx said

"Ok, but before I say my answer I need proof." Jason said ordering himself a steak.

"So Wolfe the girls hot?" Jason asked cutting his steak

"I don't know I haven't gone to the school yet."

"Dang." He said with a pout.

"Oh we aren't hot enough for you?" Phoenix said with pout that she couldn't hold for long before laughing.

He made a face "Gross the way me and Harmony have been talking you girls I see as sisters I can't see you as anything else. Which is good it means you won't be affected by my music."

"Isn't our school having another donation?" Blaze asked looking to Phoenix

"Yeah it's a carnival why?"

"Well we can be a band me, you and Jason."

Jason raised an eyebrow "Really?"

"Yeah we can play and it they will go crazy, we can have them attack the guardians."

Wolfe took a bite of his burger "I like it plus we can collaborate so I can have Elyon's "dreams" be future stuff. When I am done she will scream at her own reflection." He said laughing.

The other's laughed to. "You know I am starting to feel bad for them." Onyx said .

They all looked at her like she was crazy "Not bad bad you know pity bad. I mean they think they have the advantage when truly they will have to break their rule and kill us for us to stop. I mean it's just sad they seem like hope filed people first they lost the hope of Meridian and parents trust and now a member of their team."

"I must admit I feel the same way with Will though I want her beaten, like shown to everyone night and day that this is what happens when you mess with royalty." Oceana said.

"Go on." Harmony said with a smile

"Well I mean we can like have her tied to something Jesus style and we will have given her water .Not food and she will be outside shown to where the whole world can see her. When people pass they will see all their hope broken though not only that but also the other guardian except Hay Lin. They will hate her for giving them hope and truly give in to us."

"I like it. Though I was thinking for Cornelia she is locked in a cave where it's just her and the corpse of Elyon. Also we come back here and take her to a room where we show what used to be of her. Also show her parents are still looking for her and how we will take pictures of her family during special events and her tombstone." Onyx admitted looking to Harmony who seemed pleased.

"Well It's settled when will I be enrolled?" Jason asked

"You already are, we finished the paper work." Cedric said.

"When can I go to school?" Wolfe asked wanting to join in

"When Raythor says so, he says your fast and getting hand to hand combat." Phobos said "Now we paid now let's get going some of us have school."

Jason spent the night and they all had breakfast though he was shocked to see the bruise Ocean had. Once she explained it Phobos spoke.

"Since it was a long night hopefully you know what I expect."

He nodded "I do and we have a plan." He told them and he nodded his head.

"Good, also Wolfe next time you decide to shadow us tell us."

He saluted him "Sir yes sir."

Phobos opened a portal and Wolfe went through and it closed. He ran down the stairs putting his hair in a ponytail and line up with the others.

"Alright men half of you lot will run around until I say stop the other half will be working on your muscles. Get to it!" Raythor yelled cracking a whip.

Wolfe walked with his side to go run "Not you boy!"

He stopped looking to him "Prince Phobos wants me to personally train you a hundred pushups right now."

Wolfe groaned mentally not wanting to get hit and started them yelling out his numbers. When he was done with that he could barely stand when he was thrown a sword.

He looked at it "What happened to the wooden one?"

"You are good you do not need to practice with it anymore." He said getting into a stance.

"Can I just take a break my arms are swore and-"Raythor attacked him.

He rolled to the floor to get out of the way but dropped the sword.

"Two hours of wall sits now!" Raythor yelled watching as they boy went to the wall and picked up the fallen sword.

Vathek swallowed some water "Who is the boy that is given so much attention to?"

The guy shrugged "Don't know I do know he is with Phobos. The way they talk to one another could be father and son."

"Phobos has a son that is strange."

"Not really old friend those girls they are truly goddesses."

"So you have seen one?" Vathek said wanting to know what they looked like.

"Just a glimpse, she was singing and she was being followed by her maids .She smelt so wonderful it was a scent I have never even smelt. It was so pure." He admitted.

The others laughed at him "You are going crazy for a girl that you have never seen. You are losing your mind old man." One male said.

The others laughed "I guess your right" He said.

Vathek looked at the others "So anyone else see any of sight of them?"

"I heard them, and the prince." One said thinking about it.

They looked at him with little interest "They were in his bath."

They all looked interested now "I could only hear laughing and some sort of music."

"That's all!" One man yelled grabbing onto him.

"Back to work!" Raythor yelled shaking his head at his men. He looked to the boy he had nothing that looked like Phobos though he could take after his mother. Though it doesn't not explain his powers. He shook his head he had no time for rumors he had people to train.


	56. Chapter 56

I do not own

The Harems and the boys waited for Yan Lin to come and drink the potion.

"Hoe is Hay Lin healing?" Onyx asked flipping her prized knife.

"Wonderfully thanks to Halinor."

They all scoffed "I have a suggestion." Wolfe said leaning on the wall

They nodded "They are a team, and thank to our sister we have broken the teams spirit and we have fractured them. Though with this new piece of information I say we clip little Hay Lin's wings for good."

They all look at him with interest "Continue." Harmony said as Ocean braided her hair for the night.

Wolfe took out his lighter lighting it "I will miss the food, but it's a sacrifice I am willing to take."

They laughed and Wolfe looked to Yan Lin "Set the girls room on fire, , guard the door do not lock it though .Fight anyone who tries to enter if the girls isn't in the ICU then you take your own life. If you complete this mission you will never speak again."

She nodded. He looked to the others "Is it cool with everyone that we will not have Chinese food anymore?"

Blaze and Phoenix who were sharing eggrolls and dumplings looked sad "It is for a good cause." Phoenix said.

"True." Blaze said bring into another dumpling

"Cool." He turned to Yan Lin "You have your orders."

Yan Lin went to her hop and checked to make sure everyone was sleeping though she was stopped by a crying Miranda. "Can I talk to you?"

Yan Lin nodded and sat on her bed letting the girl talk. "I was having a great time on my date, until we went o the movies."

"Was he a talker?"

"I wish! Cedric and Oceana were there."

"That sounds terrible what happened?"

"They seemed so happy, at first shocked to see me but they continue don with their lives. They kissed and it wasn't a forced kiss from either one."

"You have to force kiss one another?" "Yes, how pathetic is that?" She sat on the bed, looking to the floor. "He even felt her up while kissing her."

"You two are different girls while you are boring and to the point she is sweet and the type of girl who people just center around. If you think she is explosive you should meet her mother."

Miranda got off the bed "My mother taught me to be this way, saying it would be the only way to find a husband. Yet every one describes me as boring, I guess Cedric thought so to."

"Can you blame him? Staying the same not changing even a little during a relationship that relationship will get stale fast Plus you look like an underage child thankfully our clothes and make up have you look somewhat like your age. o go downtown and buy things to show him you can look as hot as her."

Miranda nodded and she left the house. Yan Lin cut the phone cable, and got two jugs of vegetable oil. She spread it around Hay Lin's room, not on her bed. She lit small fires and closed the door, she quickly walked to the kitchen to grab a knife and she stood at the door waiting.

Hay Lin woke up groggily to the smell of smoke, she weakly got off her bed only to fall to the floor, she saw a fire near her head. As she realized she couldn't get up she crawled though she felt fire on some of her hair. She could barely see and she was halfway across her room.

Chen and Joan woke up to hear the smoke alarm, they ran out their room. They saw smoke leaving their daughters room and their mother standing there.

"Mom move! Chen yelled going to the door.

Yan Lin made an attack almost cutting his hand. Joan cried as she heard Hay Lin scream. She went to the phone but heard nothing, she ran to the neighbors who called. She ran back up the stairs, she now heard Hay Lin beating on the door while weakly calling for help.

She saw Chen was now bleeding on his face and hand, she tackled her mother in law "Help my baby!"

Chen nodded and opened the door shocked it was unlocked and he carried out an unrecognizable Hay Lin.

"Baby!" Joan yelled getting cut on the face. Firefighter soon came taking out the fire and medics took them to the hospital.

Susan woke up to hearing her phone "Hello?" She asked not bothering to look.

"Susan, it's Joan we need you and Will at the hospital. Hay Lin is in the ICU ."

Susan woke up immediately "Of course." She hung up and woke up Will who was alert as well , she drove to the hospital passing three stop lights .Will was the third person in their group to come.

"What are they doing here?" Irma asked seeing people talk to Hay Lin's doctor.

Will and Cornelia were shocked to see the Harem, Cedric and Phobos and Harmony's parents. They noticed all their bed clothes looked new and out of a magazine while theirs were old and had a few stains.

"I just hope she will be okay." Harmony said wiping away a tear.

"Don't worry cousin, I will heal her. Though her grandmother I am worried about." They walked to the Guardians .Though Serena stopped the teenagers.

"I do not want you playing with them." She said in a no back talk tone she looked to the boys. "You two as well no dating them."

"No. problem they aren't our type. They showed everyone their body, who would want something everyone has seen?" Wolfe said in disgust.

They walked past the Guardians.

"See you girls at school Monday." Onyx said smiling. They all left the hospital.

"What were they doing here?" Taranne asked looking to everyone.

I can answer that." The doctor said "I was checking out my cousins friend's bruise, while they were leaving they saw your poor friend. They identified her and stayed with her until you showed up."

"What!" The Guardians yelled.

"You left them alone with her?" Cornelia asked walking up to him.

"No, they left her flowers actually."

"What type?" Will asked worried

He looked at his chart "Poppies, they are my cousins favorite after watching Wizard of Oz."

"Wait, Harmony is your cousin?" Taranne asked suspicious

He nodded taking out his hand "Yes, I am Doctor Jared, I will be watching over your friend."

Cornelia froze at hearing what type of flower her friend was given.

"Will my little girl be alright?" Joan asked

"Well her burns are severe and we are worried about her back?"

"Her back, why?" Chen asked

"Well, it seems she was cut their with a knife, but we did not find her blood on the knife she attacked you with." He said looking at a chart.

"My mother abused Hay Lin! That's crazy, she wouldn't do that." Chen said first standing up and then sitting back down. He just started crying.

"Where's Angelo?" Will asked looking around they have all been at the hospital for an hour.

"I don't know, you can use my cell phone." Susan said taking it out of her purse.

Cornelia took the phone from her and looked up poppies and got the other girls to come with her in the bathroom.

"Cornelia give me the phone." Will said tired and frustrated

Cornelia ignored her and found what she was looking for "Poppies symbolic for both sleep and death." She read of the page she was on.

"What!" They all said looking at the phone reading the information about poppies.

"So, so this is it. Hay Lin will die?" Irma asked backing into a wall before sitting on the floor and started to cry.

The others didn't know what to say. They went back to their parents, and started to have them hold them as if they were little and needed them to protect them from monsters under the bed.

"It will be okay, baby she will wake up." Susan said to a crying Will.

"Your friend is a fighter, she will live." Anna said rubbing a crying Irma`s back

"That's right, she will live you just have to be strong for her." Theresa said holding a crying Taranne

"You just have to be there for her, like a true friend." Elizabeth said shocked to see her strong baby cry.

They had left to get something to eat, and change. They went to a breakfast place though they mostly played with their food.

Elizabeth smiled when she got a text from a friend "I know something that will cheer you up."

They all looked at her "Mr. and Mrs. Ricardo are throwing an open house. They will have food and drinks and they have a party room, two rooms where you can play video games. Indoor pool and Jacuzzi and adults are invited, plus they say safety is everything so they give us these little bracelets we get to give you ! We will know if you are at their house, the Tolbert's or your teacher's house." The parents liked this.

The guardians groaned they were most likely having the party to celebrate their friends soon death.

"Oh that sound nice, doesn't it Will?" Susan said and she got a message from Mr. Collins. The Tolbert's are grilling and will have steak it will mostly be for the adults, plus get this Harmony's mother is giving away her old clothes."

The mothers looked at the phone in interest. "It seems like they are going all out." Cornelia said stabbing her pancake with a fork.

"I know this is what you need." Elizabeth said not looking at her daughter.

Anna got a message "You kids won't like going to your teachers house though, they said it will mostly be for the adults. Also they want to introduce their new son Wolfe."

"Their new son, who's?" Theresa asked with interest then looking at her phone to read the message "Apparently your teacher Mr. Axel adopted him. He is coming from a British boarding school, wow he must be really smart huh sweetie?" She asked looking to Taranne, who nodded though she looked like she was about to cry.

"Where is Elyon?" Cornelia asked herself looking to the door.

Elyon the same night they were at the hospital she had seen her friends being killed by their own parents .Taranne was set on fire, Irma was being drowned her own father was holding her down. Her mother and brother were laughing. Cornelia was tied to a pole and being stoned to death, Hay Lin was being beaten by her parents and grandmother. She stood helpless as Caleb, Will and Angelo were holding off the attacks of their classmates.

"Stop." She heard a girl say the crowd parted so she could see the Harem along With Phobos and Cedric.

"You idiots, if she is dead, how will King Phobos rule?" Onyx asked walked towards Elyon, the boys got in front of her.

She sighed and Wolfe and Jason were walking up to them, Harmony stopped them, getting out of her chair that was being carried by people from Meridian.

She sang a little note and the boys went stiff, Onyx nodded to her and knocked on their heads. "Wow not even a fight."

"Don't you touch him!" Will yelled

Oceana and she looked at them before using their powers; Oceana used blood bending to raise Caleb in the air and closed her hand into a fist until something snapped. He snapped out of it to scream. "There goes the spine." She moved her hand to the left and he hit the brick wall.

Onyx had her zombies show up and grab onto Angelo, Will flew towards them but Oceana stopped her. "I can't move!" She said freaking out.

Phoenix approached him opening a bottle "Get away from him!" Will yelled. Phoenix poured the purple liquid in his mouth. She looked to Oceana "All yours."

Oceana smiled but never let go of Will. She looked to her people from Meridian "Bring the traitor."

Guards brought in a beaten Vathek, "Give me his sword." One guard did bowing to her. She walked to Will, having her get on the ground bowing down to Phobos.

"No!, No please don't!" Will pleaded as Oceana got behind her. She screamed as Oceana ripped out both of her wings.

Oceana let go of her and threw the sword to Angelo "Kill her!" The people of Meridian cheered along with their classmates. They had formed a strong circle, Will weakly got up looking to Angelo who picked up the sword "Angelo no, please don't do this."

That was all Elyon saw before Wolfe and Jason picked her up, she saw Sydney get a crown from Phobos. She shook her head and tried to move but she just made feeble attempts.

"No!" She screamed waking up.

"Elyon what's wrongs?" Her mother yelled running into her room scared.

Wolfe slipped out and wen t back to his home shocked to see more maids and butlers than usual he saw Harmony and Oceana's mother. He knew they cared but even they scared him. He walked away hoping not to be seen, no such luck.

"Wolfe." He jumped it was Victoria "I am so glad you did not sleep the day away now I want to know if you will be playing at the carnival as well."

He shook his head "Pity, oh well go get showered and go to my house where you can help the girls prepare for the party's."

She turned away he nodded his head, but thought about what she said "Party's?"

"Yes, us adults will be here and you kids can run crazy with no alcohol at my house and Victoria's." Serena said.

He nodded though he laughed they drink here during dinner. Though they don't drink as much as the adults who offer it. He showered and then thought about it he didn't know where her house was, he knew it was on this street. He saw Jason waiting for him.

They walked to the house "Is she always-?"

"Yes, don't worry the guys will take pity on you like they did me and will rescue when she goes shopping for your clothes."

"I already have clothes." He said looking at him.

Jason shook his head "To her you don't have enough clothes if you can't change your outfit six times in a day and not wear even the same shoes."

Wolfe whistled "Damn."

They walked into the house just as big as their home, "Damn." They had a chandelier in the front room, the walls were white.

"Harmony you are crazy we need a hot tub in our room." They saw Oceana follow Harmony down the stairs.

She looked at her sister "You will act like you are either a fish or a mermaid and get the floors wet, I like having carpet, but we won't if you keep splashing the floor."

Oceana groaned "We are all getting stressed so we need to hot tub."

'We have three hot tubs already; we do not need a personal one."

The boys looked at one another "Can we have one?" They asked

The girls looked at them "Ask my dad , he will say yes."

They ran until they found him, though they asked very fast.

"What?" Jake asked amused wondering what they were saying.

"Can we have a hot tub in our room?" Wolfe asked out of breath.

"So we can have girls over?" Jason said falling to the floor.

Jake thought about it "Yes, though I better not become a grandfather, do I make myself clear?"

They nodded high fiving one another. They started to celebrate and dance.

"Though I am curious what girls will pass my wife's test to enter our house, and go to your room?" He said liking the boy's shocked face and leaving to go help set up.

The boys dropped to the floor in defeat.


	57. Chapter 57

I do not own

"You two are the only ones I know who can set up three partys, in different houses in a few hours." Phobos said amazed as they entered their home.  
"We work well together." Victoria said looking at Serena  
The guardians were at Angelos house  
"I can't beleive it , so Hay Lin's gone?" Caleb asked dropping into the couch.  
"Yes, though Harmony's cousin promised he would so his best to heal her." Cornelia said rubbing his shoulder.  
Angelo looked at her wide eyed "You trust him? He's related to Harmony!"  
"We had Miranda come in she felt no ill will towards him." Cornelia said  
"Felt" The boys asked they noticed Miranda was wearing different clothes than usual.  
"Yes, I can feel malice or ill will from a person, it was quite hard to want to fight you gusy since you had no hate for me. The Harem the minute I saw them I was wary of them."  
She looked down towrads the shirt she was simialr to Oceana though different color , though she hated how Oceana had a chest she did not have one.  
She looked to the Guardiians "So your parents are making you go?"

Yes, they feel we need to socialize more." Irma said pouting.  
"I will go as well." Miranda said getting up from her seat.

"Mom even they showed up." Oceana said with disgust.  
Victoria and Leonardo went to the window. "They have a lot of nerve to come here." He said  
"Or stupidity." His wife said shaking her head.  
"Oceana is finally healed to." Serena said going over to the girl and touched her healed cheek.  
"Let's put on our polite faces and go greet all our guests." Phobos said.  
Though Victoria groaned it could rival Ocean's.

The parenst left and wolfe smiled closing the door. " In Elyon's dream I found a traitor I have seen him at practice."  
"Who?" Phobos asked  
"How?" Cedirc asked  
"In dreams I have learned you let people fill in the gaps so it feel natural, and I said traitor and she showed Vathek, who is a spy for her."  
"Brilliant, after the party we shall have some fun of our own." Phobos said leaving the others agreed following him downstairs and splinting up to cover more ground.  
Harmony-Onyx-Sydney-Wolfe-Dante-Syrena  
"Look who we have." Onyx said playfully as she watched people dance from the head of the steps.  
The others looked and saw the red hair.  
"So Will and Angelo and" Sydney looked around "Cornelia and Caleb."  
"Couples only, then?" Harmony said looking at the big room looking to find others.  
"I shall tell the others." Wolfe said takign out his new phone only for him to get a text "All the non couples are at the other house and get this Miranda is also their along with Elyon." He said putting his phone back.  
"Miranda and Oceana that will be somethign to watch." Sydney said smilign with interest in her eyes.  
She noticed the couples werent even looking around it was pathetic how easy they let their guard down. She felt someone on her shoulder leaning on it.  
"Remind me again what will happen to ANgelo if he hits another girl.?" Harmony said with a smirk Sydney knew was their.  
"Oceana's daddy will send him to juvy or jail whichever." Onyx said leanign on Sydney's otehr shoulder.  
"I volunteer myself." Harmony smoothed out her dress had Wolfe come with her and they walked down the stairs.  
They watched with hearst racign as she walked down the stairs with Wolfe right behind.  
"I can't believe we are lettign her do this." Onyx said putting her charm in her hand before walkign down the stairs.  
Sydney stopped her grabbign her arm. "We all know hey are th ebabies, even they know it they can get everyones attention with their eyes and sweet we get everyone's attention throught strategy and times I feel liek we were mistresses in a past life and those two were Geisha's with the power they will be fine a little brusie but that is notheing we cant heal."  
Onyx nodded but watched as Harmony and Wolfe were dancing and until they noticed Angelo was still and he pushed Will to the ground pushed Wolfe and pushed Harmony into a wall and staretd to choke her.  
Wolfe got up grabbing Angelo and started hitting , Harmony's brother came in and started throwing called their mother who she heard scream.  
Phoenix-Blaze-Oceana-Jason  
Oceana was smilign at the compliments of her house and they finished playing a game which Jason and Phoenix kicked their butts Blaze stopped , holding her head and looked at them.

Jason grabbed onto her having her go to a secluded spot, Phoenix went to get water.  
"What happened?" Jason asked concerned  
"It's nothing Taranee tried to ente rmy head again." She said tired drinking more from the water bottle."  
"Do you know who else is here?" Oceana asked  
"She shook her head, lookign at them. "It's okay we will split up cover more ground." Jason said  
"Oceana with Blaze and you and me." Phoenix said grabbing his hand running into a room with mini golf.  
"We will stay in contact with texts!" He yelled he she gave him a golf swing.  
Oceana and Blaze went to the other side of the house , though Oceana kept an eye on her stopped and hid behind a corner when they saw Irma, Elyon and Miranda and her new look.  
Oceana took out her phone calling someone.  
"Jason and Phoenix?"  
She shook her head "Cedric, the outfit is most likely for him to come back to her, she still wants him."  
She smiled "Cedric I need you."  
She hung up looking to her sister worried "Could you get her to come into the room?"  
She nodded they went the bedroom pickign a guest bedroom and Oceana put in password.

Blaze smiled and pointed to Cedric he thanked her and walked quickly in, she looked to Miranda using her powers to get the girl to walk over to her and into the went into the room first.

She smiled as Oceana was out of her dress and on top of Cedric who's suit was next to hers on the floor.  
Blaze got out of her skirt and corset, going into the bed, she kept her hold on Miranda while locking the door mentally.  
Cedric smiled squeezing her brests as she got behing Oceana , while still kissing, she let go of her hold at that moment.  
Mirnada blinked , rubbing her eyes not sure where she was, she was shocked at what she saw.

Cedric was in bed with two of the whores right infront of her, she tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge.  
The girls smirked when they heard a gasp, "Cedric" they moaned lustfully. Oceana moved so Blaze could be on him, though she winked at a crying Miranda.

Oceana started playing with Blaze's breast, which Cedirc groaned at.  
"Who do you love?" Oceana asked playfully while kissing Blaze.  
"You ...both." He said breaking their kiss so he coull kiss Blaze and enter a finger into Oceana.  
Miranda didn't cover her ears fast enought she looked at the man.

it had taken him ten years to say he loved she started crying on the floor.  
Cedric stopped knwong that cry anywhere , the girls put on confused faces and got off of him tunign around.  
"Miranda!" They all said  
"Peeper." Oceana said holdign her self to Cedric who covered her with his arms.  
"Wow I thought you said you were done. You are just pathetic." Blaze sai dgettign out of bed and gettign dressed.  
Mirada what are you doing here?" Cedric said covering Oceana with the sheet and lettign her go to the bathroom to change.  
Miranda rolled her eyes "She isn't innocent, she was havign as threesome with you!"  
H esighed puttign his pants on "Miranda, Blaze is right make up your mind. You being with the Guardians it seems you just want me doomed."  
Blaze smield helpign him put on his tie, Oceana came out the bathroom fully dressed. "She may have missed you but that is no exscuse for watching."  
Miranda looked at her mad "I was locked in."  
Blaze walked to the door , unlockign it as she openind it, she acted as if the door ave her a little trouble "You just had to use a little strength."  
"Miranda just leave me alone.I know we have been together for a ...logn time but we are the girls and me alone."  
Ocena akissed him onthe lips and looekd ot her "So stop copyig my look!"  
Cedric looked at her "Your look?"  
Oceana walked to Miranda "This shirt is the same one I wore on our date, it's just a different color and has no design on the front its on the back."  
She sniffed "She is also using the same perfume I wear as well."  
She walked to Cedric "She is trying to look like me though she would have to grow from a flat chest to a B cup over night."  
"Pathetic." Blaze sang they left the room Cedirc did not spare her a left but not beforre pushing Blaze to wall kissign kissign her and grabbing Oceana's ass. "We have to finsih what we start." He left them walking funny.  
They later met up with the others "It seems only the single ladies and the queen." Phoenix said taking in their appearance.  
"Miranda to." Oceana said smiling.  
Justin texted the info to Wolfe though they watched s Elyon jumped as someone screamed fromt he movie room.  
"So Miranda is crying upstairs, Elyon is shaking that leaves Irma and Tarannee." Phoenix said  
They were talkign and thinking of plans until Alchemy ran in and peoples phones were going off.  
"Angelo was choking Harmont and now her borhters are kicking hsi ass!" Everyone ran out the room.  
The group looked at one another before walking outside , going throught the gate and enterign through the backdoor.  
Harmony mom was holding Harmony who trhoat looked was gettign his ass kicked by Dante and Wolfe until Jason stopped looked releived until he staretd kickign his were screaming and takign pictures the guardian parents were looking shcocked at the beating.  
Syrena ran in "Mom the medics and police are here!" The medics put Harmony on a gurney and they left with her parents in the car,Her bother and sister watched as Angelo was being handcuffed.  
"Your finished boy!" Leonardo yelled as the car door was slammed.  
The Harems were at the hospital "They not only have the nerve to show up , but he hurts my baby? They are finshed !" Serena yelled so loudly that everyone fliched.  
Phobos enjoyed the anger, he wondered what would happen if she had powers.  
"I jsut wish I could have thrown in a few more punches." Dante said mad.  
"It happend so fast." Sydney said  
"Harmoyn is strong, she will get through this." Cedirc said  
"That boy is dead along with his uncle!" Leonardo said  
"Here she is!" Onyx yelled givign her sister a death hug.  
"I am okay, thanks to Wolfe if he hadn't pulled him off me he would have crushed my wind pip damaging my vocal chords." She said lookignto Jared who nodded.  
Harmony hugged Wolfe "I was just acting like a brother." He admitted  
"Non the less thank you I clealry would ntot have gotten to her intime to stop permant damage." He took his hand out to shake.  
"Yes, thank you for saving out little sister." Syrena said hugging him.  
"I am happy that you are safe Harmony but we must look at the video tapes and collect time they are done for and nothign Cook does can stop this." Leonardo said in a strong tone before gettign back on the phone.


	58. Chapter 58

I do not own

"How did this all happen?", Will asked herself as she sat in her bedroom thinking back to what happened at the party the Harem had. "One minute, me and Angelo were dancing together, the next I'm on the floor and Angelo's attacking Harmony! What went wrong!? Now Mom doesn't want me to be around my own boyfriend!", she said to herself as some tears ran down her face. "This is all THEIR fault! Those Harem! They're so going to pay for this!"

Suddenly, a portal opened in her bedroom surprising Will as she jumped to her feet and pulled out the Heart to transform herself.

"Guardian,...!"

"Stop, Will!", came a familiar voice.

"Ms. Clarkson!?", Will questioned as Halinor came through the portal. "What are you doing here!? My mom might come in here!"

"Do not worry about your mother.", Halinor said with a kind smile. "She is fast asleep and won't walk until morning. Now, come with me."

"To where? Kandrakar.", Halinor said as she walked back through the portal.

"Kandrakar!?", Will questioned. "As in the Heart of Kandrakar, Kandrakar!?"

"Yes.", Halinor said. "Now come along. Much has to be done before morning."

"Ummmmm... Okay.", Will said as she slipped her sneakers on and headed through the portal with Halinor.

Once through the portal, Will saw that she was in a great hall made of beautiful, white marble that had white marble bleachers to sit on and a small pool of crystal clear water. Also there, with Halinor was a bald young man in a white robe.

"Who is he?", Will asked Halinor.

"Will may I introduce you to the Oracle of Kandrakar.", Halinor said.

"Hello, Keeper of the Heart.", the Oracle said with a kind smile.

"Ummmm... Hello, Sir.", Will said. "Can you tell me what's going on and why am I here?"

"There is much to talk about.", the Oracle said. "But first...", he said as he raised his arms and opened nine portals. "You all are needed."

"All?", Will questioned as Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, Elyon, Miranda, Caleb, Yan Lin, John and Joe Vanders came walking through the portals.

"This is new.", Joe said before he spotted the Oracle. "I should have known it was you, Oracle.", he said with a smile.

"Welcome all of you to Kandrakar.", the Oracel said to everyone.

"So this is Kandrakar.", Irma said looking around. "I'm impressed."

"Yeah!", Cornelia said. "It's so..."

"Bright.", Taranee said. "Really bright!"

"So can you tell us why we're here?", Will asked the Oracle.

"That's what I'd like to know.", John said. "I was trying to contact my lawyer to get my nephew out of jail!"

"That is one of the reasons why I brought you all here.", the Oracle said. "Every since the new Guardians came to be, I have kept an eye on you every once in a while.", he began to explain. "But when the ones that call themselves Phobos' Harem have come into play, I've seen many disturbing things."

"Disturbing doesn't explain it!", Taranee said. "Those girls have been ruining our lives!"

"And now Angelo is in jail because of them!", Will said as her eyes began to water. "It's not right!"

"What I'd like to know is why he went after Harmony.", Cornelia said.

"Why don't we ask him.", the Oracle said as he opened a portal.

Meanwhile, back on Earth, Angelo was sitting in a jail cell at the Heatherfield Police Station wondering what went down at the party.

"What the heck happened!?", he asked himself. "One minute, I'm dancing with Will, the next, I'm attacking Harmony! What gives!?"

Suddenly, a portal opened in his cell causing Angelo to jump up. Suddenly, a beam of energy shoots out of the portal and hits Angelo. Suddenly, the energy leaves him and makes a copy of him and sits on the bed.

"What the heck!?", Angelo questions when Will comes out through the portal.

"Come on, Angelo!", Will said as she grabs his hand and pulls him through the portal.

"Will!?", Angelo questioned. "What's going on!?"

Once through the portal, it closes behind them. Angelo then sees everyone one there and is a bit confused.

"What the heck is going on!?", Angelo questioned.

"Relax, boy.", Joe said. "All will be explained."

"Indeed.", the Oracle said.

"Who's he?", Angelo asked.

"The Oracle.", Will said.

"Oh.", Angelo said. "Nice to meet you.", he said as the Oracle nodded to him.

"Now before we begin...", the Oracle said as he walked up to Yan Lin and touched her forehead.

Once he did this, a warm thing of energy was sent through the elderly woman. Once this happened, Yan Lin let out a gasp as the effects of the postion was sweeped out of her.

"How do you feel, Yan Lin?", the Oracle asked.

"Strange.", Yan Lin said as she felt her forehead. "Like I've been asleep yet awake at the same time for a long time."

"That is because the Harem drugged you and had you under their control for a while now.", the Oracle said surprising everyone there. "They had you set fire to your grand-daughter's bedroom."

"No!", Yan Lin cried as she dropped to her knees. "I wouldn't do such a thing!"

"Of course you wouldn't!", Irma said in Yan Lin's defence. "But those bimbos have their ways!"

"Indeed.", Halinor said. "They are quite devious."

"That's one way of putting it.", Caleb said.

"And let me guess. They did something to make me choke Harmony, too.", Angelo figured.

"What happened?", Taranee asked.

"I don't know.", Angelo said. "I was dancing with Will, having a great time, when I heard someone singing."

"And then you attacked Harmony?", John questioned getting a nod from Angelo.

"Harmony!", Cornelia said. "She must have used her singing to take control of you and had you attack her.", she explained to Angelo. "Like she did at the skating rink that time!"

"It doesn't matter.", Angelo said. "I'm hosed."

"Do not lose hope, young one.", the Oracle said. "All is not lost yet. You are still needed in the battle of good against evil. And much more needs to be explained."

"Such as?", Taranee asked.

"First, Queen Elyon.", the Oracle said as he walked up to Elyon. "You have been plagued by nightmares for the past few nights.", he said getting a nervous nod from Elyon.

"Please don't tell me that the Harem are behind this.", Elyon said. "Who am I kidding! Of course they are!"

"Indeed.", the Oracle said. "One of their allies are going into your dreams and giving you nightmares. Who they do this, I do not know."

"So how do I stop them?", Elyon asked. "Or at least fight them off."

"Alone, you can not. At least not in this case.", the Oracle said. "But I can give you and two others this.", he said as he made three silver rings appear that floated to Elyon, Caleb, and Angelo. "The next time you have a nightmare, your ring will reach out to Caleb and Angelo and call their dream spirit to your nightmare so they can help you. They will have the power to protect you and fight off whoever is causing your nightmares."

"So they'll be like my dream warriors.", Elyon figured.

"In a matter of speaking, yes.", Halinor said with a kind smile that Elyon return.

"We got your back.", Angelo said with a thumbs up.

"And there is also this.", the Oracle said as he touched Elyon's forehead.

Once he did this, Elyon felt at ease. All the fear and nervousness from her nightmares faded away. A happy sigh escaped her lips feeling much better.

"Thank you.", Elyon said with a kind smile that the Oracle returned.

"What about, Hay Lin?", Yan Lin asked. "Is there any way you can help her, Oracle?"

"I already have two friends working on that.", the Oracle said as a portal opened.

Everyone looked a short man with white hair and beard walk through the portal with a tall man with white hair and a long white beard. Both were dressed in white robes. But what surprised them most was that Hay Lin walked through fully healed as if she never got burned.

"Hay Lin!", Yan Lin cried as she ran up to her grand-daughter.

"Grandma!", Hay Lin cried as she ran up to her grandmother and hugged her. "Oh, Grandma! Alfor told me what the Harem did to you with their postion. I'm so glad you're okay!"

"And I'm glad you're okay as well, my little Hay Lin.", Yan Lin said happy to see her grand-daughter healed from what happened to her.

After Hay Lin and Yan Lin ended their hug, Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, Elyon, and Miranda got Hay Lin in a group hug happy to see her well.

"I'm happy to see Hay Lin healed and all, but how did this happen?", Caleb asked.

"Let me explain.", Halinor said. "This is Alfor.", she said introducing the short man with white hair and beard. "And this is Tibor.", she said introducing the tall man with white hair and a long white beard.

"The Oracle sent me to not only heal the Air Guardian but to go and erase any and all records of her being in the hospital.", Alfor explained.

"While I was sent to erase any records of the fire at the Lin's home as well as young Angelo's police record of what happened earlier tonight.", Tibor explained. "Afterwords I recalled the energy copy of him from the cell he was in."

"Wow!", Angelo said. "Nice work but everyone is going to remember what I did at the party."

"Not to mention what happened to Hay Lin.", Irma said.

"No they will not.", the Oracle said. "Not when I use this.", he said as he made a white orb that was the size of a basketball appear. "With this, I can erase what memories of what happened to Hay Lin and what happened tonight."

"Any chance that you can use that to erase what happened to use when the Harem stripped us naked?", Will asked.

"I'm sorry but I can only go back so far.", the Oracle said. "Plus, the Harem along with Phobos, Cedric, and the ones known as Wolfe and Jason will not be affected by the orb's memory altering effects due to their special abilities."

"Figures.", Caleb said.

"Wait a sec! Wolfe and Jason have powers?", Cornelia questioned.

"Yes.", the Oracle said. "Powers that will be a problem for you. But for now, let us help you where we can.", he said as he opened a portal to Earth and sent the orb through it.

Once through the portal, the orb was floating above the city of Heatherfield. As it floated there, it sent a wave of light through the city. As it was doing this, the memories of what happened to Hay Lin and of what Angelo did at the party left the memories of all but the Harem, Phobos, Cedric, Wolfe, and Jason. Once it was done, the orb went back through the portal and floated to the Oracle who sent the orb away.

"It is finish.", the Oracle said.

"Now there's still the matter of what was recorded on people's cell phones.", Taranee said.

"And for that you will need this.", the Oracle said as he made an hourglass appear with white sand in it.

"This is the Hourglass of Time.", the Oracle began to explain. "With this, you will be able to stop time on any world for six hours."

"Which will give up plenty of time to erase the cell phone that recorded what happened!", Cornelia said.

"What are you guys talking about?", Hay Lin asked.

"It's sort of a long story.", Miranda said.

"Give it to me in a nutshell.", Hay Lin said.

"Well, Hay-Hay, it's like this.", Irma said as she and the other explained to the young Air Guardian what happened.

"Wow!", Hay Lin said. "The Harem really did a number on you, Angelo!"

"Tell me about it.", Angelo said.

"It's like they're trying to take everything from us before they do something big!", Irma said.

"That's because they are trying to do that!", Will said figuring things out. "That's their game plan!"

"What do you mean?", Elyon asked.

"The Harem are hitting us where it hurts most.", Will began to explain. "Our personal lives!"

"Will's right.", Angelo said. "Think about it, before the Harem revealed themselves to you, how were your lives?"

"Better than what it is now.", Cornelia said.

"And that's how they're getting to you.", Angelo said.

"I don't get it.", Irma said.

"Let me explain.", Angelo said. "Compare yourselves to the Harem. First, there's Will. She's been through a lot in her life, but she's pulled through. Before the Harem came she was on the swim team and had made great friends with her teammate. She's the Keeper of the Heart of Kandrakar. As a leader she's not bossy, or commanding. She listens to her fellow Guardians and fights with all she has with you all by her side.", he explained making the girls smile. "Sydney is the same way. Only she's one twisted puppy!"

"I'll say.", Will said in agreement.

"Next there's Irma.", Angelo said looking at Irma. "She funny, tough, and caring if you don't rub her the wrong way."

"Thank you. Thank you.", Irma said with a bow.

"Onxy is the same way only meaner.", Angelo said before turning to Taranee. "You, Taranee are smart, can dance good and have a strong will like your mother not to mention you can work well with others.", he said making Taranee smile. "Blaze is the same way only bad."

"And which of the Harem is my opposite?", Cornelia asked.

"You, Cornelia, are not your typical blonde.", Angelo said causing Cornelia to raise a questionable eyebrow. "You're smart, a great ice skater, and have a great boyfriend who's loyal to you.", he said making Cornelia and Caleb smile at each other. "And ten to one, you'll achieve your dream of being a model and actress."

"But...", Cornelia said knowing what was coming.

"Harmony is just like you.", Angelo said, "Only she's a manipulator."

"You got that right.", Cornelia said.

"What about me?", Hay Lin asked.

"You, Hay Lin, are kind caring and willing to trust others.", Angelo began to explain. "You're a great artist and have an interesting fashion sense. Heck! You sometimes design your own clothes. If that's not something then I don't know what is!", he said making Hay Lin flash a beaming smile. "And Oceana is your opposite only she has a dark side that I never knew she had."

"Really dark.", Hay Lin said.

"And like you and Irma, she has a close friendship with Onxy.", Angelo said causing Hay Lin and Irma to look air each other with worried looks.

"What about me?", Elyon asked.

"With you Elyon, it's a different story.", Will said. "I think Phobos wants to mess you up so bad that you go running to him begging to have your powers taken from you."

"Figures.", Elyon said.

"But you must not lose hope or faith in yourself, Your Majesty.", Caleb said. "You are strong. You just have to believe in yourself."

"He's right you know.", Cornelia said. "And always remember that we've got your back."

"All of us.", Miranda said placing a comforting hand on Elyon's shoulder.

"Thanks guys.", Elyon said as she looked at all the smiling faces around her. "It means a lot."

"What about Wolfe and Jason?", Taranee questioned. "How do we deal with them without hurting them to much?"

"That's just it.", John said. "You all are going to have to start getting your hands dirty so to speak."

"What do you mean?", Hay Lin asked.

"He means that you're going to have to start fighting fire with fire.", Joe replied. "Do to them what they did to you. Somewhat."

"I can think of a few things we can do to them.", Cornelia said with a smirk.

"That smirk scares me.", Irma said.

"If we're going to do this, we have to do it right.", Caleb said. "We have to plan this out."

"Caleb's right.", Will said. "We can't screw this up! We first use the Hourglass of time to stop time and erase the cell phones of what happened last night."

"Actually, Will you can do that with an EMP wave.", Taranee said. "With your quintessence powers, it can be done."

"I was thinking the same thing.", Will said. "We then can use the remaining time to plan out what we're going to do about the Harem, Phobos, Cedric, and their other allies."

"I've got a few ideas.", Caleb said with a smirk.

"That smirk scares me too.", Irma said.

"I love it!", Cornelia said before kissing Caleb on the cheek.

"Oh brother.", Irma said rolling her eyes.

"I believe it is time for you all to return to Earth.", the Oracle said as he opened seven portals to Earth. "These portals will return you back to your respective homes."

"Back to the jail cell for me.", Angelo said with a sigh.

"No! No one remembers what happened last night, remember.", Will said as she held her boyfriend's hand.

"Oh yeah!", Angelo said. "Thank the Lord."

"That means I can go home!", Hay Lin said with a bright smile as she hugged her grandmother.

"I am happy as well, Hay Lin.", Yan Lin said returning the hug.

"Boy! I can't wait to see the looks on the Harem's faces when they see you two walking into school tomorrow.", Irma said to Hay Lin and Angelo with a smirk.

"Now who has the scary smirk?", Cornelia questioned with a smirk.

"Speaking of which, I suggest that you all play dumb about what happened last night and what happened to Hay Lin.", John said.

"Just act like nothing happened.", Joe said. "But don't overact."

"Just act like it's a normal day.", Taranee said. "And when Phobos and Cedric also known as Axel and Sebastian snap and point finger at Angelo..."

"I'll act like they've lost it.", Angelo said.

"Same here when I get questioned by the Harem about me getting burned in the fire.", Hay Lin said.

"Before you go, young Keeper, take the Hourglass of Time.", the Oracle said as he had the hourglass float to Will. "It shall merge with the Heart of Kandrakar. To activate it, all you have to do it say Ezeerf Emit.", he told her as the Hourglass of Time merged with the Heart of Kandrakar.

"Ezeerf Emit. Got it.", Will said saying the words in her head a few times.

"Also, only the Guardians won't be affected by the effects of the hourglass.", Halinor said. "The Guardians and anyone they're touching when it is activated."

"That's good to know.", Cornelia said before she and Caleb shared a kiss. "See you tomorrow.", she said as she went through the portal that lead to her bedroom.

"See you tomorrow.", Caleb said as he watched Cornelia leave.

"Later guys!", Irma said heading through her portal.

"See ya!", Hay Lin said as she and Yan Lin headed through their portal.

"Later.", Taranee said going through her portal.

"Tomorrow will be fun.", Angelo said before he and Will shared a kiss.

"Six hours to do what we need to do.", Will said with a smile. "Hey! It'll be a blast!", she said with a grin before going through her portal.

"Later, people!", Elyon said as she went through her portal.

"Shall we?", Joe asked as he headed through his portal followed by John, Halinor, Angelo, Miranda, and Caleb.

Once they all were through their portals, the Oracle closed the portals.

"Do you think they stand a chance?", Tibor asked the Oracle.

"As long as they stay strong, they do.", the Oracle said. "And I have a feeling they have some ideas of their own to deal with Phobos and his forces.

"Indeed.", Alfor said. "One can only hope that they don't go to far."

"Do not worry, my friend.", the Oracle said. "All will be well."


	59. Chapter 59

I do not own

Soon morning came on Earth and our young heroes and their allies were up and got ready for school knowing that it was going to be a long day. Soon they had all gathered at the school gates ready to enter the school.

"Everyone ready for this?", Caleb asked getting nods from everyone.

"But first...", Will said as she pulled out her cell phone. "You ready for this, Phil?"

"Ready, willing, and able, Kid!", the cell phone said. "Just give me the word!"

"Do it!", Will said.

"You got it!", Phil said as a signal was sent out.

Now only Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, and Hay Lin could hear Phil the cell phone seeing as they were Guardians. So of course those that couldn't were curious.

"Ummm... Will? What just happened?", Angelo asked.

"I just had my cell phone communicate with all the cell phones in the city and had any of them that were used to record what happened at the Harems' party, last night, to erase what happened between you and Harmony.", Will explained.

"Whoa!", Irma said. "Nice move!"

"Yeah!", Taranee said. "I didn't even think about that."

"I didn't at first either.", Will said. "But I remember that all cell phones are connected by cell phone towers."

"And Heaterfield has plenty.", Cornelia said.

"So right now, as we speak, any cell phone that recorded what happened last night are erasing what they recorded?", Angelo asked getting a nod from Will. "Wow! That's just... Wow! Thanks, Babe!"

"You watch out for me, I watch out for you.", Will said before they shared a kiss. "It's what couples do.", she said when her cell phone beeped. "Is it done, Phil?"

"Yes, Ma'am!", Phil said. "Any and all cell phones that recorded what happened erased what they recorded. Even the phones of those Harems you told me about. And on a plus side, none of the footage was put on the net. So your boyfriend is in the clear!"

"Thanks, Phil!", Will said before she kissed the screen of her cell phone.

"Ah, shucks! It was nothing!", Phil said as Will put her cell phone in her cell phone case.

"We're in the clear!", Will said with a smile before grabbing onto Angelo's arm and walking past the school gate with the others.

"And here we go!", Hay Lin said as they walked through the school yard.

Meanwhile, the Harem, Jason, and Wolfe were standing in a corner of the schoolyard keeping to themselves before school started. They, of corse, were gloating to themselves about what happened last night.

"Man! I can't believe we got Vanders arrested!", Jason bragged. "Let's see how rich-boy handles jail! Don't drop the soap, buddy!", he laughed with Sydney, Onxy, Blaze, Harmony, & Phoenix.

"What's up with you two?", Onxy asked Oceana and Wolfe. "We struck a major blow to the Guardians."

"I could care less about them.", Wolfe said as he kept to the shadows.

"Oooookay.", Phoenix said before turning to Oceana. "What about you, Oceana?"

"Why did you do it!?", Oceana questioned while glaring at Harmony. "You could have went after Caleb! But you went after Angelo! You know how I feel about him!"

"And yet you and Blaze slept with Cedric last night to get Miranda upset.", Harmony replied with a smirk making Oceana madder.

"Enough!", Sydney said. "Oceana! You know Angelo is with our enemies. And is with the leader of the Guardians."

"But..."

"And he has no intention of leaving her for you.", Sydney continued, getting a sad sigh out of Oceana as Onxy wrapped a comforting arm around Oceana. "But...", she said setting Oceana's attention. "If we beat the Guardians, and get Phobos the power we wants, you may have a chance to get with Angelo.", she said making Oceana smile a small smile.

"Heck! You can visit him in the joint. Cause Will is going to be to busy to do so.", Jason said making Oceana smile grow.

"I'm sorry I hurt your feeling.", Harmony said giving Oceana a smile that she returned.

"It would be nice to see how miserable Will is right now.", Oceana said as a smirk grew on her face.

"I see her.", Wolfe said. "And she doesn't look to sad."

"And I see why!", Phoenix said. "Look!"

The Harem, Jason, and Wolfe were surprised to see Will an Angelo walking together with their friends along with Hay Lin. As they walked towards the school doors some other students were waving high to them and they waved back.

"What the heck!?", Jason questioned. "How did he get out of jail!?"

"Better question! How come Lin is walking around all healed and everything!?", Blaze questioned. "She should be burnt and in the hospital!"

"Something stinks!", Onxy snapped. "And I'm not talking about the formally burnt Hay Lin!"

"We better go tell Phobos and Cedric!", Harmony said.

"Not now.", Sydney said. "They're in a teacher's meeting."

"So we just relax and wait.", Oceana said.

"I say we enter the school through the Lunch Hall's outside doors.", Harmony said.

"You mean like we always do?", Blaze questioned getting a nod from Harmony.

"I like the attention the boys give us as they stare at us.", Harmony said while batting her eyes.

"Do you truly enjoy the attention?", Wolfe asked.

"Of course!", the Harem said together before giggling.

"Girls.", Wolfe and Jason said together while rolling their eyes.

Meanwhile, W.I.T.C.H., Elyon, Miranda, Caleb and Angelo sat at a table that was in the corner of the Lunch Hall yet had a good view of the doors that led outside.

"And why are we sitting here again?", Irma asked.

"Because I have something planned that involves the Hourglass of Time.", Cornelia said.

"And that is...?", Caleb asked.

"Sweet payback!", Cornelia said with a smirk before biting into her chocolate croissant.

"What are you up to?", Will asked her friend.

"You'll see.", Elyon said.

"You're in on it too?", Miranda questioned.

"Yep.", Elyon said with a smile. "And trust me when I say that five of you will truly like it."

"Now I'm curious.", Angelo said.

It was then Taranee noticed that Cornelia was looking at the door of the Lunch Hall that led outside.

"What are you looking at?", Taranee asked Cornelia.

"The right moment for Will to activate the Hourglass.", Cornelia said. "Get ready, Will!"

"Ummm... Sure.", Will said as she took the Heart from underneath her shirt. "Ready. What was the words again?"

"Ezeerf Emit.", Taranee said. "It's freeze time spelled backwards."

"Why am I not surprised.", Irma said.

"It's like when we make our Astral Drops.", Hay Lin said.

"Quick! Everyone sit like normal!", Elyon said.

As they did this, Cornelia held Caleb's hand while Will held Angelo's with her free hand. Hay Lin held Miranda's hand and Taranee held Elyon's hand. They all did this to protect them from the effects of the Hourglass of Time when it was activated.

"Get ready...", Cornelia said as she looked at the doors.

Then, she saw the doors open to show Jason and Wolfe walk in with the Harem right behind them. Cornelia then turned to Will and nodded.

"Ezeerf Emit.", Will whispered as she held onto the Heart of Kandrakar.

Once she said those words, everything froze in place. The Guardians and their friends looked around to see that nothing moved as they got up from their seats. Will, Cornelia, Hay Lin, and Taranee slowly let go of the hands of their friend hoping they wouldn't freeze in time. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief when they saw that they didn't.

"This is so awesome!", Irma shouted. "All but us are frozen in time!"

"This is pretty amazing.", Caleb said.

"So what do we do now?", Hay Lin said as Taranee pulled out a stop watch from her pocket.

"First, we set the time letting us know how much time we've got left.", Taranee said as she set the watch to a countdown. "There! We now have 5:59:21 left to do what needs to be done."

"Then let's get planning.", Will said as everyone headed for the Library to do their planning.

As they headed for the Library, Cornelia and Elyon looked towards the doors the Harem were going to enter the Lunch Hall in and smirked at each other before following the others. Once in the Library, the nine of them sat as a large table and began to write down any ideas that came to them when it came to dealing with the Phobos, Cedric, the Harem and any of their allies.

_Two hours later..._

"Now that's just wrong, Irma!", Taranee said to the Water Guardian. "You could get in some major trouble for that!"

"But it'll be so worth it.", Irma said with a smirk.

"Look, guys. We have some really good ideas here.", Will said.

"One that involves me doing something I would never do.", Angelo said looking at Miranda. "I mean really Miranda!"

"What!?", Miranda questioned. "Your grandfather said it himself. Fight fire with fire. And my idea will not only get to one of the Harem, but Phobos and Cedric's ego as well."

"You do have a point there.", Angelo said. "Cause from what you've told me, Cedric thinks that if they win, and we're out of the way, you'll go crawling back to him like a lost puppy."

"But you wouldn't. right?", Hay Lin asked.

"Of course not!", Miranda said. "After last night, I'm through with him!"

"Besides. If he truly loved you, he would have came to you when he found out that you were with us and asked why.", Elyon said as she placed a comforting hand on her shoulder making Miranda smile.

"You all have treated me with more kindness than Cedric and Phobos combined.", Miranda said as he eyes began to water. "I'm glad to have friends like you.", she said as she wiped her eyes.

"So all in favor of Miranda's plan?", Will said raising her hand surprising everyone. "What!? It's a good plan. Besides. I know that those of you involved won't go to far. Right?", she questioned getting nods from those that would be involved in the plan. "Good. Then I'm in."

"Wow! Well, then if it's okay with you, Babe, then I'll do it.", Angelo said. "It'll be weird, but I'll do it."

"Okay then.", Taranee said. "Miranda's plan along with all the other ones that we're okay with should do for now."

"So what do we do with the other plans that we've come up with?", Hay Lin asked.

Taranee took the other ideas that were written down and walked over to a window and opened it. She then held the written ides that they weren't going to use out the window and burnt them up.

"That'll work.", Irma said.

"So what do we do now?", Caleb asked.

"I say we go back and restart time.", Taranee said. "No need over doing things."

"Good idea.", Will said.

"Wait!", Cornelia said. "There's something we have to do first."

"What do we have to do?", Miranda asked.

"Just wait and see.", Elyon said as they left the library and headed for the Lunch Hall.

"What are they up to?", Taranee asked.

"No idea.", Will said.

Once in the Lunch Hall, Cornelia and Elyon headed for the doors the Harem were about to enter the Lunch Hall through. Opening the double doors were Jason and Wolfe with the Harem right behind them.

"All six of them are here.", Cornelia said.

"And?", Angelo questioned.

"This!", Elyon said as she snapped her fingers at the time frozen Harem.

Everyone looked to see the Harem's clothes disappear leaving them bare butt-naked with only their backpacks and shoes on them.

"Oh!", Angelo said as he and Caleb turned away from the now naked Harem as Will and the girls busted out laughing.

"Now that's sweet payback!", Hay Lin laughed.

"Very sweet!", Taranee laughed.

"Told you that you'd like it.", Elyon said with a smile.

"Indeed we do!", Irma laughed.

"But how did you learn to do that?", Will asked.

"Well, thanks to Halior and Yan Lin, I've learned a lot about my powers.", Elyon explained. "Teleportation was one of the skills I've learned."

"So you figured that you'd get even with the Harem by making them streakers.", Angelo figured as he and Caleb still had their backs turned. "Got to admit, that's good."

"So, what now?", Caleb asked.

"Now we restart time and watch the fun.", Cornelia said as they all headed for their table.

"Looks like YouTube is about to get another Sheffield Production of _"The Nude Run!",_ Irma said with a laugh as they sat at their table.

"The Nude Run?", Caleb questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"It was one of the videos some student put of us when we made a run for it months ago.", Hay Lin replied.

"Did not know that." Angelo said as he and Will sat next to each other.

Once everyone sat in their correct seats, Will got ready to restart time.

"I guess I do the same thing we do when we call back our Astral Drops.", Will said as she held the Heart of Kandrakar. "Freeze Time!"

Once she said this, time started to move forward as everyone did what they normally did. And it was then it happened. The doors that led to the outside fully opened to show Jason and Wolfe walk into the Lunch Hall with the Harem right behind them. Once the students saw the Harem a gasp escaped their mouths. Not noticing they were naked, the Harem walked through the Lunch Hall noticing the looks they were getting as the students were pulling out their cell phones and began to record the six nude girls.

"Ah! I love the attention we get every day.", Harmony said proudly.

"It does feel nice.", Sydney said with a smirk.

"Hey, Blaze and Phoenix! Looks like the carpets matches the drapes.", a male student shouted getting laughs from the students there.

"What are they talking about?", Phoenix questioned before she and the other Harem felt a cool breeze hit their bare bodies making them look down at themselves to see that they were all butt-naked.

The six of them let out screams as they covered their privates parts as best they could, while running out of the Lunch Hall, with Wolfe and Jason right behind them as the male students were letting out whistles, and wolf calls, along with the female students who were laughing at the Harem as all students were still recording what they saw. Once out of the Lunch Hall, the Harem headed for the nearest Bathroom and closed the door behind them. Oceana then turned the switch on the door, locking the door from the inside. She then turned to see that, like herself, the girls' faces were bright red with embarrassment.

"What the heck just happened!?", Onxy asked getting mad.

"Looks like the Guardians are starting to play rough!", Sydney said while gritting her teeth when a knock came at the Bathroom door.

"Who is it!?", Harmony snapped.

"It's Jason and Wolfe!", Jason said through the door. "Someone has _'found'_ your clothes."

"Who?", Oceana asked.

"You have to see for yourselves.", Wolfe said.

Takeing a chance, Oceana unlocked the Bathroom door allowing whoever found their clothes to come in. And to their surprise, it was Elyon who walked in with their clothes in her arms. Once inside, Oceana closed the door and locked it as Elyon dropped the clothes of the Harem to the floor.

"You got a lot of nerve coming here, Brown!", Blaze snapped as she and the other Harem got dressed quickly.

"I'm just being nice.", Elyon said. "I mean most of the students didn't want me to bring you your clothes."

"Gee! I wonder if some of them were your friends.", Phoenix said.

"Maybe.", Elyon said with smile as the girls got dressed.

Then out of anger, Onxy grabbed Elyon and pressed her up against the wall.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't pound you, Queeny!?", Onxy asked the young queen as she glared at her as the other Harem walked up to them.

"Oh! I don't know. How about... THIS!?", Elyon questioned as she sent the six girls flying back with a telekinetic wave.

Once they hit the floor, the six of them got to their feet ready to fight Elyon who hit them with another wave of telekinesis.

"Don't bother calling for help.", Elyon said. "I made the room sound-proof when I entered. Giving us plenty of time to talk."

"Talk about what?", Blaze asked as she and the other Harem got to their feet.

"What you all are doing.", Elyon said. "No more dirty tricks like you pulled last night."

"Oh yeah?", Harmony questioned. "We still have what happened on our cell phones!"

"Wanna bet?", Elyon said with a smirk. "You may want to check your cell phones."

"Harmony and the girls took their cell phones out of their back packs and checked them and found that the footage of Angelo attacking Harmony was gone!

"What the...!?", Blaze questioned. "What happened to...!?"

"I have powerful friends with some powerful skills.", Elyon said. "Plus, no one remembers what happened at the party either. As far as they know everyone had a great time."

"And let me guess. No one knows about the fire that fried little Hay Lin.", Oceana said with a smirk.

"No.", Elyon said as she snapped her right fingers teleporting Oceana's clothes off of her and into a pile in front of the youngest of the Harem. "But everyone knows about that birthmark on your butt." causing the girl to gasp as she looked down at her naked body.

"Why you little...!?", Onxy snapped as she tightened her fist before Elyon snapped her left fingers teleporting the girl's clothes off of her and into a pile in front of the youngest of the toughest of the Harem. "Ahh!", she yelled as she saw she was naked.

"Nice trick.", Sydney said glaring at Elyon. "But it seems that you have to snap your little fingers to pull it off."

"Not really.", Elyon said as she looked at Phoenix and Blaze teleporting their clothes off of them and into a pile in front of the two red-headed Harem surprising them. "I just do the snapping for fun.", she said as she looked at Harmony and Sydney teleporting their clothes off of them as well surprising them as well.

Before any of the girls could reach for their clothes, Elyon used her powers to lift the girl up and slammed them against the Bathroom wall.

"Now here's the deal ladies.", Elyon said. "I could easily teleport you to six different areas of the city right now and give city something to look at.", she said scaring the girls. "Uptown. Midtown. Downtown. Heaterfield Park. Shell Beach. Even Heatherfield Forest. Where the elementary school is having a field trip as we speak. Or I could split you up and one of you to each spot.", she said with a smirk scaring the Harem.

"Okay! We get it!", Sydnety said. "You're a powerhouse! So what do you want!?"

"Back off with the dirty tricks!", Elyon said as she let the girls down to the floor gently setting them on their feet. "And tell my brother this. Give up and surrender before things get ugly!"

"He'll never do that!", Sydbey snapped. "And we'll fight by his side until you and your little Guardians are crushed!"

"Have it your way.", Elyon said. "But I promise you this, As long as you don't have me or my friends running around in their birthday suits, I won't do the same to you.", she said as she unlocked the Bathroom door. "Later.", she said before leaving the Bathroom.

Harmony quickly ran up to the door and locked it before she and the Harem got dressed.

"When did she become so strong!?", Onxy questioned.

"She's the Heart of her world!", Blaze said. "Of course she's so powerful!"

"So what do we do now?", Oceana asked.

"We need to find a way to get out of this mess.", Phoenix said. "You know Knickerbocker is going to call our parents."

"Which means that we're in major trouble.", Harmony said as they finished getting dressed.

"At least we have Phobos and Cedric here to help get us a not to extreme punishment.", Sydney said. "But then again, that old bat, Knickerbocker, isn't one to mess with.", she said as they walked out of the Bathroom to see Wolfe, Jason, Axel/Phobos, and Sebastian/Cedric standing there waiting for them to come out.

"What happened?", Axel/Phobos asked the fuming Harem.

"Your sister, that's what!", Sydney replied just as Knickerbocker came walking up to them.

"You girls, in my office! NOW!", Knickerbocker demanded as she turned on her heels and headed for her office.

"Oh great!", Onxy said rolling her eyes as the six of them followed Knickerbocker with Jason, Wolfe, Axel/Phobos, and Sebastian/Cedric behind them.

"Looks like things just got interesting.", Sebastian/Cedric said to Axel/Phobos.

"Yes.", Axel/Phobos said. "Very interesting indeed."


	60. Chapter 60

I do not own

There the Harem were standing in Knickerbocker's office facing a very angry Principal Knickerbocker. With the Harem were the girls' parents who were surprised to have been called to the school as well as surprised about why they were called there. Also in the office were Axel/Phobos and Sebastian/Cedric who insisted on being there. Jason and Wolfe, who wanted to stay, were sent to their classes.

"Let me be the first to say that I'm surprised at you girls.", Knickerbocker calmly said. "You six were doing so good in the last few month compared to how you were acting at the beginning of the school year. And then you pull this! You know what happened to the last group of girls that pulled this stunt."

"Yes, Ma'am.", the Harem said knowing what was coming.

"Good. For you will have the same punishment.", Knickerbocker said. "You shall be suspended for the rest of the week and when you return back you shall still have the same class yet if any of you share any of these classes, you will be separated from each other. Do I make myself clear, girls?"

"Yes, Ma'am.", the Harem said trying to sound as sad as they could.

"Thank you for being as fair as possible, Mrs. Knickerbocker.", Leonardo said. "I'm sure my daughter and her friends have learned from this and won't do it again.", he said giving his daughter a stern look.

"I certainly hope so.", Knickerbocker said before everyone else left the office. "Students these days.", she said as she reached for her bottled water and drank some.

"May we have a word with your daughters about their actions?", Sebastian/Cedric asked the Harem's parents.

"Of course.", Serena said as the other parents nodded. "We'll be waiting outside.", she said as she and the other parents exited the school.

"Explain.", Axel/Phobos said to the girls.

"Your sister is getting stronger.", Sydney said. "She's the one who made us Sheffield's newest streakers!"

"Not to mention giving us one heck of a threat.", Blaze added.

"I see.", Axel/Phobos said while rubbing her chin.

"It seems that Elyon is getting more powerful with each passing day.", Sebastian/Cedric said with a smirk.

"And you're happy about that!?", Harmony questioned.

"Yes.", Axel/Phobos said. "For it'll only be a matter of time before her powers are fully developed.", he said with a sinister smirk.

"And when that happens, you'll take them from her!", Phoenix figured getting a nod from Axel/Phobos.

"And then its sweet payback!", Onxy said while punching her left palm with her right fist.

"But I don't get it.", Oceana said. "I thought Wolfe was giving Elyon major nightmares. So why is she so powerful and brave?"

"Good question.", Sydney said. "Maybe something made her snapped and get all brave."

"Perhaps.", Sebastian/Cedric said. "Either way, we must be careful from now on. For if Elyon has gotten stronger, who knows how strong the Guardians are getting."

"Please!", Onxy said while rolling her eyes. "We can take them!"

"I do not doubt that.", Axel/Phobos said as he cupped the side of Onxy's face with his left hand making the girl smile a bit. "But for now, let's not try anything with them. At least not anything extreme."

"So, we can pick at them here in school and maybe some public places.", Sydney said.

"Yes.", Axel/Phobos said. "We don't need to push them to far. From now on, let's be careful.", he said getting nods from the girls. "Good. Now go with your parents. And do what they tell you and don't argue back. Remember what they have planned for you all when school end this June."

"Right.", Sydney said before she and the other Harem gave Axel/Phobos and Sebastian/Cedric hugs before leaving the school.

"So what shall we do with your sister and her allies now?", Sebastian/Cedric asked as they walked down the school halls.

"Nothing.", Axel/Phobos said. "We must handle things wisely now if we are to get my sister's powers as well as the Heart of Kandrakar. Patients is the key my friend."

"Maybe so, but how long do you think Sydney and the girls will wait?", Sebastian/Cedric asked with a smirk.

"They'll wait.", Axel/Phobos said. They're more mature than we give them credit for.", he said as they split off to tend to their classes.

Later that day, the Guardians, Elyon, and the others met up at their table in the Lunch Hall and ate their food under the watchful eye of the hall monitor assigned to them for the day. After what happened with the Harem, Knickerbocker didn't want to take any chances of the girls pulling another streaking 'act'. As they all were eating their food, they saw the watchful glares of Wolfe and Jason who were a few tables away from them. After they ate their food, they went to throw their trash away. Angelo was the last to throw his food away when Wolfe was doing the same.

"You and your friends may have struck a nice little blow to my friends but that doesn't mean that you've won the war." Wolfe said so only Angelo could hear. "This is far from over!"

"We'll see.", Angelo calmly said as they both headed back to their tables.

"What was that about?", Cornelia asked as Angelo sat at the table.

"Wolfe just gave me a little warning that things were far from over.", Angelo said.

"Well, we figured that.", Irma said. "You know, we should do to Wolfe or Jason what they did to you."

"Forget about it.", Angelo said shaking his head. "I'm just glad I'm not going to jail or anything.", he said as he wrapped an arm around Will who leaned into his embrace.

"Me, too.", Will said with a smile as they held hands.

'Hey, Will.', Taranee called out to Will telepathiclly. 'Freeze Time. We need to talk about something.'

'Okay.', Will said as she continued to hold Angelo's hand while reaching under her shirt for the Heart.

As she was doing this, Taranee held Elyon's hand while Cornelia held Caleb's and Taranee held Miranda's.

"Ezeerf Emit.", Will whispered as she held the Heart and like before, time froze everywhere.

"I"m never going to get tired of that.", Irma said.

"Me neither.", Angelo said as he and Will were still close together.

"So what's up, Taranee?", Will asked.

"I was just wondering what we were going to do when it comes to the Harem.", Taranee said. "I mean we know that they're going to try and get even with us sooner or later."

"How about I throw a party this Friday and invite them?", Angelo suggested getting odd looks from everyone. "What?"

"You want to invite them?", Cornelia questioned.

"As a sing of peace.", Angelo said. "I can go to their places and give them invites and request a truce at the party."

"And why do this?", Irma asked.

"And at the party, we talk to them and try to find out why they're working with Phobos and Cedric.", Taranee said knowing where Angelo was going with his idea.

"Bingo.", Angelo said. "And let's be honest, I doubt they'll say no to a party."

"You attract more flies with honey than with vinegar.", Caleb said.

"Very true.", Elyon said. "And I think Sydney is the key. She is the Harems' leader. If we can turn her, we can turn the others."

"Maybe.", Hay Lin said. "I still say we be careful."

"Of course.", Will said. "We have fun at the party but be careful just in case.", she said getting a nod from the others. "Well in that case... Freeze Time.", she said getting time going again.

Soon the bell rang signaling the end of Lunch. Everyone then headed to their classes knowing what they had to do for the party Friday. Later that day, Angelo who got the okay for the party Friday, had gotten plenty of invites printed and thanks to Will and the others had them signed and ready to be given to the people who were invited. Angelo decided to give the Harems their invite along with Jason and Wolfe. Much to Will pleading with im not to and let her and the girls do it. But he said that he would be okay. Wishing him luck with a kiss she let him do what he had to do.

"Well, here I am.", Angelo said standing at the white picket fence of Oceana's home. "Here goes nothing.", he said as he walked up to the house.

Once at the door of the house, Angelo knocked on the door. A few seconds later, Oceana answered the door surprised to see Angelo there.

"What are you doing here?", Oceana questioned as she was surprised and a bit happy to see Angelo there.

"That's what I'd like to know!?", came the voice of Oceana's father as she walked up to the doorway. "What are you doing here, boy!?", Leonardo asked glaring at Angelo.

"Dad! Stop!", Oceana said to her father.

"How can you talk to this boy after he hit you, Oceana!?", Leonardo asked his daughter.

"Well... He did apologize to me after it happened.", Oceana said. "And the sessions we've had with Ms. Clarkson have been going okay. So maybe I want to hear him out."

"Fine!", Leonardo said. "But if he tries anything, you better call me!"

"I will, Daddy.", Oceana said before kissing her father on the cheek.

Leonardo then went back in the house, but not before giving Angelo one last glare as he closed the door.

"Well, that was fun.", Angelo said.

"Almost as fun as Elyon making me and the girls streakers.", Oceana said. "By the way, did you like what you saw?", she asked in a flirting tone as she struck a pose for Angelo.

"I didn't come here to talk about that.", Angelo said making Oceana frown.

"You're no fun.", Oceana said with a pout. "So why are you here any way?"

"I came here to invite you to a party I'm having this Friday.", Angelo said as he handed Oceana one of the invites he had.

"Really?", Oceana questioned as she held the invite. "After all the stuff me and my friends did to you and your friends, you're inviting me to a party?"

"Well... Yeah.", Angelo said. "Look, Oceana. You and I have been great friends for a long time. Now look at us. We're at war with each other."

"It doesn't have to be that way.", Oceana said as she walked up to Angelo. "You could join us. It's not as bad as it looks."

"As tempting as that is, I can't.", Angelo said. "There's way to much at stake if Phobos wins. And I care about Will way to much to leave her."

"Will! Will! Will!", Oceana said with a frown. "What makes her so special!? Eight years ago, you wanted to be with me!"

"True.", Angelo said. "But things change."

"I wonder if we would be together today if I had gotten to you before Will did that night, eight years ago.", Oceana said as she turned away from Angelo.

"I have no idea.", Angelo said. "But the past is past. We can't change the past. All we can do is move forward and hope for a better future."

"Funny! You don't look like you have much of a future from where I'm, standing!", came Blaze's voice causing Angelo and Oceana to turn and see her with the other Harem walking up to them with Wolfe and Jason.

"Hey, guys!", Oceana said with a smile.

"You're dead meat, rich-boy!", Jason said as he punched his left palm with his right fist.

"Couldn't agree more!", Onxy said with a smirk as they were not on the porch of Oceana's home.

"Stop!", Oceana demanded as she stood in front of Angelo blocking her friend from doing anything to him.

"Who's side are you on, girl!?", Phoenix questioned. "You may have the hots for him, but he's still with the enemy!"

"First off, I know that!", Oceana said. "And second, Angelo came here to invite me to a party."

"Really now?", Harmony asked with a raised eyebrow looking at Angelo.

"Yes.", Angelo said. "And I have invites for the rest of you.", he said as he gave the rest of them an invite.

"What's the deal, Vanders?", Jason questioned. "We almost had you put in the joint. So why invite us to your party?"

"I just feel like having a party.", Angelo said. "And I want everyone to come and have a good time."

"Okay.", Sydney said. "What's the catch?"

"A truce.", Angelo said. "No one pulls anything at the party. We will all just be normal teenagers having a great time. See it as a break from all that has happened."

"And your friends won't try anything?", Wolfe questioned.

"No they won't. Especially Hay Lin who has the most reason to do something after what you made her grandmother do.", Angelo said.

"Okay. I'll come to your party.", Sydney said surprising the others. "And I won't try anything."

"Me too!", Oceana said. "What about the rest of you guys!?"

"Sure. Why not?", Onxy said.

"I'll come.", Harmony said. "I'll be bringing some real class to your little party."

"What about the rest of you?", Sydney asked. "You in?", she asked getting nods from the other. "Good. There you have it, Vanders. We're coming. And we'll be good.", she said.

"That's all I ask.", Angelo said before checking his watch. "Well, I have to go give out the rest of these invites. See ya at the party.", he said as he left to give out the rest of the invites he had.

"Are we really going to do nothing at the party but have fun?", Harmony questioned.

"Yes.", Sydney said. "Remember what Phobos and Cedric said. We have to be careful. Besides. When was the last time we actually had fun as normal people?", she asked with a smile.

"Good point.", Blaze said. "I guess we can be good at the party."

"Very well.", Wolfe said. "I shall not try anything."

"Thank you.", Harmony said. "Now we have to go shopping for outfits to wear for this party!"

"Shopping!", Oceana cheered ready to go.

"Later.", Sydney said. "Right now we have to talk to your parents, Oceana."

"About what?", Oceana asked.

"About bringing Phobos and Cedric with us on the vacation they're taking all of our families on when school ends next month.", Phoenix explained.

"Oh! Okay!", Oceana said as she went into the house with the others right behind her.

As for Angelo, he had handed out his share of invites and met up with Will and the others back at his place.

"So are they coming?", Cornelia asked.

"Yeah.", Angelo said. "And they promised to behave."

"We'll see.", Taranee said.

"One can only hope.", Hay Lin said.

"I think that as long as we don't do anything, they won't do anything.", Elyon said.

"Well, here's hoping.", Irma said.

"Well, if they try anything, we'll do what we have to do to stop them.", Caleb replied.

"Of course.", Will said. "But let's hope for a good time."

"No argument there.", Angelo said. "I'm taking a big risk with this party. But maybe we can learn more about the Harem from this."

"Let's hope so.", Will said. "But either way, we'll have a good time.", she said.

"Well, if we're going to do this, then let's do it right.", Cornelia said. "Let's plan a party!"

As they were planning the party for this Friday, they each hoped that things would go well and they would learn more about the Harem and hopefully find a way to end the fighting peacefully.


	61. Chapter 61

I do not own

"You went where?" Phobos asked shocked by what they said

"Angelo's house , he was having a…party." Phoenix answered

"Do you not remember what happened last time, you attended a party?" Cedric asked looking at the teens.

"It was a truce party." Sydney said both the adult looked at them

"You went without doing anything...just like I said." Phobos said looking at Onyx who was playing with one of her daggers

"You did tell us to lay low." Harmony said fanning herself looking bored though she was nervous.

"Yes, but to go into enemy territory!" He yelled

"Nothing happened we all played nice, though there were several times we could have done something." Wolfe said from his spot in the floor.

"You might have played nice but what about the adults; you had her burn her own granddaughter! Could they not have drugged you!" Cedric said

"We did it so our parents thought we were playing nice, and since it worked they already paid for the tickets you are coming with us to our trip!" Oceana said getting off the couch and went to Cedric.

Sydney nudged Harmony who got up, walking to Phobos "She is right my king, plus you must see this to your advantage. Our parents just wanted us to play nice, though they will most likely find do something so that we will be back to the good little angels we are." She now was having him look at her, and she was combing his hair with her fingers playfully.

"I am tired of not having any girls, aren't you?" Wolfe asked whispering to Jason who nodded

"Girls, boy's I just want some action." He said sipping some of his water. He snapped his fingers which broke Phobos and Cedric out of the trance.

"When will we go to Meridian, and get followers? " Jason asked annoyed looking to Phobos

"We have only let you use your talents her haven't we?" Phobos asked looking at the boys who nodded

"Well girls, I am sure you can all keep out of trouble until Monday right?" Phobos asked as he made a portal and had his clothes change to his robes.

"Yeah, though playing some video game is not as fun as being a princess." Harmony said hand over her forehead and pouting.

"Sorry my song bird but I believe the Earth term is "boy's night out." Phobos said being the last to enter the portal and closing it.

"Great now what are we going to do?" Blaze asked getting off the couch she noticed Sydney was still on the couch thinking.

"Syd you okay?" She asked concerned before putting her hand on her forehead

Sydney nodded her head, holding her hand "Yeah, I just ate to much trying to outdo sugar queen at the party. I am going to watch Star Wars in one of the bed rooms." She looked to the others who nodded their heads.

Sydney put on the film but didn't watch it. She was remembering the talk she had with the rebel leader.

She was outside, the weather was now nice and warm she sat in some lawn chair enjoying the peace she got from nature. Though she did feel the vibrations from the music thumping out loud, she may have agreed with the party though truthfully she wanted to see her mother. It was such a long time since she saw her in that dark alley. She took off the bracelet her mother gave her, it connected them all, and it's what made The Heart of Darkness.

She heard the patio door open and she put her guard on as she put her bracelet back on. She noticed it was the rebel leader Caleb. She moved her feet from the chair across from her, and straightened up while nodding to him.

He thanked her and sat down, they just watched one another.

"Caleb." He said hand out in front of her

"I know who you are." She said looking from his hand to him, not sure of what he was doing though not letting it show.

"No, we know one another on the battlefield, not school terms." He moved his hand again

"Sydney." She shook his hand. She looked up upset that she could not see stars once again tonight.

Caleb noticed her frustration "Do you not care for my company?"

She took her eyes off the lit dark sky, "No, I was just looking at the stars is all."

He looked from her to the night sky "I don't see any, it's too bright." He said not sure what she was getting at.

"That's the point. I love Meridian at night, just to see stars not to hear car horns; I love the peace and quiet."

"From the castle, yes it would seem quite though let me assure you that it is not quite in the city. You can hear children cry themselves to sleep, people dying in the street and the stomping of soldiers who want to hurt the innocent and weak." He said looking at her mad

"Who says we don't want to stop it?" She said looking at him

He was put off by her question "What? You do not want to help, stop mocking what I am fighting for."

She smirked "That's what you are doing, we are fighting for prince Phobos and you are fighting for someone who hasn't even passed speech class. Does she really seem like royal material?"

"She has her faults, but she will grow from them."

Sydney shook her head "No, she will always be a naïve child, I mean truth be told if you hadn't showed Cedric's monster form she would already be rotting in the ground."

"That's a lie!" He said standing up, having those close to the window look at the, phones out.

"Oh really?" She looked at him moving her hair out the way "Face it she has childish views, some may seem good but will she be able to stand up in the court and speak her mind with the tone it demands? Has she even seen Meridian, all that needs to be redone? I mean we know how Phobos is the nicest of the cruelest rulers. Does she?"

Caleb had sat down "We could speak for her, we-"

"Speak for her?" She laughed "Whoever speaks for her and her will be kicked out of the meetings, who would take any proposition no matter how good if she cannot speak her mind?"

Caleb knew she was right, but Elyon at times still gets nervous talking to them. To talk to a whole crowd of people who really would need hop from her, would seem impossible. He then looked at her mad, how dare she have him question the true heir.

"I know what you're doing?"

She looked at him, bored "Talking to my enemy, though we know after this the fight is back on."

"You are having me switch sides, so you can hurt Cornelia."

She looked at him "Do I look like Harmony? She goes after her, I go after Will you are no concern of me." She relaxed back into her chair.

"I'm not important?" He asked shocked

She looked at him "Your smart and strong, but your no Raythor. Plus my mother taught me the only a non-spell is good for is giving you children and breaking your heart."

She got up with a wave as she left going back into the house. Caleb was about to go after her until he heard a noise .He looked down and saw a bracelet, he picked it up; obviously it was hers he looked at it. The steel wasn't from Earth but from Meridian, it was a simple bracelet most mothers gave it to their children.

He read her name out loud while swiping his thumb over the name, he wasn't a Orlando's house but a house. He saw his father, holding a bundle and strangely him.

"I want to see please." He pleaded with his father.

His father obliged, bending low "It's your little sister, Sydney your mother named her from where she's from Earth."

"Earth!" His young self yelled. He once again felt like he was being pulled, his hair was whipping across from his face.

"She is my daughter, you are not taking her from me !" He heard his father shout.

"You may have loved her, but the first sign of magic and you couldn't even look at her!" His mother shouted "Can you blame me, you aren't even around because of-"

"I am a Guardian; I can't stop protecting people because I have a child. No matter how much I want to." His father scoffed" Oh please , you have only been home more because of our children, it's as if your done with me!"

"Well maybe I am, did you think I just wanted an heir? You men aren't the only ones to want someone to follow after them."

Soon a cry was heard "I have to tend to OUR daughter!" His father said

"No, we need to finish this." She walked to the door smiling at Caleb "Can you take care of your sister for mommy and daddy, please?"

"Of course mom." He saw his little self-run into a nursery. He saw baby Sydney, she was crying and he saw a doll dropped. He picked it up and gave her a clean bottle "It's okay little Syd, mom and dad will stop fighting we will be a real family again. I promise I protected you didn't I?"

He picked the baby up with ease; the baby began to quite staring at her brother, playing with his hair. She didn't even want to eat, just have her brother close. They were both starting to fall asleep, him cradling her close and her having a lock of his hair around her finger. They heard glass break and the house shake with magic.

The baby cried and he held her close, going to hide away from either his parents fight, or the guards. It was his parents as he heard them yell at one another.

"Now I know how you feel!" His mother yelled

"No, that's not what I meant, please don't." His father pleaded The bedroom door opened and soon the closet door was open.

"Don't do this, they will miss one another." He heard his father say.

"Not with this spell." She picked the baby up out of his arms, she looked to Caleb. "I love you, do know that baby." She kissed him on the forehead then wiping away her tears.

He heard her say some words he did not recognize and then a bright light. Now he saw a room that looked like the nursery rooms he saw at the mall, Nerissa was putting the baby in the expensive looking crib "This is our now home, baby." She said this while crying.

He dropped the bracelet and was soon back on the porch "Oh sorry, I tripped." A boy from his math class said.

"No, it's okay."

Sydney came in, she smiled when she saw her bracelet and picked it up and left without a word, though she gave a sigh of relief.

Sydney looked at her bracelet "He looked daze, did he try to have one of the girls use their magic on it? She inspected it not a scratch, he probably tried something and it shocked him. She liked her idea of why he was so stunned to see her. She felt Blaze snuggle up to her "Can we go sneak up on the boys?"

"No, let them have their night, besides" She got up heading to her closet "It is Friday night so I say we hang out and watch guys drool over us and get hit by jealous girlfriends."

Blaze smiled glad she could get her friend out of funk "Awesome."


	62. Chapter 62

I do not own

The Harems came back to the house they had just came back from the mall, movie theatre and park.

"That was fun!" Oceana said as they walked into a bedroom they used to lounge around.

"You're telling me." Harmony said smiling and sitting on the circular bed.

"So, it's midnight, what now?" Blaize asked looking at the clock, after sitting on the circular bed.

They all shrugged, looking to one another

"Wow, we spent so much time planning I don't know what to do now." Sydney said

"Well, we could bake some cookies." Oceana suggested. She was on her back while her legs were up, moving around in the air.

Harmony played with her sister's hair "How about we do some random cosplay?" She suggested. She looked to her sister's, and they smiled.

Phoenix, and Harmony got up running to the closet, Blaize went to the computer and opened a folder that had their cosplay ideas. It also had Harmony's alterations if they wanted to do a reference.

Oceana went and got the wigs, and other accessories out. She looked to Onyx and Sydney who were undressing first.

Onyx was being put in a black leather outfit. She was going to be Baroness, from GI Joe. Sydney was putting on a warrior skirt; she was going to be Xena the Warrior Princess.

It took an hour for them to be in costume, Oceana and Harmony were circling them to make sure they were good. Oceana was moving her hand through Onyx's hair.

"Baroness's hair doesn't have any bounce or curl when she is fighting; we need to change your hair color to." She said frustrated.

"If that's the only thing that is wrong, I will totally be okay with that." Onyx said going to look in the mirror.

The fake glasses were great, red snake seemed in the right spot on her chest. The gun seemed like the one she used.

"I still don't get why you won't be Baroness from the movie?" Harmony said going online to find a picture.

"The classics are great." Onyx said while posing as Blaize took her picture.

After ten different poses, Onyx took off the clothes and put on a robe tying it. "Who's next?"

"I'll go." Phoenix said getting out of her clothes. Onyx was taking pictures of Sydney as Xena. Though after the first one she stopped.

"What's wrong?" She asked worried

"I thought Xena has a row of braid, like a crown in a way." Onyx said putting the camera down and looking it up.

"Really are you sure?" Sydney said and going to the compute, she gave raised an eyebrow to Oceana who also went to the computer.

"See, a little crown." Onyx said

"Guess your right." She said looking at the picture

"Look at that one though." Oceana said

"Yeah, she doesn't have the crown though." Onyx said biting a little bit of nail

"I guess because this one isn't a close up." Sydney said

Onyx looked at Sydney "It's your cosplay."

"Is it possible ?" Syd asked Oceana

"Yeah, just let me try it a few times." Oceana said with a smile

"Alright, let's finish the pictures."

"I still need a red hat for Madame Red's outfit." Phoenix said looking at herself in the mirror.

At The castle

Phobos was sitting on his throne watching as Wolfe, and Jason were beating Vathek.

"Where is the resistance hiding ?" Jason asked walking to Vathek, who was coughing up blood. Jason had just used his power and sent flying into the wall.

"I would not know I stand with the King." Vathek said looking to Phobos

"He really wants to do this the hard way." Wolfe said from the couch as three girls were next to him. He named them and gave them his brand along with Phobos`s.

China on his left was rubbing left side, Roxie on his right, and Angel was on his lap. China was a new girl at the whorehouse. She was getting the dudes who got off by hitting. Roxie approached him saying she would love to be by the side of the heir of Phobos. Angel he took off the streets.

He picked Angel up, putting her in his spot. He nodded to Jason who went to sit on his own couch. He kissed his concubine, he named Robin, and while kissing him he was moving his hand up Cherry's thigh. He was smiling in the kiss as he heard her giggling.

"Why are you protecting them, Caleb sold you out?" Wolfe yelled, while kicking at him.

He shook his head "Why else would he not visit this world?"

"To protect the princess." Vathek wheezed out.

Wolfe laughed "Protect her?" He looked Jason "Let me borrow your phone." Jason had to move Cherry's hand out his pants so he could get his phone out. He tossed it to him.

Wolfe went to the picture section and showed several of Elyon. He showed Elyon dancing with her friends, him and Jason along with the Harem as well.

"We party with them, Elyon is quite the dancer."

"She is fraternizing with you!" Vathek said betrayed

"Oh she is not only fraternizing, though I am sure she will still wear white on her wedding day." Wolfe whispered to Vathek with a wink.

Vathek got up with what little strength he had, Wolfe used his training and took him with ease.

"My king, may I request Raythor's presence?" Wolfe asked looking to Phobos.

Phobos nodded, Wolfe went to his couch "Go and get Raythor find a maid, I want you to recognize the path." He said taking the hand of China. She nodded, bowed to Phobos and Cedric and left.

"What other info is he withholding?" Phobos asked

Wolfe looked to Vathek, "Aren't you going to answer him?" He asked taking a knife out of his pocket and stabbed Vathek's hand.

Wolfe was looking at Phobos waiting for his signal, while staring at his king he was digging the knife into the flesh while twisting it.

Once Phobos got up, and walked down his thrown he nodded his head. Wolfe pulled it out fast, and stared at him.

"They think he is your son." Vathek said while holding his hand.

Jason laughed "Wolfe and Phobos related, that's a joke."

They gave him a look; they then looked to the door. Raythor went first and bowed to Phobos.

"My king."

"Raythor it seems you were training a traitor. You will have him for a week after that Onyx shall use him." Phobos said "I shall see my sons later." He said with a smirk while looking at the two.

Raythor looked at the two boy's once the door was closed. "You did not tell me you were his child."

Wolfe shrugged "I didn't want special attention." He walked over to his couch and the girls started kissing him.

"Prince or no prince, I shall still expect you at the same time." Raythor said nodding to him and then left the room.

Cedric was sitting on Miranda's bed ,he was looking around the room. "You still miss the traitor." Phobos spit out.

Cedric jumped up "My King."

"Since this is no longer in use,I was going to give it to one of the boy's."

Cedric sighed "That would be best."

"Anything you want to save, though it would be best if you didn't." Phobos asked while watching as Cedric picked things up.

"Yes your right my king, I shall tell them to purge this room immediately." Cedric said bowing to him and leaving the room.

Phobos left the room in disgust, he headed for his room passing his rooms. He was thinking of his Harem when someone kissed him on the cheek.

He pushed the person away "What the hell are you doing?"

Jaime looked at him ready to cry, she slowly got up. "My King ?" She stuttered out

"Do not touch me again." He said looking at her disgusted

"My king ?" She asked looking at him as he walked to his room. he looked at herself in a window, the young spell was still on her. Why was he mad, he never showed anger to her.

"He is just mad at the rebels." She said to herself while getting up and brushing herself off.

She walked into the room and smiled at the other occupants of the room. She sat on the bed frowning, while playing with her black hair.

"Aww what's wrong did the prince come to his senses and decided to toss you out?" Pepper teased with a smile while coming out the bathroom. Her hair was still wet from the bath, you could hear the other's taking their bath..

Jamie looked at Pepper, she was here when she first worked in the castle as a maid and she was seven. Though she also had a youth potion, she looked nineteen, though she acted her age.

"No, something is wrong." Jamie said looking at her.

Pepper rolled her eyes, lying on the bed "Please, you haven't been here long enough to get him out of a real dark mood." She said getting up and putting on a see through robe, it was cut to go a little past her knees.

She played with her hair a little bit and headed out the room. She went to his bedroom and opened the door with out knocking.

She smiled at seeing is clothes on the floor and heard water. She came just in time, she took off her robe and went in. She watched as the flowers turned to life and started washing him. She went over to the little table, grabbing a bottle of oil he liked.

She rubbed it allover her hands and started to massage him. She smiled as he moaned.

"Dig your nails into me." Phobos said with closed eyes.

"My King." She said looking at him.

He opened his eyes and looked at her mad "Did I ask you?"

She shook her head, frightened "No my king but-"

"I didn't ask for you so why did you come ?" He asked and he grabbed her arm roughly.

Pepper looked at her arm, it was bleeding. "Please, I am bleeding." She said while trying to pry his fingers off her.

"I have no use for you." Phobos said and dropping her getting out the bath.

Pepper held her bleeding arm, you could see three scratches. "My king, what are you talking about?" She asked frightened.

Phobos said a spell and soon Pepper started to feel tired and weak. She looks at her arm and he is shocked to see it saggy and see spots. She gets up, to hear several pops and felt pain as she went to the water.

She screamed, she aged, Phobos had taken off the spell. She was too old to find a husband. She would die alone.

Phobos put on his robes and grabbed Pepper, "Bring them to me."

Jamie and the other girls looked at one another. Pepper has never screamed liked that when being in his room. They looked at the door, while also stepping back when the doorknob was turning.

"Oh my god." Rose said looking at an old woman who looked like Pepper.

"Run." Pepper said looking at them before her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she fell to the floor.

They all started screaming though some started grabbing clothes and ran out the room. Other's went into hiding, in the castle though he found all but one.

Rose I am not going to hurt you, I am going to spare you." Phobos said walking closer to her hiding spot.

Rose hugged herself, not coming out and covering her mouth. She screamed when Phobos`s jeweled hand grabbed her arm.

"Please don't. Please!" She begged

"I said I will spare you."

She looked at him through her tears "Why?"

"I need a maid for my girls in the other world." He said opening a portal and they walked into the house.

He pushed her into a room "Do not leave this room." He left and went up the stairs. He heard giggling and followed the noise.

He smiled when Onyx bumped into him in a black corset, and a thong. He at first did not realize why they wanted to wear them, but he truly appreciated it.

"Just the girl I wanted." He kissed her, while fondling her, he broke the kiss. "Make me bleed." He picked her up bridal style and headed to his bedroom.


	63. Chapter 63

I do not own

"That was wonderful." Onyx said cuddling up to Phobos as he covered them both with blankets.

"Yes, it was." Phobos said with a smile on his face

They went asleep.

Jason was woken up by the cold , he looked up "What the hell!"

He looked around and saw Raythor staring at him, blanket in his hand.

"What the hell Raythor?"

"You may be the runt of the litter, but you still have to train." He headed out the room.

Jason was speechless, his mind still processing things. "…Runt!"

He got up, having to move limbs off him. He headed to his balcony, he shivered the sun wasn't even up.

He went back into bed, and limbs started covering him. He went back to sleep, enjoying himself.

Training Room

Raythor waited for Wolfe to finish his run. He was proud of him, the boy went from being last to third place.

"Pup!"

Wolfe stopped and headed for him, hearing people snicker, he knew not to argue though. "Yes sir?"

"Where is the runt?"

Wolfe shrugged "I don't know…asleep maybe."

Raythor nodded, yelled what they were supposed to be doing and headed upstairs.

He got a maid to get ice cold water, he thanked them and headed into the young prince's room.

He only saw bodies; they were all under the sheets. He shook his head and dumped the water on every body.

He heard a combination of male and female screams, and stepped back as they all got out of bed.

"Are you crazy? I can catch my death!" Jason yelled while holding himself

Raythor grabbed him by his ear and they headed out the room "You're late!"

"Can I at least put some clothes on?" He pleaded

"You gave up that choice." Raythor said heading to the training room.

Raythor pushed him to the track "Thirty laps, thirty crunches, four hour of wall sits, then you can join the others in their task. You will make up for what you did earlier."

Jason groaned "I'm naked." He even did a little spin

"I gave you a chance." Raythor said while getting his whip off his waist.

"I'm getting clothes." Jason said while yawning and heading up the stairs.

Raythor used his whip on him.

"Son of a bitch!" Jason yelled while falling to the ground

Everyone laughed at him

"Get up!" Raythor yelled using the whip on him.

At Earth

Caleb was thinking of what he saw. He was frustrated, Sydney was his sister. He already fought against his mother, but now he is fighting against his sister.

"This is messed up." He said pulling his hair

"Yeah, most kids our age are worrying about tests, though we are fighting for a world." Angelo said sitting next to him.

"I wish that was my only problem." Caleb said looking at him distressed

"What's wrong?" He asked concerned

"At your party I found something out."

Angelo looked at him concerned "What happened? Did they attack you?"

"No, I found out Sydney is… my little sister." Caleb said looking at Angelo

Angelo looked at him "What?"

Caleb got up "We were both outside, and we talked and she left, and I was about to leave until I found this bracelet. I picked it up and read it, while also saying her name. Next thing I know I am somewhere watching my parents argue over me and her. She is still in the crib, so it's not like she remembers."

"What if she does?" Will asked entering the room.

They both jumped at seeing her and Cornelia.

"You're her brother?" Cornelia asked coming over to him in concern.

"Yes, I found out at the party." He said sitting down in his chair again

Cornelia started to massage his shoulders. "What if she knows that you're related and doesn't care?"

"Well I don't either." Caleb said firm

"Great, not only do we have the same type of powers, Oceana and us two have drama, but you and the leader of the Harem are siblings." Will said sitting on Angelo's lap.

"I know, I can't wrap my head around it." Caleb said getting up mad

"If she doesn't address it, then you won't talk about it." Elyon said while wiping her eyes.

Caleb nodded.

Harem House

Sydney woke up early, she threw some clothes on. She put the dark heart inside her and headed out.

She went to an alley and called for her mother, she didn't have to wait long.

Nerissa smiled at seeing her child, though stopped at seeing her distressed.

She held her a if she was four "What's wrong my child?"

"Caleb is alive."

"I know." Nerissa said kissing her forehead "How do you know?" She asked looking at her daughter

"Well we keep watch on Will's group like you asked. Though they don't like that." She said looking to the ground ready to cry

"Why, what happened?" Nerissa asked concerned and having her daughter look at her.

"They used their powers on Harmony?" She said now crying

"What!" Nerissa yelled she unintentionally used magic so thunder struck

"Harmony was talking to this new student Caleb, Cornelia told her to back off, she didn't you know Harmony." She said with a smirk while looking at her mother ,liking how she was getting her.

"What happened?" Nerissa asked concerned

"Well she was walking outside, you know since its getting warmer." Nerissa nodded "She was soon attacked by tree roots, along with leaves."

"Oh my god. My baby." Nerissa said putting a hand over her heart. "Is she okay?"

Sydney soon started crying "Baby please tell me." She asked rubbing her daughter back

"Her leg is broken."

"What!" Nerissa screeched so loudly windows broke

"Mom-"

"I'm going to kill that bitch!" Nerissa yelled it wasn't starting to turn cloudy outside

"Your son, my brother is dating her." Sydney said

Nerissa shook her head "Not anymore."

She disappeared.

Sydney called Oceana "Pick p! Pickup!" She stressed while hearing the ring

"Hello?" Oceana groaned out

"If you want Cornelia dead, break Harmony's leg."

Oceana was fully awake now "Alright." She hung up and looked at her sleeping sister. She moved the covers lightly off her sister and picked the right leg.

She put her hand above it, and moved her hand back and forth, feeling the blood moving. She kissed her sister's forehead, and formed her hand into a fist. She smiled when the leg broke and she looked to her sister, still sleeping.

She moved over to Phoenix, she opened one eye "What?"

"Mom needs to believe Harmony's leg is broke, if it is she'll kill Cornelia." Oceana whispered looking to Harmony's leg. Blood was already clotting

Phoenix nodded and went to get wraps, and gently put the leg up, in the wraps.

They propped it on a pillow.

"How's my baby?" Nerissa asked near tears

They stepped aside "She is heavily on medication." Phoenix said

"That bitch! I will capture her and torture her." Nerissa said while gently waking her daughter.

"Mom…what are-" She started screaming in pain

"I know baby, momma will make it all better. After I heal you I will kill that little bitch."

Nerissa kissed her forehead and did a healing spell on her.

"Thank you mom." Harmony said before falling asleep again.

"Cornelia will no longer be apart of your lives." She kissed her sleeping daughter, and kissed and hugged the others.

"Where is Onyx?" She asked looking around

"She was so mad; he was bringing dead pets back to life. So she is meditating." Oceana said

Nerissa nodded "That's good. I will try to keep her alive long enough for her." She disappeared.

At School

"They aren't here again." Hay Lin said with a smile

"That could be a good or a bad thing." Elyon said looking around

"I at least know I can go to the bathroom in peace." Cornelia said getting up and heading to the bathroom.

Cornelia was washing her hands and looked at herself in the mirror.

"Vain Bitch!" A voice yelled surrounding the bathroom

Cornelia looked around scared, she headed for the door. She got electrocuted when she touched the handle.

It went through her entire system, and she dropped to the floor. She screamed in pain.

"Hurt my daughter!" The voice yelled

Cornelia looked up to see Nerissa, she really looked like the witch she was.

Nerissa threw more lightning bolts, each more powerful than the other. She then touched her shoulder, and let the electricity flow through her body.

"Please." Cornelia begged dropping to the ground, spitting out blood.

Nerissa used her magic and put Cornelia in a necklace. She then had a fake Cornelia come out.

"I want you to write a note saying how you never want to see Caleb again. In the note, you will also put that you no longer want to be a guardian, because it is taking up your time. You will tell Will she is an incompetent leader; Irma is an idiot, Taranee that she is a nobody, and Hay Lin will most likely be killed. You will tell Elyon that she is not fit to be queen; she is useless. Do you understand?"

Cornelia bowed "Yes, my queen anything else?"

"Yes, tell Angelo that he is an idiot for not choosing Oceana. That Will is a girl who will go to the next guy." Nerissa said disappearing.

Cornelia went back to her table, and they smiled at her.

"There you are I was getting worried." Caleb said smiling at her "Were through." She told each of the guardians what Nerissa told her, grabbed her tray and sat by herself."

They were all shocked and she left the cafeteria.

"What just happened?" Caleb asked

"I…don't…know." Elyon said starting to tear up.

"Aren't you glad we came to school?" Onyx asked looking to everyone

"Yes, quite happy." Phobos said

"I think it would be great if she was one of us." Oceana said putting a red sucker in her mouth.

"What?" Phoenix asked looking at her

"You know, as a lap dog." Oceana said

"My bag is getting heavy." Harmony said with a smile

"Good, get her." Phobos said heading to his class.

They nodded "Mother did wonderful." Onyx said

"Yep, so is it a copy or her hypnotized?" Phoenix asked curious

"Who cares, let's get her initiated." Harmony said going to the table.

"I'll get the camera." Oceana said grabbing Onyx's hand and headed for her locker.

"Hi, mind if I sit here?" Harmony asked

She felt the eyes of the cafeteria on her. The Guardians were watching as well.

"Of course not, it was about time that both you and I ruled this school."

Harmony laughed

"Honey, you're not the queen." Sydney said coming to the table

"You are like the princess and after Oceana." Harmony said sitting down

Sydney already sat down "So how did Angelo get out of jail?"

"The oracle, he redid everything." Cornelia said

With Oceana and Onyx

Oceana opened her locker and looked at a bottle that was red and smelled exotic.

"Something from mom." Onyx said taking the bottle out

Oceana grabbed the note "Remember a non spell is good for sex and kids nothing else. Love Mom."

Oceana smiled and put the note in her bra. "What does it do?"

"With each drop the love gets crazier. Put a drop in a drink; dip a strand of your hair keep until drink changes to color of your hair."

"So two drops?" Oceana asked interested

Onyx shrugged "I want to experiment on Caleb and Elyon."

"Alright let's do it."

They headed to the cafeteria "How are we going to get them to drink something we give them?" Oceana asked

"We have to get them to leave." She thought about it, and looked to Oceana "What teachers still like them?"

"The teacher who is dating Will's mother." Oceana said

"Alright, let's hope it reacts fast to the hair.?" Onyx said taking vials out with labels.

Oceana looked at them "How did yo- Know what never mind."

Onyx headed to Phobos`s classes. "I need you to put a spell on a teacher so he calls the Guardians."

"Alright, what teacher?" Phobos asked interested

"Mr. Stevens." Onyx said

"Alright." He said going to that teacher.

Oceana watched as they left their table, she made sure people weren't watching and she used the vials of hair. The drinks changed the color of brown, blond and black from her own hair.

She left the table and waited for the results. Onyx came raising back and they sat at the table with their friends.

"Ready the camera." Onyx said

Oceana first filmed other students waiting for the breakups.

"What!" Will asked crying

"I told you, I'm done Will. I thought of you and Oceana, and as long as I have been with you I haven't been as happy. Oceana makes me smile, hell, she makes everyone smile, I want to be with her. I am sorry, I will always treasure our time together." He kissed her forehead and went to their table.

Everyone was speechless, Oceana slowly put down the camera "Oceana I want to be with you. I am sorry I broke your heart and hurt you. Please go out with me. You don't have to answer now."

He kissed her hand and left the cafeteria. Everyone was speechless even the teachers. Everyone went through out the day, though watched the Harem and Will's group.

"Interesting day." Phobos said watching as Cornelia poured his wine.

They all went to bed; Cornelia was sleeping down stairs in the maid rooms.

"I have the perfect blackmail for Cornelia that will break Will, and her mom." Sydney said smiling

The girls looked at her interested, with eyebrows raised.

"Cornelia plus Mr. Stevens plus love potion and timing equal distraught mother and a lawsuit."

"I love it." Harmony said jumping up and down and Oceana started jumping with her.


	64. Chapter 64

I do not own

"Alright Cornelia you want to be one of us?" Sydney asked at the table.

"Yep." Cornelia said from the table.

Sydney threw a knife at her "Mistress is how you will address us except Oceana , she is princess."

Oceana nodded while sitting on Phobos`s lap on his right was Onyx.

"Since it's a half day, what will you girls be doing?" Phobos asked as Onyx fed him.

"Do some filming, hang around." Phoenix said

Harmony hit the table "Oh my God! We have to go shopping for the cruise!"

"Oh Shit, I can't believe we forgot and since it's coming up. Shit." Blaize said "Alright, let's start talking about outfits while getting dressed."

Phobos started to get up; Harmony went over to him pushing him into his chair. She sat on his lap "Nope, you will have to see wait and see." She kissed him and he circled his arms around her.

"Ok time for school." Phoenix said grabbing her sister.

Phobos was enjoying the moments of the kiss until he saw blond.

"Girl's you forgot your pet."

Onyx came back connecting the leash to the necklace she was wearing.

"You boy's will have to go shopping on your own." Onyx said stopping in front of him.

She went to his ear "Don't forget the whip and handcuffs." She licked him down to his chest. She left as he growled.

"Why would Cornelia not want to be with us?" Hay Lin asked as they walked to school

"I don't know!" Will yelled pushing past them

"I feel sorry for Will, I mean Cornelia and I was hitting a rough patch but it was mutual." Caleb said having an arm around Elyon.

"She didn't have to be so mean about it." Elyon said leaning on his shoulder

"I can't believe you guys; Cornelia is your best friend and you!" Irma said looking to Caleb "You two are meant to be, you two should go and ask her if it s ok and console her." Irma said

"Irma, don't start!" Elyon said having her and Caleb walk ahead of them

Phobos Class

Oceana was writing her friends name's first and last and concentrating.

Since it was a half day, teachers were leaving students to their own devices, getting prepared for the meeting.

"What are you doing?" Sydney asked amused

Harmony looked up from Cedric's laptop, though realized Sydney wasn't talking to her.

"Oh." Oceana said giving the paper to Sydney "The Guardians call themselves W.I.T.C.H."

Onyx snorted "Yeah right, like their witches."

Oceana shook her head "W-I-T-C-H. It's the combination of their first names. So I was doing it for our names and look." She said pointing the edge of the paper

"Phobos`s Harem." The girls said before looking at Oceana

"Wow, we were like born for him." Onyx said smiling

"Yeah, that's what I thought." Oceana said

"Nice." Harmony said going back to the laptop.

"So how will we make sure Will doesn't get home?" Onyx asked

"Have Cornelia call her, and tell her that it was all an act that fooled even me. She talked to Sydney and Sydney will at least talk to you. We knock her out, and say she passed out.

To make sure we are all in the clear we will all be somewhere public as well." Harmony said

"Except one of us, sadly can't be you baby." Sydney said kissing her sister's forehead.

"Just film it really good." Harmony said with a sad tone

Sydney nodded "Alright we make a copy of Cornelia, she talks to Will, we still Susan's number."

"I got it while we were in the principal office." Phoenix said writing the number down

"Awesome." Sydney looked from the paper to Cornelia "I need you to be at Will's house in her mother's bedroom."

Cornelia nodded

The bell rang

"Alright Blaize you will call her, and you call Will."

Cornelia nodded and he called Will "Hi Will, I have to tell you something."

"What?" She answered mad

"Will I am so sorry for what happened to you. It was all an act, and I hated what happened. I didn't know Caleb would just go with Elyon. I just didn't want him to get hurt since I'm spying on the Harem."

"Cornelia we didn't decide on that!" Will said concerned

"I know I wanted to do this by myself. I am sorry for what Angelo said and did. I am truly hurt by what Caleb and Elyon did. Let's talk about it me and you, let's meet at the mall."

"Alright." Will said slamming her locker heading to the mall.

They made a fake copy and sent her to Will.

Onyx and Fake Cornelia made it to Will's apartment; Onyx used her magic to unlock the door. They entered and she locked the door "Go to the bedroom."

Cornelia nodded and did what she was told.

Onyx checked the camera, it was working fine. She looked at her phone "Alright they gave him three drops, and said where you would be three minutes ago." She said to herself and then began thinking how long it would take him to get here.

She heard tires screech, she headed to the window he was tripping out of his car.

She ran to the bedroom, going into the closet "Remember dirty hard sex." She headed into the closet jut as there was pounding on the door.

Cornelia ran to the door "Hey Mr. Stevens." He picked her up having her legs go around his waist as he headed for the couch.

"No! I want the bedroom of your girlfriend." She said in his ear

He growled and headed for the bedroom.

Onyx waited for him to take hi pants off and then began filming.

"Suck my cock, you little whore!" He said pulling her hair and forcing her mouth on him.

Onyx waited for it to get good. Though wondered what surprise Phobos had for her.

"God you're tight, unlike Susan." He said fingering her

"Fuck me!" She said moving her moth off him

Onyx texted "Call her." she began filming again.

Sydney called Susan

"Hello?"

" , I hate to tell you this but I am worried about your boyfriend. You see it is a half day and I saw him offer a ride to Cornelia. I at home and I saw him; Cornelia isn't near us only Will is. It could just me worrying to much but I am curious what your boyfriend is doing with an underage girl at an empty apartment."

Susan was silent at first processing the information "…Will is home."

"I did not see her with him, and I called my other friends and they saw most of her old friends at the Chinese food place.

Susan got up grabbing her keys "Thank you Sydney." She hung up and headed to her car.

"On her way." Sydney texted just as she saw Will

Phoenix and Blaize were at the alleyway "Ready?" Phoenix asked Blaize

Blaize nodded and she waited for a waiter to come, she moved a can in front of him.

They tripped and he fell, soon other things fell. She smiled when a plate was in the air, she moved the plate so it hit Will, hard in the face.

"Oh my God Will!" Sydney yelled running to the girl

Others followed her "Someone call for help!" One woman yelled

Will's house

Susan ran out the elevator and was searching for her keys when she realized the door was open.

She remembered what Sydney said and got her phone out just in case. She quietly walked into her home. She heard springs, along with moans. She shook her head, silently crying, she made sure the phone was on video.

She opened the door wider, and dropped the phone.

"Steven what the hell!" She screamed ,he looked at her though didn't stop.

"Susan care to make it a threesome?" He asked still pumping into Cornelia

"You sick son of a bitch! Your going to jail!" She picked up her phone and made sure it recorded not only Steven but Cornelia.

"Cornelia how could you? You're a minor!"

Cornelia shrugged "Shouldn't you be at work?" She teased and kissed him.

Susan ran out the room calling Cornelia's parents, cops and the principal.

Cornelia' mother came "Susan what the hell are you talking about!" She said meeting her at the door

"They haven't stopped!" She said crying

Elizabeth went to the room, but stopped when she saw her little girl, riding her teacher. The way they were acting, they were in their own little world.

"Cornelia Hale stop that this instant!" She grabbed her daughter, though she started fighting.

"No, I'm still horny." Cornelia groaned

Steven followed though that's when the cops showed, arresting him.

2 days later

"Ok so last place this is the cafeteria." Sarah said to the new student

"Cool, I see my family." Wolfe said heading to the table.

Sarah grabbed his arm "Wait your with them?" She asked with a smile

Wolfe began peeling her fingers off him "Yes, now if you excuse me." He headed to the table and began smiling at them and greeting them.

"Come for the last two months of school." Jason said laughing and shaking his head

"I believe I can kick your ass." Wolfe joked

"How was training?" Oceana asked

Jason groaned, Wolfe laughed

"So what happened while we were training?" Jason asked noticing Cornelia wasn't at the table. Will wasn't either, Irma looked mad, Hay Lin looked sad, and Taranee was pouring her emotion into studying. He noticed the queen was with Caleb.

"Where's rich boy?" Wolfe asked

"Waiting for Oceana's answer." Blaize said taking some starburst from her.

"I feel we missed out." Jason said with a pout

"Don't worry since your new I am sure you will get bits of the real deal." Harmony said playing with his hair.


	65. Chapter 65

I do not own

"So what songs are you guys playing?" Sydney asked as her and Onyx left the practice room.  
"We know we are doing Halestorms version of Bad Romance,Paramamore, and some classic rock." Jason said reading from his notebook.  
"I'm shocked Bubbles isn't wanting you guys to do j-pp or K-pop." Onyx said after drinking some tea.  
Jason chuckled "She keeps asking about it."  
With the Adults  
"We have the other performers, food picked out and stage we need now is send out invitations and costumes." Angel, Phoenix's mother says looking to the other mothers and brothers.  
"I thought the children were playing,why do we need other performers?" Phobos asked  
"They can't play all night,they still need to be good hosts." Serena, Onyx's mother said she looked to put her hand on his "Darling I know you loved that dog, but you must move can even get a puppy, it would be about time your sons have some can call it Jr."  
Phobos was snickering,Serena gave him a harsh look. "You should not be making fun of him he is truly hurting." She said mad at him  
"Your right, heaven knows my brother loved that dog."  
Cedric gave him the meanest look ever though.  
"Heading to school!" One of the kids yelled as the door slammed.  
At school  
The guardians except Cornelia, were wondering what all the excited whispers were all asked her fried June.  
"You can't be that out of the loop!" She said shocked  
Irma nodded her head slowly wanting her friend to get to the shook her head looking at her friend in went on her phone and looked in her email.  
"You have to stop hanging with your other friends, you used to be in the know." She smiled and showed Irma her phone.  
"The year is up!"  
Us Angels are having a party invitation only, we will be having two fun and Hawaiian party! At Harmony and Oceana's house summer ,water guns, water balloons and games.  
At Angel's Heaven (home) Hawaiian theme, grass skirts will be provide along with drinks non alcoholic and we will be roasting two pigs and having exotic fruit such as star apple.  
Entertainment not only are we performing but so are LMFAO,The Who,Owl City, cast of Wicked with Idina Menzel , and Pussycat only will we be performing in our own band but dancing and singing in others.  
Congratulations June Love you're invited!  
Sign Angels,Wolfe and Jason

Instead of Wolfe's name it was a paw rolled her eyes calling themselves angels, they were witches.  
"They must be spending a fortune."  
June shook her head "Harmony's mother taunt some of the pussycat dancer when they were younger and introduced them to one 's mother is a party organizer,The Who and Owl city work with Jason's Father and Harmony's 's dad helped win a case for LMFAO but he didn't take money just a favor."  
The other guardians came at explaining the money  
"How do you know that?" Taranee asked  
June rolled her eyes,taking fashion magazine out of her bag. "A special section just to celebrate, the principal is happy since the school is 't you guys know anything?"  
"That was Cornelia's thing." Elyon said sad,Caleb comforted her.  
"Oh yeah, have you guys talked to her?" June asked uncomfortable  
They all shook their heads "Her parents sent her to Britain a strict christian school."  
"Wow, she doesn't even get to stay in the country." June said "Good news is how that sick teacher is in jail with no parole and his teacher license is revoked."  
Yeah." Will said  
June rubbed Will's shoulder "How are you and your mom holding up?"  
Will shrugged "She is focusing on work, she wants to move apartments."  
"I understand."  
Soon you heard cheers, and they all looked to see the "Angels" walking didn't even glance at them, though they didn't care except June.  
She ran toward them "Angels! Angel! Please could you do an interview for the school paper?"  
"Why not, how about during lunch, we get to leave to eat with some of the members who are coming." Harmony said  
"Oh my god! I get to eat with some famous people, thank you!" She hugged each of them though Onyx she hugged Wolfe he winked at her.  
They kept walking and you saw that Angelo was carrying everybody's bags and had a smile on his face.  
Will could hear her hear break like a cracking mirror, she excused herself and ran to the bathroom.  
Class before lunch  
Phoenix tossed a piece of paper at Wolfe's he was sleeping he didn't feel kept on doing it until she crumbled a whole piece of paper at him.  
He stirred and moved up when the paper touch his looked up confused feeling paper bits on looked at his classmates wondering who did it until he saw Phoenix with a message.  
"Pay Attention!"  
He rolled his eyes and looked back to the board only to see the teacher in front of him.  
" 's,Phoenix is right you need to pay attention in my do I need to tell your father?"  
The class watched with interest, he sat up in his chair "I won't fall asleep."  
She nodded her head and continued teaching.  
Phobos he was passing back grades and frowned when approaching Taranne. "You are slipping."  
She looked at the paper and froze it was a C, and it wasn't a just out to get her C, but read the paper which was hard since, she was shaking the paper.  
She felt panicky,sick and was sweating a lot has been studying more, it's not like they could go to Harem, were changing things fast that people actually ratted them out.A little girl had screamed when she showed up, more and more people were wanting to be soldiers.  
She shook her head and stayed in her seat as the bell smiled she finally slipped up and he wasn't the only one were worried about her and with this grade so would her parents.  
"Taranee, the lunch bell rang." He said behind her ,liking how she jumped.  
"I got a C." She said  
"It's a strong C." He countered  
"I got a C." She repeated near tears.  
Wolfe came in "Hey dad you said we would go shopping."  
"Yes, your you must eat." He said leaving telling her to close the door.  
The boys were driving to the mall,Phobos thought about the he parked the car and they headed to the mall he called her parents.  
"Yes?" Theresa asked  
"Hello,this is and I sadly had to get Taranne a C, she seemed so distraught I wanted to change it to a low B."  
The boys looked at Phobos as if he lost his mine.  
"What? Oh my god is she okay?" Theresa asked concerned  
"Well I had to force her to go to lunch and she was close to teachers and I feel concerned about her behavior, she is pouring herself in her books and with that tragedy with her friend.I feel that she will breakdown soon."  
"Really, I have noticed she has changed even ignoring that boy she likes." She admitted  
"Yes, well the kids are going to the movies and I can't chaperone myself.I was hoping I could get in contact with your son,I would like to pay him to watch them.I think a new group of friends will help your daughter's behavior."  
"It would be nice for her to go out and as long as my son is watching her and your children are good.I will have my son call you tonight." She said with a smile  
"Alright, I will be waiting." He hung up.  
"Did you hit your head or lose some blood ?" Jason asked concerned  
"No, I am separating the is weak and with you all being good and having a good time she will slowly want to come over to us."  
"What about the mom squad?" Wolfe asked with a smile  
"Her parents are smart and good, and plus it's like they can smell weakness as well and know they can use Taranee." Phobos said  
At home  
"We all agreed they are unaccountable friends!" Serena yelled at Phobos  
"I know we did." Phobos said while rubbing her arms to calm her down.  
"Think about it have seen that girl, she has a lot of money and she is just so weak willed.I...feel her so called friends are taking advantage of her." He said looking at the mom squad.  
"Poor thing." Rose, Sydney's mother said  
"Yes, and I must agree that they have not been paying much attention to her.I feel she is truly stressed." Phobos said  
"I...do not mind as much that she will be going she was one chaperone will not do." Victoria said  
"What about Jared? He is still paying off school, I will offer to pay for his rent and car for three months." Harmony's mother said looking at the moms  
"I like him, plus you know it's safe if their is a doctor around." Onyx's mother said  
"So were all in agreement then good." Phobos said as his phone rang  
He excused himself to answer "Hello?"  
"Yeah, hey this is Peter, you want to offer me a job?"  
"Yes, I need you to chaperone and not only will I pay you personal but I will pay for your date with a limo." Phobos heard something break  
"Your not fucking with me are you?"  
"No, I just want to compensate you for using this Friday is all."  
"I will totally take the job!" Peter yelled excited  
"Great, the limo will pick you and your sister up tomorrow at eight."  
"Eight alright." Peter said writing the information down  
"Good also, I will be giving you the credit card."  
"For the movies got ya."  
"That and for dinner, your choice before or after the since it's a large group you will have help with is Harmony's cousin, a doctor."  
"Alright, thank are amazing why couldn't you have been around when I was going to school!" Peter yelled  
Phobos laughed and said bye  
Mom squad  
"This is so frustrating." Rose said  
"I know, why can't we have some more boys around." Victoria said  
"Why do we need more boys around?" Phobos asked coming into the room.  
He looked to see them using the planning board, it had the girls names on one side and the boys on the other.A line connecting Wolfe to Oceana, and Justin with Phoenix.  
"What is going on?" He asked concerned  
"Planning for the future." Rose said in a duh tone  
"I see." Phobos said the wives husbands were right they did marry crazy. "Why?"  
Victoria looked at him "You can't let them "fall in love" with anyone, you need someone who complements that is distant,closed off, has a good head on his shoulders,thinks things is open,welcoming to everyone, she puts her heart into things."  
"Good match." The mom squad said together  
"I wish you had more sons though." Serena said looking to Phobos  
"What about my brother?"  
She shook her head "I would have to throw a woman at him, and if I had to do that I don't want any of the children with that child."  
Phobos nodded and excused himself.


	66. Chapter 66

The girls complained until Harmony's cousin showed up.

"Are you girl's ready?" Jareth asked with a smile

"Yep." Harmony said as the limo arrived

Tarranee was excited her mother was letting her out though it wasn't with her friends. She wore jeans, and an orange shirt.

She looked outside all the snow was gone, she would be happier if the whole school wasn't talking about the party the Harem were having the next day.

They were slowly knocking them down, though that's only in this still had the upper hand on Meridian.  
Though its crazy that Caleb and Sydney are siblings, though they don't look similar maybe they have different fathers.

She heard the doorbell, and heard her parents go and get it.

"Sweety get your brother and come to the door." Her mother said

Taranne didn't even have to get him, he was waiting for her at the walked down and stopped.  
The Harem and boys were talking to her parents and were in nice clothes.  
"Here she is." Oceana said walking over to her though frowned at her outfit.  
Harmony looked to "I see you did not get our text of where we decided to go."  
"Where are you going?"

"The Turner Restaurant downtown." Jareth said while taking something out his pocket.  
"This is my number, the girls numbers and the restaurant we have a table reserved." Jareth said

"I color coded them!" Oceana said turning to them

" may I ask about your second book, especially chapter three?" Jareth asked

"Cousin, no you promised." Harmony complained

"My husband wouldn't mind talking about his book, while you girls help Taranee into something more for the occasion." said heading for the stairs

"Actually, I would like to talk to you about being a woman in such a high position in a male dominated that's all right?" Onyx asked

"Oh of course, I would love to talk to you." They sat down on the couch.

Taranne watched as Jareth had gotten her brother's attention, and her parents were also not focusing on her.  
"Let's go." Harmony said  
Taranne went to her room ,she turned to them letting fire form in her hands.

"Careful don't want to start a fire." Oceana warned, water coming out of her bracelets and putting the fire out.

"We do have a forced truce, don't break it." Harmony teased going into her closet.

"Yeah, it would be bad." Oceana said getting makeup out her bag.

Taranne watched as Harmony found a tank top , though she cut the back so it had a fire then found some black pants that were to tight on tossed them to her

"Got any boots?"

"Only winter."

Harmony cringed "That will have to do." Oceana had put light makeup on her without having to remove her glasses.

They walked down the steps "What do you think?" Oceana asked  
"I like it, plus I didn't like how Cornelia dressed you like you were a doll." She admitted

"Mom." Taranee warned

She put her hands up "Alright, now get going." Jareth and Onyx were the last to leave making their goodbye a bit more personal.

Taranne tried to read their minds to know when she should get her and her brother to she instantly felt a block and soon gave her a knowing smirk before entering her mind.

"Don't want to break the truce now, do you ?" She asked with a smile now on her face

"No, I just wanted to-"

"Hey Onyx Taranne the small fire doesn't trust us." Blaze said mentally

Onyx looked at them with her eyes "Oh well, don't act like she has to trust it would be stupid to use our powers when we all have people who have no most importantly this is a small town if any one saw us use powers then they would call us witches and burn all of us at the stake." She said rolling her eyes before going back to what her brother was saying.

"Yeah no amount of magic, will bring us back." Oceana said before shutting off her thoughts and talking to Jareth again.

"See, no need to think fight or flight." Blaze said ending the mental conversation

Taranee was shocked they could all get in without Blaze's help and they all had their minds the girls she had to warn to keep quite at times, she couldn't even study at the library anymore.

She looked to Blaze remembering all their times together, she really was trained better than looked to Phoenix, she was silent in the she felt her powers were in her name.

The limo stopped and the driver opened the door for all went out and Jareth talked ot the host.

"Oh yes, your table is ready." She said leading them into the restaurant

Taranne gulped when she realized the situation, all the gossipers and people who are in the in were walked through everyone since their table was at the top of the stairs though they were in a booth that hid you from people's view.

"Alright, you girl's are old enough so that we can sit away right?" Her brother pleaded

" Of course, we have all learn to be good little girls and boy's." Harmony teased

"Alright, we will be on the other side." Jareth said with a smile and they went with the waitress.

"So, Taranee since I have not been here, what do you recommend?" Wolfe asked "And don't lie I can smell it."

"I like their burgers." She admitted truthfully

He raised an eyebrow, picking up the menu and looking at them.

"Sorry I am late." Angelo said looking to didn't move and wondered why he wasn't sitting with the guys by now.

"Darling your in his way, get up for a minute." Oceana asked while pushing her playfully

Taranne got up, soon so did Onyx then Angelo sat down so they could sit down.

"What took you so long?" Oceana asked as the waitress came back  
"Drinks and or appetizer?" She asked

"Tower of onion rings, and nachos for me and my my sisters here two root beers, one sprite, two cokes and one pepsi." He looked to Taranne "Sorry I don't know your drink."

"I would like water." Taranne said

"I would like a pepsi as well." Angelo said

"Oh come on, at least have it with a lemon." Wolfe pried

Taranne sighed, he acts like his younger sister "Alright with a lemon."

The server nodded "Any idea on food?"

They all shook their heads but Wolfe who decided on a burger.

"So what made you so late?" Oceana asked looking at him

He sighed, while rubbing his forehead "It's Will not only has she kept calling me, but she showed up at my house.I had to leave out the window." He said tired and exhausted

Taranee cringed , she remembered Will telling her earlier how she would talk to him.

"It's sad how hung up she is on you, I mean obliviously I won." Oceana said with a giggle

"Here are the drinks." Wolfe said as the waitress came.

"So what do you want to eat?"

"well, I would like to have chicken strips with fries." Oceana said as another waitress put down their drinks,she had gotten a sprite.

"Steak with salad on the side." Harmony said getting a root beer

"Chicken club sandwich." Phoenix said getting a coke

"Steak with a little pink, and baked potato."Onyx said getting a coke

"Cobb salad with Cole slaw." Sydney said getting her pepsi

"Steak well done, with salad on the side as well." Blaze said getting a root beer.

Wolfe got a cheeseburger,Jason got a bacon got a burger as well, and Taranne got a salad.

"So this will be the talk of the summer." Harmony said smiling as another classmate came over to the table to look to see who was sitting at the table.

Taranne had looked into her drink.

Phoenix rolled her eyes "No wonder your parents had us take you out."

Taranne looked up from her drink "My parents suggested this?"

"Yes, they said how your actions were causing them shame, so they wanted you to be with people who are more civilized and more to your stature."Onyx said getting an onion ring

"My friends are not a bad influence it's because of you that-"

Phoenix put her hand up "Prove it to your parents."

They all smirked,Oceana looked to Angelo "So who is better looking me or Will?"

"You of course, your much more developed than her." Angelo said while kissing her

Taranee winced "Hit a girl where it hurts." She thought, while looking down at her own chest.

"I'm sure you'll fill in nicely, besides we can always get you a potion or a spell if you don' I won't like it." Wolfe said looking at her.

The girls rolled their eyes and began talking mentally.

"He did like smart girls, flirting at college girls when we were little." Onyx admitted showing them an image from her past.

"No way we can have another fire person, I mean I just got my powers under control." Phoenix said

"Well we could sell her story to lifetime a plus student, bad crowd of friends went streaking and is now apart of a harem." Harmony said

"Why not." Oceana said shrugging

Their food came and they began eating  
"So how is the princess and my brother?" Sydney asked casually

Taranne almost swallowed without chewing "They are fine."

"That's good, believe it or not but I care about my brother.I mean he ignores mother so who else will look after him." She said with concern in her voice

"How did you do it?" Taranee asked wanting to play their games.

"Do what?" Sydney asked looking at her, "It's not like we froze time or anything."  
Taranee froze and looked at her "How did-"  
"I'm the spell maker of our family, it's cute you all thought Phoenix was the one." Blaze said with pride.  
They finished their meal and their babysitters came back  
"Hopefully you are full, now let's go see those movies." Peter said with a smile

"Yep, now do you want boxes for your food?" Jareth asked them, while the waitress gave him the check.

"Sure." Wolfe said

They put the food in the containers, and headed girls made sure that everyone saw them leave in the limo.

"Alright, boys and girls what will we be seeing?" Peter asked looking at his phone

"What about the Purge?" Onyx asked

"I wanted to see Cloudy With a chance of Meatballs 2." Sydney suggested

"Oh what about the new Carrie?" Oceana asked

"So horror, with comedy?" Jareth asked  
"What about The Family?" Peter suggested  
"Sure." They all said

"Wait! Tarannee didn't say anything." Phoenix said  
They all looked at her "What do you want to watch sister?" Peter asked  
"I'm good with anything." She said shrugging her shoulders

"Oh well, ok." Peter said  
"So we will watch The Family." Peter confirmed

"Yep." They all said

Jareth bought the tickets on fandango using the credit card her was given.

"All right we got the tickets." He said with a smile  
Jareth and Peter sat on the had the aisle seat, then followed Phoenix,Harmony, Oceana, Sydney, Jason,Blaize, Taranee,Wolfe, and Peter.

While the movie started, Blaize had slipped a potion in her drink, and Taranee slowly slipped into a comatose like felt like she was sleeping,though she was watching the movie she did not feel anything.

Wolfe used his powers to go in Tarnee's mind and found out she had a bit of fear of her own power of Fire.

Wolfe left her mind and went back to the movie.


	67. Chapter 67

I do not own

Wolfe was playing his guitar sitting on a bench,while Jason was practicing his voice.

A group of people were listening to them, Wolfe was slowly taking away their shadow. He was trying out a new power he found in an old spell book at the palace. If he did it right not only would he have more energy but minions.

Tarranee had been dropped of by her dad today though as soon as she walked on the grounds two people came up to her.

"Tarranee, why were you hanging out with Oceana?" Clara asked

"And Onyx?" Tonya glared

"They just invited me out, I had no control over it." Tarranee said scared

Alice rolled her eyes "Oh please, since they did what you guys did but better you thought you could be cooler."

She shook her head "No, nothing like that."

"Alice!" Oceana yelled

Alice jumped at hearing Oceana being mad at her, she turned to her with a smile on her face "Oceana, how was your weekend, you look fabulous-"

"You all do." Clara said smiling

They both looked at one another before nodding their heads.

Sydney rolled her eyes "Of course we do, it is the last day of school. We looked hot the first day and we have to look hotter the last day of school."

Oceana was wearing a fitting light blue dress that went to her knees. She was wearing black boots that went to he knees, she was wearing blue bracelets that was actually water frozen, she was even wearing a blue necklace that was in the shape of a tear. Her hair was in two high ponytails being held by blue ribbon.

Onyx was wearing a black dress that had a raven that was white in the front, she was wearing red pumps. She was wearing bracelets that had skulls on he left and on the right ravens. She was wearing a necklace that was a mini skeleton.

Phoenix was wearing a red shirt, with a leather jacket. She was wearing a red skirt as well, it stopped at her knees, she was wearing red heels. She was wearing a necklace with a fire charm.

Harmony dressed in a simple but beautiful white dress,she wore beautiful sandals, she was wearing a necklace that had a musical note.

Sydney was wearing a black dress that stopped at her knees, she was wearing black heels. She was wearing the Heart Of Darkness. Though she had took off the glow, but it still caught peoples eye.

Blaze was wearing a white shirt that had ruffles at the bottom and a long purple skirt. She was wearing sandals that were elegant.

Everyone was second guessing their clothes choice now.

"Have you seen our brothers?" Harmony asked

"Yeah, they are near the lunch room ,practicing." Clara said

"We can't wait for your show." Alice said

They ignored her comment "Don't mess with Tarranee again, do I make myself clear?" Onyx asked having her look her in the eyes.

"Yes." Alice said

Onyx looked to Clara "Do you understand?"

Clara nodded her head

They walked off to get their brothers, they saw their classmates looking pale and lifeless.

"Wolfe, let's go we have to help your dad!You could help." Oceana

They stopped playing "Fine." Wolfe said while getting up "Let's go bro." Jason nodded

They went to Phobos classroom , they locked the door. "Why are we here if the ceremony doesn't start until noon?" Oceana complained

"We need to have a good image." Harmony said "Plus,I love how upset the guardians look."

"Angelo did a good job." Phoenix said looking at the classroom

They nodded looking around the clean classroom.

"So what will we have rich boy do in Meridian?" Wolfe asked

"Be your slave, when he's not in my bed." Oceana said

"I like the sound of that." Jason said

"Where is he?" Sydney asked looking at Oceana

"Phobos wanted him." She said standing up and going to look out the window.

Ceremony

"Corny would have hated this." Will said looking at all the reporters and paparazzi that had to be held back

"They are having our small town get noticed." Hay Lin said

"Tarranee, are you okay?" Irma asked looking at her in concern

"Yeah, it's just going out with Them, and yet how they stood up for me. I am so confused on their actions, it's like they want to be friends, I mean they talked about how if any of us showed our powers we'd be all burned at the stake. And yet they don't forget that were on different sides." Tarranee said unaware they found her fear.

The principal cleared her throat "I want to personally congratulate Oceana for her art pieces were a main hit at the art show. Harmony for her idea of bringing in can foods you get a discount price for her shows not only here at the school but as well as for the town theater. For Blaze her help in the botanical gardens,Onyx who has been helping at a local bookstore. Phoenix for helping out in food kitchens and giving food to us teachers. Sydney who has not only taken the job to be an assistant to two teachers but me as well."

She gave laminated awards to the girls, everyone clapped

"Great, so they know all our grades." Will said

"Not only do they get a party, but the whole school loves them." Hay Lin said mad

"These two young gentleman, are new but they have helped Harmony with the theater and band." The students clapped again lots of girls screaming

"Great, and they have fan girls." Irma said covering her ears.

The principal had taken photos with the Harem and the girls got a school magazine writer to come.

"Were going to be seeing their faces everywhere." Will said

"Where are Elyon and Caleb?" Hay Lin asked looking around

"They didn't' show up, that's weird." Will said

The Harems hugged their parents and took more photos

"I'm sorry but the girls must get ready for the show tonight." Leonardo said ushering the girls out

Reporters followed them out until they made it to their limo hummer.

"Finally home." Harmony and her mother said entering Phobos house.

They sat down in the nice chairs and sofa.

"Young men and ladies, we came to an idea." Phoenix's mother said looking at themselves

"What is it, mom?"

"Well, we realized that you all only looked really happy to be in the yacht,when your new family was coming along."She started

"So, we decided after talking it over with them, you girls can stay with them." Oceana's mother said

They all cheered " Mom, your not joking are you?"

She shook her head "No, were telling the truth."

They looked to their parents who also agreed.

"This will be great." Onyx said smiling

"Yes, but you must go to France or Japan to get some culture." Phoenix's mother said

"OK, I am totally fine with that!" Blaze said looking at her sisters and brothers.

"Totally OK with that." Wolfe said

"Good, now go greet guests." Oceana's mother said

"Yes, go." Harmony's mother said pointing to the door.

The kids closed the door on the way out.

"Are you sure you can handle all of them without us?" Phoenix the motherly out of all the moms asked worried looking to Phobos.

"Yes,don't worry yourselves." He said looking at all them

"You know,the way you get the children to agree to things and have gotten them to talking more. You would be a great speech teacher." Leonardo said

"I don't know about that, plus I am quite busy with my other classes already." He admitted

"A shame." Phoenix's father said

Party Time

"I'm Mitzi James, and as you can see people are dressed to the nines and even have can goods. The Tolbert's are with Feed America by having a deal where if you bring food cans in groups of five then you get a five percent discount. "

The bleach blonde girl walked over to a person who was in line "How many can did you bring?"

"I brought thirty five, one for entrance fee, and the rest for souvenirs!" She said before waving to the camera.

Mitzi smiled and began asking the same question to other people as well.

Harems they were getting in to clothes for Buttons, they dressed in mini skirts and tube tops all in black.

"So who will be the main singer for you guys?" Nicole asked looking at the girls

"Harmony is, she is better for the vocals." Onyx said

Nicole nodded and looked her up and down "Then you need something to show that your the lead singer then, but what?"

"A different colored outfit, maybe a school girl outfit Japanese school girl outfit!" Oceana yelled

Nicole nodded "Where would we get one at this time, we go first."

"Nicole we left school, remember we showed you around in our school clothes." Sydney said with a smile on her face

"Alright,we will do her makeup you guys go get her outfit." Nicole said as her and Onyx put Harmony in the makeup chair.

Outside

"As you can see it is a block party here, and some of the students are showing their school pride. Now if you go to their school then you know about the deal they made ,show your school spirit and you will be entered in a drawing to win a range of prizes that could be from an outfit from one of the bands playing tonight, to staying at the house where all the bands are playing. To wake up and go to breakfast with The Who or LMFAO fucking awesome! " Mitzi screamed

She looked at her phone and back to the camera "Now my phone just vibrated so we have ten minutes to get to our seats!" She screamed again and the camera showed people hurrying

"Nothing else is on?" Will complained looking to Irma who held the remote.

Irma's parents came walking downstairs looking nice , "What are you kid's doing here, I would have for sure thought you would be going to support your classmates. I mean I am even letting your brother sleepover Tommy Saradin's house."

"I just don't feel like a part mood mom, none of us do." Irma said then noticing how they looked

"Going out?" Elyon asked, her head was on Caleb's

"Yes, the girls parents are having a nice dinner for us adults, get this it's at The Emerald and they got it to be exclusive to your classes parents. They said how they really would like us to be closer and how they have ideas for the PTA." Her father said

"You girls should really go, isn't your whole school going?It would seem really petty and bad taste that you don't go." Her mother said though she stayed as her husband went to the car.

"I am sorry about Cornelia, but the girl was a wild one." She kissed Irma's head and left closing the door.

"She's not a wild one, she was just being a slut." Elyon said

"Elyon!" They all said except Caleb

"What, she just didn't know how to deal with me being with Caleb is all." Elyon said with a shrug

"We can still go, I mean think about it the party isn't exactly being at their house. We could sneak in their house and see if they have anything." Will said

"I don't know if that a good idea Will." Tarranee advised

"Why not?" Irma asked "Talk."

"Well when I was with them, they told me how we were stupid because Blaze can do spells. I am not sure how powerful she is though." Tarranee told them

"Wait like witch as in spells!" Miranda asked

"Yes,why?" Tarranee asked in concern they were all concerned for the normally calm girl.

"Did you see anything strange on her, when you were with her?" Miranda asked

Tarranee though about the supposed witch "Well she could speak in your head and she isn't weak like me, why?"

"Well it's just for the short time I was around them, whenever I would look at her my instincts told me to run. It's nothing." She said with false security

"Miranda, you can tell us." Will said putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Well I am just trying to fin is she had a marking on her body."

"What type?" Elyon asked holding Caleb back from the make out session.

"Have you seen it?" Miranda asked walking over to her

Elyon got a pen and paper out of her bag and wrote the double infinity sign. "This? I stared at it once like when we were in middle school, I haven't seen it since. Why, what so important about it?"

Miranda stared at the sign in terror, right now she was in her own hell.

"Miranda,why ?What is so special about the sign?" Hay Lin asked shaking the girl slightly

Miranda sat down on the couch looking to the floor "I am not from Meridian, my people we are refuges you see witches not like Caleb's mother but real witches they used my people. I don't just mean for servants but for ingredients, when they found out we survive the bite of things like for me and that snake. They would capture us, they experimented on my people trying to find out which is better in our child looking form or in our true spider form. We tried to stop them, we use to not have sex as much and if we got pregnant then we would hide it the best we could. Though they took our babies from us, having them grow up in cages not knowing they had families. When we turned thirteen, they forced a potion down our throat. This potion it stopped out hunger, for ten years."

She looked at them "Then the hunger would come back,you would feel hunger of ten years hit you. They wouldn't give us food just shove another potion down our throat, we did have water nice and clean it was clear as the skies you have here." She said with a smile

"Some actually got to eat food, the ones they called breeders and the strong ones. Though with breeders it wasn't just the females, they made a potion for males that turned them pregnant. Of course the males did not want to get them pregnant so they made a lust potion. I think that's what Elyon and Caleb are on."

She said looking at the two.

Elyon stood up mad "We are not on some potion or spell, our love is true!" She grabbed Caleb and they left the house.

"So they are on some potion that Blaze made."

"She has some skill then, what if she's like a real twitch and all we have to do is steal her book?" Taranee suggested

"Alright that's the plan, let's go." Will said

The all went though when they went to the ticket line they were shocked they didn't have to pay.

"So are you sure we don't have to pay?" Will asked unsure

"Yes, you are the only ones who are on the VIP list." He said

They all entered the block party, and made it to The Harem's house without anyone finding out.


	68. Chapter 68

I do not own

They made it in the house without anyone noticing though they were shocked that it was silent.

"Does anyone else not hear the Pussycat Dolls singing?" Hay Lin asked looking at them

"It's a silent spell, Phobos used them all the time." Miranda said walking to see a portrait.

Their were two, one with Phobos and Cedric with the Harems, and Phobos and Cedric with the Harems family.

Miranda looked to a wall and stopped,feeling a little of pain. Cedric and Oceana and she was wearing a Meridian wedding dress from the Royal collection.

"Fitting." She said dryly

"What?" Will asked turning around but stopped at seeing the portrait "Wow."

"He wouldn't even bring me anything from your world but trinkets, and yet he gives her a Royals dress and combines your world with ours with this." She looks it up and down, she shakes her head and looks to Will "I don't know if I should cry, yell or rip it to shreds."

"It's really pretty." Hay Lin's designing showing

Miranda snorted "Of course it, it's from the Royal collection so you have to be either marrying royalty or be royal to be wearing it. It's what they chose for marrying, the king would see who wouldn't be shocked by it and if you could touch it without pain. It meant you were evil and good enough to give children. Though Elyon's mother when she was little touched it, it shocked her so much she was on bed rest for two weeks." She looked at them "I touched it and it knocked me out, it should have been my clue that I was on the wrong side."

Will walked over to her, to console her.

"Why don't we show her majesty what we think of her,I would love to know we ruined her summer." Irma said with a smirk, looking to Miranda "Will WITCH us up!"

Will did, though they did not feel as complete without Cornelia being with them.

With Harems

Cedric watched Oceana as she did Buttons and Don't Cha he didn't take his eyes off her. He was really not liking these Earth clothes, they were becoming to tight on him.

"More alcohol?" The earth guardian asked

He looked at her, they put a spell on her so any one who looked at her would see someone different.

"Yes, but from the house,I will need something stronger"

She nodded and left the house, Cedric continued watching.

"It's really decent what you did to help the girls, a shame that they can't cover them selves more." Steven, the police chief said

Cedric greeted him "Yes, a shame. Though if you did not give us permission we would not be having it so close."

"How could I not, after you stayed after to help my son pass with a B average." He said winking

Cedric nodded and looked back at the girls, though Steven went in front of him and began talking to him .Cedric wanted to kill him for interrupting his show, he kept a tight smile on his face.

With Witch

Cornelia went inside the house,through the back door and entered the kitchen though she stopped herself from entering the basement when she heard ripping. She carefully went to investigate and saw females ripping up the expensive portraits and the house.

She quietly walked out and ran to Cedric and whispered in his ear. He nodded and told Steve he had to do something and left.

He went to where the musicians were and got everyone. "The guardians are here,have you found a time freeze spell?" He asked looking to his witch.

She nodded "Yeah, I even found where where we can make them our puppets, I didn't bring them with me." She said mad at herself

"What are they even doing in our house?" Onyx asked mad

"They are ripping your portraits." Cornelia said quickly

"What!I can not stay still for another fucking afternoon!" Oceana yelled which made performers look at her.

The whole time they were their she was nice and bubbly, for her to cuss and show anger was startling.

"It's a good thing we are going on then." Jason said looking to Wolfe and Oceana.

"Alright, when your done beating them, make sure you trip the alarm. I will sadly keep the Chief of police with me." Cedric said "I will text Phobos." He left to do his part

"Alright good luck you guys, and I also stole this from LMFAO." Wolfe said taking out a bottle of vodka. He took off the label and gave it to Harmony. He left to get ready to sing

Harmony hid the bottle in her chest "Alright, let's fly up to our room, you get your dolls and Onyx will turn on the cameras." Sydney said they nodded and left

With Phobos

He was really enjoying how his parent group and the guardians were arguing, though the fire guardian's parents were trying to please everyone. Since she grew up and had money she was with his group and their side, but she also had to be with her daughter friends parents.

He stopped sipping his wine to get his phone. He raised an eyebrow at the text" The guardian's are going to be hated here as well." He put his phone away and decided to mess with the humans. When Will's mother, went to get herself a drink he had a waiter slip and drop it on her. Then a waiter a drop food on Hay Lin's grandmother. That bitch always got in his way.

He was to busy messing with the humans he didn't realize Harmony's mother was watching. She excused herself from her friends and approached him.

"Can I talk to you?"

"Of course." He got up and they walked downstairs, and outside to the garden.

"You must be careful with your magic, someone would have seen it other than me." She advised sitting on a bench

He looked at her shocked,he opened his mouth.

"My third great grandmother, she showed me how to see magic she saw it as useful since our magic comes from singing.

"So are you a..?" He left the question blank

She shook her head"I am not a witch, I am a siren it's why I named my first daughter that a warning to humans. Though I don't complain I mean, born to sing and in a place where singing gets you money why would I?" She looked at him seriously.

"If I find out you put a spell on my daughter, and her friends I will use my magic to lure you into the sea and be ripped to shreds by my people do I make myself clear?" She warned

He smirked "Your people, so your royalty?"

She got up,looking at him mad "Do you understand."

"Do you think I would put a spell on your daughter and her friends, my brother and myself are the only ones who understand them." He smiled when he saw the hurt in her eyes.

She sat back down and let tears fall down her face. "I was a good ruler, getting us people to feed off of, a nice place for my people to stay. They loved me,until those damn goody two shoes rulers"

Phobos raised an eyebrow "Goody Two shoes rulers?" He looked at her seriously "You were banished here weren't you?"

She nodded glumly "Though my oldest remember and have powers, thankfully my baby girl just has her voice." She looked at him,getting up. "Don't just use you magic like that or people will call you a witch." She looked at him with sincerity, and kissed his cheek. She walked back towards the party, but stopped to look at him "Don't break my little girls heart, I already did." She walked back inside

Phobos watched her until she went inside and couldn't see her dress, he understood her now. She loved her daughter, it's just she stopped showing it. She grew to love the fame, and forgot her. Though he wanted to know more about where she was from, when he takes over this world he could have her and her family live in the seas.

He stopped thinking when his phone alerted him of someone breaking into his home.

"Axel come quick!" Phoenix's mother yelled from the balcony panicked

He did so, and he saw on the TV not the party they threw but his house.

"As the block party was going on ,five girls decided to have their own party by breaking into the hosts house. Now as we all know they are not home since one was downtown and the other was here. If it wasn't for the alarm and Chief of Police Steven getting here so quickly who knows how much more damage would have happened." The reporter said and the camera showed the house ripped to shreds.

Phobos looked at the guardians parents, he smirked at how they were praying they weren't going to show their kids.

Leonardo had walked over to him "Don't look so smug." He chided him whispering in his ear. Phobos nodded looking back at the TV.

The camera went back to the reporter "When the girls tripped the alarm that is when the cameras turned on. Though the girls who are hosting the show had ran from the stage to see the conditions of their home. They allowed us to see inside with them,Oceana said that her father would have wanted her to."

Leonardo looked to his wife, he couldn't have been prouder of his little girl.

"Here is footage from earlier."

The camera showed Oceana in costume along with Jason and Wolf. "Are you sure we should be going up here?" The reporter asked

Oceana nodded while wiping tears away "Yeah, we need to make sure we showed the damage." They were walking through the house on the first floor,she was sad at the paintings being ruined.

"I'm sorry this happened." The reporter said

Oceana shrugged "They didn't burn the house down, were lucky that they didn't die in our home." She said with a knot in her throat.

Wolfe whistled "I found something."

The reporter and camera man ran over to him to see beer bottles broken.

"That's from the fridge,Leo got dad to like them." Jason said

Oceana nodded

Soon they heard two screams "My clothes!" "My room!"

The screen switched to Harmony and Onyx freaking out, Harmony carefully picked her clothes of the floor before sniffing them."They poured alcohol on my clothes." She wined before dropping it and sitting on the bed with Sydney.

The camera went closer to Sydney as she held something that was old,ripped and burned a little.

"What's that?" The camera woman asked

"It's useless now." Sydney said tossing it and going to the bathroom,slamming the door closed you could hear crying

"Syd is adopted, it's the first thing her family gave to her she takes it everywhere with her. It has survived us forgetting it in the rain, to us putting stickers on it,she takes it with her on the first day and on picture day. It's her good luck charm." Onyx said looking at the door the whole time

The screen went back to the reporter "We have someone hear who has seen the girls get arrested." She put the mic to Alchemy

"It was Will, Irma ,Tarranee,Hay Lin and her cousin Miranda" The girl said fast while waving and smiling.

Phobos watched as people walked away from the guardian's parents and they looked to the ground in shame.

The reporter was about to talk more until Phoenix's mother turned off the TV. She looked to the Guardian's parents "Just leave." She put the remote control on the table and headed out the door.

"Alright you two will stay here, just in case any one wants to stay here." Serena said looking to her oldest kids.

They all left, pushing past the reporters who wanted to know how they felt. Leonardo said one thing though "See you in court."

The parents drove as fast as they could to their house, and Oceana,Sydney and Harmony cried into their parents arms. Though Oceana was crying in her mothers since her father was in lawyer mode and he had called his assistant and hired kids to take statements and get witnesses.

"So is the show over?" They heard one dude ask in the crowd, everyone was quite.

Harmony shook her head "No,t he show must go on, we will just be changing people if uncle Leo needs us."

"Yeah this after all is a summer party, let's party!" Oceana yelled and so did everyone else.

With the Guardians"

"The one time we use our powers to cause true mayhem and we are going to jail." Irma said shaking her headphones

Hay Lina and Tarranee just cried on the way their.

The Guardians family mostly Joe and John

"I can't get a hold of the oracle, what about you?" Joe asked

John shook his head, and Mrs. Clarkson called them saying she couldn't either.

"So we are on our own?" John asked

With The Oracle

The Oracle watched and tried to interfere though he couldn't."What is wrong, they need my help."

"Look, a force is stopping us." Alfor said pointing to Earth

"But how?" Oracle asked curious and looked

"I don't know." Alfor said

"The girls are on their own." The Oracle said sadly


	69. Chapter 69

I do not own

The girls were luckily all in the same cell, though they made sure to sit together and whispered.

"We are done for." Will said trying not to cry

"Us and Meridian,the Harem beat us." Hay Lin said crying

"I hate how I don't even remember them coming in to kick our butt." Irma said

"I'm glad I don't remember." Tarranee said relived

Will looked to Irma "You don't remember either?"

"No I figured they came up from behind and got me,I mean I was in another room." Irma said

"Yeah,but you kept breaking every bottle, we would have notice you not breaking something."Will said and looked to Miranda "Do you remember?"

She shook her head "No,though I feel we should be thanks to a certain witch, for this." She said hinting to someone.

"Okay, so we trashed their bedrooms and still didn't find spell books. Just weird things in jars like a dead frog, snakes, and some thing from Meridian." Tarranee said

"If only we could get out of here." Will said standing up and going to the bars, and then to the window.

"I can get us out of here." Miranda said feeling the wall with the window

"How?" Tarranee asked

"I will change back into my spider form and break us out of here." Miranda

"Why don't we put on an act? We can watch shocked as you morph and you can act all evil like and say your going to eat us and bust us out of here." Will said looking to Miranda

"We can escape to Meridian, and help out their." Hay Lin said with hope

Miranda backed away from the others and yelled so the guards who were near the door could here.

"Guy's I have to show you something." Miranda said

"What is it?" Tarranee asked though it sounded uncomfortable.

"I am not like you guy's." Miranda said

The guards were now listening with interest

"Well, you are shorter than us." Irma said

Miranda shook her head "No, I am not ...human." She said saying "human" as if she hasn't used the word before.

The guards looked at one another with an eyebrow raised.

Soon Miranda morphed and the girls screamed as loud as they could.

"Help!"

Tarranee screamed "It's a monster!Help!" She said stale and uncomfortable

"Please save us!"

The guards came in to investigate and were shocked to see a huge spider.

"More lunch." Miranda said teasing as she grabbed the girls, she broke through the wall and ran off with the girls screaming.

The Guardians Parents

"After this we are moving." Susan said coming inside to a decision

The other parents watched as she sat down and muttered about real estate and her job.

"I got the video tape, so we will see what the girls did." Tarranee's father said

They watched the video, it started with the girls breaking portraits and then disbanding. Irma was breaking bottles from the liquor cabinet,Will was checking the bookcases. Tarranee and Miranda had gone upstairs, they were the ones who trashed the bedrooms.

Soon the screen went black and had gone back to normal in a few minutes. Irma was soon running and trashing the house.

Will was tossing books and jumping up very high. Miranda had opened another liquor cabinet she opened the bottle and poured it out while walking.

"Let's burn this place." She said with a smile

"Guys can we please stop, they were really nice to me." Tarranee said sitting in a chair scared

Miranda tossed a bottle "Loosen up." She said looking at Tarranee mad and she pushed her out the chair.

The girls laughed as they continued breaking things. Though strangely Miranda and Tarranee kept bringing clothes down and just ripped them.

"Guys this would have been great if Corny would have stayed with us." Irma said lying on a couch

Agreements all around "Can we please, go and listen to the music?" Tarranee asked nervous

"No!" They all shouted and she flinched

They continued breaking stuff even as the alarm yelled and they yelled at Tarranee to turn it off. Soon the cops arrested them.

"Our little girl was forced into this by your demon children!You are on your own!" Taranne's parents said as they left.

"What are we going to do?" Joe asked hopeless

With Harem

Oceana's mother groaned "Great now we don't get to go on the boat for like a week." She whined lying on a couch

Oceana went on the couch "I know and we don't get to go out to Paris." She whined as well

Leo looked at the two on the couch "It won't take long, and we will be enjoying ourselves." He said which made them smile

Sydney's felt the Heart Of Darkness pulse within her chest. "Well, we should go see what we can pack." She said heading for the door and the others followed.

Though they left the house and met their mother "How are the guardians doing?"

"Horrible, all thanks to you mom." Onyx said with a smile

"The barrier will not last for long,it will drop soon." She said aging.

"You did more than what we ask, mommy." Oceana said

That's what got Nerissa and she left with a hug from each of them.

The guardians

The Guardians with Miranda ran until they could to a park, Will opened a portal and they all ran in. She closed and Miranda led them to a cave so they would not be out in the open.

"So what's the game plan?" Irma asked looking at the others

"I guess we could stay here for the summer..possibly get the people of Meridian to have faith in Elyon." Will shrugged "I don't know, I'm guessing." She said sitting down not caring she was in her party clothes.

The girls liked the idea of not going back home as much as it hurt. "That sounds good, this could be our hideout." Irma said looking at the cave "we just need to have Hay Lin paint some cave drawings it will really bring in the homey atmosphere." She joked

"This is a cave!No bathroom, we have no food! We are not living in a cave!" Tarranee yelled at her

"Just trying to lighten the mood." Irma muttered sitting down , hugging herself

"We need a home, not close to the castle but not away from civilization." Tarranee said low while looking at Irma.

"Both are good ideas." Will said rubbing Tarranee's back, she looked to Miranda "Do you now of any houses that Phobos will not look at any more?"

"I know a better place, my old home it has trees full of food that they drop on the floor even water. It is far so it has it's advantageous, for us and our enemies."

"Alright." Will said looking outside, the thing she liked how the time was the same on Meridian and Earth. "As far as we know the Harem is on Earth, so let's get supplies that can survive the night. We sleep and leave to Miranda's village as early as we can."

She looked to her friends "Miranda and me will get what we can, you guys will go further in the cave so Tarranee can build a fire without anyone noticing. We will be back as soon as we can." She hugged them, then her and Miranda were off.

The only talking they did was when Miranda advised her to keep at a regular pace. Will was so happy when she saw the village. When Miranda had them take a break, she collapsed on the floor.

"I must admit, my body forgot what this life was like." Miranda said looking at Will while evening her breaths.

"From being in my world with buses and cars?" Will asked really wanting water

"No," she said shaking her head "from living in the castle." She got comfortable "Truth be told I put my cultures sad history in the back of my mind until now."

"That explains when we asked about you, people said you barely ventured out."

"I loved the books the castle had to offer, the knowledge I lacked I sucked it up like a sponge. Plus it made me mad how no matter what Phobos did the people would still have celebrations, continue life. We had no parents only older brothers or sisters, I hate how they got to know where they came from how they still had smiles." She kicked a pebble

Will looked at her "You chose to forget and ignore but now your making up for it and not turning away."

Miranda looked at Will "What happened to you, you never used to be able to do this?"

"Well when I was out of school for a week, I was with my mom at her work. To ignore them I read books that were fun until I wanted to be a better leader so I read leadership books. They came in handy." She looked up "We should run now." Miranda nodded and they did.

They used the shadows to their advantage, only when Miranda had them stop did they go into an alley. Miranda took off all the bracelet's that looked like gold and silver "Give me your jewelry we can barter with it."

Will did and Miranda told her to stay in the shadows and she entered the shop. Will sighed, keeping her breathing even. She counted and she stopped when she heard the door open and people use Miranda's official title.

Miranda had a bag with her "I got all of us cloaks,tiny bag of food, two old dresses and an old pair of leggings,with two empty water cans."

"That's all?" Will asked disappointed

"It's a lot for something so small, good thing it's shiny and looks like the real thing. Plus I got the clothes, and bag out of my title." She reached into the bag and got the water can and filled them at a little well. She put them in the bag and looked to Will.

"Let's go, people notice you if you stay still not working or moving."

"Where are we going next?"

"To our home." Miranda said with distaste in her mouth

They ran back and when they finally made it back Will collapsed at the entrance. "Last time I wear boots with my skirt." She complained taking off her shoes.

"It would be best to get those running shoes." Miranda said looking at her sandals.

"We were so worried!" Hay Lin said running to hug Miranda and then dropping down to hug Will.

"Why didn't you WITCH up, you would have been here faster?" Hay Lin asked

"They would have seen us or confused us for the Harem." Will said

"Oh? So only WITCH up for fighting then?" Hay Lin asked helping her up

"Yes." Will nodded

"Good fire."Miranda said looking at it and taking the bag off and taking out the small food bag. "Eat half you fill, and drink enough to moisten the mouth." She also passed out cloaks "Find a place with no pebbles,stay near the fire,have your feet face the entrance. I will take watch, force yourself to sleep."

Miranda said sitting in the front remembering the rules that kept her from being a prisoner again when she was on the run.

The guardians watched her as they did what they were told, Will put them food back along with the water. The way Miranda said it she was repeating it like a machine. Here she thought Miranda was another of the rich oppressing the poor but no she grew up a slave and was in high society only to be harshly reminded of her horrible past. She wanted to ask what happened to her but she also had to get some sleep, she was exhausted form running back here.

"Hey Miranda, if you need a nap just wake me." She said though her eyes closed before she could see what Miranda would do.

Miranda did wake her up along with the others "If you have to use the bathroom, do it now?" She said ending the fire

"Where?" Hay Lin asked looking around

"Further in the back, , make sure to cover what ever it is with dirt. We can't have them knowing we were here."

The girls looked at her disgusted, Miranda looked back at them "We will not be stopping until we get something to ride, so swallow that pride. It would be bad if the Harem caught us but worse if they caught while taking a pee break."

The girls sadly went to the bathroom, Miranda looked at them Will was wearing a short skirt with boots, and a tank top. Hay Lin was wearing a short brightly colored dress with heels, Irma was wearing a short skirt and a tank top, Tarranee was wearing a colorful bright dress, with boots. She gave the dresses to Hay Lin and Tarranee, and the leggings to Irma.

"Why are we changing?" Hay Lin asked

"The clothes you were shows that you are whores, and for you to be out during the day would be even worse.

They quickly changed "I'm sorry, I will get you some clothes, when I can." Miranda said to Will

"It's okay I understand."

Once they were dressed in their new clothes, and hated how Miranda would not let them waste water to clean their hands they ran.

When they made it into the city, Miranda guided them to a safe place, telling them to stay and she used their jewelry. She brought Tarranee with her.

"You will have to hide your glasses, or they will ambush us."

"I'm blind without them." Tarranee said panicked

"Which is how you will blend in,if you have glasses that means we have more money than we bartered. When I say to, you will put them in your bra, and hold onto my hand."Miranda said as they headed to an Oogan's merchant.

"Now." Miranda whispered to her and Tarranee did ,never letting go of the girl's hand. She crushed Miranda's hand but she listened to the word's and how Miranda twisted words so they could get not only two but some food for them.

They walked away some until she told her how it was safe. She put them on quickly "Your good."She told Miranda

"I use to be in your position, they would bring the ones who caught on quick and had us learn." They went to the others and she showed them how to get on an Oogan, along with instructing how to control it.

"Now the sun is starting to rise." She let Will and Hay Lin ride and the others rode on with her.

They headed out of Meridian, they started to hate how the sun was beating on them. Though when the sun was high in the sky. Miranda had them drink some water and a little bit of food. They continued on and they saw trees, and houses.

Miranda had her Oogan stop and got off it and helped the others off it. Will and Hay Lin got off there's as well.

"I now know why cowboys walk the way they do." Irma said walking stiff

A breeze came in and Will smelled delicious fruit, and her mouth watered. She walked over to it only for Miranda to stop her. "Their is a protective barrier, it's the only magic we've ever used."

She transformed cutting some of the girls hair and transformed back. She bit her thumb and let the blood fall onto the girls hair and let them fall onto the ground.

She looked to the others "Now you may enter safely." She got the harnesses for the animals and lead them to a stand and gave them food.

The girls looked around the area, it looked normal though they felt something. They don't know if it was magic or the history.

"Start looking around, from time to time my people use this as a place as a trading post. We could find more clothes and blend in more. Plus we need to find the rebels." Miranda said going into the house, they did as they were told searching through the houses.

"Meet up!" Miranda yelled and the others showed how they ha scraps of clothes, cooking utensils and found water and jugs. "Alright, let's think of what we need and we can have Will and Hay Lin go and get it."

"We need tennis shoes, and more jewelry to barter off of." Irma said

The others nodded "Some blankets would be great, plus remember when we came here the Harem were giving that little girl candy. Or how Miranda and Caleb would react when we gave them food from our world." Tarranee said

"Alright tennis shoes, jewelry that looks like gold and silver, and thick blankets." Will said putting the list in her head

"Okay so candy for kids, to get information." Will said while talking they heard their stomachs.

"What I wouldn't do for a burger." Irma said touching her stomach

"Those are delicious, along with popcorn." Miranda said

"Alright, me and Hay Lin will go and you guys will cook some food." Will said opening a portal and they headed inside.

They were back at the park, though children weren't around "Alright so your house is closer than mine, so let's go." Will transformed them and they flew high in the sky.

They slipped in and made it into Hay Lin's room.

"Hay Lin!" Her grandmother yelled hugging her.


	70. Chapter 70

I DO NOT OWN

"Grandma !" Hay Lin yelled hugging her grandmother tightly

""What are you girls doing here, the police have been looking for you." She said worried while looking them both over

"We went to Meridian,we will be staying their until things cool off." Will explained

Yan Lin nodded "Get what you need."

"Tennis shoes,jewelry that looks like gold and silver , candy and thick blankets." Will told her

Yan shook her head "No thick blankets are heavy wear layers so you can take them off during the day." She advised to Will who nodded and went to to get things.

"How are mom and dad?" Hay Lin asked

"They are scared of not knowing what happened, while the... other girls parent's seem to know what's going on. Maybe they told their parents of their magic." She said unsure and shaking herself not being able to say the other girl's group name.

"The girls parents have came to the houses as well, like they were looking something. Sadly Angelo was with them, I'm not sure what he told them." Yan

"What about Elyon, or Caleb?"

"They have not come here at all." Yan said sighing

Will came back with a bag full of jewelry , and some clothes that would be fit "Go get changed remember what Miranda said." She told Hay Lin who nodded

"How are you doing?" Yan asked having Will sit on the couch

Will sighed, tired "Good it's just a fast change, it's feels just like when I came here the first time. I feel like I can do this, but my stomach is in knots."

"You will do fine, I know you will plus Miranda is helping you." Yan said rubbing her back "Just take it one day at a time."

Will nodded "Alright let's go to your place." Hay Lin said they hugged Yan and left.

When they got to Will's house, she wished that she had more accessories like Hay Lin or if Cornelia was around. She changed clothes and put on tennis shoes.

They headed back to the park, though they stopped walking when they passed by a laundromat with the door open when they heard the news.

"Still is unknown about the missing girls,the parents went from mad and shamed to terrified of the girls. One rumor is how the girls are kidnapped and being used for by a cult. Though others say that's crazy we have no other explanation. We talked with the owners who of the home they destroyed before they went off to their vacation. Their teacher Axel said "I just hope the girls are found safely." The other young teacher Sebastian said "They should be separated, no good comes from them being together."

he two looked at one another before going to the others houses, thanks to Will being able to talk to electronics she got them to turn off. Though when they were at Tarranee's house they were shocked to see Wolfe had left her a bracelet with a note. They didn't want to read it but they did bring it with them, before they went back she had to go see Angelo, so they went to the dojo.

"Will I don't think he's here." Hay Lin said,Will sighed and they went back to Meridian.

They were back at the village, the others ran to them.

"Did you get all that you could?" Miranda asked looking at the bag

"Yep." Hay Lin said "Though Wolfe has a crush on Taranne." She said while digging in the bag for the note and the bracelet.

Taranee glanced at the bracelet before opening the note. "I got this made just for you, we may never be able to be together but know that I love 's from Meridian, the jewels are nice and clear put it up to your flame and it will show you things."  
Everyone looked at the bracelet, she put up a light flame to it but nothing happened.

"It needs to be dark." Miranda said leaving them jealous

They went to a house that had a basement and she put a flame to red ruby had a flame sketching, the blue one had a phoenix on fire, green one had a showed all across the room.

"We should get rid of it, just in case it has a spell on it." Will said jealous of the beautiful art and tried to get it.

"Then I will deal with it." Tarannee said stepping back


	71. Chapter 71

I do not own

Will stared at the trinket on Tarranee's wrist, she used to be the one who got gifts, her and Cornelia. Though Angelo was with that water witch. Tarranee could feel Will's eye's on her, which made the bracelet feel like she was wearing a brick. What was so bad if she got some attention? It was from Wolfe it could be bad, though she had Miranda check it and she felt no magic from it.

They stayed at a house that was on the side, so they could watch for people coming. Miranda made them a meal of fresh fruit, dry bread, and the rest of the water they had.

"We will have to go to town to become localized, though we have to get our story straight." Miranda said taking a bit out of the fruit

"Story?" Hay Lin asked

"Yes, a story of why we are in Meridian and I will need something to make myself look different."

"Oh, well were traveling." Irma said shrugging and taking a sip from the drink

"Yeah, were gypsies !" Hay Lin said smiling

"Then we'd be known as thieves, children kidnappers, along with husband and wife stealers." Miranda said

"Great," Will said sighing and puling at her hair "what will be a good cover story?"

"Our mother left with you and me to what we thought would be a better life. Though we did get sister's through our hard work, our mother had already passed and out last caretaker our aunt had died from a sickness. Will is the oldest, and then me and you guys are the younger siblings." She looked to Hay Lin "Tomorrow we will get thread and the others will use candy to get information."

She got up, tossing her skins out the window and heading to her shared room. "Goodnight everyone."

Will stared at the bracelet as Tarranee slept. It even shined in the light of the moon, she turned the other way facing the wall to sleep. Morning came all to quickly for the girls, they did their morning routine and went to the animals getting them fed and saddled. They headed to town though it's not what they expected.

The town was moving, not fast but more people were doing work other than hanging around wallowing in pity.

"I have never seen this many people working." Miranda admitted looking at people getting things and working. She watched shocked as children played running past them and having no worries. They paid for their animals to be held for them. Miranda who had her hair wrapped up looked at them "Alright we will meet back here for lunch, you will know it's lunch when you smell it. Otherwise get what we can and stay normal."She headed to one direction with Hay Lin and they soon disappeared in the crowd.

"So where going to ignore the Stranger Danger, our parents taught us?" Irma asked

"Yeah, but were the good guys." Will said looking at the paths they could take " Alright let's pick a road."

"We can stay on this one, I mean it is one of the central pathways." Tarranee said

Will nodded and they began walking, though the street they were taking was a food street. They continued walking though they didn't see many kids to talk to. They smelled cooked meat and their stomach's grumbled, it didn't help that the sun was getting higher. They got some information from kids about how their was work for anyone in the castle. As Will talked to the kid, Irma smelled something sweet she looked around and saw a cart full of pears and oranges. She got the others attention and they stared at the cart shocked.

The seller noticed them staring "Yes, these are the fruit that Princess Oceana has given us." He reached in the the cart giving them each a pear and an orange.

"Princess!" Will yelled

"Yes, you three are not from here are you?" He asked looking at them suspiciously

"No, our aunt passed away and she took over after our mother passed away. We decided to comeback to our parent's village." Irma said acting shy

"My youngest passed away before the princess. I don't care if she's a bastard she surely does not have traits of her father." He left giving them an extra orange and left with a smile on his face

"So now she's a princess!" Irma yelled "And what's with the fruit!" She was about to throw it until Will stopped her.

"People are watching." She whispered in her ear, Irma looked around and noticed everyone was staring at her.

"Our mother was in the line of being Prince Phobos bride... until she got ill." Tarranee said

They looked at them with pity before going back to trading and buying. Will took the fruit from Irma "We keep the fruit "sadly" we are out of bread."

They kept walking and noticing a subtle happy change in the people. "I am so confused." Irma said

"So am I,I mean now things look like they are getting better and they have jobs." Will said

"So what are they really planning, especially with Oceana being queen?" Tarranee asked

They were starting to think about how to answer the questions until they realized that it got quieter. They also noticed they were the only ones in the middle of the path. They quickly got out of the way and had their heads bowed down like everyone else, they saw who was approaching. Vanessa and Grace though changed, Vanessa was still wearing corsets though with pants and combat boots. She had something that looked burned on her arm and you could see a scar that was horrifying on her chest where her heart was. Grace was wearing a blue dress but it did have some accents of black. Her eyes were glossy and hazed over, but yet she still had a smile on her face. They waited for the sister's to leave and soon the town was moving again.

"Who was that?" Irma asked shocked of the girls appearance

"That is Lady Vanessa and her sister hope." A woman said who looked like she had money "She is the follower of the Dark Queen Onyx."The woman said smiling

"Is that princess Oceana's mother?" Will asked confused

"Heaven's no," The woman said chuckling " Queen Onyx is the older sister, she is the most scariest of the queens."

"Queens, so their are more of them?" Tarranee asked

The woman looked at them suspicious " How do you not know them , they had a wonderful coronation day. They even have made Prince Phobos...kinder." She said awkward

"We just arrived , our last family member passed away." Irma said looking she was about to cry

"Poor darlings, I am Misses Astril, if you need a house and a job look for me." She waved goodbye and went back to shopping, they noticed two girls were trailing after her. They were dressed the way Miranda said whores and prostitutes were and they shivered in disgust.

"Alright, so Oceana is a princess and most likely so is I want to know what with Vanessa because it doesn't seem like shes being beaten she was proud of those scars she has." Will said

They continued walking, they have been seeing some things from their world which made them they smelled food they were relieved and they head to the center, though it was crowded Miranda and Hay Lin found them.

"We got grapes and plums." Hay Lin said putting down the bag she had and taking the fruit out

"We got fruit as well oranges and plums." Will said putting them in the bag along with the looked to Miranda "Do you have any idea of why they are doing this?"

Miranda shook her head "No, though I wish we could go and apply for a job at the castle to get in closer."

"We met a woman who sewed the dresses for the girls, we can go to her house." Will said

"Alright, let's go after this lunch." Miranda said with pity.

They followed the crowd thinking they would eat outside though it was strangely a big looked to Miranda who also didn't know what was going hall was built from mud so it was cool inside, and they had long tables though what got the girls stomach's churn was at the front where they were being served food was a picture of the "Royal Family". Phobos and Cedric were sitting in chairs,Wolfe was on the right of Phobos and Jason was beside Cedric girls were wearing dresses from the royal collection,wearing their elements colors for those that could.

They got in line and were given bowls, though some had their own that were were ready for the mush that they had the first time they came though they were shocked it was rice and looked at one another surprised and they waited until they all had food before trying to find a table.

"This reminds me when I would be at your high school." Miranda whispered to them

"I'm getting that feeling to." Taranee admitted shy

"Welcome newcomers!" A boy and girl said smiling at them

"Hello." They all said uncomfortable while staring at them

"I'm Katy and this is my friend Jacob we heard your new comers here, and that your aunt and mother have sadly passed away." Katy said pouting "But don't worry, thanks to our wonderful queens, princes and most importantly Prince Phobos you will soon have a job and have a brand new life here."

"Katy, let them eat, don't want your rice getting cold." Jacob said talking and also having a smile on his face.

Katy nodded "Your right, come let's get a table." She walked off and Jacob waited for them to walk before talking to them

"So do you have any brothers? Have you found a place to stay, how are you liking our village?" He asked fast

"Nope our mother only had girls, do you have any sisters or brothers? You must because you talk very fast." Irma said

Jacob laughed "You are right I do, if you don't talk fast you don't get what you want."

"Here we are." Katy said and let them sit down before her and Jacob did, Jacob was about to talk until she covered his mouth. "Let them eat, they most likely waited a long time for lunch."

The girl's thought it was strange that they smiled and watched as they ate, not talking hall was just as loud as lunch yet where they were they could hear each other eat their food.

Katy noticed they did not have drinks, she hopped up "Uh oh, you forgot drinks, I'll go get them." She walked off before they could speak

Jacob smiled and looked at Irma "So how are you liking our village, you are beautiful, can any of you girls do anything special?" He said fast again

"I like it fine." Irma said slow and she ignored the comment and thought about it. "Something special ?" She snapped her finger "I can do this." She licked her spoon and put it on her nose.

He laughed so hard he was beating the table, the girls looked at him even stranger. "I do that for my baby cousin." She mouthed to the girls before Jacob looked up wiping away a tear. "It is good to laugh, before our tour is thru I shall get you to laugh." He promised her holding both her hands

Katie came back with waters, she put them each in front of them "Enjoy." She sat down again

"What made you choose our wonderful village?" She asked looking between Will and Miranda.

"This was our mothers village, before she ran away after our father was sent to the mines." Will added taking some water feeling uncomfortable from the gaze

Katy and Jacob looked to the floor "Those were dark days, our poor prince mother and father gone, his sweet baby sister kidnapped." Jacob said with pity and Katy wiped away a tear "He was in grief for such a long period if he had not met the queens and princess who knows how much more he would have suffered." Katy said

Miranda looked at them "I heard he had many a whore for him to help him cope and how he did not care for the people which is why we were wary of coming here."

Katy covered her mouth "What you speak is wrong, I have met the man he is kind let the man grieve!" She yelled slamming the table

Jacob grabbed her "It's alright, they only know the dark times is all." He said whispering in her ear.

She nodded "Your right." She looked to Miranda "Hopefully, you can forget the horrible rumors that you have heard through your travels." She looked at their plates and drinks. "You are finished, let us take this tore." She said smiling once again.

Jacob grabbed Irma's hand "Yes, let's."

She snatched it away "Getting a little handy aren't you?" He chuckled "Another joke."

Katy was head of the group and was showing them through town "I know you have already been through the markets, so let's walk to where your children can play." She said smiling

"Children!" Hay Lin yelled

Katy looked at her "Yes, you are all-" She stopped to think of things before smiling "Oh, my apologies you truly must be the youngest.I guess I will be talking to your older sister's must stop growing or you will be getting marriage requests from anyone."

She walked them to a house that looked it was three just pushed together. "Your children will be here as you work, it is safe as our children are our future." She went in holding the door until Jacob could hold it all over their were children is a great job for mothers to be, and just a job in general because you live here and everyday is different." She said and stopped a child "Please go get Mother for me."  
The child smiled and ran even faster.

"Mother?" Miranda asked

"Yes, mother is the leader of this house, let us hope she is in a good mood right Jacob?"

"I don't know I remember Andy saying she had morning sickness."

"Let us hope with guests she will be in a good mood."

"With kids that could overrun us, of course I will be in a good mood." A woman joked walking over to her, they hugged and she looked at them. "Hello I am Tia, or mother of the castle."

"Why castle, this place is big but not that big." Irma asked they ignored Jacob laughing

"This house cares not only for orphans but for those who parents work in the castle we are close so they drop them off and don't see them until their shift is over, until they want to come or until their day off." She said smiling and soon had to pick up a child who would not let go of her dress

"So they abandon their children!" Taranee yelled

"Bit your tongue!" Tia yelled "Their parents work hard jobs, if your mother hadn't ran out on us she would know an honest job besides spreading her legs!"

"I think it's time to go." Jacob said and Katy nodded ushering them out though they heard her say "I hope they turn out like their mother and aunt."

When they were outside they Katy looked at them "You are not making a good impression, w are a community here, a girls are turning into the black sheep of them family, but what are you going to do about marriage and your children you don't want them shamed by your actions." She told them harsh

"We are sorry, it's just that we heard all these things and with how it's not like what they 's just a shock." Hay Lin said pouting and sounding sinscere

Katy went over to her, she rubbed her back "I know darling but this is your home now." Se looked at her "You should apply to work with Queen Phoenix you will seem to do good with nothing like a woman holding a child for a man to know he wants her." She said the last bit looking at Irma

They continued their tour once Jacob calmed down his sister, they walked to a place where they smelled fruit.

Katy smiled "We are on the path where our fruit is going, thanks to Princess Oceana and Queen Blaze for their power of water and magic we have enough food for the village."

"I really love the juiciness of the orange." Jacob said still testing out the word orange

"It is wonderful you can drink it and eat it." Katy told them smiling about the greatness of the orange.

They finished their tour back at the hall "We are so sorry that we took the rest of the day, but it is better to know where everything is." Katy said smiling "Remember I told you guys where you would best fit in so don't wait to long. Also-"

Just as she was about to tell them something, a boy with muscle came up behind her and twirled laughed "Andrea put me down, I have a job to do."

He did but had her look at him "Three years." He said with a smile

She screamed "Really!" He nodded and she hugged him, and kissed him

"Andrea is a warrior and normally it's ten years before you start a family but if you show promise and help Queen Blaze then it can be him it's really good since he comes from a very low social standing and she is very high up." Jacob said before being hugged by the two

"Andrea was it?" Miranda asked looking at the happy boy

He nodded "Yeah it was," He looked at them "your the new girls."

"Yes, Jacob said your a warrior."

"Yes, I am one of the heads that's closer to my home." He said while having Katy in his arms "You could be one of us though you will have to triple on your speed." He said noticing her up and down

"No, I was just curious." She said smiling

"We hate to intrude, so how about we leave you all alone." Will said though the group didn't notice them and they went to get had to follow people to get drinks.

They found a table no one was sitting at "Alright how weird is this place, it's like Stepford Wives creepy right!" Irma freaked

"Yes, it is strange, though it explains why children weren't begging on the street, though I can't help but wonder about those that were older." Miranda said

"Did you guys see Hope, I think she's blind now." Hay Lin whispered

They all nodded, Will looked to Miranda "You know about hexes and spell any reason Tia,Katy Jacob, and Andrea have them?"

Miranda sighed "Their could be ay reason why thy have them except to look cooler on Earth." She said drinking some water.

"Tia had one?" Taranee asked

"Yeah, she looked like she was in pain when she picked up that child with her they must brand your strongest appendage."

They continue talking trying to figure everything out without paper and pen, and speaking out children were playing and people were relaxing when A woman with red hair like fire ran in "Rebels are in here!" She jumped up the table "Lock the doors!"

Andrea, and three others did and they guarded. "Katy go get Tia so she can get some of the others to get the children out of here."

Katy nodded "Yes Charity." She ran out the hall and they locked it again.

Andrea walked over to her "Who said?"

"Grace." Charity said walking while staring at people who were frightened, Andrea looked at the group "Kevin,Taylor, Jared search everyone!" He yelled

They had people line up and the girl's hearts were watched intensely as they started getting closer to them they were each taken by someone to the back realized it was Caleb's friend Aldarn, he had them each hide somewhere and be waited until they stopped hearing footsteps that were hard to hear.

He waited until they were int he clear before calling "Safe" He walked to Will "Where is Caleb, he should not have let you do this, that was irresponsible."

"This?" Will asked

"Yes, the bombing of the hall." He said taking a look outside "Crap!" He yelled stepping back and moving boxes

"What's wrong?" Hay Lina asked

"Not only is that seer here, but so is Onyx and Blaze." He said getting to a door, he ushered them in "No matter what happens to me stop are panning something horrible." He stopped to realize he was helping Miranda in.

"I'm on your side." He pushed her in and began piling the boxes, they could not see.

Taylor looked at him "Their is no reason to fight anymore." She said walking over to him

He grabbed a knife "Stay away form me!" He yelled ready to strike her

Jared walked in "Don't do this, their is no more reason to fight." He said calm

"Yeah right, their is more of a reason to fight now!" He yelled while staring at the only door

Onyx walked in with two guards who looked like they had stitches on their arms and fingers. "It must be so sad to be the only one, I mean after we blew up your little hiding places you are resilient until Blaze got to them right sis?" She said looking to the door

Blaze walked in "So true, now either put down the knife and come with us or you can say goodbye to your family." She said looking to Charity who nodded.

"You don't have them they died!" He yelled mad and desperate

Though Charity came back with his family, the regular guards were holding them.

"Mom, dad,Luke, Atai." He said looking at his little sister

Andrea and the others came "The hall is cleared." He said while locking the doors

"Perfect." Onyx said while smiling "So rebel you going to kill your family and let them die for nothing or will you let them live for you own life?" She asked walking closer to him

He took some desperate swipes, Onyx sighed "Alright, well you just ended your little sister or brother's life." She snapped her finger and a regular guard came swung his axe into his mother's pregnant bulge and looked back at him.

He cried as he heard his mother's screams, for them to be alive and not buried alive and yet to be here and in pain because of him.

"I know what you thinking, she'll die to." Onyx said getting closer "But no see we have been teaching the guards so now your mother just won't have any you going to drop the knife?"

He cried and shook his head,Onyx walked backwards "Grace, what do you think we should do?"

"Attack the children, hearing their bones will make him drop it." The little girl said not hesitating

"You heard the girl." Blaze said

"No!" He yelled

Though they cut the kids hand off, and soon let them scream some more before Onyx looked at him, he was shakily holding that knife.

"Take them out of their misery." She said

"No!" He yelled dropping the knife and kicking it over to them "Please heal them, I know you 't let them suffer for what I did." He pleaded dropping to his knees.

Charity and Andrea came over to him and tied him with rope while checking for smiled going over to him, she whispered in hie ear "Do you wanna know a secret?" She teased

He looked at her mad but she moved away but his family was their though dead and in one piece untouched.

"They died in the attack."

They took him away holding tightly as he fought


	72. Chapter 72

I do not own

They waited until everyone left Miranda said the one thing they were all thinking "They are evil."

"He risked his life for us." Hay Lin said on the bed

They used the last of their jewelry for an inn that had been on the tour, they room was nice and spacious. They paid for two weeks.

"So Onyx has a group along with the normal guards, and they aren't traveling with their parents." Will said not liking the chance of seeing the others.

"The tour, I mean Phoenix and the "Mother of the Castle". Tarranee said shivering

"A daycare where it's optional to pick up your children, my mother would have loved that when I turned two." Irma said with a smirk.

"This isn't something to Joke about, plus remember what that soldier said he volunteered for Blaze, I'm guessing she's doing what her people did." Tarranee said looking at Miranda

"So...is Blaze really from Earth or from here like Elyon?" Irma asked a little down now

That got everyone to look at Miranda, who had o think of her answer. "It...could be possible she could be a banished royal family member from when Elyon's parents came in."

"Wait! So she really is a princess!" Hay Lin said shocked

"I am not bowing down to her or her family!" Irma yelled hitting the bed post

"Her family, could she bring them and could they do everything they did to your people here?" Hay Lin asked looking to Miranda

Miranda froze having flashes comping in her mind, she started to have trouble breathing. Tarranee noticed running to her, telling her to breath. She rubbed her back and looked to the girls "Get me some water."

Irma got the pouch,tossing it to her, and Tarranee had her drink slowly. It took some minutes but Miranda got back to breathing normally.

"Are you okay?" Will asked

Miranda nodded "Yes, I'm sorry I just was thinking what if her family came here."

"We won't let that happen." Will said promising her

"I wish we knew what happened to family's that were banished." Tarranee said thinking out loud while pacing

"Their is, I remember passing by it, Phobos always said he'd contact them but he had other things." Miranda said feeling better

"We would need Caleb, since he knows secret passageways." Will said

"He's to caught up in the spell, what if we got a magic us-" Tarranee

"No!" Miranda yelled walking over to her "I will not trust those snakes in the grass, we will find our own way of breaking the curse." She walked out slamming the door

"Alright, we find another way in."Will said looking at the door

Hay Lin went after her, and found Miranda sitting on the deck."Do you mind if I sit down?"

"Go ahead." Hay Lin sat down , looking at her. "I have had panic attacks myself, of getting my wing ripped out of me."

"We were all worried about you,your the reason I committed myself to helping Elyon."

"Thank you, at night's I remember you being their giving me water."

Miranda blushed, looking away "I didn't think you would remember that."

"I am just now getting those moments of memories back. Though I get panic attacks from the memories." She said looking to the ground

"Were you awake for the fire?"

"I was and terrified, though when I couldn't get out of my room and no one had came. I welcomed it, my lungs hurt, the stitches in my back reopened. I wanted to die right their, and then like that," She snapped her fingers "I am healed physically yet mentally I am still in that fire waiting for death." She choked down a sob

Miranda looked at her "This time I had a memory of us being captured the first time," she sighed getting comfortable "the first time I was with my family. Mother,father, brother and sister. We ran for day's without food or water. By the fifth day, my brother was carrying me and we were getting slower. Mother and father would alternate between keeping us awake, when we made it to our current home. That was how we knew we were halfway to being free. The villager's graciously gave us pitchers to drink the water from the well. We ate food, bathed and got new clothes. I even got this toy doll," She looked to Hay Lin "It was the first doll I ever had gotten and I was six. On the day we were ready to travel, they begged my parents to stay another night it did not seem safe to travel. Though my father said "We survived this long!" And we were off, it was so hot you guys are lucky we got to ride, try walking it at my age."

Hay Lin looked down but continued, knowing it would help her.

"Though it suddenly cooled down and that's when my father got scared, he told my brother to pick me, take my sister and run just run, never look back." Miranda started wiping away her tears

"My brother did, though he didn't get far because a strong wind knocked us down and out of no where someone grabbed my sister. Someone got a hold of me, and they tied me up with some rope that had a disgusting odor. They used their magic to fly us away,I hate how we could see we were only maybe a day away from meridian. When we made it back others we passed looked at us in pity and others just cried. They spoke in their own language, though something was decided. They put us in a cage with others and we were on our way somewhere, they put us to sleep. Though when we woke up we were on the floor and we smelled food, while others ran to the table father didn't have us eat it at first. Though now that I think about it, the food was delicious but it tasted strange, it's like after e had one bite we were hungry for more. They didn't get us for weeks and we all had meat on our bones. When we walked out we saw water, clear crystal looked like it could be bottled water." She looked to Hay Lin with a smile

"They had us walk closer to the water, where one person sang and soon these beautiful men, women and children came over to us. They sang and soon people were walking over to them in the water, where those gorgeous people turned into hideous creatures biting people, dragging them into the water. My mother who's hand I was holding started to walk to the water, she was squeezing my hand tight dragging me with her. I tried to pitifully get her to let me lose. My father came to my rescue though as he gave me to my brother, one of those disgusting things grabbed onto him. My brother covered my eyes as I heard my father scream a scream that haunts me. They dragged him into the water, I fought my brother's grasp t see some of my father's piece of flesh in the sand. Their weren't that many of us left after the feeding, they walked us to cell's taking me from my brother and I went with my sister. We were next to one another which was comforting for the first nights. Until one morning where they were going into everyone's call and forcing lust potion and for the boys the potion have them give birth. That same day, we heard my brother's screams and the ….sex." She said looking uncomfortable

Hay Lin rubbed her back and had her continue to get it all out "They kept on going with my brother and my sister, she held me for days. Until they grabbed my sister, and she didn't return for days when she did she had no ears, or eyes and had scars all over her body. We held onto each other, while other night's we heard my brother and the people he was with for the night." She took a breath and started to cry, Hay Lin consoled her after she got Miranda to stop hyperventilating. Miranda looked at Hay Lin "That was the first time I told anyone that story, I mean I have told Cedric but not my first night."

Hay Lin hugged her, rubbing her back "I'm right here to talk I promise. Now we should get tot bed, alright." Hay Lin took her hand and they walked back to the bedroom, everyone was asleep. They walked to their own bed's looking at one another with a smile and that night they had a peaceful sleep.

They were woken up by a knock on the door "Wake up call, remember it's best to get to the hall in the morning." A male voice said shuffling away

They groaned still feeling exhausted, but they did start to get up, they decided to eat the fruit they were given. Once they were finished they left their room,smiling at the staff before heading out the door.

"Alright, so let's go see if the women we talked to will talk to us now." Will said and they walked to the seamstress house. Though the closer they got the more the houses started to go bad in condition, and then their were just barely houses, yet when they got to that house it was gone. Burned to the ground, it still smelled of smoke, who ever did this wanted nothing left. In the front was a pole with scratchings on it, they walked away they got back to town they were greeted by Jacob.

"Hello! I hope you are having a wonderful second day, do you need help with anything?I noticed you all went to the reconstruction part of town, new homes their will be awhile. I have space at my place two of you can stay at." He said smiling and looking at Irma

"Our aunt told us of a friend that lived in one of the houses, do you know where she would be now?" Miranda asked

Jacob's eye twitched slightly but smiled at her "Sadly no, no one has lived their for years. I wish I found you sooner, so I could have saved you the trip. Why weren't you at the feast hall?"

"We wanted to eat that fruit we got, and talk about our first day." Hay Lin said smiling

Jacob smiled "Which was wonderful,regrettably I did not get you to laugh." He said with a frown looking at Irma.

"I'm sure you'll have more times to." She said not even glancing at him.

He could tell she was down,so he snapped his fingers "Hey I know something that will cheer you up!" He said jumping up

They looked at him each with eyebrow's raised "I'll have you take a tour of the castle!"

They looked at one another "You could do that?" Tarranee asked

He nodded "Yeah, plus they have a library, and since were close friends I will let you pick a book so you can read it and seem smart." He turned around leading them.

They had to grab Tarranee for the "seem smart" comment, but they followed him none the less. Though as they got closer they were nervous about meeting the Harem.

"Are..um the Princess's here?" Hay Lin asked scared

Jacob turned around to look at her "Don't worry the only one's who are awake are Queen Blaze, and Queen Onyx,along with Master Cedric . Mistress Phoenix is most likely at one of the houses and Princess Oceana is sleeping with her guard watching over her, King Phobos will be asleep as well as Queen Sydney. The prince's will be awake and in the meeting room, which we will have to pass so be quiet when I tell you." He waited until they nodded and continued walking.

As they got closer to the castle they started to get apprehensive, though they held their breath as they passed by normal guards. As they walked they saw some houses and some were outside lounging around.

"Who lives here?" Will asked

"Me, Katy and others such as the people of Onyx, our guards and trainees of orphan homes." He said looking at them with a smile.

They looked at the houses, they were nice and brand new, they wondered how they got these houses up yet while others houses still needed work on. Jacob had them go in the castle through the staff entrance, through the kitchen. As they walked through someone shouted Jacob's name and tossed him some candy.

"Thanks Mimi!" He yelled putting the candy in Irma's hand and walked up the stairs, feeling his face get flushed.

Irma blushed and the others giggled, following him up the stairs, they stayed close to the walls as they could with the narrow halls. When they were out of the hall, he smiled at them "Alright,let's go and stay together." He walked and started telling history of the pictures, though Miranda was bored Cedric did the same thing. She flinched she still missed him, so much it physically hurt. Though she had slept better thanks to Hay Lin,she didn't have that flashback or another one last night. She hoped she could talk some more, to get rid of her demons.

When she bumped into a table, she realized she wasn't with the others. Though she knew where she was, she decided to do something risky. Though it was a necessity, she still had that doll it was in bits and pieces and had patches over patches but it's all she has of her pas and family. Plus it kept away the nightmares, and she didn't want to burden Hay Lin or the others with them.

She nodded mind made and headed to her bedroom, though to make sure none of the old staff recognized her she did something she watched from the movie on her date. The spy made sure not to be seen by having something cover her face. She went to a closet, grabbing a bunch of less smelling sheets and piled them on and picked them up.

She walked to her door,her heart beating as she opened the door pushing it open. Light surrounded it and she smelled a wonderful scent, and people.

"Oh, good your here for dirty ones." A woman who was nursing two said "Cedar get them for me." A male nodded, giving giving a baby one more food bite.

"You as well Mira." An older woman said holding three

Miranda was frozen her room was now adorned with wallpaper of light colors,row upon row of cribs for newborns to toddlers. Their were other women and men in here as well helping whether it was feeding, changing or even playing with a child. The floor was now carpet and they had two fireplaces, and the old one looked new. It was so warm and inviting, and their was a wonderful scent besides babies.

"Here it is." The male said and then the girl gave her the sheets. She almost fell from the stench and was shocked to see some a lot of blood. She looked around and saw newborns in a younger woman's arms.

"Don't worry the mother is fine, now leave." The first woman nursing said

Miranda nodded walking slowly out, she jumped when the door slammed. She decided to find her friends and she tossed the dirtier sheets in the closet before finding their scents. She ran to them glad that it didn't seem like Jacob had noticed though the others did.

Jacob finally turned to them "All right, we are about to pass the meeting room's so we must not talk until I say clear." He looked at them making sure they understood and they nodded.

As they walked closer, their stomach's were doing nervous flops. They cursed as the door opened and a foot stepped out "Thank you so much for saving my family,how much longer do you think my wife will need rest?" A man with long black hair,wearing colorful robes asked coming out.

"My sisters will be able to tell you better than I, I hope your stay is going good all things considered." Wolfe said walking out, the girls stiffened.

"It is, my other children love it here, I admit I was scared of them passing through. It did not help when I got your message, though reading it and coming here I can't thank you enough."He said smiling at him

They heard a giggle and they all some some raven colored around around the corner. He laughed "I think my little girl is taken with you."

"Childhood crushes, I remembered my heart hurting after being rejected by older woman." He put his hand on the man's arm "I won't beak her heart, I will just push her to others her age."He promised the man "Good luck, she's stubborn." The father said chuckling

The pair noticed the others and smiled at them "Sorry to keep you all waiting." The man said sheepish and headed to his wife

The girl's froze at seeing Wolfe in clothes that were fancy but in black with accents of red and silver around him.

"We are just going to the library,my prince we will not disturb-." Jacob said bowing and leaving

"My sister Sydney is their, you know how much she doesn't want people disturbing her and my father will be joining her."

They were shocked Wolfe saved them, having Jacob instead bring them on a different day. The girls were sweating and then hearing what he had to say were looking at one another.

They all jumped when they heard a crashing noise and shouts.

"Rebels! I will get them out of here, you go and look after the nursery!" Wolfe yelled Jason nodded running

The girls panicked and Will was ready to witch them up "Let's get you out of here!" He ran and they hesitantly looked at one another before following him.

Wolfe had a secret passage opened "Run! Now!"

Will looked at him suspiciously"Why are you doing this?"

He smiled looking at Tarranee "I'm a fool in love." He kissed her forehead and pushed them all in just as another bomb exploded.

Review


End file.
